CLAROOSCURO
by yayira
Summary: Colección de DRABBLES Y ONE SHOTS, SasuSaku. Son relatos inspirados en el manga "Las actitudes no dicen todo. Lo que sentimos y necesitamos se queda en las profundidades del deseo..." ADVERTENCIA LEMON
1. después de la lluvia

_DISCLAIMER_: Naruto, sus personajes e historia le pertenecen al grandioso Masashi Kishimoto.

Este pequeño y sencillo escrito no tiene fines lucrativos, esta hecho para entretener a quienes como yo disfrutan leyendo y plasmar mi pasajera creatividad.

Esta historia es de mi autoria y queda prohibida su publicación en cualquier sitio sin mi consentimiento.

Esta colección de drabbles y one shots son un intento por dar color al SasuSaku. Las historias están inspiradas en el manga.

Son historias relatadas por Sasuke.

**Los diálogos están en negritas y entre guiones.**

_Los pensamientos importantes están en cursiva_

Espero que les guste.

Después de la lluvia

Después de la lluvia...

Hoy me levanto y me gustaría que hubiese sido un sueño… pero no lo es, por lo que la vida sigue a pesar de todo.

Tomo mi ropa y con pesadez comienzo otro misero día.

No se siquiera cómo logre hacerlo, ¿como estoy de pie?.

Camino por las calles vacías del Clan, el panorama no es alentador, _que ironía hace un mes no notaba lo llenas de vida que estaban_.

A dos cuadras más esta mi escuela, veo pasar a los niños de mi edad, parece que ya no soy más un niño, ya no puedo correr como ellos y sentir exaltación a cada paso que doy.

Llego a la puerta del salón, es un día gris como los anteriores, es como si el color se hubiera extinguido de mis ojos.

Camino hacia mi butaca, definitivamente he dejado de ser humano, ahora me he vuelto un muerto viviente.

Durante la clase no oigo, no veo, mi mente esta nublada, todos comentan…

Percibo voces a lo lejos, risas, chillidos de las niñas, _suelen ser tan fastidiosas_…

El almuerzo... ¡que tormenta tan asfixiante!.

Ahora una manzana suple aquellos dulces recuerdos de mi madre.

_Mamá_, y el susurro se vuelve nudo que regresa a mí alma.

Intento no pensar, pero invariablemente su figura fría viene a mi una y otra vez.

-¡**Sasuke!-** escuche, pero me niego a contestar…

¿Qué sentido tiene?.

**- ¡Sasuke**!- De nuevo escucho su voz y sin más remedio levanto la cara para preguntar con los ojos que quiere.

Ya que de ahora en adelante las ganas de hablar se han ido, solo diré lo necesario...

Y ahí estaba el color verde de sus ojos y sus cabellos rosa en medio de una brisa gris mirándome.

–**¿Estas bien?**- sus ojos me transmiten la calidad que necesito y anhelo, por solo unos segundos y luego regreso a mi pesadez.

Y aunque mi alma quisiera como nada en este mundo su consuelo, la otra parte de mi se tensa.

Entonces solo bajo la mirada, ignorándola, para que se valla.

No quiero nada, no quiero a nadie cerca.

Se que es lo único que aun tiene color, pero así han de ser las cosas...

Solo escucho algo como que "si me necesitas ahí estaré" y escucho como sus pisadas se van alejando.

Me levanto corriendo, la tomo por la muñeca y la giro, la abrazo.

Me aferro a su piel, a su cuerpo.

Inevitablemente las lágrimas salen y ella me llena con su calor, con sus dulces brazos, con su aroma.

Me olvido del dolor solo siento latir su corazón y como se acelera el mió.

De pronto la campana suena para anunciar que la clase continúa.

Entonces mis sueños se van a la mierda…

Sakura esta sentada en la butaca y seguramente piensa en lo mucho "que me cae mal", por que ni siquiera le contesto.

La clase concluye. Aún y con todo, vamos caminando por la misma senda…

Yo voy a tras y cuando la trayectoria pierde continuidad, le miro por última vez.

Ella conecta la mirada y me da una de sus dulces sonrisas.

_Sakura…_ _solo por un segundo;_ me reconfortas y me haces feliz.

Camino a casa solo…

Como mis días… gris como mucho otros.


	2. ausencia

Bueno el discleimer el mismo naruto es de el grandioso masais kishimoto…

Y este capi no tiene advertencia.

Solo les diré que tampoco mucho contenido, pero el próximo será un one shot, y se que les gustará

Este es muy romántico.

Una cosa creen que retrato un poco a sasu? Y si logro el cometido el sasusaku?

SALUDOS A **setsuna17 Y KARINA NATSUMI, **

**Y MIL GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE DAN OPORTUNIDAD A MIS PEQUES HISTORIAS.**

A leeeerrrr

Drabble dos. Ausencia

Me levanto temprano y preparo mi mochila con todo lo necesario, pues la misión así lo requiere…

Por primera vez en muchos días me siento que pertenezco a algo.

Por lo que con ansiedad llego al punto de encuentro de mis compañeros.

Y no es que quiera ser el mejor, es solo que me siento tan solo, que cuento los segundos para tener su compañía.

Y aquí estoy… parado, esperándolos, pensando en tantas cosas...

Logro sentirla, es muy fácil, ya de por si tenemos la habilidad para ello, pero su sola presencia es especial.

Llega y finjo que no me importa, ella saluda, siempre tan amable,

Yo le doy una mueca, porque ni siquiera se le puede llamar media sonrisa

Y cuando se que no mira, contemplo su cabello que baila con el viento,

La trayectoria es monótona.

No tengo nada que decir.

Y por más que me esmero, es imposible no perderme en los abismos de mi inconciencia.

La noche pronto llega y con ella el miedo…

Odio quedarme dormido, las pesadillas me atormentan

Vienen a desmembrar mi tranquilidad

Y desgarran las pocas cosas que con creces intento construir día a día.

Traes la leña y yo prendo la fogata,

Pero aún y con todo no logro sentir el calor.

Mi alma yace suspendida en un glacial conformado por la soledad.

Me miras, intentas descifrarme

Aunque a decir verdad no hay sorpresa… no hay nada.

Comienzas un juego raro, sigo ausente…

Pero eso no impide que estimules mi vista.

Te levantas el cabello, lo posas entre tus brazos como si hiciera calor.

Sonríes, adoro ver tu rostro, tus ojos, tu piel.

El frío que acaricia y prende tus formas

Luego te acercas…

Te sientas a mi lado y me enseñas el camino del tacto.

Tu brazo roza al mío. Contacto escueto.

Una corriente eléctrica navega en mi cuerpo, creando agradables espasmos.

Y ahí el calor, junto con la brisa del ambiente, atrapan tu aroma.

Mi sentido del olfato se abre al mundo y puedo vivir tu esencia.

No necesitas decir nada, porque ahora te puedo oír.

La sinfonía de tu amor, hipnotiza mis sentidos.

Ahoga mi frustración, mi lamento.

Cierro los ojos, embelesado de tu figura

Quisiera que nunca te fueras… mi mundo desvanece cuando palpo tu alma

Te parezco dormido

Tus labios calidos se posan en los míos

Dulces, afables.

Y crees que no los sentí

Sabor inmortal que se incrusta en mi alma

No hay respuestas con impulso,

Sabes que no tengo consistencia; un contenedor ensombrecido, un espectro.

Pero el fallo deliberado precisa que estas ahí…

En donde no hay dolor…

En la esperanza de mejores días…

En un suspiro…

En mis entrañas…

Eres infinito en mi vacío aliento.

La fogata se extingue al caer el alba,

Junto con la magia.

Te miro de reojo

Sakura… inverosímil estrella fugaz…

Pero el día comienza y junto con él… inevitablemente despierta mi ausencia.

Que tal, les gusto ¿? BUENO PUES SIN DUDA ESTARA MEJOR LO QUE VIENE.

Y PUES LES MANDO UN BESO Y MUCHOS SALUDOS

DESDE AQUÍ… EL MANICOMIO, JJAJAJAAJ |¬¬ LO SEE NO ES GRACIOSO.

BYYYYYEEEEE

AH DEJER REVIEWWWWW.

YA SABEN ES LO QUE TODOS PIDEN, INCLUSO YO.


	3. TEMOR

**_Disclaimer: el mismo naruto es de masashi kishimoto_**

**_Y esta historia solo aquí, en mi cuenta_**

**_Holaaa!_**

**_Pues aquí de regreso como lo prometi con otro capi de esta colección_**

**_Saluditos a –x-star shanty-x-, a Noodle KoroKoro, a setsuna17 y a Karina Natsumi._**

**_Sus reviews me animan al 1000_**

**_Jaja y pues hoy estoy de gran humor y por eso les subire doble Chapi wwiiiii!_**

**_Pero quiero comen por capi, ya saben para saber que les parece…_**

**_A leeerrrr…_**

**Temor**

_El sol opaco bañaba tenuemente mi cuerpo aún así el fuerte viento no permitía que aquella calidez subsistiera en mis restos._

_Caminando, absorto en mis pensamientos, sentí una brisa más fría de lo normal, mis ojos se posaron en el camino._

_Tan solo eran las 6 de la tarde… _

_Vacío…_

_El viento murmuraba con pesadumbre._

_Las hojas de los árboles se quejaban de la violenta forma en que la ventisca arribaba, aporreando con ímpetu; hojas sueltas desprendidas llanamente. _

_Corteza y ramas se apagaban en una opaca y fúnebre tonalidad. _

_Aquel lugar donde germinaron flores brillantes y hojas alegres, parecía sufrir estragos de esterilidad por el andar del tiempo o quizá por la entrada del otoño._

_El camino se ensombrecía a medida que los pasos parcos constituían rumbo._

_Aquel pasaje era el mismo…podría caminar con los ojos cerrados y llegaría sin lugar a dudas._

_Las luces iluminaban aquellas oscuras y frías calles._

_Un olor desolado enveneno mi tranquilidad._

_Neblina densa rodeando mi figura, la ansiedad empezó a apoderarse de mis impulsos, mi paso dejo de ser pausado._

_Aquel lugar solo me inquietaba más, lo único que añoraba era entrar a mi apartamento y azotar la puerta en un intento por ahuyentar la tortura y el dolor que con pasos firmes y secos me acosaban._

_Pero lejos de llegar a mí morada, me encontraba en un estúpido letargo, mismo que me trajo aquí, donde los recuerdos maravillosos brotaban y empapaban placidamente mi esencia._

_Alcance a vislumbrar una sombra que se disipaba a la vuelta de la casa, en donde el patio comenzaba…_

_Corrí, necesitaba saber quien era y lo que hacía allí._

_Cuando di la vuelta, aquella silueta de esfumo en la oscuridad de la entrada trasera._

_Desconcertado regrese a la entrada principal._

_Abrí la puerta, como tantos días, como tantas veces…_

_La casa estaba iluminada._

_Lucia tan tranquila, calida, respire profundo._

_El olor a arroz recién horneado entro a través de mis fosas._

_Sonreí, me sentía en casa…_

_**-Sasuke eres tú-**__ grito mamá desde la cocina_

_**-Sí-**__ conteste caminando hacia la cocina._

_**-¡Llegas tarde!-**__ me reprendió _**_–vete a cambiar, ya esta la comida-_**

_Me di la vuelta, en dirección a mi cuarto._

_"**Un mal sueño"**__, eso es lo que pensé, pensamiento que anhelaba y al cual me aferraba con vehemencia._

_El cuarto lucia ordenado, todo estaba en su lugar, gire para abrir el enorme armario_

_Sustraje una prenda cómoda y la cambie por mi ropa sucia. Sí, extrañamente mi ropa lucia desgastada con lodo engomado._

_La muda parecía haber encogido, el pantalón rozaba media pierna y la playera me llegaba a la cintura con una manga que apenas cubría medio brazo._

_Camine por el pasillo y la puerta del estudio estaba entre abierta, me asome por una hendidura._

_Mi padre yacía parado contemplando los libros de una estantería, dando me la espalda._

_**-que tal la escuela-**__ dijo sin volverse._

_**-bien, soy el mejor de la clase-**__ le dije, porque siempre ha sido así_

_-_**_no es para menos… después de todo eres un Uchiha- _**_y luego prosiguió _**_–baja a cenar, en un momento ya voy-_**

_Asentí con la cabeza y me dirigí a la cocina, después de todo, papa no hablaba mucho, así es el._

_La trayectoria a la cocina la sentí más larga de lo normal, sin embargo intente tranquilizarme, especulando que todos aquellos sentimientos eran más que paranoia y temor de perder lo que más amaba, mi familia._

_Me senté dispuesto a devorar esa comida que tanto añoraba, que yacía en los placenteros recuerdos de mi memoria, con un sabor preciso y particular._

_Cerré los ojos disfrutando la calidez que me otorgaba dicho momento._

_Un cuchicheo, me saco de mi ensoñación._

_Mi padre y madre hablaban cosas incomprensibles, sin sentido…_

_Susurros odiosos que taladraban mi conciencia._

_En ese momento mis manos sudorosas eran el estrago de la adrenalina y el temor que emergían de mi desconfianza._

_**-mamá-**__ susurro cargado de angustia descomunal, _

_Un grosor de saliva bajaba por mi garganta seca, mi alieno sabía amargo…_

_Mamá giro y lo que comprendí me devolvió a la desgarradora realidad. _

_Su aspecto era sombrío, su cabeza estaba inclinada. _

_La piel que antes lucia tersa, suave, inmaculada con un ligero rubor rosa ahora no era más que piel seca, gris, muerta._

_Las cuencas de sus ojos estaban vacías, un negro siniestro calaba mis huesos y mi voluntad._

_Hebras de Sangre teñían aquel cenizo matiz reflejo de su extinto cuerpo._

_Varado, aturdido, sigo sin entender, muevo mi cabeza intentando romper este delirio, _

_Aquel plato de arroz ahora es consumido por gusanos negros, arrastrándose dejando su asquerosa esencia por doquier…_

_Me levanto intentando salir, correr, no existir más, pero mis piernas se niegan a seguir…_

_La fuerte y fría mano de mi padre me presa de la muñeca enérgicamente_

_**-¡no te vas!, tenemos que cenar-**__ ahora su voz se oía distorsionada –_**_deberías ser como Itachi; el siempre acata ordenes-_**

_**-¡suéltame, suéltame!-**__ grite desesperado_

**-¡Sasuke…Sasuke!-**_ llamaba mi madre_

_**-¡suéltale!-**__ imploraba, quería escapar, salir de ahí y no volver jamás._

**-¡Sasuke…Sasuke!- **

Mis ojos comenzaron a enfocar. Borrosamente mire sus ojos verdes angustiados.

Mi respiración volvió a compasarse. Pero mi mundo seguía girando, mareándome, causándome nauseas. Aunque ha decir verdad la realidad no dista, mi piel es una herida permanentemente abierta… una marca que no se desvanece.

**-¿que haces aquí?-** pregunto aún desconcertado

**-Toque, no abrías, intente girar la perilla y la puerta se abrió-**

No le tome importancia a sus palabras, mi cabeza punzaba, solo quería olvidar, entonces me gire al lado derecho de la cama dándole la espalda.

**-estabas delirando, ¿que sucede Sasuke?-**

Preguntas… me niego a contestar.

**-Sasuke…-** no me digno a verle si quiera, odio como todo se sale de mis manos,

No ser dueño de mi destino…

**-yo no debí-** dijo triste y prosiguió**- nunca faltas, y estaba preocupada…yo…quería saber si estabas bien-**

Silencio eso fue lo que alegué ante su preocupación.

**-Estabas ardiendo en fiebre, yo…solo no quería dejarte-** dijo en un susurro

-**Sasuke… creo que mejor me voy-** su voz triste me regreso a la realidad, escuche como recogía sus cosas dirigiéndose a la puerta, se marchaba…

Y simplemente me deje llevar, no quería ser fuerte, esta vez no…

**-No te vallas…-** me rendí **- no quiero estar solo-**

Cerré mis ojos intentando tranquilizarme, intentando no lastimarla; ella no tenía la culpa de nada.

Percibí movimientos, auque no sabía que hacia. Pronto sentí como suavemente me movía, extendiéndome un vaso con agua y una pastilla.

Dándome la mejor medicina: su amor y su compañía.

Le devolví el vaso y le agradecí con una sonrisa, luego volví a sellar mis ojos.

El colchón se hundía ligeramente de mi lado izquierdo, ella se sentó sobre la cama con las piernas arriba.

Y como escuchando mis ruegos, me atrajo, con mesura, descansando mi cabeza en su regazo.

No dijo nada, sabe exactamente lo que necesito.

Y ahí fue, cuando todo dolor se esfumo, mis penas dejaron de tener sentido…

Solo existía ella, y el placer de su cercanía.

Sus calidos brazos me protegían de amenazantes alucinaciones.

Solo podía pensar en ella, sentirla…

El compás de su corazón me anestesiaba…

La calidez de su cuerpo llenaba el vacío de mi existencia…

Su respiración era una bocanada de oxigeno que necesitaba para no ahogarme, para sentirme vivo.

Sus dedos finos y largos subieron lentamente acariciando mis brazos hasta posarse sobre mi cabeza,

Hundiéndose en mi nuca, perdiéndose en mi cabello húmedo por el sudor expelido durante mi fiebre

Enroscaba mi cabello suave y cuidadosamente, en un masaje placentero que adormecía mi conciencia y me bañaba de una paz que hace mucho no tenía… que tanto necesitaba.

Aquella noche… _**única,**_

Porque dormí en sus brazos, con su dulce aroma que me arrullaba,

Sus calidos pechos llevándome por un sendero único, en dirección al paraíso donde la armonía tenía concreción

_**¿Qué les parece, este sasu les gusta?**_

_**A mi me encanta, por cierto un beso para ita mi amor**_

_**Jajaja a leer el proximo**_

_**Ya saben antes de abandonar mi reviewww!**_


	4. SORTILEGIO

**_Disclaimer: el mismo naruto es de masais kishimoto_**

**_Y esta historia solo aquí, en mi cuenta_**

_**Holaaa!**_

_**Este capi es uno de mis favoritos, espero que a ustedes también les gustee**_

_**En fin de la otra historia me tardare un par de dias pues aun no hago CAPII **___

_**Pero como se que les gusto, no lo dejaré, tengo un par de ideas que les encantará**_

_**Bueno pues a leer SIPI…**_

**Sortilegio**

El día de hoy me siento más animado de lo habitual. Y es que el respirar otros aires afortunadamente me lleva a huir de mi estado latente…

Ira coagulada en mis venas y que por más que me esfuerzo no diluye.

Vamos caminando, estamos a una hora de llegar al lugar destinado, es una misión sencilla por llamarlo de un modo, solo tenemos que escoltar a un señor feudal hasta su aldea, todo ha sido muy tranquilo.

Naruto habla copiosa y exageradamente en todo momento, en el fondo me complacen que sea así…

Escuchando su parloteo, su verborrea… mi lado sarcástico sale a flote, entonces hablo para mofarme, para divertirnos… para reír.

Ha decir verdad siempre le pongo atención a lo que dice, es un buen amigo, y sí, he de reconocer es muy listo.

Mis días con _mi equipo_ suelen ser así… me siento tranquilo, y un tanto contento, aunque solo es momentáneo y cuando esto sucede siento que he ganado la batalla de ese día…

Tras tres días de viaje, la misión concluye en este momento, en el cual vamos llegando, a una aldea en la que nunca he estado.

Este lugar es tranquilo y esta maravillosamente cuidado.

El paisaje inspira y a trae a todo ser vivo.

Armonía es lo que se vive aquí.

El feudal quedo contento de nuestros servicios por lo que nos invita a pasar la noche, dándonos un trato especial, hospedándonos en una cómoda y agradable morada.

Después de darnos una ducha, la comida no se hizo esperar.

Suculentos aperitivos entraban por aquel cuarto.

Delicias del mar, cortes finos de carne, decorados tan delicada y gustosamente, frutas exquisitas que en mi vida había probado que deleitan al apetito más insaciable.

No se si era la comida o el ambiente de aquel lugar, o simplemente yo… pero una hoguera comenzó ha arder en mi pecho.

La noche pronto llego.

Sakura y yo salimos del cuarto, disfrutando de la ligera brisa y del calido ambiente, un silencio apacible nos acompañaba.

La playa no estaba lejos, un par de cuadras…

-**hola-** dijo Sakura saludando al señor feudal.

**-me da gusto que hayan venido-** dijo dándome la mano y sonriendo **– no quería que se perdieran de una vista tan distintiva-**

**-si es hermoso el mar de noche-** susurro Sakura.

**-todo esto-** dijo con orgullo**- es lo que hace única a esta aldea…**

**-Pero díganme y el chiquillo rubio ¿Dónde se ha metido?**

Sakura contestó, mientras nos sentábamos en unas sillas de madera que estaban de frente al mar**- Naruto, comió mucho y se siente mal, indigestión…**

**-ahora vuelvo-** dijo el feudal y se dirigió a una palapa donde una chica tenía cócteles, bebidas y botanas.

Me recosté sobre la silla, disfrutando la brisa que llegaba del mar, bote mis zapatos, la arena cubría placidamente mis pies, me sentía animado.

Y en tanto que regresaba el feudal cerré mis ojos guardando este lugar para mi…

**-toma-** dijo Sakura extendiéndome un vaso.

**-gracias-**le conteste

**-esto les gustará-** dijo el feudal que con su mano nos invitaba a probar.

Aquella bebida entro poco a poco por mi boca, con un sabor dulce, que jamás había probado, esparciendo un fino toque de licor que ardía suavemente pon mi garganta y cuyo trayecto dejaba una sensación de combustión en el cuerpo.

**-esta delicioso-** dijo Sakura. Y no pude dejar de ver como se paso la lengua por sus finos labios al degustar aquel sublime brebaje.

El feudal sonrió orgulloso **–no es para menos es la especialidad de esta aldea.**

**-¿qué es?-** pregunto Sakura.

**-elixir de amor-** dijo mirándonos.

**-¡elixir de amor!, ¿es broma?-** dije un tanto burlón.

**-no, así se le llama a esta bebida,-** y mientras seguía dándole sorbos deleitando a mi paladar, su historia me lleno de expectativa.

**- es un trabajo único, solo tres personas de la aldea saben prepararlo, y solo se aprende si se es consanguíneo directo.**

Sakura miraba atentamente al señor, sus ojos no se perdían, brillaban hermosos bajo la luna.

**-cuenta la leyenda que el origen del hombres está en el gran árbol de la vida...**

**Fuimos Frutos; de forma perfecta, un equilibrio preciso con la naturaleza; como hay bien y mal, claro y oscuro, también hay hombre y mujer. Y toda aquella fusión de sentidos opuestos culminaba en un ser perfecto que constituía la armonía del universo.**

_-"¿frutos de un árbol_?"

**-cuenta la leyenda que la diosa del amor cautivo al dios del trueno, y muy amorosos se les veía pasar…Pero la dicha no prospero, la diosa del placer se encajó en sus ojos y no resistió la tentación.**

**-hombre al fin- **masculló Sakura.

**-la diosa del amor lo dejó como era de esperarse, y en un arranque desgarrador de ira y dolor arremetió contra la tierra, acertando en el árbol, cortándonos en dos con el filo mortal de su daga. Aquel rayo dividió a seres perfectamente constituidos, creados el uno del otro.**

**Desde ese momento nuestras almas vagan por el mundo, con esperanza de algún día volverse a encontrar para fusionarse, y volver a ser parte del árbol de la vida.**

**-¿Y que hay con lo de la bebida?-** dije al ver que parecía haber terminado el relato.

**-pues la leyenda dice que la diosa del amor se compadeció de los "nuevos mortales", entonces vino a la tierra a darnos un regalo… este elixir; que sensibiliza el cuerpo… de tal suerte que si la otra parte de tu alma esta cerca, la notarás-**

Mientras nos servia más de esa deliciosa bebida, el feudal dijo- **claro, eso es lo que se dice de la bebida, llevo 60 años tomándola y nunca he sentido nada por el estilo…**

**-Bien chicos, me voy a dormir, pero ustedes son bienvenidos, disfruten del lugar, y descubran la magia que nace aquí**- Dicho esto se paró y se fue, dejándonos anonadados.

**-Sortilegio de amor –** aquellas palabras irónicas me hicieron mirarla.

**-salud Sasuke-** dijo chocando nuestros tragos.

**-salud-** le conteste con una leve sonrisa.

Ella se tomo la bebida de un trago**.- vamos a nadar-** dijo mirándome intensamente.

Y más tardo en salir un estúpido "que" de mi boca.

Ella me miró desafiante, al mismo tiempo se levantó de la silla y se posó ante mí…

Poco a poco tocó el filo de su playera color melón y la esparció lentamente por su cuerpo, subiendo por su torso…

Un abdomen plano, perfecto…

Aquel top rojo me mostró su hermoso pecho que comenzaba a florecer, sus dulces pezones sobresalían de aquella prenda simple.

Su cuello blanco con sus brazos delgados, resaltando con el verde intenso de su mirada me hizo palidecer.

No conforme, la tortura siguió exacerbando mis ya estimulados sentidos.

Su falda comenzó a bajar, su cintura ahora se veía definida de su ya prominente cadera, sus bragas rojas construyeron una nueva faceta en mí, la del deseo…

A los trece años, Sakura dejo de ser niña, no era una mujer, aún así sus piernas largas, su cuerpo firme y perfecto por el entrenamiento ya se lucia definido.

Las prendas rodaron y ella mi miró coqueta, me sonrío con esa mueca que adoró, que es para mí nada más.

Sus pasos sensuales la alejaban de mí.

La luna grande y blanca era testigo de mi tensión.

Me apresure a seguirle hipnotizado por su belleza… no me importaba nada, la curiosidad albergaba en mi boca, en mis manos, quería tocarla, quería besarla y he de confesar también quería poseerla…

El agua estaba fría aun así, mi fuego ardía sin ceder.

Llegue hasta ella y tome su mano, temblaba, no se si por lo fría del agua o por el contacto establecido…

Sus labios secos de frío, húmedos del mar titiritando me hicieron estremecer, su cabello escurriendo y sus ojos intentando adivinar que pienso, que siento…

Le miro fijamente y nuestros alientos se vuelven uno, como mi sentimiento y el suyo.

El agua cubre placidamente nuestros cuerpos.

Ahora se que también me ama… hay conexión, una que nace del alma.

Gotas finas del cielo empiezan a esparcirse por su rostro por sus hombros, el mar se moja de lluvia.

Me siento feliz…caminamos apresuradamente intentando salir del mar.

La lluvia poco a poco se intensifica, la arena se pega a nuestros empapados cuerpos cual lodo.

Me sigue sin soltarme…

La llevo hasta un árbol frondoso, lleno de vida y me recargo en el fuerte tronco y luego la jalo hacia mí.

Puedo sentir su cuerpo semidesnudo temblando, le abraso quiero cubrir su cuerpo…

Quiero perderme en ella, en su aroma, en sus brazos.

Busco su cabello y guardo su esencia en mi memoria,

La lluvia moja nuestros cuerpos placidamente a través de aquel espeso follaje.

No se si es la bebida, aquel burdo relato, el ambiente tan erógeno ó mi manos quemándose en el rose de su frágil cuerpo…

Aquella brisa calida entrando por mis poros, la lluvia crujiendo; sensibilizando mis oídos y el deseo pendiente de su cuerpo húmedo me hizo acercarte más y más…

En un encuentro torpe mi mano se posa sobre su quijada, nuestras miradas se encontraron y solo cedieron, para abrir paso a un momento más intimo.

Cerré mis ojos robando su aliento, y mis labios quemaban, solo ansiaba el momento.

Un rose… suaves, dulces con el sabor salado del mar.

**Sakura-** dije susurrando su nombre, y lentamente me aventura, explorando su alma através de su aliento…

Sus labios quietos dejándose deleitar, saborear, se abrieron para mostrarme el cielo. Acaricie su lengua, hurgue su boca, y aquellos movimientos lentos que correspondían mi ímpetu; recaían en un irremediable éxtasis que nacía en mi nuca y descendía hasta mis pies, elevándome…

Quería saciarme de ella…

Pausadamente me llevó al delirio.

Acariciaba su espalda y ella me amaba con sus besos, apasionados, entregados…

Mi raciocinio murió.

Prendido de sus formas, embriagado de su esencia.

Sus labios me hacen olvidar lo que soy…la zozobra sucumbe en este instante.

Pasado y futuro pierden lucidez y continuidad…

Tan solo 2 almas encontrándose, fundiéndose en el gran árbol de la vida.

Uno o mil besos, no importa cuantos fueron, las horas volaron, bajo la lluvia…

bajo ese árbol, victimas ansiosas de aquel sortilegio.

_**Jaja, no se esperaban algo tan romántico**_

_**Pues SIPI, esa soy yo…**_

_**Y pues ya saben un review pequeño me hara feliz al igual que esta historia a vos **___

_**Vale vale si no quieren por lo menos mandenme a itachi si lo ven por allí**_

_**Byyyeee , y pues nos leeemooosss**_


	5. CELOS

**Disclaimer; Naruto es de Masashi,**

**Y esta historia salio de mi mente jeje..**

**Holaaa! Les traigo Chapi**

**Son malvados, mi capi 3 no me comentaron**

**Jejee espero que en este sí, y pues este capi es tierno, al menos así me parecio, espero que lo disfruten n.n**

* * *

**Celos.**

El timbre sonó, tome las llaves y mi chamarra negra.

Eran seis de la tarde y las calles estaban tranquilas.

Venía platicando Naruto de un nuevo entrenamiento, un viejo que le enseñaría nuevas técnicas, yo venía escuchando.

**-pues aunque digas que es muy buen sensei, no implica que aprendas más-** le dije para cabrearlo **– has oído el dicho "el que nace para maceta del corredor no pasa"…-** le dije burlón.

**-teme, yo soy mejor que tu, ya lo veras…prepárate Sasuke-** dijo haciendo su jutsu clones de sombra.

**-Naruto, vamos a llegar tarde… además no quiero estropear mi ropa-** dije serio.

**-ya lo sabía…- **me dijo mirándose sus uñas.

**-¿ya sabías qué?- **dije, aunque a decir verdad sabía de sobra el juego, pero no caería en el.

**-que eres miedoso, por eso te niegas a pelear…sabes que ganaría-**

**-hmp-**

Muy pronto llegamos al recinto.

**-esta es la dirección-** le dije a Naruto. Mientras que nos adentramos al lugar.

Dos mesas con ponche y platillos con bocados, además de sillas. La decoración era sencilla, pero alegraba aquel cuarto blanco. Adornos beish con púrpura.

Una reunión shinobi.

Los hombres vestían con ropas formales.

Y las chicas lucían vestidos, era extraño verlas así, de alguna manera siempre estábamos acostumbrados a verles en el campo de entrenamiento con sudor en la frente, con el pelo enmarañado, sucias y muchas veces con moretones y rasguñas, una chica ruda no siempre es el sinónimo de sensualidad.

Pero este día en particular todas y cada una de las kunoichi venían con vestidos agradables, zapatillas altas, peinado y maquillaje que exaltaban notoriamente sus atributos.

Me acerque a una silla dispuesto a no interactuar en la reunión.

Estos eventos me parecen fastidiosos.

Y pensar que vine porque Kakashi aseguro que no me entrenaría más.

Perdida de tiempo… en una reunión que tuvieron los sensei, decidieron que _convivencia_ era algo esencial que tenían que fomentar para que las misiones tuviesen más éxito…

Falacias!, uno se adapta a las circunstancias y al equipo, no le veo lo complicado.

En fin, resignado me dispuse a contemplar la fiesta.

Naruto se alejo de mi, y comenzó a parlotear aquí y allá… con cuanto pasara, hasta que la que cruzo su camino fue Hinata…

Naruto se detiene a platicar con ella, ella se pone roja, Naruto le dice "bailamos Hinata", bueno eso es lo que creo que dijo, ha decir verdad no escucho, están retirados y la música es alta, y luego como es de esperarse ella se desvanece en sus brazos.

Luego Kiba platica con Shino mientras beben ponche y Akamaru se rasca las orejas ¿siempre tiene que traer su amigo pulgoso?

Neyi esta sentado mirando a la nada, seguro esta aburrido como yo ahora y talvez tampoco tuvo opción y vino, y Tenten esta alado de el, ella se ve muy interesada en platicarle cosas, el esta retraído.

Kakashi me mira a lo lejos y me saluda con una mano, se que ahora espera que interactúe con los demás.

Por la puerta entra Lee, Shikamaru y Choji vienen animados.

En una de las mesas esta Ino sola y le hace señas a su equipo para que le acompañen.

Sin quererlo la busco con la mirada, desde que me senté aquí no la he visto.

Miro por todos lados, se que no faltaría, a decir verdad ella fue el motivo por el que termine por asistir, quería verle, tres días de descanso que nos dio Kakashi son suficientes para extrañarla. Volteo, miro aquí, haya, nada…

El marco del pasillo que conecta al baño de aquel recinto me mostró una imagen impar.

Sakura aparecía…

Llevaba un vestido sencillo color verde agua que se pegaba ligeramente a su constitución; resaltando sus caderas y su pequeña cintura. Olanes, uno en el busto y el otro arriba de la rodilla. Su cabello estaba sujeto en un chongo y mechones que caían agradablemente sobre su rostro acentuando más sus facciones blancas y el juego de esmeraldas que brillaban radiantes de inocencia, sus labios rojos con brillo deleitaban mis abstraídas pupilas.

Ella camino hasta la mesa de Ino, no sin antes dirigirme una coqueta sonrisa. Yo le sonreí mientras mi corazón latía arrítmico de sus formas.

Quería pararme y llegar hasta ella, cualquier pretexto era bueno, entonces decidido pienso en ir por un aperitivo, aunque no tengo hambre…

A media pista se me acerca Ino, luce un vestido rojo entallado, con un escote pronunciado que muestra su pecho. Me dice que no me dejara ir hasta que bailemos.

No quiero hacerlo, pero Kakashi mira, entonces no rebato le tomo de la cintura y nos movemos, no soy excelente, pero no doy pena.

Kakashi sonríe complacido… nos movemos, giramos y al dar la vuelta Sakura queda frente a mi, le miro perpleja, su rostro muestra decepción y puedo ver la lagrima solitaria que cae en reproche a aquella cercanía.

La canción termina y yo me alejo de Ino, quiero hablar con Sakura, explicarle, ¿Qué podría explicarle, si no somos nada?, aún así quisiera decirle que ella es la única que me gusta, la única en la que pienso y la única que me hace sentir cosas.

Yo estoy dispuesto a hablar con ella e incluso doblar mi orgullo para pedirle una disculpa, por lo que camino firme, sin titubear.

La busco por todo el salón hasta encontrarla en una esquina.

Esta en una silla y Lee le toma de la mano, en ese momento mi sangre empieza a fluir, quien se cree para tomarle de la mano, para consolarla.

Sakura me mira con el seño fruncido, se para y deja solo a Lee.

**-¡aléjate de Sakura!-** me dice Lee, aquellas palabras me detuvieron haciendo que no saliera detrás de ella.

**-¿me estas dando ordenes?-**dije molesto viéndole a la cara.

**-¡sí!, Sakura me tiene a mí-** y luego continúo **– te crees la gran cosa, eres egoísta Uchiha, solo piensas en ti-**

**-no lo creo, soy mejor que tu, y Sakura…-** no me dejo terminar

**-peleemos, si yo gano, dejarás de hablar con Sakura-** sentenció.

**-si yo gano-** dije **–no quiero que siquiera le mires- **

**-hecho- **

Ambos salimos a la calle donde le cobraría el haberle tomado de la mano y borraría sus estúpidas pretensiones por conquistarla.

Me dispuse a pelear, corrí, dándole un puño en el estomago.

Lee giro y me recibió con un combo de patadas, realmente era rápido.

Active el sharingan, para poder seguirlo.

Di un salto con una patada que lo mando a volar unos metros.

Sin embargo es persistente, se paró y me dio un puñetazo en la boca, sacándome sangre del labio superior, no me esperaba aquel golpe.

Cansado espere el momento y lo ataje con un chidori, haciendo que cayera lastimado.

**-no es el combate decisivo**- amenazó Lee mientras intentaba pararse del suelo.

No dije nada, simplemente regresaba al lugar por mi chamarra, ya no quería saber más, talvez hablaría con Sakura en otra ocasión, solo quería irme.

Tome mi chamarra y me dirigí al baño, me lavaría las manos y la herida.

Me mire al espejo y respire, hay días en que quieres que las cosas salgan perfectas, pero por más que te esfuerzas no salen, lo mejor es esperar el alba y con el un nuevo arduo trabajo.

Y entonces su aroma me tornó a la realidad, el espejo me hizo saber que ya no estaba solo.

Me gire mirándola fijamente a los ojos, ella no dijo nada y yo lo decía todo sin palabras, tal y como nos comunicamos, contacto directo sincero, leal.

Sakura subió su mano hasta mi boca con su pañuelo y con mucho cuidado me limpio la herida.

Le mostré mi gratitud sonriendo.

La música se colaba hasta donde nos encontrábamos...

No le pedí que bailáramos, simplemente le tome una mano y con la otra le tome de la cintura y la acerque.

Ella se recostó en mi pecho y lentamente nos empezamos a mover, rítmicos con la canción con nuestros sentimientos, con nuestro amor.

Podía sentir su corazón latiendo estrepitosamente al igual que el mío.

Su aroma y su calido cuerpecillo me hacían soñar en días mejores, en una vida tranquila, pensaba en la posibilidad de ser feliz con ella…

La música seguía y hubiera querido que el tiempo se suspendiera y estar así en esa cercanía, en esa ensoñación fascinante de mi ser, de mis sentidos.

**-Sakura, ¿donde estas?-** la voz de Ino hizo que el contacto se desvaneciera, ella me miro por última vez y salió del baño.

Yo suspire y me acomode la chamarra, con esto era suficiente para sentirme bien el resto del día.

Salí del lugar y caminaba en dirección a mi casa.

Cuando escuche su voz.

**-Sasuke-**

Gire y me detuve a esperarla.

Llego ante mí con las mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas, temblaba: sus labios se contraían, una ventisca circulaba traviesa alrededor de nuestros cuerpos, sus brazos se prendían del frío.

Me saque la chamarra y se la puse en los hombros luego le tome de la mano y le lleve a su casa.

El cielo estrellado, las calles tranquilas y sin decir nada veníamos gozando el momento.

**-tengo algo para ti, ya vuelvo-** dijo mientras se perdía en el marco de la puerta de su casa.

Me senté en la banqueta esperándola, a los pocos minutos regreso.

Ella se arrodillo para quedar a mi altura y me hizo la señal de que me acercara, entonces me puso un colgante alrededor de mi cuello, ella sonreía orgullosa, yo le mire extrañado.

**-¿y esto?-**

**-es un atrapa sueños-** dijo viéndome**- lo hice yo**.

Aquel colgante era un aro de sauce cuidadosamente tallado con una pluma colgando verde, el enlace que lo componía era del cabello rosa de Sakura.

Aquella sensación fue placentera, no recordaba desde que mis padres murieron a alguien que me hubiera dado algo o que se preocupara por lo que sentía.

**-espero que te guste-** dijo alegre –**su función es la de filtrar los sueños, dejando pasar solo los agradables desechando las pesadillas.**

Tome el adorno con mi mano y le mire sincero **–gracias-**

Ella se levanto y me extendió la mano para ayudarme a parar.

Le mire para despedirme, ella se quito mi chamarra y me la extendió.

Me la puse y luego se inclino hacia mí y medio un dulce beso en la mejilla.

Sakura…creo que nunca podré borrarte de mi alma…

**-adiós-** le dije dando la vuelta en tanto que ella se metía a su hogar.

Escuche su voz **–solo pienso en ti-**

**-lo se-** _yo también_… conteste sin voltearme.

Espero que su esencia me cuide en las noches de hastío, este amuleto no solo se limita a cuidar el sueño, encierra nuestros más profundos sentimientos y anhelos…

Juntos algún día, algún momento…

* * *

**¿Que les pareció?**

**Si se que no es muy intenso, pero la idea de hacer una fiesta estaba en mi cabecilla**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Se aceptan comentarios y sugerencias, incluso si tienen unos buenos chistes o chismes que quieran contarme, por mi es perfecto ya saben en el revieww.**

**Bueno nos leemos.**


	6. TU SONRISA

**_DISCLAIMER NARUTO ES DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO._**

**_Y ESTA HISTORIA POR SUPUESTO MIAA JAAAJJA SIN FINES LUCRATIVOS MAS QUE DIVERTIR Y BUENO NO AUTORIZO QUE ESTE SENCILLO ESCRITO ANDE DE AQUI PARA AYA._**

**_HOLAA!_**

**_QUERIDOS LECTORESS HOY LES TRAIGO UN CAPI, JAJA UNO LINDO, QUIZA MUY DESAPEGADO A LO QUE ES SASUKE, PERO RECUERDEN QUE EL CONTEXTO ES EL SASUSAKU, ASI QUE CON ESE REFERENTE TODO ES POSIBLE NO LO CREEN? JAJAA n.n_**

**_GRACIAS POR LOS QUE SE ANIMAN A DEJAR REVIEWW ME HACEN FELIZZZ_**

**_Y POR SUPUESTO TAMBIEN GRACIAS A QUIEN A ANEXADO MI HISTORIA A FOVORITOS, LES RECOMIENDO MIS OTROS DOS FICS JEJEE A LOS QUE NO HAN IDO, CLARO SOLO SI TIENEN TIEMPO, PROMETO QUE ESTAN BUENOSSS._**

**_Y TAMBIEN MI GRATITUD A LOS QUE LEEN Y ESPERAN CON ANSIAS CADA CAPI, UN BESOTE DESDE MEXICO, "CIUDAD DE LOS DIOSES", NO ES POR SOBERVIA JAJAA POR CULTURA YA SABEN, ...EL SOL Y LA LUNA..._**

**_YAYAA BASTA A LEER..._**

**

* * *

**

**TU SONRISA**

Días de descanso…

Me levanto de todos modos muy temprano puesto que no me agrada dormir mucho, entonces tomo un baño.

Me dirijo a la cocina, desayuno rápido quizá un cereal o un par de huevos…lo que haya.

A las 9 de la mañana tengo una lista "mental" de aquello que debo comprar, lo que esta por terminar, insumos.

Siempre salgo a las 9:15 y hago exactamente 10 minutos a aquel lugar. En esa esquina que esta a diez cuadras de mi casa, a tres cuadras de su casa y a seis del mercado…

Camino ansioso, pero cuando diviso aquella silueta mi paso se vuelve acompasado, siento cierta emoción, aunque ya han pasado 2 meses en que las circunstancias son semejantes, aún así actúo con la misma naturalidad del primer día.

Entonces finges que por casualidad estas ahí, yo finjo que no sé que lo haces apropósito; eso de estar ahí, de ponerte ese vestido que te queda cinco dedos arriba de la rodilla que se pega a tus curvas y ese labial que brilla sin igual en tu boca con aroma a cereza.

**-buenos días Sasuke-** dices sin afán, alegre.

**-hola-** te miro "sorprendido".

**-¿a donde vas?-** lo sabes y por ello sonrío, aún así no te convences, crees que estos encuentros son azarosos.

**- a comprar víveres-**

**-talvez pueda acompañarte-** respondes con un alo de esperanza.

**-talvez…-** y no dejo de mirarte de reojo, me encanta ver las caras que pones cuando respondo cosas que no quieres escuchar.

Me sigues prefieres tomarlo como un sí, cosa que me alegra, por eso estoy aquí, por eso las cosas las hago así.

En el mercado me recreo…

Tomas las manzanas que se encienden en tu blanca piel, la forma tan particular para escoger la fruta, cada alimento que llevo a mi boca es un glorioso recuerdo de ti en la soledad de mi morada.

**-tienes tomates-**

**-si-**

**-si no los guisas, ya no servirán-**

**-lo se-**

Parece como si hubieras abierto la nevera, sabes que falta, que hay, que se pudre.

Me conoces tan bien, aún no se como lo logras.

Caminamos con unas bolsas y nuestro camino se detiene allí donde comenzó esta mañana.

Me miras seria, indecisa –**Sasuke…quisiera hablar contigo-** tus manos nerviosas frotan aquel vestido azul**.-¿podemos salir?**

**-no-** te contesto serio, quiero grabar tu rostro, para después regocijarme al ver uno alegre cuando te sorprenda…

**- ya veo-** dices muy triste con el rostro bajo.

**-no puedo…-** te digo la verdad **– tengo cosas que hacer-**

**-bueno, que tal ¿mañana?-** dices insegura.

**-ya tengo planes…**

**-entonces nos vemos-** te das la vuelta triste y sales corriendo en dirección a tu casa.

Es lo que quería, después de todo mi plan va como lo pensé.

Llego a mi casa y ordeno las cosas que traje del mercado, no me gusta tener sucio o desordenado, el tiempo que estoy aquí me gusta sentirme tranquilo y un lugar alterado no ayuda mucho.

La tarde llega y preparo mis cosas pues en la madrugada saldré…

**-tienes mucho esperando-**dice Kakashi.

-**nada mas dos horas, no mucho-** un sarcásmo explicito a cada palabra.

Una luna tímida nos acompaña, mientras nos internamos en la espesura del bosque.

**-me alegra que hayas querido acompañarme.**

La caminata comienza a intensificarse y mi sensei me mira curioso.

**-¿cuál es el verdadero motivo?**

Le miro extrañado, aunque a una persona audaz no se le puede ocultar mucho…

**-ninguno-**

**-Sasuke?-**

**-hmp…busco algo-**

Ese "algo" despertó más su inquietud **-¿Cómo qué?-**

**-no lo se –** le dije asediado y dispuesto a no decir más.

Yo era el más respetuoso del equipo, nunca dije nada de sus múltiples retrasos, ni tampoco pregunto nada de su familia o de los sucesos en su vida, no veo el porque no pueda hacer cosas a reserva de su fisgoneo.

Llevamos horas caminando y no diviso nada, y es que una llanura no ayuda mucho, lugar seco, desolado, pero es precisamente esto lo que me tenía interesado en venir.

Kakashi entregará unos pergaminos a la aldea de la arena y tiene que esperar contestación.

El camino es cansado y caluroso, pero no pierdo las esperanzas de encontrar lo que busco.

De regreso de la aldea, la puesta del alba, me hace sentir desanimo.

Contemplo como el sol da sus últimos rayos del día y mi mirada se focaliza en un pájaro rojo que vuela en el cielo semi oscuro.

La avecilla sede su vuelo, una caída en picada se hace inminente, su cuerpo sucumbe en la arena de aquel inhóspito lugar. Un mal presagio, talvez… muevo mi cabeza borrando esas lúgubres ideas.

A una distancia corta del cadáver yace lo que tanto he buscado, me acerco para tomarle.

**-eso es lo que buscabas-**

No contesto, es obvio, de lo contrario porque estaría sacando sus raíces con sumo cuidado.

**- esa planta es especial-** dijo Kakashi en tanto abría la bolsa de plástico para que la depositara.- **estas plantas solo se dan en condiciones extremas y logran sobrevivir. Florecen una vez cada dos años y su vida es corta.**

Cerré la bolsa y la acomode en mi mochila.**-Aún así con los suficientes cuidados se puede dar en la Hoja, los botones que surgen de ella son admirables, pétalos grandes de un rojo intenso, es una planta singular.**

Sonreí satisfecho al escuchar aquella explicación, la cual sabía de sobra, pues estuve investigando de ella dos semanas atrás.

El camino a casa fue relativamente tranquilo pese a los múltiples intentos de Kakashi por sacarme el origen del interés y necesidad de la planta tan especial, a lo cual solo obtuvo como respuesta mi tan tradicional silencio.

Estando en la aldea me apresuro…quiero llegar pronto a mi habitación, necesito darme un buen baño y salir en breve, antes de que todo termine…

Son las 9 de la noche y camino por las calles, unas nubes grises amenazan con reaccionar ante la fría ventisca que se cuela por la aldea.

Y rápidamente llego a su casa, todo esta oscuro, es muy raro. Toco el timbre, y es de esperar que nadie abra.

No esta Naruto en su apartamento…no hay muchos lugares para ir a buscarlos, menos cuando son mis únicos amigos.

Talvez salieron…

Aun así un temor florece en mi inconciente, solo quiero saber que las cosas andan bien, entonces mis pasos se precipitan y empiezo a correr.

He buscado por más de una hora, no están…

**-¿que paso con la fiesta?-** le digo intranquilo cuando por fin lo divise.

**-se cancelo, paso algo…-** dice Naruto sombrío.

No me quede a escuchar explicaciones, partí lo más rápido que podía.

Detuve mi paso en seco; sentada en una lápida con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas empapadas de dulces y dolorosas lágrimas.

Me sentí mal, es obvio que no fue un buen día.

Camine sosegadamente hasta ella y me agache para quedar a su altura…

Ella me miro y sus lagrimas irremediablemente hervían, sus dulces ojos se cristalizaron de dolor, las comisuras de sus labios se fruncían en un intento por sacar palabras, explicaciones.

Le abrase y ella mojaba mi camisa, mi cuello, una llovizna bañaba ligeramente el ambiente.

**-papá- **fue lo que dijo **-el estaba raro, desde hace días.**

Me sentí miserable, de eso talvez era lo que quería hablar ayer por la mañana.

**-saku…lo siento-**

Ella se aferro a mí y yo le correspondí, ahogando su sufrimiento en mis brazos, odiaba verla así y ser tan incapaz de aliviarla, de remediar las cosas.

Me gustaría encontrar palabras que serenen, que apacigüen…pero no las hay; es un dolor que se incrusta sangrando, haciendo vacío, hueco.

Le seco las lágrimas, le beso la frente y le tomo de la mano, caminamos.

Así son mis días, quizá es mala suerte, nací con este estigma.

La llevo a su casa.

Están raro verla abatida, apagada, es tan triste verle como yo…

Subimos a su cuarto, le ayudo a recostarse acerco una silla de madera y me quedo allí contemplándola, pensando en lo difícil que es la vida…

Sollozos involuntarios recaen de vez en cuando hasta que el sueño le vence y sus finos rasgos se relajan.

Dejo la planta en el escritorio y me voy a casa.

Dos semanas han pasado y Sakura no ha ido a los entrenamientos ni a las misiones, es normal…después de perder a alguien, lo se…por ello no le busco, seguro quiere estar sola.

El timbre suena y boto mi libro en el buró, camino hasta la puerta.

**-sakura-**

Ella sonríe, aunque sus ojos se ven opacos, su gesto es natural.**-hola**

**-pásate- **le dije cortes.

**-no, quería que me ayudaras con algo…**

**-si-** dije sorprendido, pero sin titubear **- espera- **tome las llaves y algo de dinero y salimos.

**-¿A dónde vamos?-**pregunte curioso.

**-ya lo veras…-** dijo mientras caminábamos.

Nos detuvimos a las afueras de su casa.

**-pásate-** dijo abriendo el zaguán negro.

Su casa estaba tranquila y limpia, me recordó a mi casa, a mi familia.

Pase al patio trasero por una puerta que se conectaba de la cocina. Era un patio pequeño, cuidado; con pasto cortado y algunas flores.

**-espérame aquí-** dijo.

Me recosté en el pasto contemplando las nubes, pensando en lo mucho que me alegraba verla…

Ella volvió con mi planta entre las manos.

**-¿donde la sembraremos?-** preguntó mirándome.

Me pare animado **–que tal allá-** dije señalando.

**-me parece que no es buen lugar-** dijo contradiciéndome - **creo que el mejor lugar es aquí.**

**-Sakura, tu no sabes nada de esa planta-** dije arrogante.

**-¡claro que sé!-** dijo molesta.

**-vamos, esa planta seguro te dura un mes-** le dije cizañoso.

Ella frunció su seño, entonces corte nuestra distancia…

**-es broma, ese lugar es perfecto-**

Ella esbozo una gran sonrisa, esa que me cautiva…

_la que me enamoró._

Hice el agujero y ella metió la planta, los dos rellenamos poco a poco la abertura, nuestros dedos de vez en cuando se encontraban rozándose agradablemente.

**-me gusto mi regalo de cumpleaños-** sonreí complacido.

Luego que terminamos se acerco con una manguera, dispuesta a rociar la flor.

**-la vas a hogar- **le dije bromeando.

Ella me miro divertida y en venganza rocío mi cuerpo, corrí tras de ella para quitarle el artilugio, para vengarme…

El agua nos refrescaba, nos alegraba…

Reía como hace días no lo hacía.

_Amo tu sonrisa_ y haría cualquier cosa para que nadie la hurtara…

**-me gusta cuando sonríes-** le dije.

Los días son difíciles pero cuando miro tu alegría, me siento más seguro, eres lo que no tengo, lo que anhelo y lo que necesito…

Una planta, extraña, tal como yo, sobreviviendo de la lastimera realidad, de recuerdos inhóspitos de una vida atemorizante, y esperando una bocanada, un estimulo que despierte un sentimiento ajeno a mi constante animo.

_Si tus cuidados preservarán aquel capricho de la naturaleza… si tus cuidados me salvarán de mi naturaleza… _

* * *

_**JEJEEE UN CAPI LINDO, Y SU ACTITUD? DE TODO UN PAPASITO**_

**_ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, Y ES QUE ASI ES EL ROMANCE NO? TIERNO_**

**_YA NO TENGO MAS QUE DECIR_**

**_ASI QUE HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPI Y NO SE OLVIDEN DE MIII JAJAA MIS REVIEWSSS_**

**_BUENO LES MANDO UN BESO Y A SASORI HACIENDO BAILE EXOTICO..._**

**_UUHHH!_**

**_-ESPERA SASORI ESE BAILE ES PARA LAS CHICAS...NO NO CIERRES LA PUERTA, ESPERA._**

**_-UHHH, SASORI...QUE CUERPO, TAN MENUDITO QUE TE VEIAS..._**

**_-AHHH, ESPERATE NO...VA A LLEGAR MI ESPO...SO_**

**_CONTINUARA..._**

**_JAJAA NOS LEEMOS, SI LOS DIAS ME DAN MAS INSPIRACION, JEJEE ES BROMA AQUI ESTARE_**

**_SAYONARA..._**


	7. NIEBLA

_**DISCLAIMER; NARUTO ES DE KISHIMOTO Y ESTA HISTORIA POR SUPUESTO DE YAYIRA Y NO PUEDE ANDAR DE AQUI AYA, SOLO EN MI ESPACIO JEJEE**_

**_HOLAAA CHICUELA(o)S_**

**_JEJEE LES TRAIGO UN CAPIII_**

**_ES DE MIS FAVORITOSSS, ASI QUE ME GUSTARIA QUE COMENTARAN, SI TAMBIEN LES GUSTO._**

_**Y LA PREGUNTA ES ¿Qué harías si solo contaraS con 1 hora de vida?**_

**_U.U MODESTAMENTE LES ENCANTARÁ... JEJEE_**

**_BUENO, NO DIGO MÁS TAN SOLO A LEER..._**

* * *

**NIEBLA.**

Un día anémico, el sol a las siete treinta de la mañana flaqueaba con no salir, la mochila pesaba más que otros días.

Caminaba serio, preocupado y un tanto enojado.

Parado en el puente espero a que lleguen, esperaba que Naruto fuese el primero, en la noche le busque para citarlo quería que llegará unos minutos antes.

**-llegas tarde-** le dije molesto**- te dije más temprano.**

**-No veo la diferencia- **decía desinteresado.

**-Es una misión muy difícil, lo sabes-** le dije exasperado.

**-De todos modos tenemos que ir ¿no?, ¿cuál es el punto?-**

Me adelante **– vámonos-**

**-Sasuke, no podemos irnos, falta Sakura-**

**-No esperaremos, no puede ir-**

**- La misión es de los tres- **dijo parándose frente a mí deteniéndome el paso.

**-Naruto…esta misión es peligrosa, demasiado-** Naruto me miro pensativo **–no quiero que le pase nada-**

**-pero irnos…es demasiado, así sin decirle nada…- **dijo dudoso.

**-solo vámonos, haremos lo que podamos, talvez no volvamos…-** le dije realista.

En ese momento se que lo comprendió, puesto que no replico más y comenzamos a caminar fuera de la aldea.

**-Naruto…, Sasuke…¡espérenme!-** la voz de Sakura circulaba con el viento hasta nuestro encuentro.

**-No te pares-** le dije a Naruto impuesto.

Sakura corrió tras nosotros

**-¿Qué les pasa?, ¿Por qué no me esperaron?-**

Sigo sin siquiera detenerme, no le contesto, no quiero que venga.

Naruto se detiene y eso me cabrea más y les miro con el seño fruncido.

**-Sakura, yo…-**decía Naruto indeciso

**-Sakura regresa a la aldea-** le miro sombrío- **cuando volvamos le diremos a Kakashi que también fuiste con nosotros.**

**-¿Que?-** me mira confundida.

**-No necesitamos que vengas-** le aclare

**-No me importa lo que digan, voy a ir**- dijo furiosa mirando a Naruto **– y tu…¿también?**

Su voz transmitía aquel reproche que hizo mella en Naruto a lo que el me susurro que no fuera tan duro.

**-¡cállate!-** le dije bastante molesto por contradecirme.

**- ¡Sakura regresa!-** le ordene.

**-no lo haré, no me importa tus motivos, no regresare-**

Me frustre –**no debieron meterte en esta misión, solo serás una molestia…**

Mi última carta…esperaba que saliera corriendo, lloriqueando a su casa, sí lograba regresar con vida ya la buscaría, pensando algo con que contentarla.

Pero tan solo bajo su mirada y camino con nosotros sin volver.

Después de unos minutos me resigne, mi plan se había quebrantado, ahora solo quedaba ser cauteloso.

Caminamos muchas horas y el ambiente se respiraba tenso, Sakura no nos hablaba, ni siquiera nos miraba.

Naruto nervioso intentaba charlar de cualquier cosa, no habían diálogos ni palabras.

Y yo, estaba nervioso, todo podía complicarse en cualquier momento y aunque somos hábiles, aquello no nos garantiza nada.

Nos detuvimos para acampar a las ocho treinta, un bosque frondoso que en la penumbra se torna inhóspito.

La fogata se enciende y nos sentamos, las cosas no han mejorado, dispuesta a no hablarme, me da la espalda y se va a su tienda.

Me siento mal por como se dieron las cosas, sin embargo no quiero hablar, por ahora solo me preocupa que la misión no se estropee.

Después de 10 minutos sale de la carpa, trae su mochila entre las manos. Y colocas ante nosotros unos topers de comida.

Sonrío inconcientemente, me agrada comer lo que prepara, cosas sencillas, pero para mi tienen sabor…el mejor.

Todos los días hago tres comidas, nunca tengo hambre, y tan solo la idea de ser fuerte hace que engulla alimento, sin expectación.

Naruto se acerca a la comida y toma un poco de cada cosa.

Sakura toma un bocado y regresa a la carpa.

Yo estoy dudoso en tomar algo, soy orgulloso y aun estoy molesto porque no hizo lo que le pedí, entonces le doy la espalda a la fogata y contemplo las escasas estrellas que yacen en el firmamento.

**-hey saku!** **me hiciste mi dulce favorito-** dice Naruto muy entusiasmado**.-¿y esto que es?-** dice fisgoneando otro trasto.

La curiosidad me hizo girar, para estar en la conversación que sostenían.

**-cómelo si quieres Naruto-** dijo desanimada desde la tienda **– era para Sasuke, pero seguro no comerá nada.**

**-bien lo comeré-** dice alegre Naruto

Le miro molesto **–oye deja eso-**

**-no, no lo soltare Sasuke, Sakura dijo que era mío-**

**-Naruto, el tuyo es este-** dije estirándole la cajilla y arrebatándole la mía **– yo comeré este.**

**-no lo creo. **

Tal arrebato derivo en una fuerte piña que recayó en su dura y hueca testa.

**-Sasuke eres injusto. **

Abrí el trasto, la vista no era la mejor…sin embargo aquel rollo olía muy bien, tanto que el hambre apareció por primera vez en muchos días.

Siempre es así, ella se preocupa por agradarme y lo logra aunque no lo digo, aunque no se demostrarlo.

Ansioso me dispongo a morder aquel aperitivo, su sabor es singular, no es muy dulce, sabe que no prefiere lo empalagoso,

Aquel sazón pasea por mi boca, recreándome, deleitando mi gusto, alimentando mi alma, porque no hay mejor comida que la que se hace con amor.

Placer efímero que se esfuma entre mis manos preservando un regocijo en mi desolada existencia.

La mañana pronto despunto y mientras guardábamos el campamento pensaba en el plan con el que ejecutaríamos la misión.

**-Naruto, ¿Cuántos hombres son?-**

**-Seis, me parece.**

Sakura seguía callada

**-Podemos hacer esto-** dije mirándoles y haciendo un pequeño bosquejo en la tierra **– tu te escondes aquí, y mandas dos clones en este punto-**

**- si pero, si hay una trampa en esta posición…-**

**-no importa, yo estaré a tras, para cubrirte-**

**-entonces parecerá como que voy solo-**

Naruto y yo nos entendemos a la perfección en el campo de batalla.

**-Sakura-** le hable por primera vez desde que discutimos – **tu te esconderás en este sitió y esperaras a que todo termine-**

No me mira, simplemente se gira ignorándome.

Misión de rango a, capturar una pequeña organización de ninjas renegados que saquean aldeas. Mismas que carecen de cuerpo, de artillería para contrarrestar tales rapiñas.

Pero curiosamente esto no es lo que lo hace una misión peligrosa… la gravedad radica del contexto en el que emerge aquel encuentro. Estamos entre la aldea oculta de la niebla y la aldea oculta del humo, es por este lugar donde los interceptaremos, sin embargo hay un riesgo; de que en el fulgor de la batalla, los pasos nos lleven a "la niebla", se dice que en aquel lugar quien entra no vuelve, es esto lo que puede hacer la diferencia…Un punto débil, no conocemos el lugar, es por esto que debemos ser precavidos.

Caminamos aprisa pues los tipos están cerca del sitio.

Aun y con un plan minuciosamente fraguado el temor nos acompaña y camina de la mano con la incertidumbre.

Ruidos, detenemos el paso y nos escondemos tras unos arbustos, son solo 3… lo que nos lleva a pensar dos posibilidades; una, que los otros se hayan dispersado por alimento o aseo talvez, u la dos que es lo más lógico; saben que estamos aquí.

Les hago señales para que tomemos nuestras posiciones…

Miro por última vez a Sakura y le suplico con la mirada que no salga, que no se arriesgue.

Ella me responde con esa mirada de preocupación y con pasos discretos se aleja.

Las cosas se complican cuando un humo arrojado nos impide visualizar al enemigo, se han esfumado.

Por lo que esperamos unos minutos y Naruto sale sin cuidado, luego Sakura se acerca, aquí empezó el principio del fin.

Salen doce hombres de los árboles y comienzan a atacarlos. Los clones no se hacen esperar, pero aún y con ello, las técnicas del enemigo son más avanzadas. Intento atacar a dos, estos golpes los hieren certeramente.

Naruto también ya acabo con tres y sigue peleando duro, yo salto hasta lo alto de un árbol atajando a dos que intentan huir.

Miro de vez en cuando a Sakura, esquiva perfectamente los ataques, me siento aliviado de que sea una buena Ninja.

Un momento de distracción me cuesta caro, un golpe seco en la boca del estomago me hace tambalear, mi caída es inminente.

Sakura corre tras de mi.

**-Sasuke, ¿estas bien?**

Poco a poco me reincorporé intentando recobrar aliento. El golpe me tiene aturdido. Unos pasos certeros van cortando camino, aquel hombre robusto tapa su boca, le amarra los brazos con su repugnante complexión. Un gas somnífero quizá, porque ella se desvanece en sus brazos.

Naruto sigue peleando y yo me siento ansioso desesperado. Cada vez se alejan más y más.

Me paro precipitadamente y sin siquiera decir nada a Naruto, salgo corriendo, no quiero que desaparezcan de mi vista, no quiero perderla…

Me niego a la idea, a lo lejos su cuerpo evaporándose ante mi presencia.

Corro tan rápido como puedo, y percibo como aquel camino se va constituyendo de niebla. Miedo es lo que siento, puedo escuchar sus pasos alejarse, entonces saco un kunai y lo lanzo con la fuerza necesaria.

Un sonido hueco me hace pensar que el bushin se esfumo dejando caer a Sakura.

La bruma no me permite ver mucho, entonces intento fijar mi concentración limitándome a percibir su chacra.

Y llego hasta ella, el impacto de la caída derivó en una herida que tinta de rojo su frente.

Le tomo con cuidado, le giro para revisar sus signos vitales, esta estable.

Limpio la herida y la cargo dispuesto a regresar…

Camino con ella entre brazos unos minutos, la trayectoria es uniforme solo puedo percibir árboles.

Dos o tres horas, no se cuanto tiempo ha pasado, ni cuanto he andado, sus ligeros movimientos me hacen detener el paso. Le recuesto en el piso, meneándola suavemente.

**-Saku…-**

Ella abre los ojos poco a poco, su rostro muestra confusión y mira extrañada el lugar.

**-¿Qué sucede Sasuke?-**

Le contesto con otra pregunta intentando evadir explicaciones…la cruda realidad

**–¿cómo te sientes?- **

**-bien.-**

**-ven-** le dije estirando mi mano para ayudarle a levantarse **– busquemos la salida.**

Afirma con un gesto y me toma de la mano, reanudando aquella tediosa búsqueda.

Mis esperanzas habían muerto cuando camine la primera hora logrando nada, pero con ella siento recobrar el espíritu, es por ella que quiero salir y aferrarme a la vida.

Caminamos tanto pero todo es igual, no vemos nada que nos ubique en algún punto, nada, la neblina espesa solo me deja verla a ella.

Tres o cuatro horas y mi cabeza empieza a doler.

**-vamos a morir ¿verdad? **

Sus palabras me inmovilizan, mi cabeza baja se niega a encararla.

**- no quiero morir así-** dijo sin más **– no quiero que mi cuerpo se desvanezca mientras caminamos.**

Me recargo en un árbol y me dejo caer meditando sus palabras…

Y sentado con las piernas abiertas, me estiro hasta ella jalándola, su cuerpo se asienta en el espacio que forme para ella...

**-lo siento-** le dije mientras hundía mi frente en su nuca.

**-solo soy una molestia, si me hubiera escondido… nada hubiera pasado-**

-**no digas eso, yo…fui un imbecil…ya no importa-**

**-cuanto nos queda-**

**-no lo se…quizá una hora o menos-** le dije serio **– la neblina es un gas mortífero, tiene un veneno particular que brota de unas plantas únicas de esta región, el veneno se esparce y viaja através de el condensado ambiente, entrando por las vías respiratorias, por los poros, llegando a cada célula… una muerte muy lenta. Lo que lo hace mortal a este sitio, no es tanto el veneno, sino la imposibilidad de salir, es como si el espacio estuviese perturbado, los campos magnéticos se alteran de tal manera que una brújula es obsoleta en esta atmosfera.**

El silencio nos invadió aún así me sentía tranquilo, ya no había posibilidad, y eso no me importaba porque no estaba solo…

-**Saku…si he de morir quiero decirte de mí-** le quito el cabello que cae en su cuello para inclinar mi cabeza y acurrucarme ahí, ella escucha atentamente – **cuando mi familia murió me sentí muy solo, solo podía pensar en muerte…el dolor era lo unico que formaba mi vida… y luego, te conocí y me enseñaste que la vida tiene tantas posibilidades como desees…gracias-**

**- Sasuke…-** dijo virando para verme a los ojos – **si he de morir quiero que me enseñes el amor…-** giro, encontrándome.

Poso su frente sobre la mía y me miro con esos ojos radiantes que tanto adoro **–quiero morir en tus brazos.**

Sus ojos se cierran junto con los míos, un sentimiento calido comienza arder en mi pecho, le tomo de la nuca y lentamente me acerco para rozar esos labios rojos y secos por el clima, su aliento baja embriagándome, dulces besos llenos de amor, de necesidad, ella me abraza y yo me abandono en sus besos, en las caricias que nacen en su espalda.

El calor de nuestras caricias y besos se incrementa, a medida que el deseo se hace presente, bajo las manos pasando por su cintura rozando el contorno de su cuerpo llegando a sus suaves piernas, les acaricio con vehemencia, mis manos suben por sus muslos, quiero más, quiero todo de ti.

Detienes ese beso que me ha embelesado, y lentamente bajas el cierre de tu vestido, los tirantes rozan tus hombros y caen en un ritmo lento y desquiciante, tus senos se muestran por primara vez ante mi…

Tus manos tiemblan, como tu cuerpo y tomas mi mano, me guías a través de tu abdomen para abandonarme en tu dulce y firme pecho, te acaricio suavemente y me vuelvo a tus labios, perdiéndome, el amor es una droga que se extenúa con la pasión, y tu piel recae en un desdén que sofoca mis sentidos, entonces beso tu nuca, tu cuello, apreso tus pezones en un agradable mordisco, los beso intensamente, amándolos, amándote. Te recuesto en el frío piso que prende tu figura en un escalofrió que me incita a tomarte, te miro… sin duda eres hermosa, perfecta, tu piel blanca avivada por esos ojos, que cautivan, que transmiten calidad y tu cabello ese que me desvela cuando olvido el mundo.

Quito mis prendas y te desprendo de las tuyas, estas sonrojada e intentas resguardarte de mi vista con tus brazos cuidando celosamente tu pudor.

Sonrío **–eres hermosa –** te susurro en el oído.

Y me atajas besándome intensamente, acercándome a tu excitante cuerpo, llenando de calor el ambiente, de urgencia.

Nuestros cuerpos se encuentran, excitados, ardientes, mis manos se deleitan en tus formas y con suaves besos calmo el dolor de nuestro primer encuentro en el que desgarrando tu inocencia, eres mía…siempre lo has sido.

Roces; deleitándome, nublando mi vista, viciándome, solo siento que toco el cielo entre tu cuerpo húmedo, en tu piel tersa, en el aroma desafiante que emerge de tu hechura, en tus gemidos, en tus muslos, en tus senos, en tu cuerpo.

**-Sasuke-**

Me detengo y me fijo en tus ojos. Tomo con mis manos tu rostro y delineo con mis yemas tus finos rasgos, el contorno de tus ojos, tu afilada nariz, tu carnosa boca. Se que es el final.

**-te amo-** mis ultimas palabras para ti, sonríes ligeramente y siento como se desvanecen el amarre de tus brazos, y mi vista se nubla, todo se va esfumando, no puedo respirar más…

Dos cuerpos descalcificándose, desmoronándose, regresando al origen, formando parte de la naturaleza, vagamos tomados de la mano, danzando con el viento como polvo fino, alrededor del mundo, en la inmensidad juntos eternamente.

Siempre me sentí desafortunado…

Ahora solo son recuerdos vagos que se disipan.

Nuestras almas fusionadas en un aliento, allá donde no hay sentimientos, solo la paz y el calor que nos anudo en el firmamento.

* * *

:) _**QUE LES PARECIO?**_

**_ESPERO POR UNA MUERTE SIMILARR xD_**

**_JAJAA Y SIPI EN ESTE CAPI TIENEN TRECE MUY PERVERTIDO? TALVEZ, PERO A QUIEN LE IMPORTA _****_:P_**

**_Y SI, SI MURIERON n.n NO ES LINDO?_**

**_BUENO PUES ME VOYY, NO SIN ANTES EXIGIR MI REVIEWWW _**

**_JAA ES BROMA, SOLO SI TIENEN GANAS, DE TODAS FORMAS SE QUE AMARON EL RELATO ^^_**

**_Y OTRA COSA..._**

**_CHICAS SE PORTARON MUY MAL CON CEJOTAS, POR ESO ESTE DIA NO HABRA BAILE._**

**_HASTA NUEVO AVISO..._**

**_JEJEE _**

**_PERO NEYI SE OFRECIO A MODELAR SIN CAMISA Y SIN PANTALONESS..._**

**_OHHH NEYI QUE LINDOOO!_**

**_JAJAA NOS VEMOS CHICAS, SI LA IMAGINACIÓN NO TERMINA u.u._**

**_BYYYEEEE._**


	8. DESICIÓN Y DESPEDIDA

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO ES DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO Y ESTE PEQUE ESCRITO DE YAYIRA ^^**

**JEJEE QUE TAL ESTANN?**

**LES TRAIGO UN CAPIII**

** Y BUENO Este capitulo esta inspirado y basado en el capitulo 146 y 147 del manga, el titulo es "estupido hermano pequeño, odia y aborrece"; pero claro dándole sentido al sasusaku. Recuerden que sasu esta sometido en el Tsukuyomi de Itachi (técnica ilusoria que altera la percepción de las personas y las atrapa en una pesadilla).**

**En fin, espero que les guste.**

* * *

**_DECISION Y DESPEDIDA_**

Cuando lo escuche… mi cuerpo se estremeció.

No podía ser cierto, corrí tan fuerte como mis pies me lo permitían, tropezando por la inconsistencia de aquellas palabras…

¡¿Porque?...Son tantas las preguntas, no hay respuestas…

Pregunto por todos lados, se que daré contigo así sea hasta el fin del mundo.

Nadie me sabe decir nada, aún así, estoy decidido… hoy ese el día.

¿Por qué mataste a lo que más amaba…

Porque estas aquí, si ya no hay nada, es así como lo dispusiste…

Es como si te burlaras de mi, me haces sentir sin valor alguno…

Partiste, dejándome solo en este seco mundo, arruinándolo todo, te robaste mi aliento y no conforme me abandonaste…

Las lágrimas son privilegió de los vivos…llore tanto; intentando borrar todo, intentando volver a empezar, intentando negarlo, pero nada de eso funcionó.

Quería morir…hubiera muerto, eso sería mejor…

Entonces me aferre a la vida, una vida pendiente de tu muerte, de ese encuentro donde has de morir con todo el dolor y la soledad que vive en mi pecho.

Subo las escaleras de aquella posada, tiemblo, ansió verte, ya no soy un niño…

Tú y Naruto; al final del pasillo.

Voces…las últimas de papá y mamá, recuerdos vagos,

La ira contenida de años estalla cuando veo tu estúpida sonrisa, sarcástica.

_¡¿quién te crees que eres?, para reír, para existir, para venir a Konoha…_

_Te odio…_

Te mofas, niegas mi existencia ignorándome

No te soporto, solo ansío ver tu cuerpo sucumbir

Talvez eso borre la marca que yace en mis entrañas.

Con ese sentimiento y con mi chidori me abalanzo, buscando un golpe certero que te lastime, quiero verte sufrir; un daño que derive en suplicas, implorantes por tu mísera vida.

Verte arrastrando en el piso, rogando perdón, arrepintiéndote de todo, sintiéndote débil, urjo de muecas de dolor ahogadas en tu rostro, de tu sangre derramada…

Más no logro nada, me tomas del cuello como si fuera de papel y tus ojos me vuelven a mostrar el episodio más macabro y doloroso de mi vida, mi herida se abre de nuevo vaciando mi existencia, desgarrando todo lo que me sostenía.

Soy tan débil…postrado en el piso ante tu presencia, no pude hacer nada, ni aquella vez, ni hoy…

Mis ojos se cierran, poco a poco caigo en la oscuridad de un profundo letargo, escucho a Naruto…Ya no puedo hacer nada…

_Y una vez más estoy aquí, donde comenzó todo, el frió turbador y el viento desolado que susurra con violencia._

_Es de noche y aún así las calles están oscuras, la luna esta rodeada por una aura que augura un mal presagio._

_Odio este momento, es como si lo pudiera vivir una y mil veces…la repulsión no se va._

_Calles con la evidencia de tu crimen atroz; kunais, surikens, sangre…_

_Cadáveres por doquier; gente que conocí, con quien algún día reí_

_Inmóvil, sin poder hacer nada_

_Veo los cuerpos sin vida de mis padres._

_Ahogados en sangre, sus ojos se han cerrados para siempre._

_Corro… quiero huir, odio este lugar, me precipito, intentando borrarlo todo… _

_y cuando logro salir un escalofrío se cuela en mis restos._

_La aldea esta vacía, oscura._

_A medida que avanzo un rojo carmesí tiñe cada pared._

_El sudor desciende por mi frente impregnado de ansiedad._

_La calle principal, esta destruida y cuerpos sin vida están por doquier._

_Me acelero. _

_Con la mirada busco a mi equipo._

_No puedo gritar, es como si las palabras murieran en mis labios._

_Desesperado, busco y busco…_

_Primero Kiba…Lee, Neyi…Ino, Shikamaru… todos, están todos._

_Naruto…lo distingo, me apresuro._

_Es tarde; la calle sostiene su rígido cuerpo, su sonrisa se ha pagado._

_Me giro con lágrimas que caen sin permiso alguno, ahora solo puedo pensar en ella…_

_Sakura…_

_Me movilizo, muevo cuerpos, busco en los escombros, nada…_

_No esta por ningún lado… solo queda por revisar su casa._

_El zaguán negro esta entre abierto._

_Camino decidido, el dolor comienza a florecer._

_La casa esta desértica, pero aún así, no pierdo la esperanza de que siga con vida._

_Subo aquellas escaleras que ahora parecen interminables_

_Una luz tenue me alerta. _

_Abro la puerta discreto. _

_Sus sucias manos sostienen un kunai incrustado en su suave cuello, mientras que con la otra mano sujeta con fuerza su fino cabello._

_Lo que sentí… _

_El mundo se paro_

_No sabía que hacer, solo no quería perderla_

_La maldición comenzó a arder, corriendo rápidamente por mis venas, emergiendo en un instante, mi piel teñida de manchas negras, era la marca de mi ira incontenible._

_Me abalance sin pensarlo y en ese preciso momento la sangre de su cuello comenzó a caer copiosamente, manchando de rojo la fina alfombra beish, los ojos que estaban tensamente cerrados terminaron por relajarse, y los brazos que se enganchaban fuertemente al brazo de Itachi en un intento por aferrarse a la vida, se desplomaron ante mis ojos._

_Sakura cayó sin vida ante mí y no pude hacer nada._

_Me hinque ante su frágil figura; en ese segundo quería abrasarla, quería tomar de la muñeca su aliento y devolverlo a su inmóvil cadáver._

_La abrasé, su sangre se esparcía por mi ropa, mis manos._

_**-Sakura, no te mueras-**__ dije en un susurro cargado de dolor, llorando._

_Aquel nudo tenso me hacia sentir una asfixia sofocante._

_**-Sasuke…-**__dijo con el poco aliento que le quedaba._

_**-no hables, vas a estar bien-**__ le dije en un intento por creerlo, aunque sabía que ya no abrían más mañanas._

_**-te amo…-**__ aquellas palabras se apagaron junto con su última sonrisa._

_Bese sus labios con mucho amor, _**_adiós Sakura_**_._

_Ahora ya no había nada…_

_Solté su cuerpo._

_Itachi miraba complaciente…_

_Mi cuerpo comenzó a transformarse…_

_El odio ensombreció mi conciencia, ya no importaba nada quería morir después de matarlo. Un descanso para mi cansada alma._

_Talvez en el más aya… Sakura este esperándome. _

_Le tome por la espalda, sus brazos crujieron._

_Le gire para enterrarle un kunai en la boca del estomago, su sangre escurría._

_Me sentía satisfecho, pero quería más mucho más._

_Le comencé a apalear la cabeza, el tórax._

_Itachi estaba desconcertado, porque no podía hacer mucho ante mi ira ascendente._

_Le taje un brazo de un chidori, y su cuerpo seguía dando pelea, ya no podía hacer jutsus. Aun así sus patadas eran fuertes y certeras._

_Me aventó contra la pared, misma que sucumbió. Sentía que mis órganos explotarían, las rocas caían sobre mi cuerpo._

_Nada me detendría._

_Me pare con mucho dolor en el cuerpo, pero la determinación esta muy por encima del malestar._

_De un salto llegue hasta el, forjándole varios cortes en el cuerpo._

_**-eres un estupido niño-**__ dijo mofándose._

_**-tu no sabes nada…no quiero hablar contigo-**__ le dije mientras una patada en la cara le hacia caer._

_Estando en el piso me acerque, juntando toda la energía que me quedaba y le di un golpe cargado de chacra en su punto débil._

_Después de ello me desvanecí._

_Luego de recobrar el aliento, le vi acercándose lentamente hasta agacharse para llegar hasta mi._

_Parece como si ningún golpe le lastimase…_

_**-¿porque destruyes lo que poco que tengo?- **__dije con hastío desbordado_**_._**

_**-no hay un porque…solo que no lo puedes evitar…eres débil, ya te acostumbraras- **__decía con ironía_**_ – estarás solo hasta que mis restos se extingan-_**

_Y entonces me mostró una y otra vez con esos malditos ojos la muerte de la aldea, la muerte de Sakura…Inmóvil veía los golpes, las torturas, sangre espesa…_

_Las imágenes cesaron para dar paso al final._

_Heridas profusas, mi cuerpo mutilado y destrozado por su mano._

_Mis ojos se cerraron, ya no había fuerza, ya no quedaba nada…tan solo morir._

_No habría cielo para mí… la vida se evaporó ante mis ojos y no fui fuerte, no fui capas…_

Abrí poco a poco los ojos.

Una luz tenue que emergía de la ventana, iluminaba sus lindos cabellos, sus ojos llenos

de vida…

_Sakura._

Me abraza, me siento tan bien con aquella cercanía, esta viva…respiro aliviado.

Aun así mi expresión no dice nada, no estoy feliz, me siento frustrado…

Una cama de hospital, ese fue el resultado de mi encuentro

Caí ante la presencia de Itachi y no pude hacer nada…_débi_l, me recrimino.

.El nivel de Itachi rebasa mis expectativas…Si sigo aquí jamás lo alcanzaré.

No quiero que nadie más muera…la aldea…_Sakura_.

Nunca podré ser feliz si él esta vivo…

_Talvez mi tiempo aquí ha concluido._

Sus brazos, su sonrisa intentan serenarme, como quisiera que llenaran mi vacío…

Pero a estas alturas las cosas no pueden verterse estáticas.

Lo siento, se que ya no estaré más…

He abandonado el hospital, y estoy aquí tendido en mi cama, pensando.

Y la verdad es que una parte de mi esta triste, dejarlo todo, porque aun y con todo ya hay algo, _ellos_…muevo mi cabeza intentando aferrarme al odio que emerge de mi existencia. Se que para salir de aquí debo arrancar todo sentimiento.

Me levanto con pesar y me dispongo a salir, aun hay algo por concretar.

Camino por la aldea; la gente pasa a mi lado alegre, quizá la ultima vez que este aquí, no lo se…

Los pasos me traen a este lugar…

Coloco un ramo de flores, el viento susurra nostalgia.

Ante el altar de mis padres, me inclino para despedirme…para reiterar promesas…para apelar a la suerte…

Se que esta ahí, su aroma la a delatado, aun y sabiendo que es un momento privado se acerca.

Se dispone a lado mió, me sonríe yo le miro sin emoción alguna, ella reza una plegaria para las almas de mis padres.

Luego de despedirme en el pensamiento, nos levantamos, saliendo del sepulcro.

La tarde va consumiéndose lentamente, caminamos en silencio como siempre, aún y con el sentimiento de desasosiego que inevitablemente yace en mi mente, disfruto de su compañía, quizá por última vez…

**- Sasuke-** dice de repente **-¿quieres ver el atardecer conmigo?.**

Ni siquiera lo pensé… llegamos a la orilla del río.

Sakura se sentó en el pasto y yo le seguí.

Ese día, el sol se despidió dando la mejor puesta, sus rayos rojos daban un toque calido que aún hacían mella en mí.

Decidí no pensar más, solo disfrutaría el momento, su compañía…

El viento jugaba con su cabello y la luz del sol se apago en sus dulces ojos, dando paso a una noche sin igual anegada de estrellas.

Astros que se eclipsaban ante tu belleza.

Tome su mano inconcientemente y ella se giró para verme, quería grabar su rostro en el alma, porque los recuerdos morirían por voluntad propia.

**-¿pasa algo?-** me dijo en un susurro.

No conteste y me volví al infinito.

Caminamos por la calle a media noche, todo era muy tranquilo, así es cada momento a su lado…el ultimo paseo…

**-sasuke ¿siempre estarás aquí?**- Dijo mientras llegábamos hasta su casa.

Le mire, sin saber que decir y pudo leer en mis ojos la verdad.

Entonces se aferro a mis brazos y yole correspondí

**- siempre pensaré en ti…-** Le susurre mientras tocaba por última vez su fino cuerpo, intentando guardar su fragancia en mi memoria, rozando sus cabellos, su cuello…

Si el motivo de mi existencia se desvaneciera en la senda de mi trayectoria, no dudaría en regresar a estos brazos que confortan, que me alientan.

Partiré…

Si la vida me sonríe, si la vida nos sonríe…

Juntos quizá…aquí, en mis recuerdo, en mi corazón o quizá en el firmamento, en el infinito.

_**Adiós Sakura**_ tu marca en el alma me acompañará en días insípidos, lúgubres, desolados…

Y aún en la lejanía siempre estarás como la posibilidad de renacer.

Las circunstancias me llevan y si tengo suerte es por ti que regresaré.

_**Sin promesas claro esta…**_

**_

* * *

_**

TRISTE? U,U

BUENO CHICA(O)S LOS CAPIS A PARTIR DE AQUI YA BIENEN MÁS LAGUITOSS

Y LES PLATICO QUE HE PUBLICADO OTROS DRABBLESS

JEJE ESPERO SE PASEN POR ALLI EL FIC SE LLAMA EXCESOS , JEJE YA LO VERAN n.n

CHICAS TEMO DECIRLES ESTO; LEE SE HA QUEJADO.

Y HA HECHO UNA PROTESTA, TAL MANIFESTACION NO SE VA A CALMAR

AMENAZA CON TIRARNOS LA PAGINA DE YAYIRA

SI ESTOY DESEPERADA

PORQUE EN SUS DEMANDAS PIDE 3 CHICAS

-UFF- DICE YAYIRA NERVIOSA.

Y EL PROBLEMA SE CALMA...

UNA QUE LE BAILE

UNA QUE LE HAGA MASAJE EN SUS PIESITOSS

Y OTRA QUE LE DE UNOS BESITOS...

LO SIENTO CHICAS, HAY COSAS QUE SE TIENEN QUE HACER...

YAYIRA SACO LA TOMBOLA.

LA GANADORA DEL BAILE... NOODLE CRUZO LOS DEDOS... PERO NO LE FUNCIONO U,U... YAYIRA.

YAYIRA TRAGO SALIBA SIN DUDA TENDRIA QUE EXPLICAR UN PAR DE COSAS EN CASA T.T

LA GANADORA DEL MASAJE DE PIES- QUE NO SEA YO, QUE NO SEA YO, SUPLICABA SETSUNA- MGSS PASA Y MASAJEA.

MGSS LE TOMO LOS PIES CON GUANTES PARA LAVAR ROPA Y COMENZO CON AQUEL TORTURANTE MASAJE.

Y LA GANADORA DE LOS BESITOSS- SETSUNA Y NOODLE SE VEIAN PREOCUPADAS, SE ABRAZABAN COMO SI COMPITIERAN PARA MIS UNIVERSO- NOODLEE

SIII- GRITO SETSUNA .

UN MOMENTO... SETSUNA, TU NOMBRE NO ESTA EN LA TOMBOLA- TODAS NOS MIRAMOS FURIOSAS...

JEJE PASENLA BIEN

LAS QUIERO MIL, NOS LEEMOS...


	9. CARTA QUE NO LLEGA

_**NARUTO ES DE KISHIMOTO Y ESTAS HISTORIASS DE YAYIRITAA ^^ Y SOLO AQUI **_

**_BUENO PUES LES TRAIGO UN CAPIII, JEJE DE MIS FAVORITOSS_**

**_ESMUY EMOTIVO ASI QUE CHICAS TRAIGAN SU PAÑUELO ANTES DE LEERR_**

**_BUENO PUES LES MANDO UN BESO Y DISFRUTEN EL CAPI DE _****_HOYYY_**

* * *

**_CARTA QUE NO LLEGA..._**

El pasaje es incierto, camino sabiendo que lo que me espera no será fácil, pero tampoco me importa.

Nada queda, todo se quedo sepultado en mi casa, en la aldea, en mi último aliento, en aquella despedida.

Llegar hasta aquí ha sido sencillo, lacayos esperando por mi a cada aldea, con instrucciones precisas que daban rumbo y sentido a mis pasos.

La información no tiene límites para la gente poderosa…quizá sepan más de mí que incluso mis propios vecinos de la aldea.

Arribo en una planicie desértica, tan solo hay peñascos, sin embargo esta es la comarca.

Mi estado es deplorable, sucio, lastimado, heridas por doquier; sangre seca, ropa traducida en harapos.

Alguien me espera, no hacen falta presentaciones conoce mi identidad.

.

Aquel guardia hizo unos sellos con sus manos y las rocas se partieron en dos.

Me recibió sin expectación, apoyándome en su hombro en auxilio, mi apariencia habla de mi estado grave, desfallecido.

A medida que nos acercábamos a la brecha pude percibir en el suelo un vacío oscuro, y aún y cuando parecía ser un hoyo sin sentido, la luz de una antorcha alumbraban aquellas escaleras de piedra que se perdían en las profundidades de la tierra.

Nunca creí que hubiera lugares como este, una guarida sepulcra, aunque ya nada me asombra.

Recorrido lúgubre…

Túneles formados de las mismas rocas que el propio suelo ofrece, perfectamente tallados, con un diseño sobrio.

Aquel lugar con múltiples pasadizos extenuaba la sensación de estar atrapado en un laberinto.

Todos esos caminos atestados de puertas cerradas, sin nada al descubierto, eran como si pasara con los ojos vendados, no había punto al cual referirme.

Un lugar uniforme, color amarillento tan opaco como la vibra que refleja. La luz del día no tiene cavidad por lo que un frío vive adyacente a cada espacio.

El crujir de las llaves nos dio paso a un dispensario, cuarto amplio, perfectamente equipado, con estanterías repletas de tónicos, brebajes, aparatos médicos, instrumentos quirúrgicos.

Me coloque en una camilla, esperando a que alguien apareciera, cerré los ojos pensando si realmente quería todo esto, aún y cuando estaba completamente seguro, el desasosiego crecía ante lo incierto.

Una voz me saco de mis cavilaciones.

-**veo que fue duro llegar hasta aquí**- dijo Mientras hurgaba en una de las estanterías.

Kabuto se acercó con un antiséptico en las manos y cuidadosamente limpio mis heridas, para luego tratarme con su chacra, el dolor me hacia estremecer aun así no había respuesta, la debilidad estaba por debajo de mi orgullo.

**-buenos días Sasuke-kun-** abrí los ojos para encontrarme con ese sujeto que decían era uno de los ninjas más fuertes del mundo.

Aunque ya le conocía pude fijar a detalle sus facciones famélicas, rasgos desgarbados una tez grisácea; enfermiza, un brillo de maldad surcaba sus ojos y su sonrisa cáustica despertaba mi repulsión.

Le mire sin entusiasmo alguno, no representaba ningún respeto simplemente el puente para terminar con mi hastío, para llegar hasta mi objetivo.

**-¿Por qué estas aquí?-** pregunto y estaba de sobra la respuesta, pero tan solo quería escucharla de mi boca.

**-quiero poder…**

Orochimaru sonrío complacido, mientras miraba a detalle los vendajes que Kabuto ponía sobre mi cuerpo.

**-para ser fuerte debes dejar a tras lo que te hace débil- **dijo encarándome.-**¿estas dispuesto a dejarlo todo?**

**-no tengo pasado, solo una meta-** conteste sin animo.

**-espero que así sea-** dijo con su sonrisa burlona, para luego darse la vuelta y dirigirse a la puerta.**-hay ciertas reglas, pero en cuanto estés mejor hablaremos.**

-¿**Cuándo vamos a entrenar?-** le dije molesto sin miramientos, no estaba allí para socializar, ni para descansar, eso lo hubiera hecho en mi casa.

Mis palabras hicieron que detuviera el paso.

**-ja**- se rió mordaz - **creo que tienes mucho que aprender, y el camino precisa que el primer paso es la paciencia- **

Luego retomo andar** –kabuto** **te mostrará tu habitación…Recupérate Sasuke-kun, bienvenido-**

La guarida tiene 3 subniveles, mi cuarto se ubicaba en el segundo.

Después de salir de la enfermería Kabuto me llevo directamente, no me dio un recorrido por el lugar, tampoco estaba en condiciones de verlo, dijo que vendría a traerme medicamento y comida a mis horas.

Este cuarto es amplio tiene una cama, un mueble para guardar ropa, una mesa y una silla, una estantería y una puerta que conecta a un baño discreto.

Tome mis cosas, las pocas que me acompañaban y las guarde.

Nada en especial armas, un poco de ropa. En realidad no quise traer más.

Apegue la luz, el cuarto quedo en penumbra, cerré mis ojos dispuesto a dormir en la cama más fría y dura que pudiera existir.

Sin la luz del día es difícil ubicarse en tiempo; no sabía si era de día o de noche solo sabía que había caído en un sueño profundo, sin quimera alguna para mi fortuna, no quería ver en sueños a Sakura, fue suficiente con la partida...

La puerta se abrió y Kabuto entro **- al fin despiertas-** en ese momento me percate del la manguera que descendía hasta vincularse con mi brazo. Medicamento potente, suero y alimento eran administrados por aquella molesta sonda.

**-llevas tres semanas dormido, caíste inconciente-** me informó.

Mi cabeza retumbaba a cada palabra.

Lo ignore nada de lo que dijera me importaba.

**-Veo que tu actitud habla de una leve recuperación-** dijo irónico **- ó talvez solo sea efecto de la dopamina suministrada.**

**La primer semana, tus heridas físicas empezaron a cerrar y la infección cedió, al termino tu organismo se recuperaba favorablemente.-** Hablaba en tanto checaba el medicamento posado en el porta sueros. **-sin embargo la segunda semana paso algo muy extraño- **en ese momento me gire para verle- **entraste en estado de shok, tus ojos permanecían abiertos y tu mente vagaba ausente, no hablabas, no comías, no dormías…por lo que te tuve que sedarte y administrar alimento y medicamento vía intravenosa.**

Luego se sentó a mi lado y continuo **- estas conciente por el medicamento, pero no será por mucho tiempo, tus niveles de sangre son alarmantes, están muy por debajo de la media, lo que implica una anemia aguda, tu presión es baja, no es posible estabilizarla de manera natural.**

Cerré los ojos, solo quería perderme, no volver…terminar con todo, conmigo mismo…

**-lo siento Sasuke-** dijo parándose de la cama para dejarme y retirarse **– a este paso morirás en un par de días…para lo que tienes no hay medicamentos…**

La puerta se cerro junto con mis ojos, ya no me importaba nada; al diablo Itachi, al diablo esta mísera llamada vida…

No se si pasaron minutos u horas, cuando desperté sudando; la pesadilla de mi vida volvió a cobrar vida en mi sopor, el recuerdo de mis padres me hizo emerger junto con el odio que cobro forma y sentido, aquello me dio un aliento a mi ya desfallecido estado.

Me sacudí, mi cuerpo dolía como nunca, mi cabeza punzaba y poco a poco me incorporé.

_¿Por qué estoy así?_ La respuesta la sabía, dejar la aldea fue más difícil de lo que había pensado.

Sabía de sobra que si no enterraba esos sentimientos terminaría por morir, no quería morir de amor, quería vivir de odio.

Intente fingir indiferencia ante ella, pero no, ya no había a quién engañar; se me notaba en la mirada, al hablar al caminar…

Mi estado de animo carente era a causa de una despedida inconclusa, aquel luto no se conformaría si no me despedía de esa persona como se debía.

Saque unos pergaminos que había traído desde mi casa junto con un bolígrafo, me viste y me dispuse a salir de aquel insípido lugar.

Los rayos del sol sofocaban mi consumido y pálido cuerpo, camine por una hora hasta llegar a un riachuelo que mostraba una vista sin igual y me senté a orillas de este contemplando desde el agua cristalina el andar de las nubes a causa del viento y el sol en su máximo esplendor.

No hacia falta escribir su nombre esta carta era para ella, lo único que existía en el mundo que aun dolía…

Palabras que urgían salir, que me hacían enfermar, que me estaban consumiendo.

_Cuando te mire por primera vez…supe que éramos parecidos; estabas sola sentada en ese prado y llorabas porque esas niñas te miraban despectivamente, te maltrataban… aquella vez como tantas quise acercarme y secar tus lagrimas, pero nunca me anime._

_Y fuimos creciendo, pero aun y cuando mis problemas eclipsaban mi mente; invariablemente sentía la necesidad de verte, de saber de ti…_

_Entonces pensé que me había enamorado; de tus lindos ojos, de tus singulares cabellos de tu sonrisa que me hipnotizaba…entrabas al salón y para suerte mía querías estar a mi lado, y no es que yo no lo quisiera, en el fondo tenía miedo que vieras dentro de mi, que no tenía alegría que compartir, ni una vida interesante que mostrarte. Entonces siempre me expresé retraído de toda intención._

_Y un día hablaste de manera despreciable sobre ser huérfano… me moleste y termine desquitándome diciendo cosas, quería lastimarte, porque pensé que no eras esa ilusión que había creado mi mente…porque no eras tan perfecta como te imaginaba._

_Supuse que no tendría suerte ni en ello, porque solo eras un sueño, uno soberbio y codicioso…_

_Luego de eso pensé que eras muy bonita, pero que definitivamente no me gustaba tu interior, a pesar de ello tenía que soportarte a diario siendo del mismo equipo._

_Y los días en equipo acaecieron, insistías en estar cerca, yo solo intentaba alejarme, pero sin sentirlo siempre terminaba por observar tu rendimiento, tu notoria inteligencia, tu tesón y tus ganas por vivir. _

_Tus dulces ojos que se mostraban arrepentidos y ávidos por una palabra que alentara un mínimo brío de sentimiento._

_Y siempre estabas allí, con tus brazos dulces, dispuestos a confortar mis heridas, mi dolor y mi vacío…Sakura como extraño tu cariño… _

_En todo momento trate de ignorar ese sentimiento, procure no estar muy cerca._

_En el transcurso de los días deje de centrarme en mi tormentoso destino, llegaba ansioso a los entrenamientos, para pasarla juntos; Kakashi, Naruto, tu, yo…no quería irme a casa…y cando terminaba el entrenamiento te seguía hasta tu morada a distancia cerciorándome que estuvieras bien._

_Y luego me invitabas a salir y yo no estaba seguro…lo que despertabas en mi, me deba miedo, no quería amarte, no quería perderte…_

_Sin embargo no sabes las tantas veces que te acompañe a ver la puesta del sol y el contemplar de estrellas, tu sentada en el pasto, quizá intentando ahogar tus sentimientos, yo en un árbol admirando tu figura, conformándome con aquella fragancia tuya que llegaba con la brisa…_

_Y despertabas tantas cosas en mí…celos ante los inevitables curiosos, que al igual que yo se cautivaron ante tu belleza, sin embargo nada de eso me preocupaba porque sabía que eras mía, solo mía…solo a mi me sonreías y me mirabas con ese brillo especial._

_Transformaste mis noche, a veces en vela pensando en el transcurrir del día, en cosas que decías y a veces en nada, en tu imagen…Cambiaste pesadillas por quimeras cargadas de erotismo, donde venias a mi casa y me hacías retroceder hasta topar con mi cama y me tirabas, subiéndote encima, besándome, amándome, noches que cambiaba por tu cuerpo denudo demandante…_

_Me mostrarte un placer visual singular cuando el sudor descendía por tu rojo rostro y tu pecho jadeaba tratando de recuperar el aliento cuando entrenábamos, si he de confesar me gustabas mucho, me volviste loco…_

_Y entonces no pude evitar que cuando pase por esa tienda de joyas; volverme al mostrador y fijar mi atención en unos pendientes con esmeralda, perfectos para tu rostro, y tarde tres misiones en juntar el dinero…y para dártelos fue un lío, uno divertido…seis intentos para que te encontraras con esa caja negra de terciopelo que llamo tu atención, allí "abandonada" a unos pasos de tu casa…y luego el vértelos puestos esa tarde… lucían en ti como los imaginaba. Ese día llegaste radiante, todos notamos tu buen humor y Kakashi dijo que eran costosos y su mirada astuta me hizo saber que el sabía que los compre para ti…_

_Un sentimiento que nacía más aya de mi voluntad._

_Incluso no fue difícil imaginar una vida a tu lado…años después enlistado como AMBU, regresando a nuestra casa después de una misión difícil y en la puerta dos niños y tu esperándome con tu vientre crecido y una vida prometedora, tranquila…eso hubiera deseado. Talvez si hubiera nacido en otro clan… _

_Pese a ello me resistía en creer lo fuerte de mis sentimientos, hasta que un día lo supe…una opresión se incrusto en el fondo de mi pecho y mi ira incontenible se apodero de mi cuerpo cuando vi unas lagrimas rodando de tus ojos, vi tu rostro lastimado, golpeado, sangre y tu cabello trozado en el piso…solo pensaba en matar a esa persona que gozo viéndote sufrir, quería cobrarle tu llanto, tu dolor y me abalance sin importarme nada, como aquel día que estuve dispuesto a renunciar a todo incluso a ser Ninja pensaba en entregar el pergamino con tal de que no te pasará nada, y entendí que no podía ser de otra forma; entonces las fuerzas salieron de lo más profundo, como mi amor por ti y me obligaron a luchar para protegerte…_

_Temí perderte cuando estabas acorralada por ese monstruo en aquel árbol, donde no pude hacer nada…_

_Fue cuando me di cuenta lo mucho que te amaba, que representabas para mí…_

_Pero tenía que partir, un destino cruel me persigue y no me gustaba la idea de verte inmiscuida…mereces alguien que te haga feliz, yo no se ser feliz…_

_Las despedidas exacerban el dolor, entonces pensé en no decirte nada y alejarme, no quería ver tu rostro llorando, además que podía decirte… lo mucho que te amaba, para qué si no me iba a quedar, si no iba a regresar…_

_Y entonces te trate duro, quería ser fuerte ante tu presencia para no desistir de mi camino, para no echarlo a perder…_

_Gracias fue lo ultimo… por resucitarme, por haberme hecho vivir, por haberme enseñado a amar, por amarme, por existir…luego tu cuerpo se apago en mis brazos y te cargue, teniendo tu cuerpo calido cerca por ultima vez…y fue en aquella banca fría que te di nuestro primer beso, el más cruel, la despedida…_

Un catón arde ante mí, este fuego que nace de mi voluntad.

Si las llamas consumen tus recuerdos con mis palabras, al igual que mi vida…

Tan solo quedan mis restos; un cuerpo vacío con un solo camino y destino la muerte…

Y las cenizas de mi alma vagarán en el viento con mi último aliento

Mi anhelo y mi amor llegarán a ti en una brisa gratificante que evocará mi recuerdo, besaré tu figura y me impregnaré en tus labios, susurraré palabras de amor a tu oído y me deleitaré en tu pelo y mi nombre saldrá glorioso por tu boca de tu alma.

Y talvez un día nos encontremos y con un dulce y calido beso me devuelvas mi alma, confinada a tu gracia, derritas mi hielo, cubras mi soledad y termines mi dolor con la promesa de una vida juntos.

Adiós vida, adiós Sakura…

* * *

_**BUA...BUAA...SNIFFF, SINIFFF.**_

**_¬¬ DEJA DE LLORAR, ME CAYO UN MOCO- DECIA CON ASCO SETSUNA._**

**_MGSS TAMBIEN LLORABA AMARGAMENTE- CHICAS MIS BRACITOS!._**

**_TODAS ESTABAN EN LAS MISMAS CONDICIONES._**

**_HASTA QUE NOODLE MIRO A YAYIRA INQUISIDORAMENTE -TU!, TU LO HICISTE A PROPOSITO._**

**_-JEJE ETO YOO..._**

**_SETSUNA LO PENSO MEJOR -CLARO QUE SI!, YO TAMBIEN LO CREOO_**

**_MGSS ACOMPLETO -LO HICISTE PORQUE SEGUIA ITACHI EN LA LISTA DEL BAILE._**

**_-ETTO, YO...- YAYIRA TRAGO SALIBA._**

**_-CHICAS NO SOY TAN ENVIDIOSA, NO ESPEREN, AUN ME DUELEN LOS HUESITOS, EN LA CABEZA NOOOO, LAS COMPENSAREE,_**

**_JEJE NO...ESPEREN, PROMETO QUE EL SIGUIENTE SERA MI MARIDOOO..._**

**_JEJE CONTINUARAAA..._**

**_NOS VEMOS MAÑANA EN EXCESOS LES SUBIRE DOBLE PORQUE HICE DOS DE LA PALABRA "MEDICINA", Y QUIEN SABE TALVEZ AHORA SI SE LES HAGA VER BAILAR A ITA-BUENISIMO-KUN, LAS QUIERO MIL :p_**


	10. MEMORIAS

**DISCLAIMER; NARUTO ES DE KISHIMOTO Y ESTA HISTORIETILLA, MIA SOLO EN YAYIRA ^^**

**HOLAAA!**

**JEJE AQUI TARDE PERO AQUI n.n, LES TRAIGO UN CAPIII**

**BUENO ES UN CAPI RAROOO, JEJE PERO QUEDO BIEN.**

**PIENSEN EN ESTO; CUANDO LLEGAS A UN LUGAR NUEVO ES INEVITABLE ENTERARTE DE COSAS...¿NO LO CREEN?, Y BUENO ESO LE PASO A SASU.**

**NOTAS DEL CAPI: EL TEXTO EN CURSIVA SON LAS MEMORIAS QUE LEE SASUKE, Y AL FINAL DEL CAPI, TAMBIEN ESTA EN CURSIVA Y ESOS SON SUS SUEÑOS DE MI SASU.**

**BUENO ESPERO QUE QUEDE CLARO Y QUE LES GUSTE!**

**AHORA SI A LEER...**

* * *

**Memorias.**

La mañana se fue tan rápido; como mi mente estando ocupada.

Y en cierto sentido la rutina se ha vuelto monótona…

Mi día comienza a las seis de la mañana con un baño frío, por lo regular lo hago en un riachuelo que esta en cercanía a la comarca.

Me gusta esperar el amanecer, es una de las pocas cosas que aun disfruto y que traen paz a mi estresante forma de vida.

Y ahí cuando los tímidos rayos abren sus ojos para dar paso a otro tedioso día, me dispongo a volver y comenzar con lo que me trajo aquí, el ser mas fuerte…

Del desayuno, no es algo en lo que repare, me limito a comer lo que encuentro en esa nevera que nunca falta nada.

Empiezo con calentamiento; taijutsu, en el cual demoro un par de horas. No hay con quien entrenar, cosa que comienza a exasperarme.

Siempre estoy solo en este lugar, Orochimaru se la pasa en viaje de negocios y Kabuto no sale de los laboratorios.

Parece como si me ignoraran, aun así he entrenado solo este tiempo y he logrado prolongar por más tiempo y continuidad mis técnicas, me siento igual que en la aldea, mi rendimiento no ha sobresalido como yo quisiera, como yo esperaba.

Me detengo un tanto cansado con gotas cayendo de mi frente y me giro ante esa figura que presencia atento mi entrenamiento.

Le miro con fastidio, creí que allí todo sería más productivo.

**-solo venía a despedirme-** me sonrió **– sigue en lo que estas**.

**-para que me quieres aquí-** dije arto después de su indiferencia, se supone que el me entrenaría…

Días completos y tan solo se limita a saludarme, a preguntar durante la cena que tal mi entrenamiento.

Al principio esperaba que el me dijera el como nos organizaríamos, pero nunca se dirigió ante mi, por lo que decidí ignorarle.

**-tu estas por propia voluntad ¿no?-** dijo con sarcasmo.

**-quiero ser fuerte-** le reitere como la primera y única vez que hablamos desde mi llegada.

**-y no le veo el inconveniente-** dijo irónico.

Entonces entendí su juego la única razón por la que nunca dijo nada, es porque quería que yo propusiera; explicándole a detalle mis deseos y lo que quería obtener, aunque eso lo sabía de sobra. Una vez delimitado el campo el pondría las reglas del juego, claro que para ello necesitaba de mi desesperación, y ahora entendía la primer regla; la paciencia.

El llevaba la ventaja, yo tendría que aceptar y adaptarme a los caprichos que dispusiese, a las circunstancias…

**-veo que estoy perdiendo el tiempo…- **le ataje** -entonces me iré hoy mismo-**, aunque sabía que eso no pasaría, era obvio que el quería algo de mí, que aún no sabía qué, entonces era predecible el saber que no me dejaría partir bajo ninguna circunstancia.

**-como quieras-** dijo restándome importancia**- por cierto-** me miro mientras caminaba parco en dirección contraria a la guarida **– se le ha visto a Itachi cerca de la aldea del bosque…que tengas suerte Sasuke-kun-**

Apreté mis puños cargados de ira y frustración y le lance un chidori, mismo que deshizo con el movimiento de un dedo sin siquiera verterse…caí frustrado.

En ese momento su figura se desvaneció en el viento.

Y el llevar cuatro meses en este lugar me parece una eternidad, aun y cuando todo el tiempo este concentrado en mi rendimiento.

Con todo ese coraje punzante seguí entrenando intentando alejar sus palabras, su sarcasmo. Movimientos violentos acompañados de ira hacían mella en el los árboles que fungían las veces de una figurilla de entrenamiento.

Mi cuerpo se siente gastado y apaleado, mis ganas de superar mis limites son mayores, entonces sigo aquí entrenando, las horas pasan desadvertidas, aun así no dejo de percibir como el sol va cambiando de posición hasta ocultarse y dar paso a la noche.

_Noches de soledad_, suspiro fastidiado.

Y entonces me detengo, el dolor de mis articulaciones y músculos no me permite persistir.

Camino vuelto por una medicina que calme mi malestar.

En un principio pensé en dirigirme a la enfermería, pero el especular la estupida cara de Kabuto mofándose me hizo desistir.

Abrí una de las puertas del primer subnivel, una oficina con dos anaqueles repleta de libros, documentos sin orden tendidos en un escritorio muy fino; de madera tallada, una estantería se encontraba en lo alto de una de las esquinas de aquel cuarto; frascos con medicamentos, supuse que algo de allí podría servirme…

Sin embargo un pensamiento fugaz creció en mi mente, talvez, en aquella estantería habría un libro con técnicas que me ayudarán a mejorar.

Tome un par de obras y los hojee, algunos de ellos estaban hechos con caligrafía antigua, reliquias únicas con un valor cultural incomparable.

Y seleccione cuatro libros al asar apartándolos en pila en aquella silla de terciopelo roja.

En ese momento mi mirada se clavo en una tabla que sobre salía de la duela, estaba ligeramente movida, dando discontinuidad a un suelo cuyas maderas se encontraban con suma precisión, mismas hablaban de un trabajo especializado, minucioso.

Al principio me acerque intrigado, para luego descubrir que bajo ese centímetro de desnivelación cabía perfectamente mi dedo pulgar y con una ligera presión aquella tabla salia botada.

En ese hueco había un libro guardado celosamente, le tome sorprendido, por algo estaba ahí oculto, sople el polvo que se formo en el a causa del tiempo.

Le hojee, curioso por saber, por encontrar algo que me guiara, que me mostrara conocimiento.

Pare en una hoja, el encabezado decía _"ninjutstu Bunshin Daibakuha"_

Luego le seguían especificaciones_; "Rango: A. Tipo: Ofensivo, corto alcance" _

Lo siguente era una breve descripción; _"Ninjutsu que funciona combinado con un kage bunshin no jutsu. En este caso el clon pierde su estabilidad por propia voluntad del usuario(1)..._

_Los sellos para realizarlo son; Nezumi (Rata), Nezumi (Rata), Usagi (Liebre), Ryu (Dragón), Tori (Pájaro), Inu (Perro)…"_

Sonreí complacido, luego de leer de manera superficial otros registros en hojas salteadas; "_Chakra Kyūin no jutsu, Chakra no ito, Chibaku Tensei…."_

Luego de eso cerré el libro.

Me centre en la repisa con frascos, leí un par de etiquetas, para finalmente tomar dos pastillas de codeina acetaminofeno.

Hoy como muchos días he dejado de lado la hora de comida, por lo regular solamente ingiero alimento a la cena.

Aunque el hambre esta extinto de mis deseos, se que no debo vacilar en ello solo para ser fuerte.

Camine con el texto y los dos comprimidos por un vaso de agua.

Abrí la nevera y cogí un bocado, uno que podía comer frío, junto con un par de manzanas y me dirigí de nuevo al campo de entrenamiento.

Leeré un par de notas de aquel libro en tanto engulló y estaré aquí hasta las doce, quiero entrenar con mi sharingan acompañado de la penumbra que ofrece la noche.

Me dirijo aquel árbol para comer y descansar por un momento.

Fría e insípida después de todo comida, no como la de mamá, ni como la del puesto de Ichiruka, _que remedio!_ sin más muerdo un trozo de aquello y dejo el traste a un lado, cierro mis ojos solo por unos segundos.

Una brisa inunda el instante y unas flores de aquel árbol caen, inevitablemente soy prisionero de mis recuerdos, y se me sale su nombre como tantos días en que intento olvidarle.

**–Sakura-** su rostro, su sonrisa emergen de la nada haciéndome sentir feliz con solo recordarla…

Palpo con mi mano el suelo, buscando y encontrando con el tacto aquel libro.

Y me detengo en cualquier página, le doy otro mordisco a la manzana y me fijo en aquella caligrafía, es legible, pulcra.

_"día 26 de marzo del año…_

_La guerra trajo muchos decesos…la vida incierta, difícil, dolorosa me hace sentir tristeza, este sentimiento desolado es un cáncer que se expande por el mundo_

_Y el ser shinobi no me permite girarme y cerrar los ojos ante la realidad…_

_Esta aldea lucia apacible y el andar de las horas trajo dolor y muerte con nuestra estancia, aun no entiendo como se forja una paz a costa de la muerte de un pueblo._

_Un escenario amargo, vano que acompaña tres bolsas de dormir, miro a Tsunade durmiendo placidamente, quisiera abrasarle, abandonándome en su figura para olvidar… _

_Remordimientos…decepción…"_

Escritos de tanto tiempo… quizá 35 años ó más…_todos cambiamos_, supongo

Avanzo un par de hojas.

_"día 7 de junio del año…_

_Vine a entrar en mi día de descanso y cuando estoy solo pongo énfasis en lo que se que son mis puntos débiles y al cabo de un par de horas hice una pausa para recuperar energía y beber un poco de agua._

_**-eres tramposo…-**__ su voz hizo que me devolviera para verle a los ojos._

_Le mire expectante_

**– _hoy es día de descanso.-_**_ me dijo sonriendo._

_**-no tenía mucho que hacer-**__ le explique en tanto que ella bajaba unas manzanas maduras del árbol._

_Me arrojó una –_**_¿no_****_tienes vida?, dime Orochimaru ¿no hay alguien que ronde en tu mente?_**_- dijo divertida._

_Cerré los ojos junto con la sonrisa que acababa de sacarme. Y los volví abrir para morder la manzana._

_Entonces sucedió, nuestras miradas se focalizaron, no pude evitar sentir nervios acompañados de deseo._

_Lentamente llego hasta mi y un impulso me obligo a halarla, rose sus labios por primera ves, encontrándome con su calido aliento, me deje llevar sin explicación, sin motivo, descubrí el placer aquella tarde en su boca"_

¡Que rayos!, mis ojos incrédulos se abren, sin embargo muevo la cabeza intentando pasar por alto lo que leí, aun deseoso de en encontrar un jutsu o algo avanzo un par de hojas más.

_" dia 13 de octubre del año…_

_Entable un equipo con cinco shinobis que tenemos intereses en común y un par de meses a tras comenzamos con un proyecto, serio y verdadero._

_Todo comenzó con la idea de recopilar jutsus, descripción de estos, especificaciones, una compilación del arte shinobi. Es una investigación exhaustiva y laboriosa, que a la vez me emociona. _

_Dilucidando cada jutsu de manera detallada, explicando debilidades e incluso contra ataques que resten efectos a cada técnica. _

_Esta investigación sin duda es de los trabajos mejor pensados, por lo que no dude por un segundo en entrar a la cámara de jutsus prohibidos, para sustraer información que indudablemente enriquecerá el trabajo de tal forma. _

_Tenia un par de pergaminos que traje de aquel lugar, sin embargo mi atención se focalizo en el jutsu de reestructuración, el cual requiere nociones básicas de jutsu médico. _

_Este jutsu es poderoso, regenera células, lesiones, incluso órganos perdidos, colapsados._

_Fascinado por la información tan basta, clara._

_Años y años de investigación guardados celosamente, información a la que no podíamos acceder, conocimiento vetado que embelesa… que despierta mi sed por aprender, deseos y necesidad por conocer y dominar, quería abatir mi ignorancia…_

_La noche era fría; un otoño arrastraba las hojas. _

_El eco de la lluvia tupida se colaba por mi ventana atenuando mi concentración._

_Absorto en aquel texto, el sonido del timbre me perturbó, nunca espero a nadie, entonces deje el texto sobre el sofá y me dispuse a abrir._

_Y ahí estaba ante el marco de la puerta con los cabellos empapados y aquella playera se pegaba a sus pechos…_

_Un revolteo se produjo en mi estomago, junto con la saliva que trague, la arritmia de mi corazón prendiendo cada parte de mi cuerpo._

_Todo fue tan rápido…"_

En ese momento dude en proseguir la lectura que sin duda distaba mucho de ser especificaciones de jutsus, fue en ese momento que supe que no se trataba como creía de los informes de investigación que tanto quería leer, si no por el contrario, era un diario, uno personal, el diario de Orochimaru…

Trague saliva y sin pensarlo regrese a la lectura.

_"y después de encontrarme con sus ojos no pude evitar tomarla de la cintura y jalarla para darle un beso cargado de deseo, así es como me hacia sentir, sumamente excitado._

_No paso mucho tiempo para que aquellos besos acompañados de mordidas desafiantes se intensificaran y subí mis manos hasta romper con la atadura del sujetador, jadie… en verdad deseaba perderme en sus senos, en ella… lentamente comencé a acariciarlos, masajearlos._

_Le lleve dentro de mi morada, mientras que la blusa salia rodando._

_La senté en la mesa, para despojarle de sus bragas negras, no importaba que aun tuviera la falda…_

_Le bese mil veces, jugué con sus exquisitos pechos para después sentir el placer más grande del mudo…a traveseé la línea de nuestra amistad, llenándome de su belleza, fijado en su calido cuerpo, aferrándonos el uno al otro… _

_No dije nada… solo podía sentir como salía de manera involuntaria cada sentimiento que provocaba en mi, desde hace tiempo y que nunca pensé en compartirle. _

_Tsunade…una mujer hermosa, fuerte, brillante, jamás se fijaría en alguien como yo…hacía tiempo que había enterrado esos anhelos…_

_Y mis caricias y besos expresaban todo ello, le amaba, sin duda…_

_La hice mía por primera vez en esa mesa vieja y roída, y ella me apreso con su magnificencia…"_

Por un momento deje ese libro e intente no pensar en nada, no hacer comentario alguno, pero al cabo de unos segundos volví a tomarlo, mi curiosidad ya rayaba limites insospechados.

_" dia 4 de febrero del año…_

_Caminaba rumbo al laboratorio, ya habíamos conformado uno secreto, en el que complementábamos las investigaciones._

_Ya había empezado a experimentar con mi cuerpo, y es que de que sirve toda una vida sino se hace lo que se quiere, y yo quería encontrar respuestas, soluciones, poder…_

_No había mucha gente que se sacrificara por el conocimiento y pues es de esperarse que me encontrara comprometido en ello con totalidad._

_Desvíe por unos minutos el camino, para encontrarme con ella, dijo que quería verme…_

_En ese momento pensé en las posibilidades de la plática que se suscitaría:_

_1. me diría que todo ha sido muy apresurado pero pese a ello quiere mi amistad._

_ó 2. que me quiere. _

_Aun así ya lo había decidido, tenía que terminar con este sueño tan hermoso que había cobrado vida un par de meses a tras..._

_La investigación acaparaba mi vida y era de esperarse el rumor en que tornaría esta situación, nadie me apoyaría…, _

_Era de esperarse mi inevitable huida de la aldea y un sobrenombre de " Ninja renegado" recaería ante mi._

_Ella no podría seguirme, no era justo, nieta de un hokague._

_No podía seguir con esto, no tenia nada para ella, poco a poco me convertía en un criminal._

_Ella estaba sentada en una banca mirando como los columpios se mecían con el viento, su mirada estaba apagada._

_Me senté y le mire fijamente, vi como una lagrima se difuminaba en su rostro…_

_Se giro dándome la cara, le mire sereno. _

_**-yo…tengo algo que decirte-**_

_Y aun y cuando había trabajado con esta escena en mi mente, era más difícil de lo que pensaba…_

_Una larga pausa me hizo sentir nervios que se apoderaban de mi sosiego._

_**-estoy embarazada-**_

_No estaba preparado para escuchar eso_**_._**

_–**yo …no-**__ balbucee estupidamente._

_Sus ojos se cerraron y las lágrimas escurrían sin contención, se levanto rápidamente, sin darme oportunidad a reaccionar, a hablar…_

_**-lo sabía… lo he decidido, no lo tendré…-**__ esas palabras se apagaron junto con su imagen._

_Quería salir corriendo hasta alcanzarla, abrasarla y decirle que las cosas iban a estar bien, pero era tarde, muy tarde… llegaste tarde Tsunade…_

_Aquellos experimentos eran muy peligrosos, para mi, para el bebe que esperaba, para ella…_

_No podía permitirme ver a dos seres amados sufrir por mi causa…_

_Nada de lo que quisiera podría ser, ella y yo de mundos distintos, ajenos…"_

_"__entonces me pare…",_ una mano grisácea se poso en el libro formando una esfera de incomodidad, trague saliva cuando el rostro de Orochimaru me veía inexpresivo y molesto.

**-agradecería, que no husmees en mis cosas-** dijo mirando el libro para guardarlo en su bolsillo.

Me levante un tanto aturdido, apenado por haber sido descubierto.

**-creí que abandonarías la guarida-** dijo picando mi orgullo.

**-talvez mañana temprano-** le respondí

**-buenas noches Sasuke-kun-** dijo regresando a la guarida.

**-que sueñes con tsunade-** dije burlón.

Me miro furioso.

Se abalanzo con una mano cargada de chackra, sonreí complacido y active el sharingan. Del suelo salieron serpientes que me aprisionaron. Un fuerte golpe en el estomago me hizo escupir sangre, mi clon se desvanecía…

Le tome por detrás desprevenido y le di patadas y golpes que esquivaba con una singular facilidad.

Tomo de mi pierna y me sacudió por el cielo, caí pero no sin artes forjarle un rasguño leve a causa de un tiro preciso de una shuriken en el hombro izquierdo.

Se acerco ante mí, y creí que se desquitaría de mi intromisión, de mis burlas, pero por el contrario me tendió la mano **-vamos a descansar.**

Kabuto le esperaba a la entrada.

Caminaba a tras de ellos y detuve mi andar en la puerta de mi cuarto.

**-Orochimaru-**el se giro atendiéndome-** ¿mañana me entrenaras?**

**-por que le permite que le hable sin respeto-** se quejo Kabuto

Y el contesto junto con su sonrisa sarcástica **–no lo se…solo si me da la gana.**

Me senté en mi escritorio, era obvio que no estaba haciendo las cosas bien, requería de estructurar un plan.

Mañana a primer hora pondría las cartas sobre la mesa mostrándome, necesitaba saber que quería de mí.

Anote lo que precisaba;

1. que me entrene, sin duda su poder era sorprendente, además necesitaba salir a misiones para enfrentarme a oponentes, para ganar experiencia.

2. conseguir información de Itachi.

3. fraguar un plan para salir de aquí cuando llegase el momento, para enfrentar y derrotar a Itachi.

Sonreí por un segundo al pensar en todo lo que descubrí sin intención, definitivamente tenía que seguir husmeando, encontrar respuestas…

_Orochimaru sintiendo cosas_, ¿quien lo diría? y ¡con esa anciana!, el solo pensarlo me da escalofríos.

_**-Sasuke-**_

_Le oigo, pero prefiero hacer oídos sordos._

_**-Sasuke…-**__ su voz cimbra en mi oído estremeciendo cada centímetro de mi piel involuntariamente _**_–deja eso, anda ya_**_-_

_**-tengo que pensar en esto-**__ le dije intentando aferrarme a aquellas notas._

_**-vamos deja eso y ven ya-**__ insistió susurrándome al oído _

_Su respiración y su dulce aliento que cautivaban mis sentidos hicieron que obedeciera al instante._

_Me pare a la orilla de la cama y suavemente tiro de mi, subiendo a mi cuerpo._

_Nuestros rostros se encontraron, sus dulces ojos me miraban pendientes, celosos._

_Enajenado ante su presencia escuchaba claramente su dulce voz._

_**-Sasuke…no te enamores de mi- **__dijo__en tanto que me perdía en sus ojos en sus labios._

_**-es tarde Sakura-**__ le conteste._

_**-lo se-**__ aquella repuesta con besos dulces y apasionados me hicieron sonreír._

_Su boca navego por mi lóbulo, por mi cuello, por mi nuca_

_**-vamos a jugar-**__ dijo con su voz excitante, demandante._

_**-hoy no, estoy cansado**__- dije con los ojos cerrados embelesado de esos mimos._

_**-anda,-**__ dijo intensificando sus fogosos besos_**_.-anda vamos a jugar un poco se que te gusta._**

_**-lo siento, es verdad, pero estoy muy cansado.-**__ aquella respuesta le hizo cortar en seco tan gratificante momento._

_Se paro para darme la espalda_**_- Sasuke si no me complaces me voy –_**_ me amenazo- _**_para talvez nunca volver._**

_Sonreí me pare para abrazarle de la cintura por la espalda._

_**-no seas caprichosa-**__ le susurre al oído _**_– prometo que será otro día, anda quítate esa molesta ropa y ven a la cama._**

_Su cuerpo desnudo avivaba mi ser; esa fría cama en la que me abrazaba y mis manos le apresaban en sus senos, mi nariz se perdía en la tersura de su cabello, en la fragancia que yacía en mi memoria._

Y esta es mi recompensa días enteros negándome tu existencia y cuando el cansancio me vence…irrumpes de las profundidades de mi deseo, y haces de mis noches las más apacibles, las mas ansiadas sin permiso alguno, tal y como mis sentimientos embriagados de ti.

Tus brazos llenan mi vacío y me permiten aún ser mortal.

No importan las ambiciones, los deseos, las necesidades, los actos porque al final somos personas conformadas de un pasado; de huellas forjadas por aquellos que amamos y perduran hasta el fin de nuestra existencia aunque la distancia aparente desprendimiento, olvido…

* * *

_**OHHH! NUNCA HABIAN LEIDO UN OROTSUN.**_

**_JEJE Y ESTO SOLO ES POSIBLE EN YAYIRAAA n.n_**

**_no es divertido, es tetrico ¬¬- comenta setsuna._**

**_yayira voltea a ver a mggss para que opine del capi, pero tan solo ve sus ojos furiosos fulminandola._**

**_-ya basta, no me miren así, veamos quien sigue en el baile._**

**_-un aplausoo para...- musica de tambores y al momento las chicas cambiaron semblante por uno más relajado._**

**_-uhhhh!- gritaban todas entusiastas._**

**_y muy pronto el telon se abriooo..._**

**_u,u_**

**_la furia no se hizo esperar, mggss con un palo, setsuna con las palomitas y noodle con el tacón_**

**_-auxiliooooo!-grito yayira al ritmo de la musica sexy mientras los huesitos de orochimaru se movian en el escenario decorado de selva._**

**_y su tanga de tarzan contrastaba con su menudo y repulsivo cuerpooo..._**

**_jejee chicas bastaa! que no todo es malooo! orochimaru tambien tiene su lado positivooo, su lenguaa :P_**

**_bueno pues espero que les haya entretenido, porque de gustar pues a muchos no les parece esto_**

**_pero en algun momento orochimaru no era tan malo, y es verdad en el equipo sannin se querian mucho, cuando murio orochimaru tsunade y yiraya sufrieron, bueno pero basta._**

**_nos vemos pronto :). gracias por leerme y espero sus comentariosss._**

**_byyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeee._**


	11. AMNESIA

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO ES DE KISHIMOTO Y ESTO SALIO DE MI INSPIRACION ¬¬ AQUI EN YAYIRA :)**

**HOLA, LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA Y HE AQUI OTRO CAPIII**

**Y BUENO LA PREGUNTA ES; ¿ESTAMOS PREDESTINADOS DE LA PERSONA QUE NOS VAMOS A ENAMORAR?, CREEN QUE UNA VEZ QUE UNO LLEGA AMAR A ALGUIEN SE PUEDE DEJAR DE HACERLO? Y QUE ES MÁS FUERTE EL AMOR Ó EL OLVIDO?**

**JEJE BASTA DE FILOSOFAR Y BUENO ESPERO LES GUSTE,**

**ESTE CAPI ES UNO DE LOS MEJORES LOGRADOS, LO DIGO CON ORGULLO U,U**

**JEJEE UNA COSA, ME INSPIRO MI PELICULA MÁS FAVORITA EN EL MUNDO "ETERNO RESPLANDOR DE UNA MENTE SIN RECUERDOS", SE LAS RECOMIENDO AL MIL ...**

**POR CIERTO UN BESITO A JIM CARRY QUE AME SU ACTUACIÓN EN ESA PELI, PORQUE CONTRARIAMENTE SU PERSONAJE ES SERIO n.n.**

**un besote a todos los que leen y gustan de mis tonterasss, mil gracias...**

**yaya a leer...**

* * *

**AMNESIA.**

Salía de ese concurrido pueblo a las 9 de la mañana con un informe preciso.

Después de un laborioso trabajo; vigilar y anotar los movimientos de un hombre, de eso se trataba; sencillo pero a final de cuentas tedioso.

Le seguí los pasos desde la aldea del bosque, pasando por tres pueblos más, hasta detenernos aquí; en la aldea oculta de las rocas. Y trabajando en cubierta, me escabullía por el lugar, anotando cada actitud, cada movimiento.

Este hombre parecía ser un criminal, lo cual no me extrañaba, si Orochimaru estaba tan interesado en el, seguro no sería por buena persona.

Pude ver como hacia tratos con hombres sospechosos, infames. Intercambiaban algo; una sustancia. No se que era.

Transacciones nocturnas mismas que no tenían un lugar fijo.

Este hombre vagaba de un lugar a otro, parecía como si se moviera en una esfera alterna, la gente común se veía ajena a dicho escenario, sin embargo había todo un mundo que lo conocía, que le buscaba.

Talvez por eso no fue difícil llegar a el, concertar una cita para 15 días después, en las afueras de la aldea oculta de la niebla, tiempo en el que pasaría por ese lugar, y todo ello sin que siquiera sospechara que se trataba de una trampa de Orochimaru.

Mi misión aquí concluía, ya no era de mi incumbencia lo que pasara en dicho encuentro, ni lo que traficara, ni nada de ello, en realidad ni me importaba. Lo que era cierto es que estaba cansado.

15 minutos habían pasado desde que el camino dejo de ser poblado, caminaba parco a través de una llana senda.

Unos ruidos; voces acompañados de violencia hicieron que detuviera mi andar para referirme al sitio.

A unos pasos tres sujetos intentaban saquear a un anciano.

_Ladrones vulgares…patéticos_.

**-tienen 2 minutos para irse-** les dije mirándolos fríamente.

En ese momento capte su atención, y el de los harapos negros se dirigió mofándose **– y si no, ¿que vas a hacer?**

Me senté en una roca y cerré los ojos. Ese era justo el tiempo de mi paciencia 2 minutos…

**-¡parece que el niñito se canso antes de tiempo!-** dijo uno irónico.

**-¡hey Roy!, yo me encargo del viejo, tú despójale a ese imbécil-** dijo otro señalándome.

**-lo haré yo-** refuto alguno - **y me quedaré con lo poco que traiga.**

Mientras hablaban los minutos llegaron a su fin, entonces me pare, tome uno por el cuello y lo estrelle en un árbol, el cual cayo inconciente en el acto.

Los otros dos se abalanzaron, le tome a uno por el brazo y lo mande a volar, su cuerpo callo unos metros delante, el otro me miro con miedo para terminar huyendo.

Me di la vuelta para seguir el camino.

**-espera-** dijo el anciano.

Entonces detuve mi paso, y me gire para verle.

**-gracias -**dijo con una sincera sonrisa.

**-no es nada-** conteste cortes, pero sin animo.

Y no es que me sintiera superior, simplemente no tenía humor para hablar con el, con nadie.

**-sabes …-** le escuche mientras un suspiro de fastidiado se me escapaba, aquella conversación duraría más de lo que deseara…

**-soy un anciano, no soy fuerte como tu, pero tengo un don**.

Le mire intrigado, talvez era un anciano chiflado, aun así mis modales no me permitían girarme e ignorarlo, cortaría pronto la conversación, pero no lo dejaría hablando solo.

-**no sabes la ayuda que me diste-** dijo sincero **- en estos costales, traigo 30000 en mercancía, son los ahorros de mi vida.**

Me senté después de todo esto duraría y estaba un poco cansado.

**-trabajo como mercader-** dijo recolectando algunas cosas que estaban dispersas por el suelo **- he visto muchas cosas…así nació mi don.-**

_¿De que don habla?_

**-es por eso que en agradecimiento te ayudaré-** dijo sonriéndome.

**-¿ayudarme?- **le pregunte escéptico.

**-tengo la habilidad de ver…**

**-¿de ver?**

**-tus ojos…puedo verlo, hay algo que no te deja vivir tranquilo.**

**-talvez sea que llevo 3 días en insomnio.-** dije eludiendo mi historia, mi pasado.

-**no es la apariencia, es el brillo, tu brillo refleja melancolía-** dijo como si hurgara en lo más profundo de mi existencia.**- Eres muy joven, aun así, has vivido mucho más de lo que quisieras.**

**-problemas…-** conteste con un suspiro de cansancio**- cualquiera tiene malos días.**

**-no, lo tuyo, es diferente, pero no tienes que explicarte.-** dijo acomodándose su morral – **cerca de aquí en el siguiente pueblo, hay una persona que me debe favores, su nombre es Yua, le conocen todos por aquel lugar, dile que vas de parte de Hiroto.**

**-¿y porque iría a ese lugar?-** dije incrédulo.

El sonrío mientras comenzaba su camino **– si vas consumirá la razón de tus desvelos.**

El anciano se perdió de mi vista a los pocos minutos, reanudé mi camino, sin embargo cuando pase por la entrada de aquel pueblo sentí curiosidad, estaba dispuesto a pasarlo por alto.

Pero era verdad… habían días en los que no podía conciliar el sueño, constantemente mi cansancio rezagado impactaba de manera negativa en mi rendimiento, y específicamente ya llevaba 3 noches en vela, a fin de cuentas era verdad, talvez una medicina mitigase mi estado latente.

No tarde mucho para que me dijeran la dirección de esa señora y pronto me encontraba fuera de una casa de madera con un jardín perfectamente cuidado.

Toque y después de unos minutos salio, era una mujer mayor bien conservada; delgada, su cabello estaba recogido, lucia arreglada.

Me analizo desde el marco de la puerta y con la mirada me hizo un ademán para que pasara.

Aquel lugar era sencillo y limpio; una sala, dos cuadros adornando alegremente las paredes blancas haciendo combinación con un piso de mosaico verde.

-**el señor Hiroto, dijo que podría ayudarme**.- le dije sin esperara nada.

**-¿le conoces?-** me pregunto con asombro mientras que me sugería asiento de ese sofá cómodo que conformaba el recibidor **– y ¿Cómo esta el?.**

**-bien-** conteste.

**- te serviré algo de tomar-** dijo amablemente

**-necesito algo de esa persona…-** sus palabras llegaban desde la cocina.

_¿de esa persona?_

Luego regreso **–¿traes algo?, lo que sea que haya pasado por sus manos, un lazo entre los dos.**

La verdad es que no entendía nada **–creo que usted se equivoca, yo vengo por…**

**-lo se, lo veo en tu mirada- **dijo fijándose en mi – **quieres deshacerte de esa persona…- **dijo seria, dándome el vaso con agua.

Y prosiguió **-puedo ver que tienes un tarea muy importante que realizar, pero hay algo que no te permite concentrarte, te hace estar distante, no es una situación, es una persona…**

_¿una persona?_

**-¿sabes quien es?, es la persona de tus ultimas pesadillas.**

Pesadillas… ¿itachi? No, el era el objetivo y en un instante los recuerdos emergieron; sus lágrimas amargas, su angustia, su dolor, era ella, los últimos sueños eran de ella, de esa banca, de ese recuerdo que me oprimía, que me ahogaba… de esos sentimientos que le negué. Semanas en que la veía llorar amargamente, pero no podía tocarla, una barrera imperceptible me lo impedía.

**-¿traes algo?-** insistió

Pensé por unos segundos, ¿traía algo de ella?

Y los recuerdos fluyeron…

_-_**_Sasuke…-_**_le mire mientras cerraba mi mochila, el entrenamiento había terminado y me preparaba para ir a casa._

_Pude sentir su mirada insistente, pero aun así seguí en lo mío._

_– _**_¿me prestas tu libro de reglas shinnobi? _**

_Le mire intrigado, no es que no quisiera hacerlo, pero era raro que no tuviese el suyo siempre es tan responsable._

_**-¿y el tuyo?-**__ Le pregunte_

_**-no le encuentro… necesito consultar algo.**_

_**Naruto prometió prestarme el suyo, pero dice que lo buscará, el caso es que me urge…tengo unas dudas que me interesa argumentar -**__ luego me miro dudosa frotando sus manos con un alo de nerviosismo _**_– sino se puede, no hay problema, de verdad-_**_ dijo con esa sonrisa sincera que la caracteriza._

_**-esta bien Sakura, tómalo- **__dije facilitándoselo_**_ –devuélvemelo cuando ya no lo necesites…_**

Saque un libro que traía en la mochila, de vez en cuando me era útil en el entrenamiento y en las misiones, lo repase rápidamente, buscando aquello…

**-tome-**dije prestándoselo.

**-¿tiene relación con esa persona?-**me pregunto incrédula

Asentí.

_…Y fue ese día de entrenamiento…_

_**-Sakura, ¿ese es mi libro?-**__le dije mirándolo, le tenía sobre el césped a lado de su mochila, me incline para tomarlo._

_**-Sasuke…-**__ su vos se escucho nerviosa _**_–espera…_**_._

_**-¿que?-**__ le dije distraído._

_**-espera no …-**__ le mire tratando de entender lo que le preocupaba -_**_deje algo en el libro…-_**_ sus mejillas se ruborizaron, eludía mi mirada._

_Hojeé el libro curioso._

**_-¿es esto? –_**_ le pregunte divertido cuando me encontré con lo que no quería que viera _**_.-¿flores secas?_**

_**-Es un separador-**__ ella seguía sin verme _**_- lo hice para ti, pero dudaba si dejarlo o no… Se que es cursi, puedes tirarlo. _**

_Note como su voz acobardándose._

_**-no, esta bien…me gusta-**__le dije sincero, entonces me busco con la mirada una lucida, sus labios me expresaban alegría con aquella dulce sonrisa._

**_- ¿de verás lo crees?-_**_ me pregunto mientras se acercaba a recoger sus cosas._

_**-si, necesitaba uno-**__ le dije espontánea mirándola._

_**-gracias por prestármelo, disculpa la demora, nos vemos luego Sasuke- **__se despidió_**_._**

_**-saku…-**__le llame y ella se detuvo _**_– puedes quedártelo, si quieres._**

_**-gracias, pero ya encontré el mío**__._

¿Estas seguro? Me pegunte con recelo, no quería hacerlo, aquel recuerdo era el único objeto tangible que tenía de ella, un separador hecho de "sakura", las flores secas habían perfumado mi libro y cuando lo revisaba era inevitable pensarla, vivirla.

**-Bien espera aquí, ponte cómodo, esto demorará un poco, pero prometo que será efectivo.**

**-¿Que obtendré con todo esto?-** dije todavía dudando en desprenderme de tan preciada pieza.

**-olvidar a la persona, esa persona también lo hará-**me dijo sin rodeo alguno **–¿estas de acuerdo?, si eso pasa ya no habrán desvelos, ni distracciones en tu vida.**

Dicho esto desapareció de mi vista.

_¿De verdad quería borrarla?_, o más aun_ ¿de verdad quería que me olvidara?…_

Aquella respuesta era compleja, era cierto que tenía meses de comenzar una nueva forma de vida, pero aun y con todo muy en el fondo albergaba una pequeña esperanza de volverle a verla, no sabría en que terminaría todo ello de ser posible un encuentro, pero era seguro que quería verle una vez más.

_Estar cerca de ella._

Recuerdos simples su cara alegre, su cabello, sus ojos, me negué con la cabeza…_._

_Pero que estupideces…esto es una charlatanería_.

¿Como pude dejar envolverme?, me sentí estúpido...

Me levante de aquel sillón ya había perdido mucho; mi tiempo y un preciado recuerdo. Gire la perilla para salir de ese absurdo juego en el que me deje embaucar

_¿en que demonios pensaba?_

Pero su voz me detuvo **–¿te vas sin tomar tratamiento?**

Le tome el brebaje fastidiado, de todos modos ya no creía en lo que dijera, no creía en nada.

**-cuando lo bebas esa persona también te olvidara.**

**-¿se borraran completamente nuestros recuerdos?-** pregunte escéptico.

**-no, solo el sentimiento y la imagen, la noción de que existió una persona queda, la asimilaran como alguien sin importancia, aunque hay una advertencia…**

**-como sea- **dije empinando el vaso llenándome de el, no creía que fuese cierto, tampoco quería ser descortés.

Después de beber el contenido, seguí mi camino hasta llegar a la guarida, en donde di los informes de mi exitosa misión.

Y los días pasan y por alguna extraña razón, me siento vacío, con necesidad de algo, un no se qué.

Entonces no tengo más que concentrarme en todo lo que me ensaña Orochimaru, en sus misiones, en ser fuerte, en mi venganza, en nada.

Mi vida se sentía plana, sin ningún color.

**-¿Qué es eso?-**pregunte sin ánimo sentado en esa odiosa camilla.

**-son dos vacunas-** dijo Kabuto preparando las inyecciones, sacando el alcohol.

**-¿para esto me hiciste suspender mi entrenamiento? – **le pregunte molesto.

**-no se en que pensaba Orochimaru cuando te dejo quedar.-**masculló burlón

Pude ver una sonrisa sádica cuando se acerco a mi con esa jeringa, la cual presionó ligeramente haciendo salir una gota de ella

**- mira, con esta serás inmune a los venenos-** comento mientras me la aplicaba.

La sustancia rápidamente castigo mi cuerpo ardiendo atroz, contuve el dolor.

**-esta –**dijo preparando la siguiente **– activara resistencia y habilidad en el sello maldito**.

_Perfecto,_ pensé. Después de que la aplicara, iría a corroborarlo en el campo de entrenamiento, al menos eso era lo que quería.

**-¿me puedo ir?-** le dije, subiendo mi playera para bajar de la camilla y salir de allí.

El limpiaba la zona; tiraba a la basura el algodón y las jeringas.

**–si, pero…-** me detuve para escucharlo **– no puedes entrenar, al menos hasta mañana, tampoco puedes irte a recostar, de lo contrario te marearas y vomitaras, tienes que caminar para que el efecto mengüe.**

_Que remedio_…me quite la ropa de entrenamiento y me puse algo limpio, daría una vuelta en un poblado cercano, lo recorrería y talvez compraría una golosina.

A veces sentía deseos de deambular, aunque el hecho de hacerlo solo decaía mi animo y terminaba por desistir, pero dadas las circunstancias me dispuse a disfrutar de mi improvisado asueto.

Tarde unos 40 minutos en llegar, un lugar común, aun así el brillo de ese pueblo me parecía complaciente, siempre viendo las fúnebres paredes de la guarida, en este momento el lugar me parecía relajante, me satisfacía…

Y a las cinco de la tarde el lugar lucia animado, la gente paseaba alegre, mi mareo iba en deceso.

Observe las tiendas; ropa, aparatos, armas, comida, había de todo.

Señoras platicando, niños corriendo, jugando, y por un segundo tuve un sentimiento, una necesidad por recordar, pero solo conseguí el punzar de mi cabeza.

Seguí caminando sin rumbo, no había algo que me hiciera detenerme.

Hasta que paso…

A mis 15 años, nunca había visto a alguien que me cautivara con su sola forma.

Talvez era la medicina o ese vestido sencillo blanco que resaltaba con su alegre pelo o tan solo ella…

Mis ojos le siguieron; caminaba serena y el cabello le revoloteaba en su andar, en la brisa placida que se formaba de un día calido.

_Su cabello…_

Su cuerpo delgado y su tez blanca me hicieron seguirle a paso discreto, sin ser insistente.

Quería verle, quería ver su rostro, porque así de la nada, despertó mi absoluta curiosidad…

Ella paro en una banca y se sentó con un libro en la mano, quería hablarle, estar cerca, saciar mi expectación.

Y cuando estaba por llegar, su imagen perdió nitidez hasta que todo termino por nublarse completamente.

**-¿estas bien?-** escuchaba tenuemente

_Esa voz…_

y poco a poco abrí los ojos para volver a la realidad. Para encontrarme con ella.

_Esa mirada…_

**-te desmayaste, ¿te pasa algo?- **le escuche preocupada

Mi imaginación fue precaria…

_Sus ojos…_los más llamativos que había visto jamás, adornando dulcemente su rostro; cual esmeraldas costas, un el verde que contrastaba perfectamente con ese cabello de un tono rosa pálido sin igual.

_Sus labios…_ tan excitantes, tan enajenantes, encarnados de una manera sutil y ese aroma…

_Ese aroma…_

Aspire profundo y por alguna extraña razón, mi corazón latió ligeramente más rápido, aquello se sentía como un "dejà vú".

**-estoy bien-** dije nervioso, porque sin saber la razón me hacia sentir cohibido, para luego incorporarme.

**-espera…me dijo-** y su mano se rodeo de chackra verde **– es aquí-** y se poso en mi estomago **-con esto te sentirás mejor.**

Sin duda su energía era tan placentera, que en un instante el malestar se desvaneció.

Ella se sentó ami lado.

**–gracias-** le dije y pude ver como se sonrojaba.

**-así que eres Ninja-** le dije comenzado una conversación, ella asintió **–¿estas de misión?- **pregunte animado.

**-no, mi maestra salio y me dio permiso para tomarme unos días, yo vine con mi madre, tan solo la acompaño por unos asuntos ¿y tú a que te dedicas?**

**- soy asistente, trabajo para alguien acaudalado-** le mentí, en realidad no tenía caso entrar con especificaciones sin sentido, solo quería disfrutar de su compañía por lo menos hasta que el día concluyera.

**-¿y es tu día de descanso?-** asentí.

-¿**porque decidiste ser Ninja médico?** Le pregunte con curiosidad.

**-quiero ser fuerte, muy fuerte para…-**su rostro mostró confusión **–no lo se muy bien, nunca has sentido como que falta algo?, como si algo se hubiese desvanecido?...**

**-talvez-** era verdad llevaba semanas con esa sensación.

Continuó **-solo se que quiero ayudar a alguien…a las personas supongo-** y luego me miro **–¿y tu? Como piensas tu futuro**.

Me estremecí, difícil pregunta **– no lo se, quiero vivir en un lugar tranquilo, con un empleo sencillo y una vida simple.**

**-¿piensas en formar un hogar algún día?**

**-no lo se, no se si sea posible…-** conteste sin pensarlo, porque ella me incitaba a ser espontáneo, su presencia me infundía confianza.

**-quieres un helado- **le invité y luego de parárme le extendi la mano.

_Aquellas manos…_suaves, finas, blancas como la nieve_. _

**-hace viento, no lo se…-**dijo indecisa **–bueno**.

Y allí caminando con ella en aquella cercanía me sentía tan cómodo.

He de decirlo el mundo se hizo pequeño y solo existía ella y lo mucho que me avivaba que me cautivaba…

Disfrutaba su compañía, su plática, su sonrisa, su alegría.

**-me das de tu helado.**

**-no.**

**-solo déjame probarlo.**

**-hmp.**

_Me gustaba, me gustaba demasiado…_

Los minutos pasaron rápidamente y sin sentirlo ya era de noche.

Un cielo estrellado, una luna magnifica nos rodeaban, nos acompañaban.

**-¿algún día te has enamorado?- **me pregunto

_Y talvez no fui el único_ en sentirlo, talvez esa llama incandescente y sutil era producto de ambos, talvez no era solo una ilusión mía…_talvez no era solo yo._

Negué con la cabeza -**¿y tu?**

**-No lose, ¿que es el amor?**

**-Pensar en alguien, querer su cercanía, su bienestar … desearlo, sentir cosas, que te guste, creo.**

Eso se siente lo se, lo he vivido alguna vez, algún momento…

**-siento como si nos conociéramos- **me dijo seria** -Me gustaría volverte a verte…talvez vayas un día y me visites...- **y pude notar como su voz perdía fuerza a cada palabra.

Sonreí **– me encantaría ir y quedarme. **Le conteste y era verdad.

**-Supongo que es el adiós…- **le dije, sin desearlo.

**-Si- **dijo desanimada

**-Adiós.**

**-Adiós.**

Comencé a caminar y a medida que me alejaba mi pecho se comprimía.

**-No te vallas… **

_Esa voz, ese petición…._

Me gire para ver su rostro lleno de angustia, de ansiedad y me cerque poco a poco, la verdad es que no quería irme, le acababa de conocer, pero ella era una opresión en mi pecho, era mi deseo encarnado, era mi frustración.

**-¿por qué?-** le pregunte y estando ante ella no pude evitar entregarme, abrazarla para perderme en su frágil cuerpo; le necesitaba, no había explicación, le quería sin saber como, le amaba.

**-no lo se-** sus lagrimas quemaban mi piel.

Levante su rostro para verle fijamente.

**-¿estas llorando?-** le susurre

Odiaba verle llorar, odiaba su dolor y por alguna razón me odiaba a mi mismo.

**-así me haces sentir-** contesto con una voz ahogada.

Y de manera inconciente la distancia entre nosotros se fue extinguiendo, quería desaparecer su dolor, morir en su aliento…

Y sus labios me llenaron de una calida sensación que tanto extrañaba, que tanto añoraba. Su boca abierta llevándome por un recorrido placentero, cargado de sensaciones.

Le besaba con fervor, mil sentimientos se desprendían de mi como hojas de un árbol desgajándose por un fuerte viento.

Y el nudo en la garganta comenzó a crecer, sofocándome, el dolor volvió, junto con la nostalgia…

_**-…El riesgo es que si te encuentras frente a esa persona y el vinculo se vuelve a establecer… las vivencias regresaran para ambos**_**.**

Nuestros recuerdos volvieron, agravando el dolor…

Ya no éramos dos extraños descubriendo el placer de nuestras bocas. _Éramos dos amantes fundiendo nuestras almas_ en un ardiente beso …

Le amaba a pesar de la distancia, a pesar de las circunstancias, a pesar de mis propias necesidades.

¿Cuán poderoso puede ser el olvido?¿O lo es mucho más el recuerdo?

Y es así como intento terminar con todo, borrando tus recuerdos, huyendo de tu presencia, pero aquel sentimiento me traiciona cuando me es imposible negarte, cuando la herida abre; para anhelarte, para soñarte, extrañando tu figura, lamentando tu ausencia…

Y la distancia me hará creer que te has ido para siempre, engaño vil que espera por ti paciente cuando nuestros caminos se cansen de andar, cuando el destino nos brinde la oportunidad…

Una o mil vidas, siempre te encontrare y exacerbaras mi deseo, fascinas mi mente, nublarás mis sentidos, me embriagaras con tu presencia, me enloquecerás; porque tuya es mi alma, enamorado de ti hasta los huesos cautivo de tu existencia.

* * *

_**jeje que tal? espero que les haya gustado :)**_

**_les dije que para hoy, perdon que no fue mas tempra, en fin mañana los agasajo con 2 capis de excesos_**

**_y pasando a otra cosa..._**

**_si chicas hay un puesto de besos en la avenida principal de konoha!_**

**_-que biennn!-dijo noodle_**

**_la mala es que solo hay 2 chicos_**

**_-oh no- corearon mggss y setsuna_**

**_pero es naruto y sasuke_**

**_-que bien!- esta ves eran todas_**

**_lo malo es que llevan guardaespaldas ¬¬_**

**_-oh no!-todas nos desanimamos._**

**_pero podemos formarnos_**

**_-que bien!_**

**_lo malo es que talvez sakura e hinata no nos dejen llegar hasta ellos, ya saben por lo del baile ¬¬_**

**_u,u todas vimos de lejos los besitos que repartieron a sus fans, mientras los ojos FURIOSOS de hinata y sakura nos oscultaban sin reserva..._**

**_NI MODO CHICAS A VECES SE GANA Y A VECES SE PIERDE U,U._**

**_JEJEEE MIS REVIEEWWWSSSSS PORFISSSSSSSSSSS..._**


	12. RECUERDOS DE INFANCIA

_**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO ES DE KISHIMOTO Y ESTE SHOT MIO AQUI EN YAYIRA ^^**_

**_HOLA A TODOOS LOS QUE ME ESPERAN_**

**_BUENO ESTE CAPI, ES UNO MUY TIERNOOO_**

**_QUIEN NO TIENE LINDOS RECUERDOS DE INFANCIA, SASU TAMBIEN LOS TIENE ._**

**_Y BUENO LOS RECUERDOS ESTAN EN CURSIVA, AL IGUAL QUE UNA HISTORIA NARRADA, ESTA ESTÁ ENTRE COMILLAS._**

**_ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE..._**

* * *

Recuerdos de infancia.

Eran las 6 de la mañana cuando salía de esa posada en la que me hospede por la noche, la aldea de la lluvia me cogía con un clima hosco.

Lluvia cegada…y fue lo que impidió el concretar la misión la noche anterior e incluso también el acampar.

Me dirigía al mismo punto donde los esperaría la noche anterior.

Un cruce donde la aldea de la lluvia limitaba su territorio para dar paso a caminos que conectaban con el país del rayo.

Y les esperé un tiempo razonable, pero deduje que no podrían salir de aquel lugar con la tempestad que volcaba el distrito.

Aun así una trampa de rastreo me permitiría encontrarlos de haber pasado por el lugar sin que yo estuviese para recibirlos; serpientes pequeñas que se pegarían sutilmente a su ropa y que me permitirían encontrarlos con eficiencia.

_Y no hay plazo que no se cumpla, y el de ellos había llegado…_

Aun no amanecía y estaba con un poco de sueño, y aun y cuando no guardo expectativa alguna sin duda esperaba que alguno de ellos fuera fuerte, para que la batalla durara más de unos minutos.

Siempre era lo mismo, misiones escuetas o talvez era que mi nivel ya iba en creciente.

De cualquier manera, un día gris se avecinaba y mi ánimo no era mejor. Aunque siempre es así, estas misiones me hacen recodar a _mi equipo 7_; en aquellos días íbamos alegres, observando, intentando ser mejores, conociendo el mundo…

Y pienso en que no me gustaría encontrarlos ¿Qué decirles? Lo mucho que les extraño, ja, eso nunca, aunque sea verdad…

El camino es fangoso, por lo que mi paso es sereno, y se que llegare con tiempo, es fácil predecir a la gente; poco comprometida, descuidada e incluso calmosa.

Dos hombres _¿en que estarán metidos?_

En teoría tenía que matar a esa gente y sustraer un libro, uno del cual estaba interesado Orochimaru.

Y me dispongo en lo alto de la copa de un árbol a esperar, _esperar_…es algo a lo que me intento adaptar aún…

Pasaron dos horas cuando escuche sus pasos, sus voces, analice la situación.

Y con un gran salto llegue hasta ellos.

Les mire sobrio.

**-¿Qué quieres mocoso?-** me pregunto viéndome por encima de su hombro.

**-el libro…-** conteste sin emoción

**-más vale que te vallas-** dijo un hombre moreno musculoso de unos 35 años- **si es que no quieres morir**.

**-vámonos-** dijo el otro, restando importancia a mi presencia.

Avanzaron unos cuantos pasos y en un segundo me encontraba frente a ellos impidiendo su paso.

Sus puños se imprimieron en el aire, mientras que le esperaba con una fuerte patada en la cabeza, dicho golpe rompió su nariz y la sangre bajaba estrepitosa por su rostro.

El otro sujeto se alarmo y su ira le hizo activar su sello maldito.

Y muy pronto no pude verle, su cuerpo se camuflajeo en el ambiente y comenzó a aporrearme con golpes duros en el abdomen.

Escupí sangre y sonreí, me sentía entusiasmado.

Active mi sharingan y lo veía, era capaz de seguir su ritmo de pelea sin ningún problema, incluso sin siquiera activar la primera fase del sello maldito.

Le di cinco golpes, uno en la nuca, otro en la costilla, en el estomago, en la pierna y en el brazo. El hombre cayó tendido y aturdido, su cuerpo volvió a la normalidad.

Me acerque al otro hombre, me veía estupefacto, le rebate la maleta para hurgar en ella.

Saque un libro color vino, luego de eso le arroje el bulto.

Y les deje allí mal heridos.

Me senté por un momento en una piedra a hojear eso que era tan "importante", eran tan solo registros de visitas; entradas y salidas de una de las cárceles de Orochimaru.

Otra vez basura… la mayoría de las misiones que me encomendaba eran así, sin mucha prioridad, aquello comenzaba a fastidiarme, es como si no quisiera que supiera de el más que lo indispensable.

Pero aun y cuando su vida me importara menos, la información es un arma poderosa que sin duda buscaría.

Mis pensamientos se rompieron al mismo tiempo que mi atención se agudizo. Alguien estaba espiándome.

Me levante muy cauteloso y me acerque a ese arbusto; una naranja rodó y pude ver su perfil… una niña petrificada me miraba con miedo…

Sus ojos negros se contrajeron y temblaba a medida que me acercaba.

Sonreí su nariz respingada y su piel blanca me hizo conectar con recuerdos muy viejos unos que vivían en la profundidad, que se habían perdido en mi memoria; quizá por que siempre daba prioridad a los recuerdos que me atormentaban, que enfatizaban mi sed de venganza.

_**-Sasuke, deja ese mal humor, no podía dejarte solo en casa-**__ mi mamá me hablaba mientras caminábamos hacia unos puestos de comida._

_**-ya soy grande-**__ le dije molesto._

_**-no lo eres, solo tienes cinco años-**_

_**-hmp-**_

_**-ya, no hagas berrinche- **__me miro dulcemente, sacándome una sonrisa _**_–si te portas bien te comprare una golosina ¿te parece?_**

_Y no tuve más remedio que aceptar, ella mandaba y a decir verdad hubiese estado más aburrido en casa._

_El puesto de carne estaba atiborrado y en tanto que otros clientes eran atendidos, esperábamos desde atrás a que llegará nuestro turno._

_Y en ese momento me fije en esa niña blanca de cabellos rosados que llevaba un vestido amarillo claro, y en los brazos llevaba un peluche, estaba frente un puesto de verduras._

_Le observaba detenidamente; su mirada se perdía en un puesto de dulces._

_Ella llamaba toda mi atención._

_Y fueron cuestión de minutos para que su mirada me encontrara, sus ojos grandes verdes me hicieron sentir un revuelo en el estomago y por unos momentos me sentí nervioso._

_Aquel contacto visual derivo en uno más intimo cuando su sonrisa se grabo en mi alma y de manera espontánea le correspondí, devolviendo una sonrisa sincera._

_**-es linda-**__ dijo mamá divertida._

_En seguida me vire, sonrojado por la pena._

_**-¿de que hablas?- **__dije intentando hacerme el desentendido._

_**-no tienes de que avergonzarte-**__ dijo con naturalidad _**_-algún día cuando sean grandes…seguro será tu novia-_**

_Le mire con desaprobación, no admitiría que me había gustado._

_**-no me mires así, te gusta, lo se-**__ y no sabía que me molestaba más si sus comentarios o que lo dijera delante de tanta gente._

_**-además tu no le eres indiferente-**__ acoto._

_Era verdad ahora era ella quien no dejaba de verme, sonreí soberbio, además si Itachi tenía novia, yo también la tendría, algún día y sin duda sería ella, la de cabellos rosa y ojos verdes que tanto me gusto._

_Y después de unos minutos se fue del lugar de la mano de su madre…_

En un intento por pasar desapercibida. La niña se agacho amarrándose fuertemente a sus piernas.

**-No me haga daño, señor-** me suplico.

Camine hasta ella, y su cabello rosa me hizo recordar como lucía Sakura a esa edad.

_…caminamos por otros puestos y mamá se puso a platicar con una señora amiga suya._

_Yo ya estaba fastidiado, quería ir a casa, de pronto le volví a ver…Parada en otro puesto, su madre le extendía una manzana. _

_En ese momento la manzana resbaló de sus manos y rodó, ella fue tras del fruto perdiéndose entre la multitud, y por unos minutos perdí su rastro._

_Comencé a sentirme ansioso, y luego de un rato más le visualice, sentada en la banqueta, llorando, su expresión mostraba el miedo por verse perdida._

_Jale el vestido de mamá y le señale. Ella por unos segundos interrumpió su charla para prestarme atención._

_**-esta bien ve a ver que le sucede, aquí te espero-**__ dijo mamá comprensiva, para luego seguir con su conversación._

_Corrí tan rápido que no tarde en encontrarme con ella y me agache hasta quedar a su altura._

_Sus lágrimas surcaban su rostro._

_**-no llores-**__ le dije intentando consolarla _**_-te voy a ayudar a encontrar a tu mamá-_**

_**-¿de verdad?-**__ sus ojos cristalinos me miraban con asombro y esperanza._

_**-si, te lo prometo-**__ le dije porque no quería verla sufrir_**_- ¿Cómo te llamas?_**

_**-Sakura, Sakura Haruno.**_

_**-hola, yo soy Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha.**_

_En ese momento estrechamos nuestras manos por primera vez…_

Levante la naranja y me dirigí hasta la niña, me agache y le extendí la fruta.

**-no te voy a lastimar, ¿Qué es lo que tienes?- **le dije un tanto preocupado.

Me miro dudosa -**unos hombres… nos siguieron y mamá me dejo en este arbusto,-** su rostro comenzó a arrugarse avecinando lagrimas amargas**- dijo que le esperará, que no saliera de aquí, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y no viene…tengo miedo.**

**- yo te voy a ayudar a encontrarla, confía en mi.**

Su rostro se relajo un poco.

**-¿como te llamas?**

**-Mautse, así me puso mi mamá, como mi abuelo, creía que sería niño, aun así cuando nací me dejo el nombre, me gusta.**

Sonreí de nuevo, ahora no solo su apariencia me recordaba a Sakura, por lo visto también hablaba hasta por los codos como ella…

**-¿y a que lugar ivan?**

**- no lo se.**

**- no importa,**- dije más para mí**- si venían por este camino, seguro debe estar cerca… buscaremos en los poblados aledaños.**

Caminamos sin éxito alguno, pregunte en tres aldeas y en ninguna sabían darnos una pista o una información.

**-sasuke…-** me miro dudosa, le volteé a ver.

**-¿Qué sucede?-** le pregunte deteniendo el paso.

**-tengo hambre-**

Y es que eran ya las 5:30, y no había reparado en ello.

-**vamos a mi casa, mañana continuaremos la búsqueda- **le informe.

**-si-** contesto

El camino a la guarida era largo, aún faltaba 45 minutos y todo era llanura, no había ningún puesto de comida, no había nada.

**-sasuke, ya quiero descansar, me duelen mucho mis pies.**

**-ven-** y me incline - **sube en mi espalda, te llevaré.**

Pronto sentí como su cuerpo perdió fuerza y un sueño profundo le invadió.

Y llegando a la guarida, me dirigí a mi cuarto y la recosté.

Me gire para verla, envidiaba el sueño tan placido que tenía.

Saque el libro de la mochila y gire el picaporte, llevaría ese libro, y daría el informe de la misión.

**-sasuke-** me detuve.

**-ven vamos a comer algo-** le dije al ver que había despertado.

Le espere, Mautse se tallo los ojos y luego bajo de la cama y con pasos perezosos me tomo de la mano.

Entremos al comedor, y a las 7 de la noche Kabuto y Orochimaru cenaban.

**-buenas noches Sasuke kun-** saludo Orochimaru.

**-buenas noches-** respondí cortante

**-Siéntate a comer-** me dijo.

Le hice un ademán con la mano a Mautse para que se sentará, ella movía la cabeza en forma negativa, supuse que tenía miedo, y es que aquel par no inspiraba ni la más minima pizca de confianza.

Le insistí y ella accedió forzadamente. Me dirigí hasta la cazuela con comida y tome dos platos que había en una repisa alta, les llene de comida.

**-toma-** le ofrecí un plato.

Y me senté para comer ese asado de carne, también tenía mucha hambre.

**- ¿y ella?-** pregunto Kabuto intrigado.

**- la encontré perdida-** una respuesta escueta, no tenía por que dar explicaciones de lo que hiciera.

**-talvez nos sea de utilidad, hay unos experimentos…-** me miro burlón y desafiante.

Le ignore, lo que dijera Kabuto me tenía sin cuidado. Mautse me miró horrorizada, yo le sonreí para que supiera que no había nada de que temer.

**-y que vas a hacer con ella?-** pregunto Orochimaru sin rodeos.

**-mañana buscaré a su familia y la llevaré aya.**

**-y si no encuentras a nadie?.**

**-eso no es una posibilidad-**conteste molesto

**-a veces es mejor la muerte, que los estragos de una vida solitaria-** me dijo

Le mire con desaprobación.

Mautse estaba callada sin probar bocado.

**-de que aldea es tu familia?-** le pregunto Orochimaru

**-de la aldea Takumi creo…-** susurro.

**-¿porque andaban cerca de la aldea oculta de la lluvia?**

**-no tenemos casa fija, viajamos de pueblo en pueblo ofreciendo la comida que prepara mamá, de eso vivimos.**

**-errantes-** me miro Orochimaru -**será más difícil de lo que piensas**.

Se paro dejando el plato en la mesa **–piensa lo que te digo, Sasuke…después de todo, tu entrenamiento tiene mayor prioridad ¿no es verdad?-**

Como si en verdad le importara…misiones de mierda…

**-ya tengo tu libro…o mejor dicho tu libreta de registro de entradas y salidas-** le dije molesto.

**-que bien, puedes tirarla, ya no sirve…**

Me irritaba…el, el lugar, todo, trate de ignorarle, no me importaban sus consejos, ni su opinión.

Kabuto pronto le siguió y nos quedamos solos en la cocina.

**-no has probado bocado-** dije al ver el caldo frío y cuajado.

**-es que no me gusta el nervio de la carne-** dijo apenada.

**-tienes que comer, todo es nutritivo-**

**-no me gusta-**

**-bueno ¿que tal una sopa de verduras?-**

**-eso menos me gusta-**

**-¿arroz?-**

**-¿Tiene pescado?-**

**-No-**

**-entonces sí-**

Me pare y busque en la nevera el arroz preparado.

**-no hay arroz**- dije registrando la nevera.**-¿Qué tal una manzana?**

**-Tengo hambre-** acoto- **no quiero fruta, quiero comida.**

**Hmp-** respire profundo, y aun y cuando la situación comenzaba a fastidiarme no podía dejarla sin comer - **¿te gusta el ramen?**

Sus ojos negros se iluminaron **–siiiiiiiiii-**

**-Bien-** le tome de la mano para salir de allí -entonces **me tendrás que esperar en el cuarto, iré a comprarte una orden.**

**Puedes recostarte, en un rato más estaré de vuelta.**

**-¿puedo ir contigo?-**sugirió

**-no, ya es tarde, además sería muy tardado, ni siquiera alcanzaríamos el local abierto.**

**-estaré muy aburrida…-** dijo subiendo a la cama **- ¿Qué hago? ¿no tienes un muñequito o algo?.**

_¿muñequito?_

**-No-**

**-Me moriré de aburrimiento**- su cabeza colgaba de la cama.

Entonces tuve una idea **– toma-** le dije extendiéndole un pergamino y un bolígrafo **- talvez** **quieras hacer una carta, o un dibujo o jugar a la escuelita**.

La idea le pareció bien puesto que no dijo más.

Pese a la hora aun encontré un puesto abierto y compre la orden de ramen.

A las 10:30 ya estaba de regreso.

Abrí la puerta y Mautse estaba dormida, me cambie la ropa y tendí una bolsa de dormir en el piso. Me fui a lavar los dientes.

**-sasuke, ya volviste-**

**-traje ramen, puedes comerlo está en el escritorio-**

Después de unos minutos Mautse seguía en la cama.

**-¿no comerás?-** le dije preocupado.

**- es que…-**dijo dudosa**- quiero leche caliente y un pan.**

**-hmp-**

Y después de regresar de la cocina con el capricho sobre una charola, me senté en la bolsa de dormir y contemple como Mautse mojaba su pan con la leche tibia. Y por un pequeño instante vino a mí la imagen de mi madre sirviendo la cena, mi papá comentaba con mi mamá. Itachi hurgaba en la bolsa de pan y escogía el mejor, siempre quería el que él escogía…el terminaba cediéndomelo.

_Recuerdos…_

Luego de terminar de cenar, fue a asearse para después regresar a la cama.

Le arrope.

**-buenas noches Mautse-** le dije en tanto que apagaba la luz.

Me dispuse a recostarme y después de un par de minutos pude escuchar su vocecita.

**-sasuke…-**susurro**- ¿ya te dormiste?**

**-no-**

**-tengo miedo- **dijo con la cabeza tapada –**prendes la luz, esta muy oscuro.**

Era verdad la guarida era una cueva a cualquier hora, sin luz que entrara, era lo más natural, ya estaba acostumbrado.

Me pare con fastidio para prender una vela.

**-¿así esta mejor?-** pregunte con paciencia, para después recostarme.

El día había sido largo, talvez demasiado, ya estaba muy cansado solo quería dormir.

Y no fue difícil perderme en la inconciencia, sin embargo aquel placido momento se desvaneció en cuestión de un par de minutos

**-sasuke…-** dijo con su voz chillona que comenzaba a aturdirme

**-¿Qué?**

**-tengo sed-**

Me mordí los labios, conteniendo las palabras para no herirle, para no ser grosero y con todo y mi cansancio regrese a la cocina por el dichoso vaso con agua.

**-toma-** le extendí el vaso y esperé a que le bebiera, luego lo puse sobre el buró.

De nuevo cerré los ojos dispuesto a no abrirlos hasta mañana, pero todo ello sin éxito alguno.

**-sasuke…- **

_maldita la hora en la que le dije mi nombre _**–¿qué?-** conteste sin ánimo.

**-no puedo dormir-**

**-lo se, prueba en no pensar en nada-**

**-ya lo intente, es que…-**

**-¿que pasa?-** pregunte con poca paciencia.

**-mi mamá…-** dijo dudosa **– ella…siempre me canta, para que pueda dormir-**

Fingí no haber escuchado, trataba de ignorar la petición que venía implícita al comentario.

Pero aún así el encargo no se hizo esperar **-¿me cantas una canción?-** dijo asomando su cabecita para encontrar directamente mi mirada.

**-no-** dije tajante y no es que no supiera canciones de cuna, aún recordaba esa que me cantaba mi madre, ellas siempre lo hacen…"_duérmete niño, duérmete ya…"_, eso jamás pasaría…

**-¡entonces no me dormiré!-** me amenazo.

Le ignoré, no cantaría una canción. Después de diez minutos creí que se había rendido y comencé a relajarme, en verdad quería dormir.

**-sasuke…-** me llamo de nuevo, rompiendo con mi ilusión por dormir**- ¿me cuentas un cuento?-**

**- no se cuentos-** dije cansado.

**- no tienes que saberlo-** dijo con naturalidad**- puedes inventarlo.**

_¿Inventarlo?..._

Y por alguna razón sabía que si no le contaba "un cuento" terminaría por no cerrar los ojos en lo que restará de la noche.

Así que junto a un suspiro de resignación me dispuse a "contar" un cuento.

**-"había una vez dos ninjas…"**

Y más tarde en pronunciar las primeras palabras cuando su vocecita me irrumpió.

**-sasuke-** decía molesta**- no me gustan las historias de ninjas, yo soy una niña, quiero que haya princesas y unicornios…**

**…**

**-solo se historias de ninjas, aun a sí ¿quieres oírla?-** le dije con ultimátum

**- no-** dijo molesta inflando sus cachetes.

**-¿que te parece…-** dije sagaz **–… si yo cuento la primera parte de la historia y tu acomodas la segunda parte?**.

**-¿tu la primera con ninjas…**-dijo dudosa**- …y yo la segunda con princesas?**.

Asentí y ella sonrío dulcemente.

**-bien, si no hay más inconvenientes proseguiré…**

_"**habían dos ninjas que vivían en una aldea, ambos eran muy buenos amigos, entonces un día escucharon hablar de "la aldea oculta de la magia".**_

_**Las historias respecto a este lugar eran fantasiosas, decían que había animales increíbles, gente muy poderosa capaz de hacer hechizos, además de haber pócimas que cumplían quimeras…" **_

Mautse prestaba toda su atención.

_"…**Entonces aquellos jóvenes se dejaron cautivar con tal relato, por lo que no tardaron mucho en decidirlo, empacaron sus cosas dispuestos a encontrar aventuras, pero sobre todo querían ser fuertes…muy fuertes.**_

_**Así que no dudaron en irse, no tenían familia más que su propia amistad… **_

_**Y una noche mientras todos dormían, salieron de su tierra natal, hacia la deriva, hacia la aventura.**_

_**Después de dos meses, lograron dar con el lugar, entrando gracias a un velero a aquellas costas que muchos se animaban a cruzar pero que como era sabido nadie había conseguido regresar.**_

_**Temerosos en cierto sentido, pero decididos por la emoción que representaba el lugar, bajaron de la balsa y se adentraron al lugar.**_

_**Aquella aldea parecía normal, casas, comercios, vegetación, en fin todo aquello que normalmente vemos, pero lo primero que les hizo alarma fue el hecho de que el lugar estaba vacío, parecía como si aquellos aldeanos acabarán de salir, no parecía un lugar totalmente abandonado …"**_

**-¿no había ningún aldeano? – negué con la cabeza.**

_**-…intrigados decidieron investigar en un castillo que se vislumbraba a lo lejos, en lo alto de unas montañas.**_

_**Y parecía como si una fuerza sobrenatural quisiera impedirles su asenso, puesto que cuervos, animales extraños, trampas; salían acecharlos, aun así juntos hacían un equipo para vencerles.**_

_**Rocas, lava, truenos, viento, tormentas, parecía como si todo estuviese en su contra, como si el camino fuese más largo, como si alguien no los quisiese cerca.**_

_**Y llegando al castillo abrieron las enormes puertas. Y un hombre de capa negra les esperaba.**_

_**-¿Qué es lo que quieren?- pregunto el hombre sin rodeo.**_

_**-¿Dónde esta la gente?- Pregunto uno, con cierta ira, ya que el ser Ninja le había dejado la necesidad por cuidar a las personas débiles, por socorrer a los necesitados.**_

_**-les he exterminado- dijo sin miramientos.**_

_**-eres un…- se contuvo al sentir la mano de su amigo jalando su brazo.**_

_**-este reino se hizo de sus almas…- aquella pausa con una sonrisa sarcástica les hizo sentir un profundo malestar.**_

_**-Me alegra que estés aquí- dijo el ser obscuro viéndole fríamente – te necesito, para ser más fuerte…**_

_**-eres un imbecil- se abalanzo el Ninja impulsivo, en ese momento lo tomo del abdomen y con un hechizo le metió un demonio en el estomago..."**_

**-Un demonio**?- dijo Mautse muy sorprendida,** -y ¿como era el demonio?.**

**-El demonio era como un zorro, uno de nueve colas.**

**-¡ohhh!**

_"…**El Ninja cayo inconciente, el otro Ninja sintió un dolor acompañado de ira y sin pensarlo se abalanzo a atacarlo, creía que talvez si lo mataba las cosas volverían hacer pasibles; para aquel lugar, para esas personas que murieron, para su amigo. **_

_**Pero aun y cuando lo hizo con todas sus fuerzas y con todo su anhelo, el hechicero le arranco el corazón y se lo metió en su propio hueco.**_

_**-un corazón puro- dijo riendo- esto me hacia falta, esto ahora me hace inmortal…**_

_**En ese momento aquel ser obscuro y siniestro desapareció.**_

_**Dejando un vacío en su existencia…"**_

**-¿quien no? sin corazón…**

_"…**El Ninja salió de allí con el poco aliento que le quedaba, y le busco dispuesto a desposeerle su propio corazón, a reclamar las muertes de los aldeanos, a exigir el bienestar de su amigo, es por ello que partió solo.**_

_**Y pasaron años para que pudiera hallarlo, pero para ese tiempo el Ninja estaba listo para terminar con el, para evitar el sufrimiento de otros**__…"_

**-sasuke- **me interrumpió**- déjame continuar aquí la historia, por favor-**

**Asentí.**

_"…**Mientras que el Ninja surcaba el mundo para encontrarse con aquel ser despreciable, el otro Ninja, domo la bestía de su interior consiguiendo ser más fuerte y preocupado por saber lo sucedido con su amigo decidió partir en su búsqueda.**_

_**Aun así tuvo que volver a su aldea en busca de alguien que quisiera ayudarlo, no podría ir solo, necesitaba para traer de vuelta a su amigo sano y salvo a un médico.**_

_**Y busco entre los aldeanos un buen médico, pero para su mala suerte o quizá fue por fortuna, los médicos más prominentes habían salido de la aldea, una guerra Ninja había requerido con ímpetu su asistencia, por lo que solo encontró a una aprendiz de médico…"**_

**-¿una aprendiz?, ¿y cómo era ella?- **le pregunte divertido.

**- a, pues era una muy linda con ojos verdes del color de las joyas, su piel era tan blanca como la porcelana fina y su cabello mmm, era rosa, tan hermoso como el mío- **dijo Mautse sonriendo.

_Sakura… _sonreí al pensar inevitablemente en ella.

_"…**la chica acepto viajar con el Ninja, porque le conocía desde niño y también conocía al Ninja perdido.**_

_**Y pasaron años para que pudieran encontrarlo…**_

_**Y cuando al fin estaban frente a el, por un momento se sintieron como que todo estaba perdido.**_

_**El Ninja pudo derrotar con mucho trabajo al hechicero, pero no pudo recuperar nada; la gente no revivió, su corazón no volvió y su amigo seguía teniendo el demonio por dentro.**_

_**Entonces ahora se daba cuenta que las heridas de aquella batalla le habían afectado de manera irreversible, aquel encuentro inevitablemente le dejo ciego.**_

_**Ya no podía ver el color de la vida, ni siquiera distinguía la sinceridad, la amistad, ni el amor, la imagen de su amigo se había esfumado.**_

_**Entonces vagaba errante por el mundo, sin ningún destino, sin ningún camino, más que el eterno olvido…**_

_**Cuando su amigo le encontró, quiso volverlo a la realidad, pero sin corazón ni ojos, no había mucho que pudiera hacer.**_

_**Entonces ella se acerco y palpo su pecho, el frió le congelo el alma, y con sumo cuidado arranco la mitad de su corazón y la transplantó. **_

_**Aquel palpitar en su pecho le hizo sentir un calor que había olvidado… **_

_**El aliento de la chica avivo a ese Ninja que estaba vacio.**_

_**-¿porque lo hiciste?- pregunto con recelo, aún sentía ese dolor en el pecho.**_

_**-porque te fuiste un día, y ha pasado el tiempo, y talvez me olvidaste, pero yo…vivi para este día, para el momento en que te pudiera expresar mi amor.**_

_**Sus palabras rompieron el hechizo…el hielo se quebró, y aunque nada volvió a ser como el esperaba…ahora había algo que le impulsaba a cambiar, a buscar la felicidad…"**_

Me dejo sin palabras…

**-¿Y cual es el final de la historia?.**

**-no lo se, ese lo decides tu- **dijo cerrando sus ojos y perdiéndose en un sueño profundo.

A la mañana siguiente partimos en dirección a la aldea Takumi, y tras preguntar por el lugar, ella recordó un poco y fue así como dimos con la casa de su abuelo.

Un señor canoso salio a recibirnos.

**-¡Mautse!-** la abrazo con mucho amor.

**-¿como podré agradecerle?- **dijo sincero con la voz quebrada**- ayer mi hija nos mando una carta donde explicaba que le asaltaron y que escondió a Mautse, pero ya no la encontró, y ahora vienes con ella, no se cómo pagarle…**

**-sasuke es grandioso abuelo-** dijo Mautse.

**-no fue nada-** dije apenado.

**-gracias.**

**-sasuke tengo algo para ti-** dijo Mautse dándome una hoja doblada**- no lo veas hasta que estés lejos-** pidió- **por favor.**

Asentí.

**-hasta luego-** me despedí del señor.

**- adios Mautse.**

**-adios Sasuke- **me dijo con una sonrisa enorme – **promete que vendrás…cuando encuentres a tu Ninja rosa-** dijo

**-lo haré, lo prometo.**

Y entonces cuando estuve a distancia abrí la hoja, había un dibujo, uno de Mautse conmigo, sonreí, en ese momento recobre otro valioso recuerdo.

_Ese día…_

_Salimos al jardín, y después de hacer ejercicio, se nos permitió el esparcirnos por el lugar libremente, yo me senté en el pasto contemplando la naturaleza y pensaba en que cuando llegará a casa pediría a Itachi que me ayudará con unos lanzamientos._

_Entonces pude ver a Sakura sentada a un costado, ella estaba escribiendo algo, su concentración, me hacia sentir curiosidad, aun así no me animaba a pararme para ver sus garabatos._

_Entonces una niña llego y se burlo de ella, le dijo cosas, no alcanzaba a escuchar solo vi cuando rompió la hoja por la mitad._

_Sakura quebró en un llanto suave, y sentí ira fluyendo por mi cuerpo, entonces fui tras las hojas que volaban con el compás del viento y cuando me gire para verle y alcanzarle su trabajo, descubrí que ya se había ido._

_Entonces mire la hoja, su contenido me hizo sonreír._

_Luego no pude evitar llegar hasta su casa y escabullirme por el árbol enorme que conectaba con su habitación y fue allí, que deje la mitad del dibujo, y salí por el mismo lugar. _

_Luego espere unos minutos y pude ver su cara de asombro, y la dulce sonrisa que se formo en su boca._

_Entonces me fui satisfecho a casa, ella se había dibujado a sí misma conmigo y aquella niña partió en dos el dibujo, ahora yo tenía la parte que decía Sakura._

_Y fue allí donde la guarde… en esa caja donde esta la primer moneda que me dio mi padre, la shuriken que me regalo mi hermano, un libro que me regalo mamá, en mi armario, como tesoros invaluables._

Y parece tan fácil…pero invariablemente tu recuerdo fijo vive implícito de mi existencia.

Talvez un día me rescates de la soledad y juntos formemos recuerdos nuevos, juntos…talvez…si tu me esperas, si aún me necesitas.

* * *

**_ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO :)_**

**_LA PROXIMA SEMANA SUBO CAMINOS PARA TODOS LOS QUE ESPERAN LA CONTIII :)_**

**_JEJE Y PARA LOS QUE NO HAN PASADO A MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS, LES INVITOOO_**

**_TAMBIEN ESTAN ENTRETENIBLESSS_**

**_CHICAS LES MANDO A GAI SENSEI Y A KAKASHI SENSEI_**

**_EN TRAJE VERDE, JEEJE CON UN STREPTISE_**

**_ASI QUE MIENTRAS SE DELEITAN CON SU CUERPECITOOO_**

**_MI VAMPIRITO ZEROOO ME ESPERAAA kyyyaaa! lo amooo!_**

**_¬¬ inche locaaa!..._**

**_NOSSS VEMOOSSS_**

**_FELIZZ FIN DE SEMANAAA_**

**_BYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEE..._**

**_MIS REVIEEEWWWWSSSSSSSSSSSS..._**


	13. INSEGURIDAD

_**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO ES DE KISHIMOTO Y ESTA HISTORIA SALIO DE MI INSPIRACION AQUI EN YAYIRA ^^**_

**_HOLA!_**

**_JEJE AQUI EL SIGUIENTE SHOTT_**

**_ES UNO MUY AGIL, EN DONDE TODO PUEDE PASAR..._**

**_ESPERO LES GUSTEE!_**

**_A LEER..._**

* * *

**INSEGURIDAD.**

La mañana despunto simple… me encontraba en un día de asueto por llamarlo así, en realidad así lo tome, después de haber realizado una misión en la que llevé y recogí información de un laboratorio escondido en la aldea del trueno, y tras un resultado exitosos y seis días de arduo trabajo, me dispuse a efectuar lo que me venía en gana.

Me tomo aquí mi día libre que lejos de ser simple e insulso se ha convertido en un día de trabajo, una misión de rastreo en busca de mis propios intereses.

Un hombre cuyo trabajo me serviría de manera crucial para mejorar en mis habilidades.

Caminaba por un bosque en dirección a la aldea próxima, y tras preguntar por aquel hombre me dijeron que en ese sitió se había asentado desde hacía un par de meses.

El sol acariciaba tenuemente mis restos acompañado de la fresca brisa de la mañana y a las 9:30 empecé con su búsqueda, preguntando en comercios populares, a los transeúntes.

Y la gente del lugar no parecía conocer al aludido, aún así seguí buscando hasta que me tope con una taberna y me dispuse a entrar.

Un lugar inmundo; un piso sucio, paredes con pintura corroída por el tiempo… hombres bebiendo, otro par discutiendo, rameras.

Me dirigí al fondo del lugar, un hombre robusto atendía la barra en la que solo se servia sake.

**-sírveme un trago-** le dije dispuesto a romper el hielo y emprender mi interrogatorio.

**-eres joven, ¿no?-** contestó sin ánimos de servirme nada.

**-tengo dinero-**

**-¿crees que eso es suficiente?-**

**-no lo se, pero mejor intentarlo ¿no?-**

El señor sonrió al tiempo que servia mi trago con su mano izquierda.

**-salud-** le dije inclinando el vaso.

**-salud-** me imito con un trago propio.

**-¿forastero?-** asentí **- ¿y que te trae por aquí?.**

**-busco al anciano "Ren", ¿sabes algo de el?-** le dije sin rodeos.

Sonrío **– "Ren doble filo"-** le mire intrigado –**así le llaman**.

Deje el vaso sobre la barra en tanto que él lo volvía a llenar.

**-Se dice que es el mejor fabricante de katanas- **comentó.

**-¿vas por una?-** asentí sonriente.

**-no será fácil, el elige a los dueños de sus katanas-** su mirada se torno seria **- Parece superstición; se dice que el metal con que las trabaja, es uno especial, con "vida", la katana elije a un único dueño y crea un vinculo excepcional, impidiendo que alguien más pueda manipularla…**

**-…ves este brazo…-** le mire; su brazo derecho se encontraba amputado**- un amigo tenia una de sus katanas, y le pedí que me la prestará, el por supuesto se negó, aún así, le insistí, y tras jugar y fanfarronear un poco, la katana safo de mis manos y en un parpadeo la sangre bajaba estrepitosa sin control alguno y fue cuestión de un par de minutos para que mi brazo no tuviera remedio.**

**-cuanto lo siento – **dije sincero.

**-va, eso ya no importa, el punto es, que tengas cuidado- **Asentí en tanto que volvía al trago.

**-vive en la cima del monte.**

**-gracias-** dije sacando monedas de mi bolsillo. **–quédate con el cambio.**

**-¿el baño?**

**-al fondo a la derecha.**

Me dirigí al baño, que era en coordinación con el lugar; deprimente y mal oliente.

Y tras usarlo me lave las manos, el ruido se coló por el recinto y escuche claramente unos chiflidos, y bulla, cosa que me parecía de lo más normal, era un lugar de baja estofa.

Y cuando abrí la puerta el cotilleo comenzaba a tener forma y sentido.

**- hey! hermosura, siéntate conmigo, que te invitaré un par de tragos**- dijo uno a todo pulmón.

**- oye, por unos besos, yo te doy información-** decía un hombre ebrio sentado en la esquina.

**-me gustan las mujercitas como tu, ven a complacerme-** decía un anciano.

Los "piropos" iban de lo sutil a lo áspero, aun así creía que si una mujer se dignaba a entrar a un lugar como aquel, talvez sabría de las consecuencias, por lo que si no le importaba aquello y se arriesgaba a mi me importaba menos, me encamine a la salida dispuesto a ignorar el barullo.

Pero fue el timbre de su voz, que me alarmo…

**-¡suélteme, estupido!**

_¿sakura?_

Me gire, para corroborar que fuera ella, y después la sangre me hirvió cuando un tipo le tomaba de la cintura, disfrutando su hermosa figura. En ese momento solo pensaba en atacarlo, en terminar con el. Sin embargo no fue necesario, Sakura controlo la situación y tras un giro simple, sus cuerpos estaban invertidos y ella le dominaba fácilmente, en un instante le tenía en el suelo noqueado tras un simple puñetazo.

Me acerque de nuevo a la barra escondiéndome entre las mesas, a decir verdad no quería que me viera, aquel no era el mejor momento, aun así ansiaba saber el motivo que le hacía estar en esa aldea.

Alcanzaba a escuchar perfectamente la conversación.

**-vaya que no necesita que te defiendan-** dijo con sorna el cantinero.

**-quiero salir de aquí cuanto antes-** confeso nerviosa **- solo dígame si sabe algo de el.**- dijo seria.

**-¿orochimaru, dijiste?-** pregunto el cantinero en un tono alto.

Cosa que comenzó a perturbarme… Aquella aldea era uno los territorios en los que el Sanin tenía negocios, representaba autoridad, por lo que era obvia la existencia de un código ético implícito, los aldeanos tenían la enmienda de denunciar ó matar a cualquier forastero que investigará sobre el.

Mi temor cobro sentido cuando las miradas en ella se vertieron de forma distinta.

**-lo lamento señorita no se nada, prueba en la siguiente taberna, dicen que el encargado sabe en que villa nace su escondite-** le comento mentiroso.

**- gracias-** contesto, abriéndose paso entre las mesas.

Las puertas bailaron sobre su eje a su salida, mientras que dos hombres se pararon para salir tras de ella.

Me incorpore, y les imite.

**-oye ¡tu!-**le grito un hombre con cabello largo

Mis ojos se fijaron en ella en tanto salía del lugar. Sakura se giró inadvertida, una shuriken rápidamente se incrusto bajo su hombro derecho justo arriba del pecho.

**-Ahh!-** gimió de dolor.

Me acerque rápido tomando la mano de aquel engendro y se la fracture con mucho placer, el otro hombre estaba muy cerca de Sakura, y fue en un segundo que le clavo una jeringa en el cuello.

Me dirigí muy cabreado hacia aquel tipo, le tome por la cabeza con un movimiento brusco hice crujir su cuello, el hombre cayo muerto.

**-sask…-** me llamo con una fugaz sonrisa al tiempo que su conciencia se desvanecía.

Mire la jeringa y luego hurgue en el hombre hasta encontrar un frasco similar a la sustancia que le había administrado.

Cargue a Sakura y me dispuse a seguir mi camino.

Ya había pasado un año desde la última vez que nos vimos y su altura era la misma yo en cambio había crecido, ella me parecía muy liviana.

Su presencia derivaba en un mar de sensaciones, que intentaba ignorar…

El camino era rocoso, no paso mucho tiempo en aquella colina para que visualizara una choza.

**-busco al señor Ren-** le dije a un anciano que estaba sobre una silla mecedora.

**- y ¿cual es el asunto?**

**-necesito una Katana-** conteste concreto.

**-y ¿por que crees que te la haría?-** pregunto arrogante.

**-porque tengo motivos puros para necesitar una-** conteste seguro.

**-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-** me miro inquisitivo.

**-Sasuke Uchiha**

Sonrió y dijo perspicaz **–tu debes ser discípulo de Orochimaru.**

**-algo así.**

**-bien, solo porque le debo un par de favores.**

Me miro detenidamente y me invitó cortés **–pásate-**

Me adentre al lugar, un hogar sencillo, modesto.

**-¡linda adquisición!-**dijo mirando morbosamente las piernas de sakura.

Le mire molesto.

**-es broma, puedes recostarla en ese sillón, ¿es tu novia?**

No conteste la pregunta, era una difícil, era claro que nunca se lo pedí, pero el sentimiento que había entre nosotros nos hacía ser algo ó ¿no?, fue en ese momento que me pregunte si sakura aún sentiría algo por mí.

La dispuse en el sillón café, en el que cabía a perfección.

**-¿Qué le paso?-**pregunto curioso.

Me senté en una orilla del mismo mientras platicaba **-un hombre le inyecto una sustancia y se desmayo.**

El hombre se rasco la barba pensando.

**-pudo haber sido un somnífero o un veneno -** dedujo fácilmente**- ¿traes algún residuo de la dosis suministrada?**

Saque el frasco y se lo mostré, **-veneno del tipo "d", es de lo más vulgar que hay-** comento después de observar y oler la ampolla.

**-¿sabe de venenos?**

**-algunas katanas las sello con venenos, claro unos muy particulares-** dijo engreído.

**-No es un veneno letal, de hecho tarda mucho tiempo en hacer efecto, lo que es claro es que deja inconciente en cuestión de segundos-** luego su mirada se dirigió a Sakura **- basta con una dosis de antídoto simple antes de las cinco horas y estará bien.**

**-¿usted tiene antídoto?**

**-no lo se, déjame verificar.**

Su figura se perdió tras una puerta y pasaron unos minutos mientras mis ojos se perdían contemplando su cabello

**-no encontré, lo siento… pero cualquier médico podrá atenderla de manera eficaz.**

**-bueno, pero dime- **regresaba a la sala y se ponía cómodo en otro sofá **-¿cuál es tú técnica?**

_¿Mi técnica?, _le mire sin entender

**-Bueno-** dijo acomodando sus palabras **-¿de que elemento es tu ninjutsu del que te especializas?**

**-Rayo.**

Sonrió **-en 15 días tendré tu katana, las espadas para elemento rayo son mis favoritas. Te la enviara con destinatario a Orochimaru…**

**Una katana chokuto, será perfecta para ti.**

Reanude mi camino tras saldar la transacción y por un momento dude lo que tenía que hacer, no sabía si arriesgarme a llevarla de poblado en poblado hasta encontrar a alguien que tuviera y suministrara el medicamento adecuado, pero me convencí a mi mismo que solo era el hecho de que no arriesgaría su vida. Y fue este pensamiento el que me llevo el traerla a la guarida.

Le recosté sobre la camilla de la enfermería y me gire a los estantes en busca del medicamento y tras leer un par de etiquetas, saque un frasco y drene de él 2ml.

Tenía que apresurarme, por lo regular estaba Kabuto en aquel lugar, pero afortunadamente en ese momento que llegue el lugar estaba vació, así que me apure, las cosas salían como lo esperaba cuando lo hacia por mi mismo.

Así que me dirigí hasta su frágil cuerpo con la jeringa en mis manos.

Y el mirar sus labios tenuemente amoratados, me hizo recordar aquellas conversaciones sin sentido que teníamos, esos labios que me hacía no perder la concentración ante sus palabras.

Me acerque hasta ella, y fue inevitable cumplir aquella necesidad que broto como un capricho, y pronto rose con mi nariz su suave y fino cuello enajenado de su esencia.

_Un aroma magnifico._

Sonreí al tiempo que volvía a la realidad y le inyecte suavemente en esa zona donde deje un suspiro.

Y fue cuestión de segundos para que sus cejas se fruncieran ligeramente en un intento por recobrar conciencia.

En ese momento me perdía admirando sus rasgos finos, el blanco pálido que favorecía con su cabello, la distancia y el tiempo acrecentaron su belleza, ahora me gustaba más.

Sus ojos abrieron y miro alrededor intentando ubicarse, y no paso mucho para que nuestros ojos se encontraran.

**-¿sasuke-kun?**

Me gire para tirar la jeringa y el algodón **– Sakura…has contemplado la idea de desistir del camino ninja?-** le pregunte fríamente.

Ella me miro sin entender **– eres muy débil-** le dije.

Ella aun mostraba confusión… **-¿Qué pasó?, ¿Dónde estamos? Tu…**

Muchas preguntas…

**-Tuve que auxiliarte, de lo contrario hubieras muerto, y ¿donde estamos?... eso no importa, te llevaré de regreso a la aldea.**

**-eres un engreído-** dijo girándose para darme la espalda.

Suspire con cansancio ¿que había hecho?, nada, simplemente le decía la verdad, odiaba el pensar que le lastimarán en alguna misión.

**- ven–** le dije **– muéstrame tu herida.**

Ella me ignoro por completo, y me gire confrontándola, fijándome en sus ojos, estaban cerrados un par de lagrimas se escurrieron en aras de protesta.

**- ¿Qué sucede?-** pregunte con hastió.

**-nada.-** contesto para volverme a dar la espalda.

**-¿nada?-** pero la respuesta no apareció.

**-bien-** dije con molestia **–solo muéstrame la herida-**

Y escuchaba claramente el resentimiento a cada palabra **-estoy bien, yo me las arreglaré sola.**

Y por alguna razón no quería ser así, pero ¿como tenía que comportarme ante ella?, ¿como podía decirle la sensación tan placentera que desemboco cuando le vi?, y lo anonadado que me dejo cuando se defendió de aquel tipo, y lo mucho que me preocupo el que no estuviera bien, ¿como decirle que fue el mejor día sin duda desde que estoy aquí?; porque ella me acompañaba a hacer cosas importantes, porque sin quererlo su aroma me envolvía avivando mi animo, ¿Cómo decirle que le sueño todo el tiempo? Y lo mucho que quería abrazarla y besarla. ¿Como decirle que no quería dejarla sola aquella noche… en aquella banca?, ¿como podía decirle que también la quería, que le correspondía?, ¿Cómo? y lo más importante ¿para que?, no sabía lo que me depararía el destino, no sabía si podría regresar con vida… ¿era justo lastimarla dos veces?, ¿acaso es sensato prometer cosas para no cumplirlas?

Mis pensamientos se desvanecieron cuando escuche la voz de kabuto, dirigirse al lugar.

**-ven-** le ale ágilmente para meterla en un baño que se conectaba de aquel lugar.

Ella me miro molesta y rápidamente puse el seguro de la puerta.

**-shhh-** le susurre al oído.

**-¿estas aquí Sasuke Kun?-** pregunto desde afuera.

**-si-** conteste natural.

**-Karin esta aquí, talvez quieras saludarla…**

**-ya voy.-** conteste.

Sakura me miraba con ira, aun así trate de ignorar su desazón, las cosas se podían complicar, y ella corría peligro.

**-¡quédate aquí!-** le ordene **– no tardaré.**

Salí sin verle, sabía lo que pensaba, pero no había mucho tiempo para explicaciones.

Camine parco fuera de la enfermería, y no es que me apurará ver a Karin, su presencia me resultaba indiferente, la realidad es que si demoraba en aquel lugar hubiera despertado sospechas, a demás de que tenía que saber la ubicación de Kabuto para poder sacar a Sakura de aquel lugar.

Entonces camine hasta el recibidor y me dispuse en uno de los cómodos sofás, cerré los ojos mientras intentaba analizar la situación para fraguar un plan.

Y en un par de segundos supe que no estaba solo, y sabía que era ella, aun así su presencia no me inmuto ni lo más mínimo, seguí pensando.

**-¿que haces aquí?-** pregunte sin ánimo.

**-vine a entregar unos informes de la cárcel, claro que también vine a saludarte.**

Se acerco sutilmente y pronto sentí como se dejaba caer en mis piernas y sentada así con mucho descaro me rodeo con sus brazos y lentamente poso sus labios en mi oído.

**-hola sasuke, muero por conocer tu cuarto… ¿Qué tal si nos perdemos unos minutos?, nadie lo notara…-** sugirió.

Sonreí, no por la clase de tonterías que me decía, sino porque percibía claramente el chacra de sakura espiando entre la puerta y el sillón que estaba expuesto en la entrada.

Y sabía que esto me iba a costar caro, pero bien merecía lo que veía, por no obedecer, por no confiar en mi, agradecía el hecho de que Karín se encontrara enajenada en mi persona como para poder percatarse de su presencia.

Bajo otra circunstancia me la habría quitado de encima en el mismo segundo, pero sentía placer el provocar celos en ella, me divertía, luego el reto sería convencerle que solo tenía ojos para ella.

Le miré a los ojos, brillaban a través de sus gafas y su cara se sonrojo en tanto me acercaba.

**-¿podrías bajarte?, tengo cosas que hacer.- **le susurre al oído.

Sus ojos pronto se desorbitaron sacándola de su ensoñación y pronto apareció Kabuto ante nosotros.

Antes de que empezara con su intento desesperado por llamar mi atención, por conseguir mi interés.

**-veo que ya se conocen bien-** dijo con cizaña.

Ella de inmediato se apero apenada, con un rubor que teñía su cara ligeramente.

**-anda, Orochimaru aguarda por ti, sabes que no le gusta esperar.- **le ordenó.

Ella asintió **– ya vuelvo sasuke…no me doy por vencida-** me advirtió mientras se marchaba.

Entonces me levante y salí del lugar, fingiendo que no sabía _su_ ubicación. Me escondí mientras, esperando verla pasar…a los pocos segundos salió sigilosa, con pasos discretos caminaba temerosa por aquellos pasillos enormes, profundos, amargos.

Sus pasos se detuvieron en una esquina que conectaba a otro corredor y fue cuando ágilmente llegue hasta ella, para tomarla por la espalda y encrustarle suavemente un kunai en el cuello.

Aquello me divertía como nada, temblaba pero a medida que sentía mis brazos su respiración se agitaba, la razón era distinta se trataba de la cercanía.

**- ¿por que no esperaste?-** le reproche susurrando sus oídos.

**- no tengo que explicarte nada- **dijo molesta y celosa.

Unas voces en el corredor me alertaron, rápidamente abrir una puerta adyacente y entramos en aquel lugar.

**-¡Suéltame!-** dijo abiertamente, no podía verle su rostro, el cuarto estaba en total penumbra, de hecho desconocía lo que había en aquel lugar.

**-¿Qué pasa contigo?-** le dije alterado.

Ella agacho la cabeza y cerró sus ojos y sus lágrimas mojaban mi brazo.

**-¿solo vas a llorar?-** le pregunte molesto, porque me desesperaba, porque quería tantas cosas de ella, que no me atrevía y quería… talvez deseaba que ella me tomara, que ella me deseara.

**-¿que quieres que diga?- **me grito indignada, al tiempo que se dejaba caer al suelo.

**-Creí que podría luchar contra todo… creí que si te quería… tu… algún día me querrías…creía que talvez en el fondo sentías algo por mí…-**

Sus palabras me hirieron era tan estupido…

**-pero te encuentro de pronto y tienes toda una vida ya**…- decía con dolor.

Le tome del rostro y seque sus lagrimas.

**-yo…**

**-sasuke, ¿con quien estas? Se que no estas solo.- **su voz chillona desde afuera me interrumpió.

**-hmp**

Me levante molesto y la jale, abrí la puerta.

**-¿Qué quieres?-** le pregunte molesto.

**-ya lo sabes-** contesto coqueta y lentamente sus ojos rojos se fijaron en los jade de Sakura.

**-¿quién es ella?-** pregunto molesta.

**- es una intrusa que acabo de descubrir.**

Y no es que me importara mucho su opinión, solo que podría ir con el cuento y era seguro que me obligarían a matarla o que ellos lo harían con su propia mano. La situación no era sencilla, y más siendo una kunoichi de la hoja.

**-¿eres una intrusa…- **pregunto sagaz**-... o es que eres una de esas zorras busconas? **

**-¿no te mordiste la lengua?- **contestoSakura muy cabreada

**-Sasuke es mío, yo le conocí primero. **Decía Karin muy convencida

**-¿crees que es tan entupido como para fijarse en ti?- **y el sarcasmo de Sakura no se hizo esperar.

_Mujeres…_

**-Qué el diga-** sugirió Karin viéndome, yo me recargue en la pared contemplando la pelea**- si estuvieras en una isla desierta y tuvieras que elegir con quien pasar la eternidad** **¿a quién elegirías?**

_¿Eternidad?...,_ que estupidez, aunque no pude dejar de fantasear con ambas en la cama dándome un buen sexo.

**-dilo sasuke-** demando Sakura.

**-no tiene que decirlo, puesto que hemos compartido varias veces la cama y somos muy compatibles y por supuesto que me elegiría a mí.**

Sakura palideció ante tan vulgar respuesta.

**-mira tu cuerpo simple!-** recalco Karín.

**-Y crees que después de ser su desahogo, pensará en ti para estar en serio, que ironía por muy zorra que te desenvuelvas aun así eres ilusa. **Acoto Sakura.

**-envidiosa. **Se defendió Karin

Entonces con fastidio, me pare entre ellas **– dejemos las cosas claras; Sakura es una prisionera y tu Karin no eres nada mío, ni en el mejor de tus sueños. Nos vamos.**

Y ligeramente le di una palma en el cuello y sakura cerro los ojos desmayándose.

**-vaya nunca había visto alguien que cayera con un simple golpe** – me dijo karin viendo intrigada a Sakura.

**-es que esta chica es débil, demasiado-** le comente.

**-Ahhh!-** me queje fugazmente por un dolor que sentí en el costado.

**-¿estas bien Sasukito?-** pregunto Karin.

Seguí mi camino.

**-espera ¿a donde le llevas?**

**- a una celda-** conteste sin detenerme.

**-puedo acompañarte, de ahí podemos ir a tu cuarto.**

**-no.**

Salí pronto de la guarida, ya no podíamos seguir más tiempo en ese lugar, pensaba en llevarla hasta la aldea, aunque no fuera necesario, quería hacerlo.

**-¿puedo bajarme ya?-** pregunto molesta.

**-no. **

Y no es que fuera necesario, solo quería molestarla, me gustaba cuando se enfadaba.

**-bájame ya.**

**-¿porque me pellizcaste?-** le pregunte con recelo.

**-dijiste que era demasiado débil.**

Sonreí divertido, **-ven-** le tome de la mano mientras que le dirigía a un tronco.

**-siéntate-** le dije serio- **muéstrame tu herida**.- le insistí.

**-no. **

Se paro molesta.

**-¿Por qué eres tan complicada?**

**- o quieres decir ¿Por qué no eres tan dócil como Karin?**

_¿Karin?... ¿Quién la había mencionado? mujeres…inseguras._

**-no tienes que llevarme, no te molestes por curar mi herida-** dijo molesta.

**-no se porque tanto escándalo, después de todo no somos nada. –** le dije sin pensarlo, cansado de tanta tontería…

Por que ella tan solo era una conocida, que me importaba nada, que no me gustaba, en fin respire profundo y me rendí.

**-karin… ella es una ninja muy buena, con habilidades excepcionales, pero…**

**-no tienes que explicar nada Sasuke, me voy.**

Y salio disparada del lugar, sabía que aquellas palabras no fueron las correctas…

**-espera- **Le alcance fácilmente.

**-no te preocupes más por mi-** me dijo con el seño fruncido **–se que estamos cerca de la aldea donde nos encontramos… Caminare hasta el campamento, ahí me espera Neyi-**

_¿Neyi?, _un sentimiento afloro amargando ligeramente el momento.

**-no me importa que sea una misión, te llevaré hasta tu casa- **le dije firme.

**-No es una misión, en el tiempo que te fuiste, el me ha apoyado mucho, y no dudo en acompañarme para encontrarte… creía que si estaba tranquila lo nuestro prosperaría.**

_¿lo nuestro?_

**-y descubrí que no tengo mucho que hacer aquí, tu tienes a alguien y ya no hay porque preocuparme.**

**-¿neyi?, ¿Cómo?- **pregunte desconcertado.

**-El es un hombre muy guapo y caballeroso, sobre todo atento, y lo que me cautivo fueron sus ojos**

_¿sus ojos?,_ mis oídos no daban creditote me sentía adormecido, no entendía o talvez una ilusión quebraba en las profundidades de mi existencia.

**-su byakugan es tan genial, me explica como lo usa… en fin para que decir más, solo fue un mal entendido… nos vemos Sasuke. **

_¿byakugan genial? _y bastaron un par de segundos para que sintiera mucha irá.

Para ese tiempo Sakura se había ido dejándome molesto, celoso, frustrado.

Apresure a seguirle, tan solo quería corroborarlo, quería saber si era verdad, si en verdad ya no me quería, sin en verdad me había olvidado.

Y di varias vueltas por el lugar, sin éxito alguno, parecía como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra.

Y resignado camine sin dirección, pensando en si fue lo correcto irme, si ¿algún día la podría olvidar?...

Y fue que le escuche susurrando su llanto en la espesura del bosque.

No sabía como acercarme. Sin embargo lo hice.

**-vamos te acompaño a tu casa.**

Ella se paro y camino sin decir nada sin verme a los ojos.

Las horas pasaron, no me anime a decir nada y ella estaba ausente, no sabía que pensar, que creer…

La noche pronto cayó y no fue difícil llegar hasta su casa, salto a su cuarto y le seguí.

**-déjame curarte-** le dije.

Ella bajo ligeramente su blusa sin siquiera verme.

Saque una pomada y una venda y tras desinfectar el lugar, le cure.

Me pare sin verle a los ojos, dispuesto a salir por la ventana, a salir de su vida…

**-miénteme…por favor…- **susurro en un llanto quebrado.

**-miénteme y di que no te iras y di que me amas y di que solo piensas en mi…di que soy fuerte y que me admiras**…- me detuve sus palabras me tocaban, me dolían.

**-no tengo que decirlo-. **Acorte los pasos para tomar su rostro que hervía con esas calidas lágrimas.

**-sabes que es verdad…**

Y fue que sus ojos jade me mostraron todo lo que necesitaba, esa mirada me hizo comprender porque le amaba.

**-¿Por qué…- **me miraba implorante

**-te lo dije…nunca mentí, tu sabes que no soy bueno…**

**-nunca me importo.**

**-siento haberte dejado…aquella vez.- **le dije sincero.

**- Ya no importa-** me sonrió y luego de una pausa no se contuvo para preguntar **-**

**¿ella y tu…?**

Negué con la cabeza.**-¿tu y neyi? -**Lecuestione, ella afirmo.

Me puse serio y luego sonrió**- era broma.**

Me reí ligeramente me gustaba verle alegre.

Le mire por unos segundos grabando el momento, su imagen tan perfecta, natural.

**-no vas a volver ¿verdad?- **preguntosin preámbulo

**-talvez…-** conteste como una posibilidad, una que también yo quería.

**-talvez te espere-** me dijo con una mueca triste.

**-adios sakura-** me gire para no dar la cara, ¿que podría hacer?, nada…

Y estaba por salir de su cuarto cuando el sonido de su voz helo mis huesos, aquellas palabras me estremecieron causando que mi piel se erizará en el acto.

**-¡quédate esta noche, solo esta noche…!**

Le sonreí de lado y salte por la ventana, o eso es lo que vio, en un segundo le tomaba de la cintura y me perdía besando suavemente su cuello.

Subí hasta su oído **–¿de verdad quieres que me quede?-** le dije en un suspiro suplicante.

Ella se giro ante mi y tomo mi rostro y mientras se acercaba, cerré los ojos, deseaba tanto besarla, sentirla cerca, muy cerca.

Sus labios me apresaron y me quemaban sofocando mi aliento, perdiendo mi cordura, y la intensidad no demoro en subir, le deseaba, me excitaba.

Mordí sus labios mientras que la pegaba a mi cuerpo con una ansiedad insoportable, la quería cerca, quería poseerla, hacerla mía.

Sus besos ardientes consumían mi paciencia y aquel movimiento sutil con su lengua me llevaba a la locura.

Entonces pare conteniendo el aire, deseaba como nada en el mundo amarle en esa cama, pero talvez ella no estaba lista.

Entonces le mire no habían palabras aun así esperaba su consentimiento.

Ella me volvió atrapar con un beso, uno suave, en el que la palabra amor perdía dimensión, en el que mis sentidos se enajenaban, en el que me llevaba por un sueño placentero, sublime.

Y le recosté en esa suave cama, que olía a su esencia y mientras le besaba mis dedos se perdían en ese suave cabello, que tanto me gustaba.

Y luego deje de ansiar sus labios deseaba besar su cuello, su vientre, su pecho, su sexo, deseaba amarla, deseaba comerla, devorarla, rozarla, sentirla…

Le acariciaba las piernas suavemente, delgadas, estéticas y pronto me perdí en sus muslos.

Ella bajo el cierre de su blusa, bese su herida con mucho amor, el camino era seguro y pronto me sentía extasiado amando sus senos.

Me detuve para verla, me gustaba tanto, me quite la camisa y ella se sonrojo, sabía que era perfecta, sabía que mi suerte era demasiada que nunca encontraría alguien como ella.

Y desnudos nos enredamos en las cobijas, jugaba con su boca, con sus pezones, con su dulce y fino cuerpo; me perdía en sus caricias, en los besos, en esos suaves gemidos que resultaban descargas en mi erógeno cuerpo.

**-sakura ¿Qué estas haciendo?, ¿no vas a cenar?**

Nos miramos sonriendo e hice el ademán de hablar ella tapo mi boca subiendo sobre mi.

**-ya casi duermo, estoy cansada.**-Grito mientras que le acariciaba su espalda, su firme trasero.

**-hasta mañana hija, que tengas dulces sueños.**

**-hasta mañana ma.**

**-y que lo diga- **susurre divertido.

Y luego la ale besándola profundo, comenzando ese delicioso juego, besos ardientes, demandantes, y así arriba de mi la pegue a mi sexo, sus gemidos desbordaban, yo los apaciguaba con suaves besos.

Nuestros cuerpos se movían al vaivén de nuestro deseo, de nuestro amor

Esa noche fue mía… tantas veces como nuestra necesidad por amarnos, por sentirnos cerca; por aquellas noches sin ella, por aquellas en las que no estará y así como surgió nuestro amor involuntario, la noche se desvaneció y dormí placido bajo su cuerpo desnudo, sin importar lo que precedía y aunque no lo dijéramos _el mañana existiría _**_juntos lo se_**… _y fue en su cama donde la ame_, donde le deje.

* * *

_**UHHH!**_

_**JEJEE ESOS CELOS! HASTA DONDE NOS HACEN LLEGARR?**_

_**HEYY! SETSUNA NO VEAS A ITA, YA TE VII**_

_**Y TU MGGSS ¡NO TOQUES! A MI ZEROO**_

_**LOS DOS MIOOOSSSSSSSSSSS**_

_**O.O**_

_**BUENO NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO**_

_**REVIEWSS? NE, SOLO SI LES GUSTO...**_

_**BESOOOOSSSSSSSS BYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEE...**_


	14. PRESAGIO

**_DISCLAIMER; NARUTO ES DE MASASHI Y ESTOS ESCRITOS MIOS AQUI EN YAYIRA ^^_**

**_HOLAA_**

**_HOY TRAIGO UN CAPII; ESTE TIENE QUE VER CON EL FUTURO_**

**_CREEN QUE EL FUTURO SERA PREVISIBLE?_**

**_PUES SASU VIVE ESA EXPERIENCIA PARANORMAL_**

**_JAJAJA_**

**_ESTA EN CURSIVA SU EXPERIENCIA_**

**_PUES A LEER..._**

* * *

**PRESAGIO.**

Salí muy temprano de la guarida rumbo a unos peñascos donde suelo entrenar a menudo, el sol aún no se asomaba y el frió de madrugada calaba sutilmente mi cuerpo.

Y a medida que los minutos pasaban aceleraba el paso para llegar hasta aquel lugar; perfecto por la longitud, perfecto por el terreno…

Llegue y baje aquel pergamino pesado y comencé el entrenamiento, con un calentamiento habitual que no me demoro más de dos horas.

Realmente estaba entusiasmado, sin duda esto me ayudaría a mejorar en una batalla real.

Y fue en uno de esos libros de la basta biblioteca de Orochimaru en el que me documenté sobre los animales de invocación.

En teoría el animal a invocar tenía que firmar un acuerdo conmigo, pero aun así tenía ya un plan que amortiguaba ese tipo de inconvenientes.

Y después de hurgar por la guarida un par de semanas, encontré un cuarto lleno de pergaminos, en su mayoría se trataban de jutsus, pero en particular llamo uno mi atención por el tamaño y el nombre que resaltaba…Manda.

Respire profundo, la emoción y la euforia por ser más fuerte me estremecen, me concentro.

Entonces hice los sellos, depositando una gota de sangre en aquel papel.

La tierra se agito formando una ligera tormenta de arena, aun así no paso mucho tiempo para que le pudiera ver a la perfección, era impresionante e imponente.

La serpiente más grande que había visto, oscura y maligna.

Sonreí complacido.

**-¿tu me has invocado?-**una pregunta despectiva-¿**dónde esta ese estupido de Orochimaru?-** sus ojos me miraban furiosos.

Ignore sus palabras.

**-pelearas conmigo cuando te necesite-** le dije soberbio.

**-¡estupido mocoso!,-**me grito turbada **-¿crees que puedes invocarme a tu conveniencia?, ¡te matare y luego a ese Orochimaru!.**

**-¡no lo harás! y me ayudaras cada vez que me plazca.-**Le dije molestando.

**-ahh!-** grito furiosa dispuesto a atacar, a matarme.

Aquel ser luchaba por el placer de saborear la tibia sangre de sus presas, por lo que no dudaba en que haría todo por matarme.

Estaba dispuesto a domar la bestia, dispuesto a ser más fuerte.

Y mientras intentaba devorarme su cola se movía ágilmente ansiando apresarme.

Active el sharingan para poder seguir sus movimientos, los animales de invocación son realmente ágiles y poderosos, y tras unos golpes de mi parte sin éxito, no demoraron en ser visibles heridas en mi cuerpo.

Saltaba intentando esquivarle, aun así no había mucho que pudiera hacer.

Me arrincono en una roca y su cola me enredo ágilmente, empezando a sofocarme.

**-jajajaaja-** se reía victoriosa.

Sus mofas me hicieron hervir la sangre y de un momento active el sello transformándome en la fase máxima, y con un caton logre que me soltara.

Centre mi chackra en un chidori que hice correr por todo mi cuerpo y le ataque un par de veces.

**-ya me cansaste, es tu fin.- **dijo como ultimátum

Furiosa se abalanzó apresándome, la desesperación de sentirme expuesto cobro efecto en mis retinas y con un genjutsu le termine por domar.

Tras unos minutos caí rendido y el sello se disipo, manda quedo a mi disposición, a mi placer.

Aquella pelea me había dejado con muy poca energía, me tendí por unos minutos en el suelo saboreando mi victoria.

Luego de recobrar el aliento y despachar a Manda, me colgué el pergamino.

Estaba cansado, mucho, pero sobre todo me encontraba feliz.

Y camine en dirección a la guarida, quería una ducha fría y una buena comida, aquel encuentro había despertado un hambre feroz.

Y pronto me encontré fuera del lugar, una anciana de lentes oscuros esperaba bajo el sol quemante del medio día.

**-¡buen día!-** se dirigió amablemente.

**-¡que tal!-** conteste cortes.

**-tu debes ser el discípulo de Orochimaru, el de los ojos poderosos.**

Sonreí amablemente **–me llamo Sasuke Uchiha.**

**-Soy Yua.-** dijo sencilla.

**-¿va a pasar?-** le pregunte amable.

Y mientras ella asintió hice un par de sellos para abrir la entrada de la guarida.

Prendí una antorcha para vislumbrar mejor las escaleras y nos adentramos al lugar.

**-¿quiere que le lleve?-** me ofrecí sincero.

**-no gracias, conozco el camino, ve a curarte esas heridas-** dijo para seguir el recorrido en sentido opuesto al mió.

Cerré la puerta y me recosté por unos minutos, sonreí y mis ojos rodaron hasta toparse con mi escritorio, y me fije en ese archivo que robe un par de meses atrás, en el detallaba información de Itachi, de sus técnicas, de su función en Akatsuki, no era muy extenso, pero gracias a ello había centrado mi entrenamiento contemplando dichos detalles, y mis habilidades mejoraron considerablemente.

También había anexado en ese archivo toda una investigación profunda del sharingan, incluso habían cosas nuevas para mí, todo ello junto con mi expediente; pude comprender que Orochimaru quería mi cuerpo, pero sobre todo mis ojos, quería las habilidades del sharingan para si mismo.

Me sumergí en esa tina para limpiar mis heridas, para ordenar mis ideas.

Y por un momento tuve la certeza de que todo aquí había concluido, mis habilidades y mi entrenamiento rendía frutos y ya no necesitaba seguir en la guarida, no había más por aprender.

Partiría, esa noche sin duda lo haría, pero no para confrontar a Itachi, si no que regresaría a la aldea y seguiría entrenando, sabía que si se aparecería ahora era lo suficientemente fuerte para detenerle.

Regresaría orgulloso, porque había crecido lo necesario, porque así lo quería, mi vida me esperaba aya, mis amigos, y ya era el tiempo para volver…

Con este pensamiento salí de la ducha y me vestí, tan rápido como pude.

Y salí del cuarto dispuesto a encarar a Orochimaru, dispuesto a regresar…

Camine por el pasillo hasta su oficina, sereno, decidido.

Abrí la puerta sin previo aviso y entre.

La anciana estaba sentada en uno de los sillones finos que adornaban aquel recinto, Orochimaru me sonrió sagaz, contemplándome desde el otro sillón color vino de cuero.

**-pasa sasuke-kun, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- **pregunto curioso.

**-vengo a hablar contigo-** le dije conciso.

**-toma asiento, ¿conoces a Lady Yua?**

Me senté y asentí

**-espera aquí, en un momento te atenderé.-** me dijo breve.

**-en un momento vuelvo con tu paga Yua-** dicho esto se levanto para salir del lugar.

Y nos quedamos solos, le mire fugaz, en realidad mi mente vagaba con un solo deseo rondando firme.

La anciana se acerco a mi, sentándose a mi lado, me gire para verle

**-una gran decisión implica ser conciente y conducirse con responsabilidad…**

Escuche atentamente y pose mis ojos en ella.

**-… Te ayudare, para que tu decisión sea la mejor**.- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

_¿Mi decisión?_

**-¿como sabe que elegiré algo?-** le pregunte intrigado.

**-puedo sentirlo, puedo ver a través del animo que despiden las personas.**

**-¿Cómo podría ayudarme?-** pregunte escéptico.

La anciana se inclino acortando la distancia**- si tu quieres puedo mostrarte un camino, el que tu corazón elija, y sobre ello tu decidirás.**

Sus palabras hicieron eco en mi cabeza.

No entendía como lo lograría, pero tras dos años en aquel lugar lo que había constatado es que las personas de las que se rodeaba Orochimaru eran poderosas y especiales, por lo que asentí expectante, no sabía que haría, ni la manera en que me beneficiaria, así que me arriesgue, talvez por que me encontraba relajado, contento ó quizá por que no podía negarme ante su petición.

El caso es que tomo mis manos, su tacto era calido y lentamente comenzó a frotarlas, aquellos movimientos me relajaron a un más, eran placenteros.

**-no pienses nada.-** Le escuche hipnotizante al tiempo que bajo sus gafas.

Sus ojos eran grises sin pupila, brillaban, me sentí con sueño, una pesadez se apodero de mí...

_Dormía profundamente, y porque no decirlo placidamente contrariamente a lo cotidiano y por alguna razón, mis ojos se abrieron poco a poco._

_La luz de aquel cuarto entraba tenuemente, aun así no podía ver mucho, solo alcanzaba a ver a través de la ventana una luna redonda, brillante que se escabullía en la espesura de un árbol frondoso._

_Quizá era verano, una sabana ligera cubría mi cuerpo y mi dorso estaba al descubierto, un calor agradable impregnado en aquella habitación._

_Y pronto me fui haciendo conciente de mi cuerpo, fue cuando sentí un cuerpo calido que se encontraba dándome la espalda._

_No lograba recordar nada, no lograba ubicarme, intente esforzarme sin éxito alguno, aun así no me moví, mi cuerpo estaba enlazado con ese otro y mis brazos le apresaban, mis manos estaban posesos en unos calidos senos, frondosos, suaves._

_Fue cuando mi olfato distinguió un aroma, uno sutil que se esparcía por ese cabello que rozaba mi mejilla._

_No sabía como es que estaba en ese lugar, en ese momento y aun y con ello, sabía que era ella, eso era lo único certero._

_Lentamente quite mi mano de su pecho, en un afán por incorporarme, por entender, pero ella subió su mano hasta encontrarse con la mía y me llevo hasta su vientre._

_Aquel lugar me hizo estremecer cuando palpe lo voluminoso de este, cuando descubrí que en ese vientre se formaba la vida de un niño, uno mío, uno de ella…_

_Y ella me guiaba lentamente para que le acariciara… sonreí al pensarlo, era el mejor sueño, eso pensé, eso creí…_

_**-¿no puedes dormir?- **_

_Su voz era real y cuando se giro, advertí que no era un sueño…, Sakura era ya una mujer, y era hermosa._

_Sus ojos dulces me prestaban atención._

_Sus labios, su aliento, eran reales…_

_Éramos ya adultos, y aquello distaba de ser un sueño, pero por alguna razón no lograba recordar nada…_

_Y después de la confusión me invadió el deseo, quería saber cosas… quería saber como había llegado hasta este fastuoso momento, en el que compartíamos, la noche, la cama, un hijo, una vida…_

_**-¿Itachi?-** pregunte escueto, confundido._

_Ella me miro desconcertada y luego con una sonrisa impresa contestó._

_**-hacia tanto que no le mencionabas**- suspiro profundo **–aún recuerdo esa ultima vez…**_

_**El clima no era el mejor, las lluvias de verano constantemente precipitaban, y ese día no fue la excepción. Una fuerte ventisca advertía la inclemencia por lo que me resguarde en la florería de Ino, esperando a que el ambiente mejorara, y mientras conversábamos, aquella simple llovizna se intensifico, aun así el clima era caluroso, agradable.**_

_**Y fue cuando una pregunta se quedo en el aire, Ino no me contesto, y cuando vi sus ojos perdidos, incrédulos fijados en las ventanas, en la puerta de su local.**_

_**Gire curiosa por su sujeción y aun y cuando las gotas distorsionaban el exterior ligeramente, sentí como se desbordaba mi alma pasmada… podía verte.**_

_**Estabas estático, empapado y me mirabas a través del aparador…**_

_**Salí corriendo, las piernas se me enredaban, desesperada imploraba que fueras real, que fueras tu..**_

_**Y cuando Sali, no me importo lo que pensaras de mi, no me importo si me querías o si solo estabas de manera transitoria, te abrace entregándome, mis lagrimas se confundían con aquellas gotas de cielo y cuando me correspondiste…**_

_**Cuando intensificaste el abrazo, sentí que el aliento volvía a mi, sin duda ese día fue uno de los más felices en mi vida…**_

_**Luego te mire a los ojos temerosa te pregunte si regresabas para quedarte.**_

_**Y luego de sonreírme me susurraste en el oído un "te extrañe"…**_

_**Me sentía muy contenta, pero aun así quería saber, para no hacerme ilusiones, entonces te pregunte directamente sobre tu venganza.**_

_**Me miraste sereno y me dijiste; "quiero crecer aquí… algún día el destino nos cruzará, y para ese momento he trabajado, estoy listo, no dudaré en cobrarle el dolor y el sufrimiento de mi clan, el vendrá lo se, no tengo que buscarlo, sus remordimientos le traerán ante mi ansiosos por una muerte piadosa…**_

_**Aquí tengo una vida, una en la que te quiero cerca, en la que te necesito…"**_

_**Y me besaste en medio de la calle, por primera vez.**_

_Aquellas palabras que salieron de su boca y que había pensado, me tranquilizaron._

_**-¿Estas bien?, ¿tuviste un mal sueño?-** me pregunto preocupada, asentí._

_Ella se sentó y le imite doblando mis piernas._

_Esperaba no hablar del tema, no era algo que me agradara hablar, y ella lo sabía porque no pregunto más, luego de una pausa, mi curiosidad no me dejo tranquilo._

_**-¿ya sabes que va a ser?-** le pregunte sobrio, aunque algo había en mi interior una emoción que jamás había experimentado._

_**-creí que no querías saber.- **dijo con una sonrisa._

_Me alce de hombros, lo que había dicho no importaba, claro que quería saberlo._

_Ella tomo mi mano, cerré los ojos cautivo de su tacto y su chackra se intensifico, sus dedos se mezclaron con los míos y me llevo a su vientre, un espasmo corrió por mi cuerpo y pude sentir la energía de mi hijo._

_Sonreí**- ¡es niño!.**_

_Mi hijo, mi descendencia, un Uchiha…_

_**-¿Cómo le llamaremos?-** pregunte de repente_

_**-no lo se, es tu turno de elegir nombre.**_

_**-¿Hachi?-**_

_Su seño se frunció **–¡no estés jugando!-** comento molesta._

_No entendía porque se enfadaba, ese nombre tenía que ver con suerte y me gustaba, aun así no insistí, si no quería había un par más que tambien me gustaban._

_Y tras una larga pausa le dije**- se llamará Taisei, Taisei Uchiha-**_

_**-me gusta-** dijo contenta acariciando su vientre **– Taisei Uchiha, será.**_

_**-¿has visto a Naruto?-** pregunte de repente intrigado._

_**-si, ayer fueron al consultorio, con la bebe, esta tan linda…**_

_**Hinata estaba preocupada por que presentaba un dolor abdominal, no eran más que cólicos, le recete unas gotas y con eso será suficiente.**_

_Por un momento me asombre al oírlo, Naruto e Hinata juntos con una hija, bueno luego de meditarlo, no me sorprendió, siempre fue lo más lógico, y saku medico, tampoco me sorprendía, siempre fue tan destacada…_

_**-dijo que quedaron de verse mañana en el campo de entrenamiento temprano ¿lo olvidaste?**_

_Negué con la cabeza, aunque no tenía idea de nada, pero me entusiasmaba el hecho de verlo, como "adulto", me pregunte en relación a su comportamiento, acaso se conduciría igual?, lo que era un hecho es que me mofaría porque tenía una hija, una que algún día seria deseada, la que tendría que cuidar, en cambio yo, iba a tener un hombre, me sentí orgulloso, soberbio._

_**-vamos a dormir-** dijo sakura acurrucándose en su lugar, recostándose**.-mañana hay mucho por hacer**- sus bostezos me hicieron sentir sueño._

_Le abrace de nuevo, dispuesto a dormir, disfrutaba como nada esta vida, la amaba._

_**-por cierto-** escuche su voz**-mañana me haré un chequeo con Tsunade, ojala puedas ir conmigo.**_

_El sueño regreso placentero, me perdí inconciente en sus brazos_

_Y fueron los rayos del sol los que me despertaron, el cuarto estaba pintado de blanco, había un gran armario de madera y un tocador, también había una gran ventana que abría a un palco,y una puerta que seguramente conectaba a un baño, una planta decoraba alegremente la estancia._

_Y seguía en la misma posición, abrazándola, me negaba a pararme, a soltarla. _

_El crujir de la puerta me intrigo, entrecerré los ojos una silueta se acerco y me movió ligeramente._

_**-papá, papá… ¡despierta, despierta!-**_

_¿Papá?_

_**-Hachi-** sakura se reincorporo **-deja descansar a tu padre, son sus vacaciones, no seas egoísta**- le regaño._

_Abrí los ojos para conocer a Hachi, sonreí al saber que así se llamaba nuestro primer hijo, entonces le vi cuidadosamente mientras hablaba._

_**-prometiste que me enseñarías cosas nuevas, anda, por favor, vamos a entrenar-.**me rogaba._

_Tenía el cabello negro, como todo un Uchiha, sin embargo sus ojos eran los de Sakura verdes esmeralda._

_**-ya voy-** le dije comprensivo- **solo deja vestirme.**_

_**-solo piensan en entrenar…-** susurro Sakura al tiempo que salía de la cama y del cuarto._

_**-ve a cambiarte.-** le dije a Hachi al ver que aun traía pijama._

_Y después de hurgar por el armario un par de minutos tome unas prendas y me di una ducha rápida._

_Entonces salí del cuarto, el pasillo comunicaba con otros dos dormitorios y otro baño, a su vez ese pasillo conectaba a otro pasillo que conducía a una estancia cómoda, a un cuarto con un comedor elegante, a un pequeño estudio y a la cocina._

_La casa era amplia y muy agradable, los adornos eran sobrios precisos para las paredes blancas._

_**-sakura**- le llame._

_-**estoy aquí**- dijo desde la cocina._

_Hachi y yo estábamos listos para partir._

_**-vamos papá-** me insistió impaciente Hachi._

_Entramos a la cocina y Sakura me extendió una bolsa._

_**-toma tu desayuno.**_

_Sonreí**-gracias-** me acerque para tomarle de la cintura posesivamente._

_Podía sentir los movimientos de Taisei, le di un beso suave._

_Aun se sonrojaba, eso me agradaba._

_**-te veo a las tres en el consultorio-** le dije, para darme la vuelta._

_**-¡sasuke!-** me detuvo- **se te olvida algo, ¿no crees?-** dijo molesta._

_**-¿Qué?-**pregunte despistado._

_Y su mirada me llevo hasta una cabecita rosa que se encontraba escondida tras su falda._

_¿tres hijos?... este clan se restablecía más rápido de lo que creía._

_¿tenia una hija?, la mire detenidamente, seguramente tendría tres años._

_**-¡sasuke despídete de saki!,**- ordenó- **no seas mal padre-** me regaño._

_Me incline hasta su altura **-adiós saki- **_

_Saki frunció las cejas y me miro indignada **–yo también quiero ir-**_

_**-no puedes ir, ellos estarán ocupados…- **Sakura le explicaba paciente._

_**-¿ya?...- **decía Hachi impaciente._

_**-anda dile adiós a papá**-dijo enérgica Sakura._

_**-hmp-** dijo saki con reproche._

_Y luego de ver la cara de Sakura solo se limitó a decirme adiós._

_Salimos de la casa y la aldea lucia como siempre, algunas casas eran nuevas, aun así todo lucia igual, y fuimos al campo de entrenamiento por ese camino por el que siempre vagaba, recuerdos fugaces._

_Me gustaba la aldea, tan tranquila._

_Y estando en el campo de batalla me concentre todo el tiempo en ver las habilidades de Hachi, era muy ágil, me sorprendía que tuviera un alto nivel de control de chacra._

_Y con taijutsu pronto me demostró sus destrezas con el sharingan_

_El tenía 10 años y ya lo había desarrollado, su estatura era de 1.55,y su tez era tan pálida como la de sakura, se parecía a ella._

_Y muy pronto supe que también dominaba el Katon y que conocía la técnica del chidori._

_**-¿Cómo lo hago papá?**_

_**-eres muy bueno.**_

_Me recordaba tanto a mi padre y a mi…_

_**-¿entrenaras conmigo estos días?**_

_**-claro.**_

_**-¡hachi!-**Un niño rubio de su edad llego y a no ser por los ojos juraría que era Naruto, estancado en crecimiento._

_**-buen día señor Uchiha-** me saludo amable _

_Me senté en el tronco, mientras deducía que era su amigo._

_**-haruto!-** saludo efusivo Hachi._

_Y entonces supe que aquel niño era un Uzumaki._

_Y pronto lo sentí llegar, se dispuso a mi lado **– me recuerdan a nosotros-**_

_Dijo naruto con nostalgia, asentí._

_**-¿como esta Sakura?-** preguntó mientras mirábamos a nuestros hijos_

_**-Bien.**_

_**-ya encontré el lugar…es una aldea escondida cerca del país del agua, no es muy conocida, por lo que estarán a salvo, partiremos esta noche-**_

_Dijo de repente_

_**-¿esta noche?**- pregunte indagando._

_**-no podemos esperar, sabes que por eso pedimos las vacaciones, tenemos que asegurarnos de que nuestras familias estén a salvo para poder partir- **me miraba serio.**-Una información se ha colado y la aldea de la hoja es el primer blanco, esta guerra arrasara con todo.**_

_Entonces comprendí todo, Naruto ya no era un niño. Y la situación exigía medidas drásticas._

_**-¿quien sabe de esto?-**_

_**-tu, yo, la hokague, ya le informe.**_

_**-¿a que hora partiremos?.**_

_**-a las once de la noche…**_

_**-chidori, **decía Hachi._

_**-rassengan-** decía Haruto_

_**-son fuertes-** dije sorprendido al ver el campo de batalla despedazado._

_**-Sasuke…Haruto es más fuerte-** aseguro naruto_

_Fruncí el seño **–Hachi solo juega, si pelearan en serio, Haruto saldría llorando.- **dije soberbio._

_**-no es verdad, peleemos te lo demostrare!-**_

_**-no será necesario, te dejare inconciente antes de que empiece la batalla.**_

_Y muy pronto nos divertíamos en el campo de batalla, como en los viejos tiempos, como siempre, Naruto seguía siendo mi mejor amigo, uno en el que confiaba fervientemente._

_A las dos de la tarde la batalla terminó y el resultado; unos buenos moretones y heridas, dos pares de buenos amigos y la esperanza de un posterior encuentro en el que se encontrara al vencedor._

_**-papa, me gusto el entrenamiento, ojala y lo hiciéramos más seguido, casi nunca quieres venir conmigo, siempre dices que estas ocupado.**_

_**-y lo estoy, pero intentare ayudarte más seguido.**_

_**-quiero ser fuerte como tu, más fuerte que tu…**_

_Era extraño estar con alguien tan parecido a mi, era especial. _

_Disfrutaba su plática, disfrutaba su compañía._

_Caminamos cansados, sucios, sedientos rumbo al hospital y nos sentamos en la sala de espera._

_Una enfermera rápidamente me reconoció y nos llevo a un consultorio._

_Abrí la puerta, Sakura estaba en la camilla y Tsunade le pasaba el aparato del ultrasonido._

_**-hola-** me saludo alegre sakura._

_**-hola mamá-** Hachi se acercó a abrasarla._

_Salude a Tsunade amablemente._

_**-miren, esta es la carita del bebe, es muy lindo-** comento Tsunade señalando el monitor._

_Unos sollozos me hicieron virar, Suki estaba en una silla y lloraba._

_Me acerque hasta ella y le tome de la mano._

_Su llanto me inquietaba, me perturbaba._

_Salí del consultorio, para hablar con ella._

_Me agache para estar a su altura_

_**-¿Qué sucede?**_

_Sus ojos se fruncieron y se volteó_

_Sonreí divertido, esa niña se parecía a mi, no solo en el rostro, pues tenía mis ojos y mi boca, sino que tenía mi carácter._

_**-¿no me lo vas a decir?-** y sin conseguir respuesta, le tome de la mano, hasta una paletería y le compre un helado._

_**-toma-** le extendí el helado de fresa._

_Ella seguía renuente, entonces nos sentamos en una banca **-sabes saki, siempre serás mi favorita, y sabes ¿Por qué?-**_

_Sus ojos se abrieron y entonces fui digno de su atención._

_**-¿Por qué?-** Pregunto interesada._

_**-porque somos iguales- **sabía que se sentía desplazada, algún día me sentí así, aunque las circunstancias eran distintas**- y cuando nazca tu hermano el te querrá más que a nadie, y querrá estar contigo y seguirte y ser como tu, no tienes que sentirte así, sabes que eres única y especial para tu mamá y para mí.**_

_**-¿de verdad?**- sus ojos brillaban._

_**-si-** le dije sincero_

_**-te amo papá-**_

_**- y yo a ti-**_

_Me abrazo y su beso rompió todo hielo que aun navegaba en mi._

_En ese momento comprendí, lo especial de tener una hija, quería estar siempre para ella, siempre defenderla, cuidarla._

_Le cargue para regresar al hospital y cuando me di cuenta el helado se había caído y ella dormía placidamente en mis brazos._

_Entre al consultorio de nuevo._

_**-el bebe está muy bien, nacerá en cualquier momento, ya sabes que no debe de pasar de dos semanas, de lo contrario tienes que venir e induciremos el parto.**_

_Y dichas las recomendaciones y después de la despedida, caminamos a casa, juntos, no había algo que compitiera con lo que tenía, me sentía el hombre más afortunado, tenía todo en la vida._

_Entramos a la casa y sakura se puso hacer la comida Hachi y yo nos aseamos y saki dormía en su cama._

_Y tras una cena deliciosa; chuleta de cerdo a la curry, nos paramos de la mesa._

_**-tengo que hablar contigo-** le dije a Sakura serio, para dirigirnos a nuestro cuarto._

_**-¿de que se trata?-** me pregunto sin rodeo_

_**-tenemos que irnos, hoy mismo.**_

_**-¿irnos? a ¿donde?, ¿Por qué?- **pregunto desconcertada._

_Le mire por unos segundos, no sabía como empezar sin alarmarla._

_**-se aproxima una guerra, es cuestión de días, la situación será muy difícil, mucha gente morirá, y tu no estarás en condiciones de ayudar a nadie, por el contrario Taisei te necesitará, al igual que Suki y Hachi,-** ella me mirabapensativa** - les llevare junto con Hinata y sus hijos hasta una aldea oculta que es segura y allí nos esperarán.**_

_**-¿te unirás a la guerra?**_

_**-tengo que hacerlo, soy AMBU lo sabes…los niños deben estar seguros y tu también.**_

_**-¡Sasuke no quiero!-** me miro triste **–¡no quiero perderte!.**_

_**-daré mi mayor esfuerzo, pero sabes que todo puede pasar-** le dije sincero._

_Unas lágrimas se escurrieron, le abrace._

_**-¿sabes que eres mi sueño?, uno sublime, el más perfecto… **_

_**Gracias...**_

_**-¿Por qué?**_

_**-por una vida tranquila, por unos hijos hermosos, por que me amaste, porque me esperaste, porque existes…**_

_**-Sasuke no hables así, me haces llorar, siempre estaremos juntos.**_

_**-eso es verdad.**_

_Le seque sus lagrimas y bese sus mejillas** –no me iré de inmediato, estaré un par de días…todo va estar bien… lo prometo- **le dije acariciando su cabello, tranquilizándola._

_Le abrase guardando su calor, su alma _

_**-Bueno que tal tu empacas nuestras cosas, las indispensables y yo selecciono lo de los niños.- **dije para organizarnos._

_**-me parece bien-** dijo separándose para ir al armario._

_Entonces me dirigí al cuarto de Hachi y mientras veía lo que le podía servir el recogía unos juguetes._

_**-papá tengo una pregunta…**_

_**-dime-** le dije sin verle._

_**- ¿que es el **__**Mangekyō Sharingan**__**?**_

_Aquellas palabras me alteraron, me sentí inquieto._

_**-sasuke!-** grito desde el cuarto Sakura._

_Me salí sin decir nada, quería ver lo que le pasaba a Sakura. _

_Le encontré tendida en el piso y se agarraba fuertemente el vientre._

_**-ahhh!-** se quejaba._

_**-¿que pasa?-** pregunte asustado, para rápidamente asistirle._

_**-¡ya es hora, ya viene!-**_

_**-¿Cómo que ya viene?-** pregunte en negación nervioso._

_**-se rompió "la fuete"-**_

_**-¿qué?**_

_**-que ya va nacer el bebe- **me grito histérica, aguantando el dolor._

_**-pues te llevo al hospital-** dije aturdido._

_**-no lo entiendes, ¡nacerá aquí, ahora mismo!…ahhh!-**_

_**-¿que hago?- **me pare nervioso._

_**-tienes que ayudarme.-** tomaba aire para que otro gemido le saliera a la par._

_**-¿yo?-** pregunte contrariado **- ¿voy por alguien?.**_

_**-si ve por unas toallas y agua, hierve agua… ahhhh!-**_

_La cargue a la cama y me apresure para traer lo necesario, recibiría a Taisei_

_**-Bien yo me esforzaré para que salga pronto tu lo recibirás y cortaras el cordón.**_

_Y tras unos minutos estresantes, unos gritos y mucho dolor._

_Taisei llego al mudo a las 8:30 de la noche en mis brazos._

_Aquel momento fue único, sus pequeñas facciones eran armónicas, su rostro era como el de Saki, perfecto, estaba sano._

_Era tan frágil que sentía que se rompería._

_Mis manos temblaban y un nudo se formo en mi garganta._

_No había algo que igualara este momento, estaba sudando aun, aun nervioso, ansioso…_

_**-sasuke, quiero verlo-** pidió Sakura exhausta y enseguida se lo acerque._

_**-es hermoso, se parece a ti…-**sus lagrimas escurrían de alegría, mis ojos también se cristalizaron de emoción._

_**-no podremos irnos-** dijo Sakura de repente **– no hasta dentro de una semana.**_

_**-si-** dije viendo a Taisei._

_El mundo se paro en ese momento, en ese instante la vida valía la pena, y a la vez todo me resultaba intrascendente._

_Salí a avisarle a Naruto que partiremos en una semana._

_Al escuchar la noticia se alegró, decidió esperarnos también, saldríamos juntos en un par de días de la aldea._

_La casa estaba oscura, tan solo estaba prendido nuestro cuarto y el de Hachi._

_Entre en nuestro cuarto, para avisarle a Sakura que ya había regresado, ella dormía profundamente con Taisei entre brazos, aquella imagen se grabo como un recuerdo memorable, les amaba, me acerque para besarlos suavemente._

_Luego regrese con Hachi._

_Y me senté dispuesto a retomar esa plática que tanto me alteraba._

_Me miro alegre **–papá Taisei ¿se parece a mi o a Suki?**_

_**-a ambos-**__ le dije indiferente._

_Un silencio se formo y la pregunta salio junto con el más profundo de mis temores._

_**-¿Cómo sabes del **__**Mangekyō Sharingan**__**?**_

_**-¿es algo malo?-**__ pregunto con inocencia al ver mi rostro molesto._

_**-no, solo quiero saber.**_

_**-mmm- **__pensó un poco__**- fue en un día de entrenamiento, practicaba unos tiros y alguien se acerco, al principio me alteré, se que no debo hablar con extraños, entonces me dispuse a abandonar el lugar, pero aquel hombre me pregunto si era tu hijo y afirme, entonces dijo que era un viejo amigo tuyo, lo dude, pero al notar tu parecido produjo en mi confianza. Y me enseño un par de técnicas, que aprendí con facilidad, le dije que quería ser fuerte, tanto como tu, entonces me dijo de la existencia de una técnica que me haría muy fuerte, dijo que cuando me sintiera seguro le llamara y me enseñaría el **__**Mangekyō Sharingan**__**.**_

_Después de esas palabras mi cabeza me dio vueltas y vi imágenes de Haruto muerto, y luego vi otra imagen , la más cruda, Sakura, Saki, Taisei, e incluso yo, estábamos tirados, en la sala de nuestra casa, bañados en sangre, muertos, y ante nuestros cuerpos inertes la imagen de Itachi sonriendo y Hachi con el, un ultimo susurro._

_**-lo siento papá…quiero ser fuerte…**_

Me pare del sillón con un asco incontenible y en el cubo de basura descargue el sentimiento de rabia e impotencia.

Vomitaba ira, dolor, angustia, aquella visión sin duda era real.

**-2 minutos me tardo ¿y ya estas vomitando?- **dijo con sorna Orochimaru.

Me limpie la boca, y me reincorpore intentando controlar mis emociones, intentando comprender lo que había pasado.

**-sasuke-** dijo la anciana con voz apenada -** es una visión… tienes el poder para cambiar las cosas.**

**-¿de que quieres hablar?-** me pregunto Orochimaru.

**-ya no importa…**

Cerré la puerta tras de mi, y mis planes cambiaban, no regresaría hasta que Itachi se borrará de mi vida, no permitiría que dañará a mi familia, a una que algún día formaría.

Un equipo, era lo que necesitaba uno que me ayudará a llegar a el, a terminar con el.

Y talvez tuviera la suerte y la bendición de ver nacer a Taisei…

De abrazar y besar a Saki, de enseñar y amar a Hachi, de vivir tranquilo con Sakura.

Eso esperaba, para ello lucharía, por ellos lo haría.

_Que tal vez el tiempo nos encuentre y me encargare de hacer real los sueños, unos tuyos unos míos… con ojos verdes o negros…¿por que no?, si tu me esperas si yo regreso._

* * *

_**QUE LES PARECIO...**_

_**SASU APUNTO DE REGRESAR...U,U**_

_**QUE TRISTEE...**_

_**Y TRES HIJOS, DIOSS SE LA PASAN COMO CONEJOS ¬¬**_

**_¿EN KONOHA HAY TELEVISION?_**

**_QUE ALGUIEN ME RESPONDAA_**

**_JAJA QUE ESTOY APUNTO DE ROMPER LA TELEE ¬¬, SI CON ELLO HABRA MUCHA DIVERSIÓN, n_n. DIVERSIÓN LUJURIOSAA..._**

_**JJEEEJEJE **_

_**BUA BUAAA-LLORABA YAYIRA SIN CONSUELO**_

_**BUA...BUA... QUIERO VER SASUSAKU EN EL MANGAA!...**_

_**PERO BUE...**_

_**NOS VEMOS PRONTOO**_

_**BYYEEEEEEEEEEE...**_


	15. ESPECIAL 1

_**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y PERSONAJES SON DE MASASHII Y ESTE RELATITO DE YAYIRAA SOLO PARA ENTRETENER ^^**_

**_HOLAAA_**

**_AQUI CON EL SIGUIENTE CAPII :D_**

**_ESTE CAPI SE LLAMA ESPECIAL PORQUE SE SALE UN POCO DE LO QUE HE HECHO HASTA AHORITA, PLANEO QUE SEAN VARIOS CAPIS ESPECIALES._**

**_BUENO ESTE CAPI ES NARRADO POR SAKURITA Y NOS RELATA LO QUE A ELLA LE TOCA VIVIR._**

**_EN FIN ESPERO LES GUSTEE, EL CAPI ESTA RECIEN EDITADO Y MEJORADO ^^_**

**_Y SIN MAS A LEERR..._**

_**

* * *

**_

__

_**CAPITULO ESPECIAL 1.**_

_**UN DÍA EN KONOHA**_

La mañana empezó como todas; salí de esa cama y para variar ya se me había hecho tarde.

Alas 8:30 abrí la regadera, agua fría que caía en mis hombros y escurría por mi cabello, saque un uniforme limpio del armario y me cepille el cabello, lo sujete en una cola de caballo.

Baje las escaleras tan rápido como pude y tan solo tome un vaso de leche y una manzana.

Salí disparada de mi casa hacia el hospital, hoy habría prácticas allí.

Y muy pronto llegue a este, baje las escaleras y me dirigí a los laboratorios que se encuentran en la parte subterránea de aquel recinto.

Aun no me acostumbro a caminar por ese pasillo fúnebre y aunque soy Ninja, eso no implica que no deteste los lugares cerrados, oscuros y fríos_, ¡esta bien!_ he de confesar que me siento temerosa, aun así el día de hoy no repare en ello, voy corriendo porque se que de la reprimenda no me salvare.

Y pronto llego a esas dos puertas que con un leve empujón se abren girando sobre su eje.

Aquel cuarto tiene cuatro mesas metálicas y cuenta con seis estantes, todos repletos de medicamentos, también hay tres puertas, la primera es un baño sencillo color azul, la puerta que esta al centro es un cuarto con clima, hace las veces de una nevera; allí guardamos medicamentos, análisis y pruebas que requieren congelación.

Y en el último cuarto están los aparatos que nos ayudan para completar los análisis.

Entre y Shisune estaba sentada sobre una silla observando a través de un microscopio.

Otras tres chicas también hacen prácticas en este lugar, ellas tan solo son enfermeras, cada una estaba en otra de las mesas y trabajaban con un medicamento.

Camine hasta Shisune.

**-buenos días S****hisune.**

**-hola Sakura-** se giro para verme.

**-****¿con que empiezo a trabajar?-** le pregunte un poco temerosa, ya que la puntualidad es una de las reglas que no podemos pasar por alto.

**-****Sakura, Tsunade me dijo que te veía en el campo de entrenamiento, hoy tiene tiempo para trabajar jutsus contigo, la agenda del día de hoy no estaba tan apretada y ella esta con mucho animo de ejercitarse.**

**-gracias S****hisune, entonces me voy.**

**-Sakura, te aconsejo que corras lo más rápido que puedas, Tsunade debe estar furiosa, te esperaba desde las ocho.**

**-si.**

Salí corriendo, ha decir verdad me hubiera gustado seguir trabajando en el laboratorio, estoy a la mitad de un antídoto y ayer por la tarde al revisar un par de libros vino a mi cabeza un par de ideas para terminarlo con éxito.

El volverme una buena Ninja medico es algo que me ilusiona y me pone muy contenta.

El campo de entrenamiento esta a diez minutos del hospital, pero aun y cuando me apresuro son ya las nueve de la mañana.

Mi maestra esta sentada en el pasto, haciendo una meditación profunda. Me acerco con sigilo.

**-llegas tarde Sakura.-** dijo sin siquiera mirarme.

**-l****o siento mucho Tsunade-sama, me quede dormida.**

No podía mentir, al menos no a ella, a una mujer tan astuta y que siempre va un paso adelante.

**-como sea…-**dijo para si y se levanto**- Sakura has estado trabajando con la técnica de animación ¿no es así?.**

**-si, S****hisune me la mostró con un pez, al cual hay que sanar y tras un mes de práctica, lo he logrado- **dije con orgullo.

Tsunade se tomo el mentón en un ademán de meditar algo y luego me miro **-Bien empecemos con taijutsu, sabes un poco ¿no?.**

**-claro- **al menos eso fue lo que creí.

Muy pronto Tsunade se arrojo sobre mí, lanzandome una fuerte patada, en ese momento salte a in lado, y el arbol detrás cayo a causa del fuerte impacto partiendose en dos, no sabia que Tsunade-sama fuera tan fuerte.

Sude y reí un poco de nervios.

**-****¿Qué pasa Sakura?-** dijo Tsunade con sorna**-¿tan solo vas a huir como un conejito?.**

**-¡claro que no!-** ajuste mis guantes y me dispuse a atacarla, un puñetazo salio directo a su rostro, el cual fue detenido en cuestión de segundos.

Cuatro, cinco patadas esquivadas perfectamente y después mi cuerpo se agitaba.

Corría tras de ella, pero me resultaba imposible siquiera seguirle el paso.

Y al ver que no daba una, Tsunade paro y me miro seria.

**-talvez aun no estas preparada-** dijo decepcionada, al tiempo se encamino para abandonar aquel lugar.

**-no espere…quiero ser fuerte, es solo que no puedo…**

**-bien, será otro día.**

_Sasuke…_

**-¡no puede ser otro día!-** una furia despertó en mi, no había tiempo que perder después de todo si quería traerlo, tendría que ser fuerte, muy fuerte…

Y sin querer me abalance sobre ella, un golpe que esquivo fácilmente, aquel intervalo le hizo descuidarse un poco, aproveche ese instante, entonces Salí de la tierra y le di un golpe que le mando a volar lejos.

Corrí preocupada hasta su cuerpo y en un puff aquel bushinn se había desvanecido.

Tsunade me miraba desde la copa de un árbol, estaba sentada con una revista en la mano.

**-buen trabajo Sakura, te lograste deshacer de mi bushinn.**

Tsunade bajo de aquel árbol y de un salto llego hasta mi.

**-****bien te enseñare algo nuevo… esto es muy parecido a lo que has trabajado con los peces, observa.**

Tsunade apretó su mano y al tiempo grito fuertemente para estrellar un golpe en el piso. **–ahhhh!-**

El piso se abrió y salte tras el impacto, era increíblemente fuerte.

Todo quedo deshecho.

**-****¡ahora hazlo tu!-** ordenó

**-sí-** fije un punto y le di con todas mis fuerzas.

**-jajaja- **río Tsunade, mi mano ardía, tan solo atine a contener las lágrimas.

**-****¡no Sakura!, te dije que es igual a lo que haces con los peces**.

No entendía, aunque soy muy ágil para aprender, me gustan las explicaciones detalladas.

**-mira-** dijo ya con más paciencia **–cuando curas a un pez tienes que canalizar el chacra hasta tu mano, cuando subes por un árbol o caminas en el agua es lo mismo; lo llevas a tus pies haciendo que fluya, así es como logras hacer dichas habilidades.**

**Lo mismo sucede con este golpe, tu control de chackra es perfecto, has que fluya en tu puño.**

Y muy pronto mi energía bajo posesionándose en mi mano, para dar a un árbol.

El árbol ligeramente se abollo.

**-buen trabajo Sakura, tengo que irme, tienes mucho por entrenar, te ****veré aquí en 15 días y para ese tiempo debes poder hacer que el piso se abra.**

Le vi alejarse mientras su mano se movía diciendo un simple adiós.

Un suspiro de desanimo…, para poder hacer lo que ella hacia, me faltaba mucho.

Así que no lo pensé más y me dispuse a seguir entrenando, un par de horas más.

Un ligero crujir en mi estomago, me hizo saber que era tarde, el tiempo se habían ido sin siquiera sentirlo, tome mis cosas, y saque la manzana.

El atardecer comenzaba a esfumarse y camine hasta aquel lugar…

Me senté en _esa banca_, en tanto comía esa fresca manzana.

Mis manos dolían, los nudillos aun sangraban y una leve sonrisa se formo en mí.

El primer paso para ir a buscarlo era ese; ser fuerte, como podría traerlo si no era capaz de llegar hasta el.

Sabía perfectamente que sería un camino duro y peligroso, tenia que volverme tan fuerte como Tsunade y además debía volverme un buen médico.

Y aquí me quedo contemplando como el sol se pierde en el horizonte, y como surge la primera estrella del firmamento.

Y del deseo de la primera estrella, pues es el mismo, que un día Sasuke regrese y las cosas sean mejor que antes.

Cierro los ojos en un acto involuntario y pienso en él, como cada día, como cada noche desde que lo conocí.

_**-¿**__**Y quien es el?**_

_**-**__**El es sasuke Uchiha, el niño más lindo de la escuela, pero el nunca se fijaría en una niña como tu.**_

Tal vez es verdad nunca se fijaría en alguien como yo.

_**-**__**¡Sakura ya lo sabía!, es muy lista ¿verdad que lo sabías?**_

_**-bueno yo…**_

_**-Sakura, confió en ti, no se lo digas a nadie…**_

Y al final no me importaba aquello, porque se que se acostumbro a mí, después de todo me volví su amiga.

**-sasuke…-**susurro para mí.

Me pierdo en su imagen, ojala estuviera aquí conmigo, contemplando las estrellas, así como es él, callado, su sola presencia llenaba mi mundo.

**-¿****Sakura?-** un grito a lo lejos, abro los ojos para encontrar a Ino que muy pronto llega hasta mí.

**-****¡¿otra vez en este lugar? Sakura, deberías traer tu bolsa de dormir y establecerte aquí.**

**-¿vienes a molestarme?, si es así, mejor me voy-** me levante, estaba dispuesta a irme.

Siempre he tenido un temperamento fuerte, pero desde que Sasuke partió me siento más irritable que nunca.

**- no te pongas así, tan solo bromeaba-** me decía con una sonrisa sincera.

**-****¿y que hacías Ino?-** le pregunte intentando aligerar el ambiente, haciéndome aun lado para que se sentara en la banca y habláramos.

Ella se sentó y miro al firmamento **–no tienes que estar siempre a la defensiva, se que algunos días no han sido buenos para nosotras, aun así eres mi amiga y te quiero mucho-** Ino me miró seria **– Sakura, no tienes que venir diario aquí, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y tal vez no vuelva nunca-** me dijo sincera.

Era verdad tal ves nunca vendría, pero yo iría por el, de eso estaba segura.

**-yo también lo extraño-** me dijo.

_¡Ja__, como si se pudiera extrañar a quien no conoces!._ Pensamientos celosos, y no es que Ino me cayera mal es solo que ese tema aun duele**…- no quiero hablar de eso Ino.**

**- como quieras…sabes que puedes confiar en mi.**

Ino se paro de la banca para marcharse **–Sakura, mañana tendremos una reunión en mi casa, ya sabes siempre las tenemos en mi equipo, solo que Asuma nos insistió que invitáramos a los otros equipos, y pues solo faltaba avisarte a ti, por la tarde vi a Naruto y dijo si, ¿Qué dices?.**

**-mmm, no lo se, tengo mucho que hacer, Tsunade me ha conferido ciertas responsabilidades que no puedo pasar por alto.-** me excuse.

**-vamos Sakura,****-** me insistió**- comeremos barbacoa y veremos una buena película, nada que no demore un par de horas. ¡No te hagas del rogar frentona!**

**-esta bien-** me rendí, tal vez no estaría tan mal distraerme un poco.

**-entonces ya está, nos vemos en mi casa a las siete.**

Me levanto de aquella banca, y regreso a casa triste como cada noche, camino por las calles por las que solíamos pasar…

Y parece ya una rutina, pero no hay día en el que no valla a esperarlo a la entrada de la aldea.

Abro la puerta de mi casa, todo esta oscuro, mis padres seguro duermen.

Me dirijo a la cocina, no tengo hambre, aun así reviso la nevera, leche con cereal.

Una cena insípida…

Subo a mi cuarto y como aquel plato en mi cama.

A veces me gustaría hacer las maletas y salir huyendo, para buscarlo ó buscar a su hermano_, ¡tonterías!,_ a fin de cuentas no llegaría a ningún lado.

Y es en un acto de inercia que mis ojos ruedan hasta aquella foto.

Recuerdos grises…

Y siempre es así…y aun y cuando ya pasaron dos largos años, cada vez que lo veo a través de ese recuerdo, no puedo evitar una lágrima, ni tampoco el sentimiento de ansiedad, de preocupación.

_Si tan solo supiera de ti, una carta, lo que fuera._

Y es con ese pensamiento que me quedo dormida, sin siquiera sacarme la ropa, mi animo es tan decadente; así es en mi morada, donde no hay a quien engañar, donde no necesito fingir, el sueño me apresa quizá para olvidar, quizá para no sentir.

Y es así días muy similares, sin emoción, tristes, tan solo con una llama que arde; la esperanza; sujeta a que vuelvas, a que pase algo, a que sea fuerte y te traiga de regreso o que me de amnesia y te olvide, en fin…

La mañana llega y las cosas siguen iguales, la luz entra levemente por mi ventana, bañando mis ojos, estiro mi cuerpo para despabilarme y miro el reloj que esta en el buró, tan solo son las siete de la mañana.

Me levanto con pereza y tomo un baño frío que se que me despierta y me pongo mi uniforme, sujeto mi cabello y bajo las escaleras.

El olor del desayuno pronto inundo mi hogar, mi madre me dejo el alimento en la mesa para salir de compras.

Y tras unos minutos tan solo cómo la mitad, y llevo mi trasto al lavabo, luego lavo mi boca y salgo con mi mochila, lista para un nuevo día de entrenamiento.

Llego al campo de entrenamiento, Naruto esta entrenando con un bushinn taijutsu, es sorprendente lo mucho que ha avanzando desde que partió.

**-eh Sakura-****chan-** me saluda a lo lejos. Y yo le contesto moviendo mi mano ligeramente.

Me concentro, subo un par de árboles y aquí comienzo con una meditación, en una rama delgada intento dominar mi equilibrio.

El viento susurra y con el llega un vago recuerdo…

_**-bien-**__ decía Kakashi__**-esta es una prueba de dominio de chackra, tendrán que subir a ese árbol y se concentrarán lo mejor que puedan, por turnos cada compañero intentará crear una distracción haciendo que pierdan el control, si logran permanecer en el 10 minutos superarán la prueba, de lo contrario estarán ahí hasta que caiga la noche.**_

_**Primero tu S**__**asuke.**_

_Sasuke se __subió en una de las copas del árbol con sus manos en los bolcillos y esa sonrisa de autosuficiencia… se coloco en una rama frágil, cerró los ojos y concentro su chackra._

_Entonces fue el turno de Naruto de hacerlo caer…_

_Naruto__ subió al árbol con su jutsu arem, claro que eso no funcionó, intento diciéndole un par de insultos y también retándolo, pero Sasuke no cayo, ni siquiera con los golpes que le dio los cuales esquivo fácilmente._

_**-N**__**aruto baja-**__ dijo Kakashi pasados los cinco minutos - __**es el turno de Sakura.**_

_Subí__ sigilosa por el árbol, y ahora Sasuke estaba sentado en dicha rama, pero su cuerpo quedaba colgando, llene mis manos de chackra y mis piernas, así que gateé por el árbol hasta llegar a el, pensé en que no funcionaria, sin embargo el no se movió, quizá quería que todos supieran que nada de lo que intentara rompería su concentración, entonces llegue hasta el y puse mi nariz en su cuello y lentamente vague hasta su oído y con mucho cuidado le mordí el lóbulo y le roce con un toque sutil de mi lengua, en ese momento Sasuke abrió los ojos y sus piernas se despegaron del árbol, con mucha agilidad lo alcance a agarrar impidiendo que cayera._

_**-bien hecho Sakura, no se como lo hiciste, pero estuvo bien.- **__dijo Kakashi mientras estaba entretenido en su icha-icha paradais._

_Luego to__co mi turno, y como era lógico Naruto lo intento haciéndome enojar, y por supuesto que salio volando tres metros de alli sin afectar mi posición._

_**-mi turno-**__dijo Sasuke arrogante._

_La __piel se me erizo, entonces me propuse ser fuerte, a lo que viniera, sabia que haría lo imposible por derribarme._

_El llego tan tranquilo, camino con parsimonia por aquel frondoso árbol, entonces se acerco hasta mi, talvez intentaría lo mismo que yo, me moría por sentir sus labios, incluso me felicite por tan buena estrategia._

_Y fue lo que paso el se acerco a mi oído, entonces pude sentir su respiración, su aroma. Mi piel se erizo, y un hormigueo comenzó a sisear en mi estomago, en mi pecho._

_**-**__**Sakura…me gustas mucho-**__ susurro suavemente._

_Mis pies se enredaron y re__sbale del árbol, y el me sujeto fuertemente, me sonrió de lado._

_Me sonroje._

Y fue ese día que estuvimos castigados, en silencio… acompañándonos, tal ves fue a propósito que Naruto ganará aquel entrenamiento, talvez teníamos tanto que decirnos, pero ninguno dijo nada, nadie se atrevió…

El entrenamiento fue igual, con las recomendaciones de mi maestra y tras un par de horas, estaba cansada y hambrienta.

**-que hay Sakura?- **dijo Naruto acercándose hasta mí.

**-ya terminaste Naruto?- **dije acomodando mis cosas.

**-si, ****iré a comer ramen al ichiruka ¿quieres venir?- **me invito espontáneamente.

**-no gracias, necesito ir a mi casa, ****iré a cambiarme para lo de Ino, ¿irás no es así?**

**-claro, la barbacoa…lo había olvidado…entonces iré a cambiarme también, ¿quieres que pase por ti?**

**-no es necesario N****aruto, te veré allá.**

**-vale Sakura, aya nos vemos…**

Revise mi armario y no había algo que me convenciera, tan solo me puse una minifalda de mezclilla azul y una blusa también azul, solo que de un tono más alegre, de manga un cuarto y con un sutil escote, nada escandaloso y mi cabello lo deje suelto.

Salí de mi casa luego de avisar que llegaría tarde.

Eran las siete treinta y camine por las calles de Konoha, la noche ya había llegado…

Dos estrellas, seis cuadras y mis ojos rodaron hasta ese edificio, donde _él_ vivía…

Siempre es así, cualquier objeto o momento es el detonante perfecto de su recuerdo.

Me pongo triste al pensar que si el siguiera aquí, tal ves hubiera ido conmigo a esta reunión, _¡claro que no!,_ el nunca quiso salir conmigo, bueno, pero seguro le hubiera visto allí y hubiéramos platicado.

Me pregunto si saldrá ya con alguien, si hay alguien que realmente le guste.

_Espero que no, claro a no ser que sea yo_, río para mi.

La casa de Ino es de dos pisos, grande, la zona es muy bonita, a lo lejos veo llegar a Kiba y a Akamaru junto con Hinata.

Camino más aprisa para entrar con ellos.

**-hol****a chicos-** saludo sin mucho afán.

**-hola-** responden ambos, al tiempo que la puerta se abre.

**-****¡viniste frentona!-** dijo Ino muy entusiasmada **- hola… pasen, están en su casa.**

El portón se abrió y un jardín perfectamente cuidado, con flores de muchos tipos se mostró ante nuestros ojos, recordaba vagamente su casa, siempre fue muy bonita, pero ahora lucia mejor.

Llegamos al recibidor y ya estaban casi todos, la sala era el escenario en donde tenía lugar la reunión.

Choji comía papitas sentado en uno de los sofá marrón y Shikamaru revisaba una y otra vez los cds de música que estaban en un compartimento del centro de entretenimiento. Shinno y Lee platicaban y Tenten y Neyi estaban sentados en las sillas del comedor de madera, no hablaban, pero ella de vez en cuando lo miraba por lo bajo, quizá esperando una chispa que animara una conversación, o algo.

Talvez así sería, Sasuke sentado y yo tan solo cautivándolo…

**-****¡hey chicos ya esta aquí la barbacoa!- **dijo Ino regresando al cuarto con una charola repleta de comida, la cual la coloco en la mesa y luego hizo un ademán para que nos acercáramos.

El servicio fue autónomo, cada quien tomo su porción, la adecuada para su hambre y su gusto, yo no tenía mucha hambre por lo que solo tome una ración.

Y tal parecía que aquel día iba a ser uno de esos, en los que cualquier cosa te hace sentir triste…

Aquella carne me recordaba días en los que comimos juntos, Sasuke regularmente no comía mucho, pero cuando íbamos por barbacoa, le veía contento.

Claro que algún día estuvo contento, lo se porque me gustaba observarlo, a veces por lo bajo, a veces abiertamente…

**-¡****Sakura!-** volteo a ver a Lee con desconcierto.

**-¿Qué si**** quieres un poco de sake?-** afirme con la cabeza aun confusa. Al parecer llevaba unos minutos preguntándome, pero aun y cuando estaba en la fiesta, y no importando el lugar mis pensamientos siempre están con el.

**-toma-**me acerco el vaso.

Nunca había probado el sake, pero en aquel momento no me importo, después de todo, solo sería un vaso.

El sabor era un tanto amargo, aun así no le abandone.

**-****¡hey cambia de musica!- **gritó Kiba.

_Sasuke_…algún día le escuche tararear una canción, me encantaba su voz…sus ojos, su pelo.

**-oye ****¿ya no tienes más?**

**-ni un bocado más, C****hoji, ya estas muy…**

**-¿muy que?**

**-¡cantemos!****, pon esa que nos gusta Shika.**

**-I****no, esa ya me aburrió de tanto que la he oído de ti**

Todos hablaban y yo…seguía con ese vaso en la mano, claro ya era la tercera vez que me llenaban el contenido y seguía allí sin quererlo sumergida en mis pensamientos, en mis sentimientos.

**-****Sakura.-** Hinata llegó para sentarse a mi lado **–linda fiesta-** comento para iniciar una conversación.

**-si-** dije tímidamente.

-**se que no somos las mejores amigas, pero desde hace un tiempo quería hablar contigo.**

Le mire sería, jamás había hablado algo serio con Hinata y su actitud me causo cierto desconcierto.

**-¿de que quieres hablar?****- **le pregunte.

**-cada ****día, aunque no lo digas, aunque no me hables, puedo ver la tristeza en tus ojos,- **

_¿tan __obvia soy?_

Y continuó** -te admiro…si yo estuviera en tu situación, no se que hubiera hecho, seguro hubiera salido a buscarlo y no hubiera regresado.**

**-H****inata, yo…no se que decir- **me sentía incomoda, no era algo de lo que quisiera compartir con alguien.

**- no tienes que ocultarlo conmigo…****te entiendo porque se lo que es amar a alguien.**

**-¿tu? ¿Amas a alguien?****- **le pregunte extrañada.

**-si, desde que lo ****conocí.-** me confeso

**-H****inata…¿a quien amas?-** esperaba no ser inoportuna.

Un rubor se formo en sus mejillas, sus ojos brillaron y tras momentos indecisos lo dijo** -yo…a Naruto.**

Una sonrisa se formo ante aquella respuesta, sin duda ella sería la mejor mujer que podía encontrar el cabeza hueca de Naruto.

**-bueno, yo solo quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo y si necesitas mi ayuda aquí estoy, yo te apoyare siempre que me necesites.**- me dijo sincera.

**-gracias H****inata, tan solo me gustaría saber que Sasuke esta bien…**

La reunión siguió y tras charlas sin sentido y una película triste en que el protagonista muere y ella termina sola amándolo por siempre, terminé llorando como estupida delante de todos, tal vez era el día, la bebida o que ya llevaba mucho tiempo evadiendo mis sentimientos. Así que salí disparada al baño, incapaz de reponerme, me sentía avergonzada, estaba mal y triste,

**-vamos S****aku, ábreme!- **decía Ino desde el otro lado de la puerta**- no fue mi intención poner esa película-**

**-estoy bien-** dije desde el baño, intentando que sonara cierto.

Después de unos minutos me anime a regresar, la mayoría se había marchado.

**-me voy Ino, gracias por todo.****- **dije para llegar a la puerta,

**-no te vayas Sakura, puedes quedarte a dormir si lo deseas.**

**-no, gracias me tengo que ir.**

**-S****akura chan yo te llevo- **dijo Naruto, acercándose a nosotras.

**-me ****iré sola, gracias Naruto-**le dije en tanto que caminábamos por el jardín.-**Deberías llevar a Hinata a su casa, Neyi se fue desde que la película comenzó**.

**-¿hinata?, ella se puede ir con Kiba.- **me contesto Naruto despreocupado.

**-¡N****aruto!-** le dije exasperada- ¡**no me hagas enojar!, la acompañas y listo-**le ordene, mostrándole el aliciente perfecto; mi puño cerrado.

**-esta bien Sakura chan, lo que tu digas.**

Salí de la casa de Ino, aun con un par de lagrimas en mi rostro.

Y caminé hasta _mi_ banca y me senté a contemplar las estrellas, pensaba en él y en que talvez _hoy sería el día_, sonreí al sentirme tonta, de esos pensamientos que siempre eran los mismos

Entonces me gire dispuesta a abandonar el lugar, pero un calor se alojo en mis entrañas, me sentía ansiosa, no quería volver a casa aún.

Y a las once de la noche todo estaba vacío.

Un presentimiento y una sensación me apresaban, mis pasos cobraron rumbo y no se como paso, lo cierto es que pronto me encontraba en el aquel lugar donde todo comenzó...

El territorio Uchiha lucía yermo, en penumbra, la soledad murmuraba por cada pasaje.

Y aun y cuando el temor se alojó en mis entrañas, no dejé de caminar.

Conozco el lugar, algún día eché un vistazo en aquel expediente de Sasuke que guarda mi maestra.

Y quizá era la curiosidad o esa sensación sofocante la que me hacia caminar por aquel terreno.

Y tras doblar un par de cuadras muy pronto llego hasta su casa.

Me siento sorprendida cuando percibo una luz tenue que ilumina su hogar.

Me acerco con sigilo, curiosa por el momento, deseando saber lo que sucede.

_¿Por que precisamente tú casa? _

Llego hasta la puerta y puedo ver a través de la hendidura, y aun y cuando un tenue destello se escapa hasta la entrada, la visión es limitada, solo percibo sombras.

Sombras de las cosas.

Me animo a entrar…

La casa huele a humedad, polvo que se levanta a medida que mis pasos toman curso.

Camino hipnotizada de aquel destello.

Mis manos sudan y mi paso es lánguido, no se si correr, no se si quiero llegar hasta allí.

Miedo de que esté ahí, y también de que no sea el.

Unas nauseas se forman en mi estomago y los pies se me enredan.

Mi corazón comienza a palpitar frenéticamente y pronto, muy pronto estoy detrás de esa puerta que guarda la luz.

Y poco a poco me animo a abrir, mis ojos lo encuentran.

El mundo se detiene…

Sasuke está en el suelo; en cuclillas, mira detenidamente unos papeles.

Y yo me quedo pasmada.

Había esperado por tanto tiempo este momento, en el que le tuviera frente a frente, y aun y cuando ensaye tantas veces lo que le diría.

Yo me siento incapaz…no hay palabras suficientes que describan todo lo que siento, todo lo que representa para mi.

Todo lo que deseo…

Un mareo que me hace tambalear, y por un segundo dudo de mis sentidos, _¿será que en verdad estas ahí, ante mi? O tan solo eres un espejismo producto de mi deseo?._

Respiro profundo intentando calmarme, pero son sus ojos los que me encuentran ahora.

Me mira sin emoción, su frialdad me hiela.

Palabras gélidas que queman **- ¿Qué haces aquí?**

_¿Qué hago aquí?_, ni yo misma lo se.

Y tan solo atino a mirarle, mi expresión de sorpresa aun no se ha desvanecido, hipnotizada de su figura, de su presencia. Y por más que intento, no articulo palabra alguna, no se que decirle, como comenzar.

Y el tiempo se vuelve lento, no dice más, ni siquiera repara en mi, tan solo se fijas en buscar algo… no se que, en aquel estudio; hojas tiradas por todo el lugar, libros abiertos.

Aquella desesperación comienza a renacer tras la tortura más agonizante que puede existir; la indiferencia, niega mi existencia, nuestro pasado, mi amor, y sale frustrante a través de mis ojos.

**-Sasuke…-** susurro ahogado en mi voz quebrándose.

**-vete a casa, no tienes nada que hacer aquí.**

Sus palabras me lastiman como nada en este mundo, ¿como puede alguien rechazar a la persona que te ama sinceramente?

Me lleno de furia, ¿Por qué tiene que tratarme así?...

Es como si aquellos sentimientos fueran solo míos y el es ajeno a mi mundo a mi amor.

Una pregunta sale a flote de mi conciencia mientras me pierdo en su figura, ¿realmente vale la pena todo esto?

Y fue que allí sin saber que decir o como actuar, vi como sonrió tras leer un documento y caminó en dirección a la ventana, con aquel papel en la mano, dándome la espalda.

_Te vas sin decir nada,_ sin mirarme, solo quiero detenerle, impedir su partida.

**-****¡sasukeee!-** me abalanzo furiosa, porque yo le he llorado tanto y el…, tan solo la ha pasado bien y por que aquella respuesta, _mi respuesta_ sigue en el aire…

_Te amo__…_, aunque no soy la figura que ilumine tu rostro, aunque no me dediques un simple recuerdo o un llano pensamiento, aunque no sea quien de calor a tu aliento…

_Te amo_ porque _te amo_, porque así es el amor sin sentido, sin explicación.

Autónomo…

Una luz brilla en mis ojos, impuestos por un sentimiento, entonces me juro a mi misma que no he de llorar, no al menos delante de el, porque ante tus ojos seré digna, no quiero su compasión, si no he de tener su amor no quiero ver lastima en sus ojos.

Así que le confronto con un par de patadas, que sin ningún problema evita.

Y otros puños con los que no logro nada, dos saltos unos sellos y un katón se extiende.

El cuarto comienza a incendiarse y aquellas llamas dividen la habitación en dos de tal forma que yo quedo en el extremo de la puerta y él en la ventana.

**-sasuke, no te vallas…-** un ultimo intento se escapa de mis entrañas y las llamas brillan con aquel reflejo pendiente de mis ojos.

**-sigues siendo molesta****…-** me responde al tiempo que sube el pie al marco de la ventana para salir huyendo, no le importa nada de lo que diga…

Entonces con una sonrisa su cuerpo se esfuma de mi vista, de aquel lugar.

Se va y yo contemplo su partida, al tiempo me recrimino, _no es lo que quiero, no me rendiré_…entonces salto de aquel lugar tras decidida, tras de él, no puedo dejarle partir.

**-****¡sasukee!**- le llamo inútilmente aun así, puedo seguir su paso.

Corremos por las calles, por el campo de entrenamiento y muy pronto estamos en las afueras de la aldea.

**-vuelve a casa Sakura, no voy a volver.**

**-detente, quiero hablar contigo**

Corre más rápido, y muy pronto subimos una pendiente.

Mi energía se enciende de furia, de desesperación y circula por mi cuerpo para llegar a mi puño, estoy lista.

**-chaaa!-** parto la tierra, le he sorprendido, lo se, porque en ese momento su descontrol me dio una leve ventaja, sonrío engreída.

Un golpe sale en dirección a su cien, pero es su sharingan el que le hace sujetar mi mano.

Tiemblo, está tan cerca de mí.

Se aproxima más, en aras de decir algo y yo me muestro sumisa, y cuando esta tan cerca que puedo sentir su aliento golpeando mi rostro, cierro los ojos para olvidarme un poco de aquellas sensaciones que provoca en mi, y es con un golpe en el estomago que aquel bushin se desvanece.

Sasuke sale de las sombras de los árboles.

**-muy lenta-** dices burlón.

Para seguir corriendo. Le sigo, ahora es personal.

Entonces llegamos a lo alto del acantilado.

Muy pronto alcanzo su cuerpo, un golpe sale de mi mano derecha y una vez más lo esquiva y cuando pasa ello, salgo debajo de la tierra para terminar con un golpe certero.

Da una maroma en el aire y al tiempo me empuja.

Un desequilibrio, me sentí caer en esa profunda fosa…, mis ojos se fijaron brillantes en el, mi corazón retumbaba, sentía que se saldría, el me miro sin expresión con esos ojos serenos y profundos, aquellos que no dicen nada.

Caía en vertical, un barranco enorme, profundo y oscuro me recibía, el aire rozaba mis mejillas, y tan solo cerré los ojos, no tenia miedo de morir, después de todo soy Ninja, pero un dolor se coló en mis huesos, _él no sentía nada por mi._

Al tiempo aquel temor muy pronto se esfumo cuando sentí su mano llegar hasta mi, me aferre a su cuerpo y el me abrazo de la cintura, caíamos juntos.

Le sentía tan cerca, nunca me sentí tan cerca de el.

Nuestros alientos chocaban y nuestras miradas se sincronizaron.

**-****Sakura…¿estuviste tomando?**

**-si, un poco- **dije avergonzada

**-ahora entiendo todo- **dijo para sí.

**-sasuke ¿Cómo subiremos?**

**-no lo se, tu eres la de el control de chakra.**

Afortunadamente un río nacía en aquella pendiente, así que nuestros cuerpos se impactaron en aquella agua fría, un golpe duro que de momento me dejo débil, me hundía.

Pero el me saco pronto.

El escenario era magnifico, la oscuridad no nos permitía ver mucho, pero eran las estrellas y la luna que nos veían celosas.

Sus manos se posaron en mi cintura que con el agua se alzo ligeramente y yo le rodeé el pecho, su cabello escurria y una gota descendía traviesa por su rostro.

Entonces me dedico una linda sonrisa.

**-jajajaja-** comencé a reír, estaba tan contenta de estar con el.

**-****sigo sin entenderte; ahora ríes y hace unos minutos estabas furiosa, ¿Por qué estabas tan enojada?**

**-por todo, pero sobre todo, porque no me saludaste.**

**-hola.** Dijo sonriendo.

**-hola.** Le dije cautiva de su aliento, de aquel rose con sus yemas, de su sonrisa, de sus lindos ojos.

**-te has vuelto fuerte, mucho más de lo que esperaba- **mis ojos se abrieron con asombro, jamás esperaba que lo notara **- a no ser por que tomaste, me hubieras sacado un buen moretón.**

**-¡oye!, no estoy borracha, tan solo fueron seis vasos-** dije sonriendo inocentemente.

Muy pronto llegamos a la orilla.

Sasuke me extendió la mano y salí rápidamente del agua.

Estaba empapada, la ropa se pecaba incómodamente a mi cuerpo.

Titiritaba

**-tengo ****frío-** dije siguiéndolo **–voy a enfermar- **le dije después de estornudar.

**-tu tienes la culpa, si me hubieras dejado ir…**

Se detuvo de pronto y me miro, pensaba algo **– espérame aquí.**

**-claro que no, iré contigo- **le dije decidida.

**-no me ****iré, al menos no en este momento.**

Le mire desconfiada, pero ello no significaba que no confiara en él, me senté en medio de un gran tronco que yacía en el suelo.

Después de todo ya me había ganado su atención.

El destino es azaroso, eso es lo que pensé, que ese día era mi día de suerte…

Sasuke no demoro más que un par de minutos.

Puso unos leños ante mí y con un katon encendió el lugar, en ese momento lo observe detenidamente.

El era alto, ya me había pasado, su cuerpo era perfecto y su rostro seguía siendo el mismo solo que ahora lucia mayor, quería preguntarle tantas cosas, decirle otras más…

Me imito, solo que se recargo en mi espalda,

Sonreí, parece que la edad le quito un poco la timidez.

**-¿Cómo has estado?****- **me pregunto de repente.

**-bien, supongo…, haciendo lo que siempre hacíamos ya sabes… y ¿tu?**

**-entrenando, nada en particular.**

**-sasuke ¿Cuándo vas a volver?-** le pregunte sin rodeos.

La respuesta nunca llego y me fue difícil respirar.

**-sabes yo…te he extrañado-** le dije seria con la voz quebrando **-¿Cómo se olvida a quien quieres?**

**-no tengo la respuesta Sakura.**

**-no la tienes, porque ni siquiera conoces ese sentimiento –** le dije indignada y resentida.

**-tu no sabes nada de mi.-** se defendió.

**-tienes ****razón, es solo que yo quiero que regreses.- **le dije frustrada.

**-****Sakura, solo el tiempo lo dirá.**

**-te amo sasuke-** le dije al no poder más, hundí mi rostro entre mis piernas y me abrace.

El se giro y me atrajo así.

**-lo siento Sakura, no soy a quien mereces, no valgo nada.**

**-no es verdad, mereces todo Sasuke, una vida tranquila y estable.**

El no dijo nada, tan solo me brindo el calor que tanto añoraba.

**-quiero que seas feliz-** le dije sincera**- no me importa si es con otra persona, en otro lugar.**

Un silencio se formo, escuchaba su corazón y su respiración era tranquila sus dedos se enredaban en mi cabello y yo le abrazaba.

**-¿en verdad quieres que vuelva?**

**-si-** conteste al instante.

**-hagamos algo-** dijo separándome un poco, para verme a los ojos y secando mis lagrimas con sus dedos- **en diez años, pase lo que pase vendré a este lugar y si en verdad sigues sintiendo y pensando lo mismo, me quedare contigo para siempre.**

**-¿lo dices en serio?- **le pregunte sorprendida.

El asintió y sus labios se curvaron.

**-entonces tan solo falta cerrar el trato, firmemos para que**** sea real- **le dije seria.

**-¿no confías en mi?- **me miro con el seño fruncido.

**-¡vamos! Solo es simbólico, ya sabes para que no se te olvide.**

**-¿Qué podrá ser?-** dijo para si.

Y tras unos minutos tomo de mi blusa y guió aquel escote hasta descubrir mi hombro, su tacto me hizo estremecer, aun así no dije nada, ni opuse resistencia, tan solo contemple lo que hacia.

Entonces una pequeña llama azul broto de su dedo índice y con sumo cuidado zigzagueo en mi piel.

Apreté los ojos, aquello en verdad dolía, me mordí los labios ahogando el malestar y contuve las lágrimas.

**-¡listo¡, ya puedes mirar.-** me dijo deshaciendo aquel contacto.

Pose mis ojos en ese lugar, su mano me grabo un "SU".

Levante el rostro para sonreírle _¿Qué significaba SU_?

**-¡ahora tú!-** tomo mi mano y me guió, acaricie su fornido pecho, hasta llegar a su hombro.

Unos suspiros salieron sin permiso alguno, Sasuke no dejaba de gustarme y realmente lo amaba.

La haori bajo, entonces encendí mi índice e imite aquel acto.

El no mostró ningún ademán de dolor, cuando termine se miro.

**-¿su?, ¿por qué escribiste su?- **me pregunto molesto.

**-porque tu escribiste su-** le dije indignada.

**-****Sakura, tu tenias que haber escrito "SH", creí que estaba claro.**

**-nunca me explicaste nada-** me defendí.

-**vale ya no importa-** se giró molesto.

**-espera, puedo arreglarlo-** sus ojos de incredulidad me miraron con un brillo de recelo.

Entonces encendí mi chacra y comencé a borrar aquella cicatriz, luego que la zona quedara lisa, de nuevo encendí mi índice y puse "SH".

**-****¡Listo!- **el miro detenidamente el lugar y una pequeña sonrisa se formo, al tiempo se recostó en aquel árbol con sus manos sobre la cabeza.

Yo estire mis piernas y fue que pasados unos minutos la duda me quemaba.

**-¿Por qué "SU" y "SH"?-** su mirada se poso incrédula a mi figura.

Suspiro con fastidio **– Sasuke Uchija y Sakura Haruno.**

Me ruborice por lo tonta ante la obviedad, entonces me volví hasta el y me recosté a su lado.

**-creo que nos hemos secado**- dije temiendo que aquel hermoso sueño se evaporara.

**-si, supongo que te iras a casa…**

**-sasuke, te extrañaré…**

**-lo se, yo también.**

Me gire para verle, nos miramos…

Sus manos subieron de mi espalda ami cuello y sus ojos se fijaron en mis labios…

Cerre lentamente los ojos.

Mi corazón se movió arrítmico y muy pronto pude sentir su respiración, y aquel deseo de tenerlo tan cerca, nuestros labios se encuentran en un llano reflejo.

Un roce suave, acompañado de un suspiro, un dulce y lento beso el primero, aquel que nunca olvidare…

Sus labios llenaron de calidez mi boca y nuevo brillo surgió en ellos, y poco a poco su lengua se deslizo hasta beber mi aliento.

Nuestras bocas se fundieron ese beso que emanaba amor, que hablaba de aquellos días sin el, de aquellos días de espera junto con esa duda asfixiante sobre el olvido.

Te amo le grite en tanto que mi lengua se acariciaba y jugaba con la suya.

Una promesa se ahogo en esos labios, la mía de ser fuerte para traerlo a casa y mostrarle la felicidad, y el me prometía regresar.

Aquel dulce beso termino con uno suave, con sus labios rozando los míos.

**-sasuke…-** susurre aun en sus labios con los ojos cerrados**- iré a buscarte y te traeré a casa vivo o muerto.**

**-Sakura, volveré, pero si te encuentro en mi camino, no dudaré en matarte.**

**-entonces ya todo esta dicho…**

**-eso creo.**

**-adiós sasuke.**

Me levante para irme, aun con los ojos cerrados, no quería verle a la cara, no quería que mis lagrimas inundaran aquel momento, no quería ser débil, al tiempo el me apreso de la mano.

**-duerme aquí conmigo, mañana volveremos a nuestro camino****-** sus palabras me avivaron, entonces no dude en entregarme a su calido pecho, a sus fuertes brazos.

**-****¿me vas a dar más de esos deliciosos besos?**

**-no**

Una noche calida, sus brazos me cubrieron de aquella soledad y sus labios hicieron que la esperanza volviera a cobrar vida en mí, mientras que aquella llama se consumía.

Si el futuro juntos existe, aquí estaré y si el destino nos depara cosas mejores, siempre vivirás en mis recuerdos… mi primer amor.

Un sendero difícil, en donde el olvido acecha a cada paso y el tiempo no es el mejor aliado, miles de posibilidades y quizá otros brazos te estrechen con ansiedad y emoción, pero siempre que te vuelvas, tal ves reconozcas mi mirada y el recuerdo de mi aliento te haga volver… si la vida se detiene, si realmente me amas, si eres tu y soy yo la indicada.

* * *

_**QUERIAN LEMON? O LO SIENTOO PERO SAKU NO ES CHICA FACIL.**_

**_JEJEE LA VERDAD QUE SASU TENDRA QUE ESPERAR 10 AÑOSS._**

**_JAJAA ES MUY ROMENTICO ESO DE LAS PROMESAS A LARGO PLAZO, NO LO CREEN?_**

**_PERO PARA EL SASUSAKU ES EL ESCENARIO PERFECTO n_n_**

**_BUENO CHICAS LES MANDO UN BESOTEE Y UN VIDEO DE ROCK LEE Y GAI SENSEI PARA EJERCITARSEE._**

**_ANIMO CHICAS...ARRIBA, DESPABILENSE...SALGAN DEL ORDENADOR..._**

**_VMOS QUE NO NOS CAERA NADA MAL HACER EJERCICIOOO_**

**_JEJEE_**

**_NOS VEMOS AL PROXIMOOO_**

**__**

**_..._**

**_ALIMENTENSE SANAMENTEE Y TOMEN AGUAAAA_**

**_Y POR SU PUESTOOO EJERCICIO NOCTURNO ^W^_**

**_JAJAA MIS REVIEWWWSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS..._**


	16. CLONES

_**NARUTO ES DE KISHIMOTOO Y ESTA HISTORIA DE YAYIRAAA ACA EN FANFICTION NET ^^**_

**_HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_**

**_LES TRAIGO CAPIII, UNO BASTANTE LARGO, EN LO PERSONAL ES MI FAVORITO, CREO QUE ES DE LO MEJOR QUE HE PODIDO VISLUMBRAR, _**

**_PERO USTEDES DIRAN_**

**_Y QUE LES DIGOO, YA SABEN QUE EN CURSIVA ESTAN LAS QUIMERAS Ó RECUERDOS,_**

**_Y BUENO SOLO LES PLATICO QUE NO QUEDAN MUCHOS CAPISSS SOLO 4, PERO SI ME LLEGA LA INSPIRACION PUES HARE MAS_**

**_AHORA SI ADISFRUTARR!_**

* * *

**CLONES**

El sonido no se cuela por ninguna parte de la guarida, aun así se que llueve…

El clima del mes de agosto, no es el mejor, en este lugar la lluvia cae prácticamente todo el tiempo, y aun y cuando no hacia frío, el día no aportaba mucho como para salir a misión o tener entrenamientos exitosos.

Se que son las seis de la mañana, porque a esta hora mis ojos se abren y mi sueño se esfuma, entonces tomo una ducha y me visto con ropa de entrenamiento.

Tomo un vaso de leche y salgo de aquel tedioso lugar como cada día desde que llegue aquí.

El suelo esta resbaloso, y una capa de lodo hace que camine con más parsimonia de lo habitual.

La lluvia moja mi cuerpo, aun y cuando es ligera, molesta…se expande por mi rostro, por mis ojos, un viento circula por el lugar y además las luces de las estrellas siguen alumbrando en esa fría madrugada.

Llego a una llanura y comienzo un entrenamiento, y aunque nunca es así, esta mañana no tengo mucha motivación ni deseo de ser fuerte.

Me siento por unos minutos debajo de un árbol, en ese tronco que aún esta seco y pienso en mi entrenamiento, es verdad que he avanzado notoriamente, pero el conformar un equipo que me haga llegar hasta Itachi, seguía rondando en mi cabeza.

Y a pesar de que pensé lo sencillo que sería conseguir a gente que me ayudará, aquella misión estaba volviéndose más difícil de lo que creía y es que aunque he viajado y he conocido a muchas personas fuertes, el solo hecho de mencionar una rebelión en contra del "sanin" se oponía a toda lógica, y a pesar de que había comprobado en reiteradas ocasiones del desprecio que sentían sus propios subordinados, también había temor en aquellos ojos y por supuesto que una desconfianza brillaría ante cualquier insinuación de mi parte.

Por lo que en aquellos momentos tan solo me limitaba en observar, buscaba a alguien que no empatizara con los ideales de Orochimaru y hasta cierto punto que lo detestara…

Esas limitantes me hacen sentir desanimo, misiones numerosas, pero aun no conocía a quien llenara aquellos requisitos.

Concentro mi chacra y visualizo un punto fijo, mi energía viaja por mi cuerpo, preparo unas shuriken, alzo los brazo, un salto en el aire y con él seis lanzamientos perfectos.

Con esto afino precisión y velocidad.

De nuevo me preparo, ahora con dos cuchillas, pero ahora el objetivo será el mismo.

Ambas cuchillas salen al mismo tiempo, sin embargo una la he lanzado con mayor énfasis, la primera se incrusta en el árbol fuertemente y la segunda cuchilla cortó a la primera en dos, y aun y cuando no tenia el filo exacto para ello, fue la precisión y la velocidad la que hace que el filo sea incisivo.

Enciendo mi chackra y a través de chokuto esparzo mi jutsu de rayo, esta vez probando el alcance de mis descargas y el daño.

Un par de árboles con un agujero al centro, aun así se que no es suficiente…

Me dispongo a hacer una vez más el mismo movimiento, pero esta vez con el sharingan activado.

El resultado es por mucho mejor, con mayor rapidez aquellos árboles terminan cayendo por la mitad, por varios metros, sonrío satisfecho.

Entonces empiezo a sentir ciertas vibraciones, alguien se acerca, lo se, y sus intenciones no son precisamente las mejores.

Me pongo alerta y en guardia, en cierta forma eso me hace sentir exitado, me gusta como nada en el mundo el pelear, porque de ello nace la habilidad y es en pelea donde te vuelves realmente fuerte…

Muy pronto un jutsu me hace paralizar, seguro es un gentjutsu, es como si no hubiera nadie ni nada, caigo en una oscuridad, solo puedo sentir golpes secos, quemantes.

Me concentro intentando salir de esa ilusión, pero me resulta muy complicado aun con el sharingan activado, este sujeto seguro tiene un dominio en gentjutsu,

Sin perder tiempo me entierro en la pierna mi katana.

-**ahhhh!-** Y es ese dolor el que me hace salir de aquel espejismo.

Giro para ver cara a cara mi contendiente, pero la sorpresa me hace parpadear un par de veces.

Su cabello negro largo…

Y aunque han pasado años, es como si el tiempo no existiera, su retrato vive fiel en mi mente…

_**- después de todo eres mi hijo…**_

Me siento desconcertado, aun y cuando un fuerte golpe me manda a volar metros delante.

Me levanto aun aturdido, se que es él, al menos su aspecto es el mismo

**-¿Qué pasa hijo****…-** dice con burla **– …creí que eras fuerte?**

Aquellas palabras me regresan a la realidad. Su rostro podía ser el mismo, pero no era mi padre, de eso estaba seguro.

Me abalance furioso con un chidori, mismo que detuvo en segundos.

La fuerza de aquel ser era sorprendente, deshice el contacto y al momento deje correr mi energía por mi katana.

Al tiempo el hizo un gran katon, el cual evadí sin mayor problema.

Y fue con el sharingan que me acerque con velocidad rompiendo en dos aquel cuerpo.

Me sacudí las manos.

**-tu no eres mi padre-** susurre con rencor, mirando a ese cuerpo que ahora lucia sin forma, no por el impacto de mi katana, sino porque aquel ente, no era más que un burdo clon.

Al momento me alerte, había alguien más, y fueron fracciones de segundo en las que opte por subir mi katana para encontrarme con otra que amenazaba con cortarme la cabeza.

Después de aquel choque gire mi cuerpo con fuerza e hice volar aquella katana en un parpadeo.

Ahora estaba frente al otro.

_¿mi madre?_

Aquel ser sonrío **– ¡eres malo, muy malo…-** me reprendió **– pero ten por seguro que te castigaré!-**

Sonreí por tan estupido discurso, mi madre era la mujer más dulce del mundo, jamás me regaño, y me amaba.

Corrí impaciente y furioso, ahora ya no pensaba en aquellos cuerpos, ahora solo tenía en mente al responsable, y todo lo que le haría.

Y tras una patada fuerte en el estomago, aquel cuerpo cayo metros adelante, me acerque lentamente para terminar con el.

**-detente Sasuke soy tu madre…-** susurro con los ojos cerrados de temor.

La determinación brillo en mis ojos, no era estupido.

**-mi madre murió cuando tenía ocho años-** y dicho esto, encaje la katana en su cabeza perforando aquel cráneo.

La carne se empezó a derretir junto con sus ojos y las demás facciones, y al paso de los segundos, ya era irreconocible.

Tome mis cosas, dispuesto a regresar a la guarida, ya tenía cierta idea de lo que había pasado.

Y esta vez la ira me hacia circular tan rápido, que el camino de regreso lo sentí casi instantáneo.

Entre ala guarida y camine a prisa… la oficina de Orochimaru estaba vacía, entonces me dirigí a su cuarto que se encuentra en el segundo subnivel, a seis puertas del mío.

Abro la puerta sin llamar, el esta sentado en un sofá, con unos papeles en la mano, los cuales lee detenidamente.

Ni siquiera se inmuta ante mi presencia.

**-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-** pregunte muy cabreado.

Dejo de lado aquellos papeles para sonreírme.

**-hice, ¿qué?-** pregunto haciéndose el desentendido.

**-no te hagas el estupido-**

**-no se a que te refieres…, no estoy en tu cabeza como para entenderte.**

**-esos cuerpos, ¿Cómo fue posible?- **pregunte exasperado.

**-a…¡****eso!, fue un pequeño obsequio de mi parte**- dijo con sorna

**-¿obsequio?**

–**querías entrenar ¿no?**

**-y eso que tiene que ver, con que hayas enviado dos cuerpos con la imagen de mis padres.**

Rodó los ojos.

**-como lo ****pensé…eres fuerte de eso no hay duda, sin embargo aun te dejas dominar por las emociones.**

**-hmp.**

**- estas muy nervioso…deberías de tomar un par de pastillas que tengo en mi escritorio, eso te calmará.**

**-¿por que no me entrenas?.**

**-veras S****asuke, ese fue un entrenamiento, el cual no pasaste satisfactoriamente.**

A la mierda su calificación, finalmente había terminado con ellos en menos de 5 minutos.

Me gire para salir del lugar, Orochimaru regreso a sus escritos.

**-recuerda de tomar lo que te dije, ****por cierto, tomate el día, te ves mal.**

¿Me estaba dando permiso para descansar?, estupido…

Camine a mi cuarto y me recosté unos segundos, en verdad el sentimiento que despertó en mi aquellos cuerpos no fue bueno, me sentía mal, muy mal.

Un par de minutos, la cabeza la sentía pesada y unas nauseas se apoderaron de mi.

Me pare a vomitar en el retrete.

Me sentía frustrado…la sonrisa de mi madre brillo en mis recuerdo por unos momentos…

_Si ellos no hubieran muerto__…_

Odiaba aquel pensamiento, porque era uno absurdo y sin sentido, me llene de rabia conmigo mismo, porque detesto sentir tristeza, cuando era niño la mayor parte del tiempo así me sentía.

Era verdad mis manos aun temblaban, necesitaba un buen medicamento que me tranquilizara solo un poco.

Entonces camine a la puerta dispuesto a ir por el "dichoso" remedio, definitivamente en cuanto me sintiera mejor regresaría al entrenamiento.

En mente ocupada no entra paja.

Camine por aquellos pasillos solados hasta subir al primer nivel y luego de tres puertas gire la perilla para entrar a su oficina.

Encendí la luz…Aquel lugar lucia pulcro, todo estaba en orden, supuse que era porque la señora del aseo acababa de pasar.

Ni Kabuto ni Orochimaru limpiaban nada, para eso estaba la gente de aseo.

Me senté en esa silla giratoria que esta detrás del escritorio, abrí el cajón de aquella mesa y pude ver dos frascos blancos, tome ambos.

Leí cuidadosamente las etiquetas, pero tan solo tenían el nombre de las sustancias activas.

Por un momento me sentí indeciso, no sabía cual era la que debía escoger, no tenía ni la menor idea para que servia cada una.

Así que sin más me metí las dos a la boca y me recargue en ese cómodo asiento.

Cerré los ojos un momento, y fue cuestión de segundos para que aquella ira que sentía se fuera desvaneciendo, pronto me sentí tan relajado que un agradable hormigueo me invadió.

Definitivamente era un medicamento potente y efectivo.

Por alguna razón me sentía más animado de lo usual.

Me levante y salí, pensaba en cambiarme esa ropa sucia llena de sangre y lodo que traía, curar la herida superficial que tenía en mi pierna a causa de mi katana y luego de una buena ducha regresaría a entrenar.

Llegue a mi cuarto y todo estaba en perfecto orden.

Saque mi ropa y la deje tendida en el piso, luego entre a la ducha, me sumergí en la tina…

La regadera estaba abierta, el agua caía como cascada a mi cuerpo.

Mi oído se sensibilizo, el ruido de el agua rompiendo en mi piel, me parecía una agradable música, y mis heridas no dolían, me sentía sumamente relajado, incluso aquella agua la sentía caliente, era estupido, puesto que el agua en aquel lugar es fría, pero así era…cerré los ojos un par de minutos…

Un ruido suave, el giro de la perilla, me hizo despertar, me enrede la toalla, y mi cabello aun escurría. Salí con sigilo del baño, en alerta.

Y fue grande mi desconcierto el encontrarla en mi cama…

Traía una capa blanca que daba realce a sus ojos jade y su cabello rosa.

El cuarto muy pronto olía a ella.

**-¿Sakura?- **le mire con desconcierto**-¿Qué haces aquí?**

_**-¡shhhh!, no hables fuerte que nos pueden escuchar-**_me dijo susurrando.

**-¿Cómo es que estas aquí?**

_**-tan solo**__** di con el lugar y me escabullí.**_

**-pero ¿Cómo entraste?**

_**-Sabes que soy Ninja…acaso eso importa.**_

Me quede perplejo y ella se paro de la cama para llegar hasta mi.

_**-fuiste malo sasuke…muy malo…me dejaste e**__**n esa banca fría y sola, estuve expuesta y eso no te importo, ni tampoco nada de lo que dije.**_

Me quede sin palabras ¿Qué podía decir ante eso? Nada, realmente era culpable.

Su cercanía me hizo retroceder hasta que tope con el borde de la cama.

Con un ligero empujón tiro de mi.

Luego se abalanzo a mi cuerpo, me sentía incapaz de decir algo ó hacer algo.

Me sonrío coqueta y yo me sonroje.

Luego puso su tibia lengua en mi abdomen y subió lentamente, por mi dorso, rodeo mi cuello y empezó a succionar deliciosamente.

Mi piel se erizo ante aquel acto, me agradaba sentir su liviano cuerpo sobre mi, le tome de la cintura sin contenerme más y la pegue a mi, sonreí, ella podía sentir lo excitado que me tenia, con la otra mano la atraje del cuello para atraparle en un beso, le mordí sus labios carnosos sin contención y saboree su boca; sus finos dientes, su lengua, todo ella era la gloria, y yo tan solo quería poseerla.

Ella se movía sugerentemente, tactos que a través de la ropa me hacían sentir ya dentro de ella.

La besaba intensamente, pero pronto deshizo aquel beso y se paro de mí.

Sonrío desafiante _**-¿quieres más, no es así?**_

Me incline sobre mis dos codos y la mire fijamente, le sonreí de lado, eso se oía como un reto, uno que deseaba como nada en el mundo consumar.

Ella rozo sus labios con su lengua, carraspee, me excitaba tanto, Asentí.

– _**entonces **__**tendrás que ganártelo**_**- **dijo sugerentemente.

Se toco la capa y lentamente abrió cada botón, la prenda caía rozando el contorno de su fino cuerpo.

Me mordí los labios, ahora me sentía arder, traía un vestido de tirantes rosa fiusha transparente, podía ver su perfecto cuerpo…

Sus senos firmes y redondos. Sus pezones estaban prendidos, su pequeña cintura y sus caderas sensuales que lucían una braga pequeña.

Ella se giro, trague saliva al ver sus perfectos gluteos y sus piernas largas.

Estaba anonadado, seguro la tomaría y no le dejaría ir hasta que mi cuerpo se saciara.

_**- **__**el juego se llama el gato y el ratón, yo seré el ratón y me esconderé y tu seras el gato hambriento…**_

Si que estaba hambriento.

Abrió la puerta y desapareció de mi vista.

Me levante tan rápido como pude, y me puse un pantalón. Salí corriendo, estaba muy excitado, la traería cargando a mi cuarto y descargaría mi excitación entre sus piernas porque sin duda ella era real, su aroma, aquel tacto.

No era un sueño, de eso estaba seguro, luego sentí temor al pensar que si la descubrían en la guarida, seguro la matarían.

.

Camine por esos interminables pasillos, y era su aroma el que me guiaba en aquel camino ciego, bajaba por las escaleras, estaba todo oscuro, así que tan solo correspondía al zigzag de ellas.

Y al llegar al tercer subnivel la vi parada en una puerta, me indico con su dedo índice que me acercará.

_¿A__ caso se había vuelto loca? _

Le ataje del brazo.

**-¿Qué pasa contigo?****- **dije intentando recuperar la cordura.

-¿_**no te gusta?-**_ me dijo susurrando a mi oído.

Le solté, y cerré los ojos quería perderme en su boca, en su cuerpo, quería tomarla allí mismo, nada me importaba…

Le acorrale en la pared y la mire detenidamente.

Sus labios temblaban, con una mano tome su mano derecha y la subí hasta su cabeza y con la otra subí lentamente y tome su seno, me pegue a su cuerpo, me movía haciéndole sentir mi excitación, ella gimió débilmente y cerro los ojos.

Aquel acto me éxito aun más, entonces baje por aquel perfecto contorno de su cuerpo toque su abdomen, su cintura, su cadera y baje lentamente por sus muslos.

Ella subió la mano y me alo de la nuca para atraparme con un beso tan intenso que la temperatura ascendió estrepitosa, succionaba fuertemente mi labio inferior.

Baje mis dos manos para apresarla del trasero.

Sus piernas se enredaron en mi cintura y la pared era el soporte perfecto.

Nos movíamos excitados y ella me besaba profundo.

Acaricie sus muslos, para encontrar esa braga que quería que desapareciera.

Ella corto aquel beso.

_**-Sasuke…aquí no…**_

Sus palabras rompieron por un segundo mis impulsos, entonces la baje de mi.

Quería tomarla de la mano y llevarla hasta mi cuarto.

Entonces ella camino delante de mí, le seguí

_**-aquí-**_ dijo abriendo una de las puertas de aquel pasillo.

_**-S**__**akura espera…-**_ dije apresurándome, para detenerla.

Sin duda el tercer subnivel era peligroso, en este lugar las puertas permanecían cerradas, muchos misterios. Kabuto trabajaba en estos cuartos, por lo que no dudaba que había de por medio experimentos y cosas turbias.

Entre a aquel lugar era un laboratorio, al menos eso me pareció…

Dos mesas metálicas y un par de estantes con frascos, en otra mesa había unos aparatos y también había un archivero.

Sakura no estaba, entonces visualice dos puertas.

Abrí la primera, tan solo era un simple baño con mosaico azul.

Luego me dirigí a la otra puerta y pose la mano en la perilla.

Muy pronto sus labios calidos se posaron en mi oído_**.-frio**_

Cerré los ojos y le seguí embelezado por todo ese juego que había comenzado, me llevo hasta una silla y empezó a hacerme un baile sensual.

Ella tomo mis manos y las pegó en su cuerpo se movía lenta y suavemente, me estaba desquiciando…

Se separo un poco para seguir deleitando mi vista bailaba y giraba, se inclinaba mostrándome su escote y también su sensual cuerpo.

La jale para mi, ella se sentó frente ami frotándose en mi ya tieso amigo,

Atrapaba sus labios y su cuerpo, lo pegaba más y mas a mi…

**-****¿desde cuando eres tan sugerente?**

_**-desde que así lo deseas**_.

Se separo de nuevo cortando el contacto

_**-Sasuke…aun no-**_

_¿__Aun no?_

Ese segundo vasto para que saliera corriendo hasta aquella puerta sin que pudiera detenerla, la puerta se azoto.

El "jueguito" empezaba a fastidiarme, aun así no podía dejar que se perdiera en aquel lugar, la tomaría a la fuerza y la cargaría hasta mi cuarto, luego la regresaría a la aldea.

Entre en aquel segundo cuarto.

Y un gran desconcierto nació.

El lugar era muy amplio y había contenedores grandes llenos de agua conectados con cables y aparatos.

El sonido de las maquinas era lo que permanecía, _¿Qué diablos era todo eso?_

Pase por tres contenedores que estaban vací escuche suavemente sus carcajadas, estaba escondida, camine un poco más.

En el ultimo contenedor había un chico con el cabello blanco, tenía los ojos cerrados, estaba desnudo y flotaba en un liquido azul, al parecer estaba dormido.

Le mire detenidamente _¿para que estaría allí?_

_**-**__**Es lindo no lo crees Sasuke-**_ Sakura salio de su escondite para pasearse alrededor de ese contenedor.

Le mire molesto por aquel comentario.

Entonces empecé a sospechar que Sakura no era Sakura, aunque se escuchaba extraño.

**-****¿como se que en verdad existes?-** le dije molesto viéndola a sus lindos ojos jade.

_**-talvez quieras tocar más**__**…-**_dijo insinuante mordiéndose el labio.

El joven del contenedor abrió los ojos y me miro fijamente.

-**¿que te hace pensar que no soy real? ¿Me puedes ver no?**

Claro que lo veía y también a ella.

**-****¿quien eres tu?-** le dije fijándome en el, tenia los ojos violeta y unos dientes muy afilados.

El cerro los ojos y me ignoró.-**¿Por qué crees que te responderé?**

**-bueno creí que ****podía ayudarte, pero veo que tienes todo bajo control-** le dije con ironía y me di la vuelta.

_**-**__**¡sasuke que te pasa por que ya no me haces caso!, esto me esta haciendo enfada**_**r-**

**-soy ****un Ninja cautivo, que no lo ves.**

-_**claro que te veo- **_dijo Sakura relamiéndose los labios, le mire indignado, ella contemplaba fielmente su miembro.

**-****¿que haces?** Le grite exasperado y furioso.

El abrió sus ojos y me miro confuso- **no tienes que gritarme, te escucho perfectamente, y ¿que hago?, pues no lo ves estoy aquí aburrido…**

**Ojala**** estuviera una chica linda semidesnuda bailándome, ¡créeme que estaría aquí estático y fascinado, sin ninguna objeción y feliz!**

Eso me hizo saber que no podía ver a Sakura puesto que era lo que hacia.

Ella me sonrió y al tiempo aventó aquel vestido rosa, luego empezó a bailar sensual sobre aquel contenedor sus formas se pegaban al vidrio.

Empecé a sudar era verdad que no era real, pero para mis sentidos lo era, tan es así que la cogeria allí mismo sin ningún problema.

**-¿Qué tanto ves?****- **medijo molesto aquel chico.

Moví la cabeza y me dispuse a concentrarme en el susodicho.

**-¿Por qué estas aquí?****- **le pregunte

**-¿Por qué te lo diría?**

**-ya te lo dije, tal vez te pueda ayudar.**

**-ja, ¿la nueva mascota de Orochimaru?-**

**-hmp.**

**-soy de la aldea de la niebla y tengo unas ****destrezas particulares. **

**Orochimaru me ****prometió entrenarme y hacerme fuerte, así que me fui con el, pero muy pronto comprendí que no me ayudaría, tan solo quería asimilar mis habilidades.**

**Entonces**** cuando iba a escapar, me encarcelo aquí, y dijo que tenia que esperar mi turno para uno de sus tantos experimentos.**

Pensé detenidamente aquellas palabra…

**-****¿hay más personas en tu situación?**

**-jajajaa, parece que vives con los ojos cerrados, ecos de voces torturadas son perceptibles hasta aquí, no importa lo lejos que estén, escucho todo el tiempo su dolor… **

**Ese**** kabuto no pierde el tiempo, entra y sale de aquí, con nuevas formulas.**

_**-Sasukeeeee…**__**-**_ Sakura estaba en la salida de aquel cuarto…

Ahora estaba desnuda y me giñaba un ojo.

Respire profundo, la quería sin importar nada.

**-****¿estas bien? te ves como cruzado.**

**-¿cruzado?**

**-si ya sabes…cuando combinas dos sustancias y tienes alucinaciones…eso me recuerda a un buen cigarro de hierva.**

¡Eso era! aquellas pastillas me hacían estar drogado.

**-me voy le dije e hice un ****ademán para que me dijera su nombre **

**-suigest y tu ¿te llamas?**

**-sasuke-** le dije adiós con una seña para salir de allí.

**-dijiste que me ****ayudarías a escapar.**

**-sabes que lo haré****, pero por ahora no es un buen momento.**

**-sasuke, tráeme algo; una chica, la hierva que fumabas, lo que sea…me estoy volviendo loco.**

No, yo era el que me estaba volviendo loco, tan solo pensaba en disfrutar de esa fantasía que era demasiado real para mis sentidos.

**-****vendré a verte más tarde y te traeré algo, lo prometo**.

Salí de aquel laboratorio y de nuevo estaba en el pasillo, era una locura todo eso, entonces me dispuse a regresar a mi cuarto cuando escuche su voz melosa.

_-__**sasuke.**_

Me gire para verle, una puerta entre abierta y su mano salía invitándome a pasar.

Camine hasta aquel lugar, el cuarto estaba en penumbra.

A tientas encendí el interruptor, dos contenedores más…

Uno vacío y en el otro… estaba ella suspendida…

Me talle los ojos y mire a todos lados ¿_era producto de mi imaginación?_

No lo sabia, mire intentando encontrar a mi fantasía, pero parecía haberse esfumado, parecía que los efectos habían menguado. Lo supuse por que aquella herida empezó a punzar de nuevo.

Mire detenidamente, esto no era una ilusión, me acerque hasta una etiqueta que estaba pegada en el vidrio, decía "cuerpo 0312-z64, listo"

_¿Por que había un cuerpo igual al de Sakura sumergido en ese contenedor__?_

Mire las conexiones, un respirador, un purificador y otra maquina más que no sabía su función, a diferencia de Suigetsu, aquel contenedor estaba conectado a ciertas sustancias, era como si el cuerpo requiriera aquellos cuidados para preservarse, en el caso de Suigetsu su contenedor era tan solo una cárcel.

Examine detenidamente todo, pero no había manera de sacar aquel cuerpo, no sabía si aquello le perjudicaría, por lo que tan solo me gire, aun pensando en ese hecho.

Ahora tenía que encontrar muchas respuestas,pero por el momento no podía hacer nada.

Sali del pasillo y ahora venia el "bajón", me sentía pesado y muy desanimado.

Subi a mi cuarto, para perderme en un sueño profundo.

Y después de aquel día empecé a buscar exhaustivamente en cada cuarto alguna pista o señal, pero nada, incluso volví a aquel cuarto y tampoco estaba el cuerpo.

Y después de unos días un insistente pensamiento, me hizo llegar a la oficina de Kabuto.

Sabía que ese día habían salido, así que revise minuciosamente el lugar, un escritorio y un archivero, un sofá pequeño y cómodo y un estante de libros, todos de medicina.

En el escritorio había unos cajones sellados que con mucha destreza les abrí.

Un expediente de 10 cm, llamo toda mi atención.

"cuerpo 0189-si02, clon con complicaciones, muere al tercer día, células traídas de la aldea del trueno"

Aquella compilación contenía hojas con datos y descripciones de lo que le hacían a aquellos cuerpos.

Busque el número que había leído de aquella etiqueta de ese cuerpo, y a pesar que los registros estaban por orden numérico, esa hoja estaba ausente.

Cerré el expediente y el cajón, luego de cerciorarme que todo estuviera en su orden original, salí de allí para volver a mi cuarto y pensar.

Entonces supe que aquel cuerpo no era imaginación mía, era un clon, con células verdaderas, pero ¿por que uno de Sakura?, ¿para que le querría? y lo más importante ¿donde estaba ese cuerpo?

Y así pasaron otro par de días en el que busque sin éxito alguno…

Y fue que después de entrenar esa mañana…

Me encontraba en la cocina comiendo un poco de carne de cerdo.

Kabuto entro y abrió la nevera.

**-Orochimaru, necesita v****erte, esta en la enfermería esperándote.**

Luego de terminar mi alimento me pare con fastidio, no tenía ningún ánimo de lidiar con él.

Pase sin más y el estaba sentado en una de las sillas.

**-****Necesito que me traigas a un prisionero, esta en el tercer subnivel, ultima puerta.- **me estiro unas llaves.

_¿__Para esto me llamaba?,_ no era su criado, pero no objete, con la idea de que aquel cuerpo podía estar en esas mazmorras.

Baje a prisa y abrí la puerta, el lugar estaba en total penumbra, encendí una vela, ya que no había luz eléctrica, las paredes estaban de roca rústica, olía a suciedad y a humedad.

Camine por aquel pasillo, y no había nada en ninguna celda, y fue que después de unos metros visualice una sombra, me acerque para poder definir esa silueta que se encontraba en el piso abrazada a su cuerpo.

Abrí la celda, pero ni siquiera se movió.

Llegue hasta ese cuerpo, era ella…

Me incline hasta su altura **–¡oye!-** le moví ligeramente.

Le alce la cabeza, sus ojos estaban ausentes, le tome entre mis brazos y le saque de aquel sucio lugar.

Ella tenía un pantalón gris y una playera holgada del mismo color.

Dude en llevarla hasta Orochimaru, pero no podía hacer otra cosa, si quería protegerla, esa era la única manera.

**-****recuéstala en la camilla.-**ordeno Orochimaru.

Luego de recostarla ella se inclino de lado dándome la espalda, me senté en una de las sillas.

Y contemplaba la escena.

Kabuto saco una jeringa y la preparaba con una substancia roja aceitosa.

Orochimaru me miro serio **–¿sigues molesto por lo de la otra vez?**

No conteste, claro que me parecía una majadería el hecho de que jugara con la muerte de mis padres.

**-Itachi se especializa en el gentjutsu, no dudará en tratar de atraparte en una ilusión en la que tus padres ****estén presentes, sabe cual es tu punto débil**.

Eso lo sabia mis dos enfrentamientos anteriores con él, me dejo atrapado y no pude hacer mucho. La verdad es que tenía razón.

**-los cuerpo****s…¿que diferencia hay con este?- **le pregunte fingiendo desinterés.

**-los cuerpos que derrotaste, eran cuerpos de ninjas muertos sometidos a un jutsu prohibido, pero este cuerpo es un clon, uno real.**

**Son de células de una persona real, las he hurtado desde diferentes aldeas, de hecho esta chica es de un "donador" de la hoja.**

Y a pesar de que tenia la duda de cómo es que había obtenido células de Sakura, no pregunte más, no quería que notará mi especial interés.

**-****¿para que quieres esos cuerpos?**

**-hay muchos experimentos que requieren de un análisis exhaustivo y estos cuerpos sirven de mucho.**

**-¿para que me necesitas?.**

**-esa jeringa que le esta aplicando Kabuto en el brazo, es una sustancia que agudiza los sentidos al momento del combate, pero antes de aplicarla debemos saber que efectos produce.**

**En teoría debe de responder a ciertos parámetros, pero como sabes es hasta la observación cuando surgen los errores, ella es el dispositivo para mejorar esa vacuna.**

**Tu misión será observar****la, y anotar en una bitácora todo lo que pase con ella.**

**-****¿y si me rehúso?**

**-si te rehúsas sería la octava misión que no superas.**

_¡¿__Octava misión?_ que estupidez, todas las he concretado satisfactoriamente.

**-todos los objetivos que me has mandado los he concretado ¿Cómo es que llevo 8 misiones que no he superado?**

**-cuando resuelves un problema de físicas, al maestro no solo le importa el resultado, ya que ese resultado pudo haberse obtenido con trampa, también debe cerciorarse de que utilice el procedimiento, y tu no has hecho bien esa parte, muchas de las cosas que te mando a cumplir no me importa si las terminas, lo que me interesa es observarte desde ciertos contextos.**

**-hmp**

**-como decía si no aceptas, esto amerita una sanción, cinco semanas sin misiones, implica a cero pesos y eso será porque tienes que pagarme las misiones que a mi parecer no completaste satisfactoriamente.**

No me importaba mucho el dinero, así que sobreviviría.

Talvez supuso que no iba a aceptar por lo que completo**.-y bueno si no aceptas, se perderá la investigación, ya que Kabuto y yo saldremos de viaje, entonces el cuerpo será encerrado en la mazmorra y morirá de hambre y sed supongo, pero si para nuestro regreso esta vivo, le someteré a unos experimentos más rigurosos…ya sabes si es un cuerpo fuerte, resistirá mejor el dolor.**

Y ese fue el punto débil con el que me ataco, aunque no quería ser participe de aquella situación, no podía exponerla. Porque el hecho de que fuera como ella, no me dejaba ser indiferente.

**-¿Cómo tengo que actuar?**

**-esa es tu decisión, tan solo quiero un informe en el que anotes todas sus reacciones.**

**-¿ella me entenderá?**

**-claro, kabuto codifico su cerebro, ella conoce el idioma, conoce las cosas.**

**-¿y si intenta escapar?.**

Arqueo la ceja**-¿no podrías con una simple mujer?, ella no escapará, sabe que es un experimento, sabe que para eso fue creada.**

Suspire con fastidio **-bien y ¿a donde la llevo? **

**- no lo se, tu eres el responsable y no debes perder de vista el experimento**.

Ataje el cuerpo y camine con el en brazos, no me agradaba en nada la idea, pero menos saber que ese cuerpo estaba expuesto a muchas aberraciones.

Aquel cuerpo era muy ligero y cuando llegamos a mi cuarto la recosté en mi cama y me senté en una silla.

Era una situación muy rara, todas las noches soñaba con Sakura, con tenerle a mi lado, que aparecía por esa puerta y se metía a mis cobijas y acariciaba mi adolorida espalda y ahora un cuerpo semejante yacía en mi cama, dándome la espalda, callada.

Definitivamente no era ella…

Sakura destilaba alegría desde distancia, y este cuerpo tan solo permanecía ausente, y era lo que era; un cuerpo y nada más…

Baje por un poco de comida a la cocina porque supuse que no había comido nada, quizá en días, su aspecto era pálido y demacrado.

**-****¡oye!-** le moví ligeramente.

Ella no se movió.

**-traje comida, esta caliente, deberías levantarte****.**

**-gracias, pero no tengo hambre.- **contesto seca.

**-tienes que comer, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas sin ingerir alimento?**

**-no lo se.**

**-¿Por qué no te giras para hablar?**

**-es que…-**supe que tenía miedo.

**-no te ha****ré nada, lo prometo.**

Ella se giro para encontrarme, su mirada seguía ensombrecida.

**-¿Qué recuerdas?**

**-nada, tan solo que desperté en una mesa de metal y estaba sola, quería salir, así que me pare y mis pies no me dejaron caminar, me quede allí tirada horas, quizá días, luego llego un hombre de lentes y me llevo a un cuarto muy oscuro, no se cuanto tiempo paso, tan solo fue dos veces a dejarme alimento… y luego fuiste por mi.**

**-talvez te haga bien tomar un poco de aire.**

**-no tienes que hacerlo, no te daré el menor problema, se que no querías vigilarme… sabes yo puedo anotarte todo lo que sienta a lo largo del día, puedes hacer tu vida normal.**

Me quede pensando aquellas palabras…

**-tan solo soy un simple experimento****…- **susurro con tristeza**.**

Me acerque y gire su rostro para verle a los ojos.

Sus labios estaban secos y deshidratados y su cara estaba pálida y sucia, su nariz afilada que tanto me gusta y sus ojos cristalinos, en ese momento me di cuenta de que no era Sakura, su parecido era fiel, pero sus ojos eran miel.

**-yo no creo que seas un experimento, te veo igual que yo-** seque sus lagrimas con mi mano izquierda**- de carne y hueso…**

Sus labios se curvearon ligeramente.

**-anda come, necesitas ****energía para salir, te has perdido de muchas cosas-** le dije sonriendo.

Me pare para traerle el plato, le ayude a sentarse en la cama y ella empezó a tener un mejor animo.

**-¿Cómo te llamas?-** me pregunto de repente.

**-sasuke.**

**-lindo nombre, ¿Cómo lo obtuviste?**

Pensé la respuesta **–me lo puso mi madre, creo.**

**-yo no tengo nombre.**

Sus ojos se volvieron a perder

**-nunca tuve una madre****…**

**-del nombre, pues tu tendrás que descubrir como te gustaría que te llamaran…**

**Y a**** veces es así…nos toca vivir cosas que no deseamos, pero no por eso vamos a pasar la vida lamentándonos.**

**-sasuke-**dijo dudosa**- quiero pedirte un favor.**

**-claro-** conteste sin pensarlo.

**-quiero bañarme, yo…estoy muy sucia…-**dijo apenada.

Camine al baño y abrí la ducha para que se llenara la tina y con un katon calenté aquella agua lo suficiente.

**-****¿como hiciste eso?-** pregunto sorprendida.

**-hacer ¿que?-** le pregunte desconcertado.

**-la bola de fuego.**

**- ¡a eso!, soy Ninja, es una habilidad que he desarrollado.**

**-es increíble, ¿crees que yo podría ser Ninja?.**

Sonreí **– claro que sí, pero se necesita de disciplina, mucha constancia y horas de entrenamiento.**

**-¡suena difícil!-** llegue hasta ella y quite el plato.

Le ayude a inclinarse, le tome de la cintura y de la mano para ayudarla a levantar.

Sus piernas no respondían, pues no contaban con el apoyo necesario para caminar.

-**dime algo ¿sientes tus piernas?**

**-siento un hormigueo todo el tiempo.**

**-quédate aquí, iré por una de las señoras del aseo para que te ayude a bañar.**

**-¿Por qué?**

Era lógica aquella inocencia, su cabeza solo tenía relación de conceptos, ideas, pero carecía de un aprendizaje moral, aquel que aprendemos en voz de nuestros padres respecto a lo que es "bueno" y lo que es "malo".

**-****ayúdame tú, o a caso ¿huelo muy desagradable?-** susurro tímidamente.

**-no es eso…**** bueno-** me jure no estar de fisgón.

La cargue hasta el baño y la incline para que tocara la temperatura del agua.

**-****¿Cómo la sientes?**

**-bien.**

Ella jalo de su blusa y en seguida sus senos salieron a mi vista, me gire un poco para no verla, luego empezó a bajar aquel pantalón, pero no pudo deshacerse de él por completo.

**-****¿me ayudas?**

Me gire, concentrado en hacer aquel trabajo.

Y cuando estuvo desnuda por completo la tome entre mis brazos para meterla en la tina.

Su piel era tan suave.

**-toma-** le dije pasándole el jabón, **-talla tu cuerpo y cuando estés lista me llamas, estaré afuera esperándote.**

Después unos minutos la saque de la tina y la ayude a vestirse.

Salimos de la guarida después de convencerla en tomar un poco de aire.

Ya eran las seis de la tarde, así que el día estaba por caer.

La saque en mis brazos y camine por aquel lugar.

Ella miraba maravillada todo, aun y cuando el lugar era llano y seco.

La lleve a una pendiente y nos sentamos allí bajo la sombra de un gran árbol.

Jugaba con la arena del piso, se esparcía por sus dedos suavemente.

La brisa llegaba acariciando su cabello y sus ojos se tiñeron de alegría.

Pude ver como los rayos del sol se apagaban en su mirada y como las estrellas brillaban a través de sus ojos miel.

**-es asombroso…nunca creí que fuera tan bonita la noche.**

**-yo tampoco-** nada me parecía agradable, pero el escucharlo en sus labios, era escuchar una verdad de la que nunca me fijaba.

**-sasuke ¿cre****es que algún día pueda caminar?-** me miro a los ojos**- me gustaría ir hasta las estrellas.**

**-talvez, las estrellas quieran tocarte a ti.**

Ella me sonrío.

**-coff, coff-** tosió.

**-Esta haciendo ****frío, y no quiero que te enfermes, volvamos para que descanses, mañana será un día largo, me tendrás que acompañar. **

Y dicho esto regresamos a la guarida.

Tendí una cama en el suelo, ella me observaba atentamente.

**-****¿vas a dormir allí?**

**-si.**

**-¿por que no aquí?**

**-por que no cabemos, y necesito descansar, si no, no daré mi mejor esfuerzo mañana en entrenamiento.**

Apague la luz, me recosté y me gire, las cosas eran muy extrañas…

**-¿Por qué estas aquí?, no eres como ellos- **pregunto de repente

**-por que tengo intereses en este lugar.**

**-¿de donde eres Sasuke?- **me preguntó curiosa.

**-vengo una villa muy tranquila y bonita.**

**-seguro haya hay mucha gente que te echa de menos.**

**-no es fácil permanecer aquí, también les extraño**

**-¿cuando es que uno extraña?**

**-cuando te encariñas con las personas…cuando les quieres**

**-¿eso es a lo que se llama amor?**

**-si.**

Me levante a las seis de la mañana y mi espalda dolía un poco, el suelo estaba muy duro…

Me aliste para salir a entrenar y vendría por ella a las nueve de la mañana para llevarla a desayunar.

Gire la perilla para salir de mi cuarto cuando escuche su tímida voz.

**-Sasuke-** me gire para verle.

**-siento el estomago revuelto yo…**

Me apresure a tomarla para llevarla al baño.

Y en cuestión de segundos, estaba vomitando.

Me preocupe, talvez era efecto de aquella medicina**.-estas bien?-** le pregunte mientras la devolvía a la cama.

**-ya me siento mejor, creo.**

**-puedes dormir otro rato, en un par de horas vendré por ti.**

**-es que ya no tengo sueño y odio estar sola…pero si lo prefieres, para mi está bien**.

También odiaba estar solo, pero con el tiempo ya me había acostumbrado.

Le sonreí, realmente me agradaba su compañía, estar aquí cerca de dos años, no hablaba mucho con la gente, tan solo lo necesario.

Le pase una capa sobre los hombros, talvez estaba lloviendo o hacia frío y Sali con ella en brazos.

**-si que hace frío****, ¿Por qué entrenas a estas horas?**

**-porque con los rayos del sol es más tedioso, además ya es una forma de vida…**

**-¿todos los días lo haces?**

**-no si estoy en misión ó si es mi día de descanso**.

Ese día no llovía, y aun las estrellas se observaban, caminamos hasta el bosque cerca de un río, le baje en el pasto.

Me aleje un poco para comenzar con un calentamiento.

Ella se acurruco en el árbol y cerró los ojos de nuevo, parecía cansarse muy fácilmente.

Y mientras practicaba mis ninjutsus le escuche llamarme, ya habían pasado 2 horas, supuse que ya no tenía sueño.

**-S****asuke, se que estas muy ocupado, pero veras…yo quisiera mojarme los pies, un poco…crees que me puedas acercar.**

Asentí y la lleve a la orilla del río.

Regrese al entrenamiento y ella se encontraba fascinada con unos pequeños pececillos que rondaban en sus piernas, incluso tomaba piedras y las examinaba detenidamente.

Y así el sol caía en su cuerpo y sus ojos brillaban desde donde estaba yo entrenando.

Un suspiro inconciente salio de mi alma, era como si Sakura estuviera allí conmigo, sonreí al recordarla.

Ella me hizo señas para que me acercara, tenía un poco de sudor en la cara y mi ropa estaba sucia.

**-sasuke mira, esta piedra es preciosa, ****¿como se llama?**

La tomé y le mire detenidamente **–una esmeralda, supongo, es raro… pero no imposible quizá la encontraste porque hay una mina a unos metros de aquí**- dije para mi.

Me la quito de las manos **-¡que hermoso color!-** decía fascinada**- ¡eh sasuke!, como me vería con los ojos de este color.**

**-¡te verías hermosa!- **y era cierto, así lucia Sakura.

**-****¡oye!, estas diciendo que así no soy linda**.

Reí, al parecer su estado de ánimo ya era mucho mejor, incluso bromeaba.

**-****oye, ahora te mofas-** su seño se frunció encantadoramente y me perdí, observando ese rostro que tanto me causaba asombro.

Muy pronto agua fría salpicaba en mi cara y en mi cuerpo.

**-****¡eres mala!-** me abalance sobre ella, y le hice cosquillas.

**-no puedes venir a mojar al gran Sasuke Uchija-** bromeaba

**-jajajja-**

**-sabrás el tortuoso camino de una buena mojada.**

La cargue torpemente y me metí con ella al río, sentí como sin querer se había lastimado.

**-ahhh!**

**-¿que sucede?**

**- mi pie, me duele**

**-lo siento, salgamos.**

**-no, espera…lo estoy disfrutando, en verdad.**

**-bueno solo un poco… **

Ella rodeo mi cuello, y yo la sostenía.

El agua me refrescaba de un día caluroso.

**- esto es relajante, aunque debo decir que estas pesada-** dije jugando,

- **primero me lastimas mi pie y ahora me dices gorda-** me decía con rencor.

**- me siento contenta sasuke.**

**-y yo.**

**-realmente estoy agradecida contigo, con la vida…cof, cof…- **volvió a toser.

Ella se sentía así y yo me sentía culpable, por no poder hacer más por ella.

Salimos del agua y revise su pie, una herida superficial, pero considerando su estado, aquello debía dolerle.

**-te voy a poner un poco de este antiséptico, se que ****dolerá, pero es necesario si no queremos que la herida se infecte.**

Ella cerró fuertemente los ojos y yo pase el algodón por la zona con cautela.

**-****¡ahhh!**

**-¡ya esta!, ¡eres muy chillona!, ¿sabias?**.

Se giro apenada **– es mi naturaleza…**

Claro que la era, porque así es Sakura siempre llorando.

**-sasuke me duele la cabeza.**

Le cargue para regresar al cuarto, talvez solo necesitaba descansar.

Camine dos pasillos y pude sentir su cuerpo desvanecerse.

Le acomode en la cama y en la mano aun tenía aquella piedra.

Esperaba que despertara pronto, para traerle un bocado, pero así pasaron dos horas en las que me perdí contemplando su cuerpo.

_¿__Cómo podía resultarme tan ajena y a la vez tan cercana?_

Y la respuesta era sencilla, aunque aquella chica no era como Sakura pues no había vivido lo mismo que ella, la sencillez de su alma seguía brillando, debo decir que hasta cierto punto me hacia sentir cosas.

Mire la piedra detenidamente e hice un hoyo, luego pase una agujeta dentro del agujero y lo deje sobre el escritorio.

Me dispuse a dormir, preocupado porque no despertaba, pero en la mañana iría a la enfermería y buscaría algo que le ayudara.

**-****¡ahh…ahhh…!-**aquellas quejas me hicieron despertar a las tres de la mañana.

Pesadillas, así te sientes sin fuerzas para salir de ese trence, le moví ligeramente. Sudaba y tenía fiebre.

Ella abrió sus ojos, y cuando me vio me jalo para abrazarme con fuerza.

Sus ojos surcaban lágrimas a través de su rostro.

**-****¿que pasa?-** le pregunte, correspondiendo el abrazo.

**-****soñé que te morías y me quedaba sola en medio del desierto sin poder moverme.**

**-eso no pasara-** le consolaba dándole unas suaves palmadas es su espalda.

Saque una pastilla del escritorio y le di un vaso de agua, era un medicamento para que cediera la temperatura.

**-pronto te ****sentirás mejor- **le dije ya desde el suelo donde estaban aquellas cobijas tendidas, me disponía a dormir.

**-gracias- **dijo en un susurro.

**-****¿como es que existimos?.- **Escuche su voz y alejé un poco el sueño, ella quería platicar puesto que había dormido toda la tarde

**-una pregunta difícil, no lo se…**

**-es todo tan extraño, si te pones a pensar, somos una hermosa casualidad.**

**-supongo que el inicio de todo es el amor****…**

**-el amor…¿Cómo se siente cuando te enamoras?**

**-mmm, cuando te enamoras dejas de pensar en ti y piensas en el otro, porque quieres su bienestar…haces todo por esa persona.**

**-hablas como si ya te hubieras enamorado.**

No conteste y tan solo evadí su mirada.

**-¿Qué hiciste por esa persona?, ¿Cómo le demostraste tu amor?**

**-me aleje**

**-¿le dejaste? Se escucha tan absurdo**

**-no lo es.**

**Es simple, la vida y los sentimientos son complejos y preferí no dañarla. **

**No quería terminar con su alegría.**

**-tal vez ella tampoco fue feliz con tu idea.**

**-****Quizá sea así, pero se que no podía provocarle más dolor, no era justo.**

El silencio reino por diez minutos.

**-sasuke…****¿puedes dormir aquí ami lado?, tengo miedo.**

Me pare y me coloque a su lado, ella se giro hacia mi.

**-sasuke, ****¿que crees que haya después de la muerte?.**

**-nada… o talvez la gente que amas y que ha muerto te espera en ese lugar.**

Ella no comento más y el silencio reino en aquella noche.

Cerré los ojos pero no pude dormir, esa charla me hizo pensar en mi pasado y en Sakura, me preguntaba si algún día tendría el valor de volver y decirle lo mucho que le amaba.

La mañana siguiente ella siguió durmiendo y regrese a las diez para ver su estado.

**-****¿quieres comer?**

**-no-** lucia seria

Deje las cosas en el escritorio y tome la piedra.

**-ven cierra los ojos.**

Ella se inclino en la cama y yo puse aquella piedra alrededor de su cuello.

**-****¡listo!**

No dijo nada, tan solo la tomo cerrando su puño y pronto bajaron las lágrimas de aquel dulce rostro.

**-yo…quiero pedirte un ultimo favor**

Aquellas palabras me asustaron y un nudo se formo en mi estomago.

**- estos días, yo…he sido realmente feliz, me has enseñado el mundo**

Le escuchaba incrédulo.

**- es tiempo que me vaya****…**

**-¿Qué?****- **no entendía o simplemente no quería entender.

**-quiero morir en tus manos.**

**-yo…¿Por qué me dices esto?**

**-sasuke, ya es tiempo…**

**-no es verdad, si te sientes mal yo puedo…-** le dije desesperado

**-no sasuke, es mi decisión****.-** ella me miro seria

**-no la acepto****-** le dije molesto

**-por favor…****-** susurros que no quiero escuchar

La desesperación pronto me hace hablar de más…**-por favor Sakura, no me hagas esto.**

**-¿Sakura?...tu…desde el principio sabias quien era el verdadero cuerpo ¿no es así?**

Callé.

**-sasuke gracias, ya no hay otro modo…**

**-es que no puedo- **me sentía incapaz de hacerlo.

**-ayer por la noche veía borroso y hoy ya no puedo verte, no hay luz en mis ojos**

**Tan**** solo soy un burdo remedo de ella, lo sabes, un cuerpo que no sirve…**

**-¡cállate…!**- le dije molesto.

**-sasuke, aunque ****me fugara, no puedo siquiera caminar, ahora no puedo ver, no tengo a nadie en el mundo y si sobrevivo será para ser un objeto de experimento.**

**Por favor…**

**-yo…**

_¿Cómo __debía actuar? _

**-****Sasuke, no tengo miedo, aun y cuando se que nadie me espera después de la muerte… **

**No**** tengo miedo y ¿sabes porque?**

**Porque estaré esperando por ti, cuando tu cuerpo se fatigue.**

**En**** aquel lugar podré correr a tu lado…**

Sus ojos se cerraron y yo solo pensé en que fuera rápido… encendí mi chacra y toque su punto vital.

Aquel cuerpo se esfumo en mis brazos.

Lo abrase muy fuerte, un adiós en el que las lagrimas no brotaban.

Me llene de rabia todo había sido una trampa, desde un principio, él se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por Sakura…

En los exámenes chunin, y fue allí donde robo sus células, vasto con un corte simple, una herida superficial.

Y luego ese clon…

Realmente nunca le importaron esos informes.

Kabuto desde el principio le suministro una droga letal y aquello que vi que le inyectaron tan solo fue una sustancia que aletargo los efectos.

Y esta fue la misión, cuidarla, para revivir sentimientos, para al final matarla por mi propia mano.

Porque este es el camino del Ninja renegado, sin sentimiento a nada, a nadie.

_¡__Maldición!,_ mi puño se apretó hasta sangrar.

Y ahora me sentía el ser más despreciable…

_¿Qué diferencia __había sobre mi e itachi?_

Me sentía muy mal y tan solo tome su cuerpo y la lleve hasta el bosque, con un katon consumí su constitución.

Camine por horas, pensando en todo, ¿realmente lo estaba siendo bien?, ¿era esto lo que quería?

Y pronto fue que llegue a las puertas de Konoha…

Eran ya la una de la madrugada, y ese mismo impulso me obligo a subir por su árbol y entrar por su ventana.

Tan solo quería verla, saber que ella estaba bien.

Aun sentía ese shock de ver su cuerpo frío entre mis brazos.

Ella se despertó cuando roce sus mejillas,

Se inclino sorprendida y yo me senté en su cama

**-sasuke…**

**-no digas nada, solo abrázame…**

Y ahí sin palabras, ella me abraso y me hizo un espacio en su cama, me avivo con su regazo, me aferre a su cuerpo, a su aroma, a su amor.

Dos lágrimas salieron y escurrieron sobre su pecho, lagrimas de miedo, de perderme, de ser tan frío, porque quizá sin desearlo cada paso me llevaba hasta ese camino.

Moriré primero… cuando me olvides, cuando te mires en otros ojos que no son los míos… cuando escuches de mi las cosas peores en el mundo,

Pero aun y cuando muera sólo…

Forjare una casa en la que te esperare después de la vida, si al final del camino me recuerdas, si me necesitas tanto como yo a ti.

* * *

-_**JAJJAJAJAJ UN LINDO CAPI...n_n**_

_**-como no ¬¬**_

_**-shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...jajajajja**_

_**-oye te ves rara...con los ojos rojos y te ries muchooo y arrastras las palabras ¬¬**_

_**-yshooooooooooooo...para shnadaaaaaaaaaa, jajajjajaa...**_

_**-loca ¬¬**_

_**Y bueno se preguntaran de cual fumaba durante el capi, y pues les dejo mi inspiración.**_

_**Y esto es ESPIRAL DE PORTER…(canción)**_

_**Estoy callendo por un espiral**_

_**y ahora si ya te mande a clonar**_

_**Un grupo de doctores**_

_**en Tijuana dijo ven yo te puedo ayudar**_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh ...**_

_**Perdón que ya no aguante tu partida**_

_**pero es la perra soledad**_

_**sé bien que no pedi permiso pero sé muy bien**_

_**que tu lo harias también**_

_**Empiezo a pensar**_

_**y empiezo a pensar**_

_**que ya no hay más**_

_**Sin ti ya no hay más**_

_**sin ti ya noy hay más**_

_**sin ti ya no hay más**_

_**sin ti ya no más**_

_**Y estoy callendo por un espiral**_

_**y a ahora si ya te mande a clonar**_

_**Un grupo de doctores**_

_**en Tijuana dijo ven yo te puedo ayudar**_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh oh ...**_

_**Y empiezo a pensar**_

_**y empiezo a pensar**_

_**que ya no hay más**_

_**que ya no hay más**_

_**Sin ti ya no hay más**_

_**sin ti ya noy hay más**_

_**sin ti ya no hay más**_

_**sin ti ya no más**_

_**No lo hay**_

_**Que empiece el proceso de**_

_**der normal**_

_**Hay hay hay hay hay ...**_

_**Creo que ahora si me estoy volviendo loco loco casi loco**_

_**Creo que ahora si me estoy volviendo loco loco loco**_

_**Ven a lo que me refiero, me estoy deschavetando! w**_

_**hey despierta mggss...la cancion fue linda**_

**_setsuna asiente_**

**_y nood la graba en su ipod_**

_**Uhh!**_

_**viva akatsukii!**_

_**jajajaa nos vemosss**_

_**hasta el proxxxx**_

_**Mis reviewwwwss publico malvadoooooo…**_


	17. ESPECIAL 2

**_DISCLAIMER; NARUTO DE KISHIMOTO Y ESTOS SHOTS DE YAYIRA SOLO AQUI POR QUE EN FANFIC ES NOO, n.n_**

_**Holaaa!**_

_**Les traigo Capi!, uno largooo, para no perder la mala costumbre ¬¬**_

_**Les comento que este capi es más relaxx, porque el pasado, les deprimió, aun así estoy felizzz, porque les gusto muchoooo**_

_**Y bueno pues quiero agradecer a todos los que me han anexado como autor e historia favoritos, me hacen llorar… de felicidad aclarooo**_

_**Y bueno este capi, me inspireee, en los días de cole, tan divertidos joojoo,**_

_**en la pista de patinaje, SIPI, sabran que patinar es uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos, y se me ocurrio parte del capi mientras veia a un chico guapo y rudo darle al agressivo (es patinar, no piensen mal)**_

_**Una aclaración aquí "peda" es borrachera.**_

_**Así este es un UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO, aun así quise apegarme a las características del manga, me gustaria que me comentaran si creen que se dio eso en la historia…**_

_**Y pues mis agradecimientos a todos loos quierooooo millllllllllllllllll**_

_**a leeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**CAPITULO ESPECIAL 2 UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO...**_

_**Otra vida.**_

Abrí los ojos lentamente, me sentía cansado, a pesar de que ya era tarde, lo percibía, podía ver a través de la ventana de mi cuarto la posición del sol, los rayos ya no tocaban ese escritorio viejo que guardaba un par de libros cubiertos de polvo.

Me quite las cobijas con los pies, y aquel día no tenía ganas de pararme, mi cabeza dolía, lo sabía…

Lo supe desde la noche anterior, ese fin de semana…sabía que no debía excederme, aun así, no me importaron las consecuencias.

Sentía el estomago revuelto, una resaca hacia mella en mi débil cuerpo.

Lunes…

Y lo pensé dos veces, pero ya había faltado repetidas ocasiones en ese mes, por lo que sin más me levante.

Me dirigí al baño y abrí la regadera, el agua estaba helada, justa para levantar mi ánimo para calmar mi malestar.

De hecho prefería salir que quedarme en casa, todo tan silencioso, tan solo.

Me vestí con unos jeans y una playera negra y me seque el cabello, luego me puse mis tenis y baje a la cocina.

La casa estaba vacía como lo imaginaba.

Mi madre había muerto a mis once años.

Mi padre también murió a su muerte, al menos en vida, desde ese hecho mi padre se había refugiado en su trabajo, solo lo veíamos por las noches, si es que llegaba…

Nos daba mesada y eso era todo.

Mi hermano mayor la pasaba vagando, la universidad ocupaba su tiempo, sus amistades,

Días sin verle, días ausente.

Y yo… mi vida no distaba mucho, también había días que no me veían, tampoco creo que me esperaran, siempre hacia lo que me venia en gana.

Lo cierto era que me encontraba en un momento extraño en mi vida, no había algo que me emocionara, que me inspirara, todo era tan gris… tan monótono…tan constante… no había ningún aliciente en mi vida…

La cocina estaba sucia unos trastos con comida pegada y una bolsa con pan duro y migajas reposaban en la mesa.

Sed extrema…

Abrí la nevera y extraje un jugo, lo tome directamente, grave error, al instante lo escupí, aquel sabor putrefacto se impregno en mi boca.

Rápidamente me dirigí al fregadero y abrí la llave, pero el agua no caía, había olvidado que desde hacia un mes la llave no servia, entonces cancele el tubo, para que el agua no saliera, también pensé en decirle a mi padre para que lo arreglara o que me diera el dinero para contratar a alguien, pero cuando lo veía nuestras conversaciones se limitaban a un "hola", "como te va", "necesitas algo… voy a descansar", en fin…

Salí de allí para lavarme la boca, y aunque tenía hambre no había algo que pudiera prepararme, no había nada, en realidad ¿porque habría algo?, nadie hacia las compras, nadie se preocupaba por la casa, ni yo lo confieso.

Busque mi mochila, no recordaba donde la había votado el viernes pasado, y tras pensar por unos minutos, recordé que la había dejado en casa de Juggo.

Tome un cuaderno cualquiera, viejo, que solo tenía un par de hojas libres, porque sabía que Juggo no llevaría mi mochila, ni siquiera llevaba útiles a la escuela…

Decía que bastaba con su cerebro, ¡va! ¿Quien le creía?, nadie, si cursaba el mismo grado era por los múltiples sobornos que hizo a tantos maestros, su padre era dueño de una licorería grande, una buena botella sin duda era la motivación perfecta para muchos profesores, aunque su promedio era mediocre el hecho era que no estaba retrasado en grados.

Tome mi patineta y Sali de mi casa estaba a tiempo, mire el reloj de mi ipod, tan solo eran las 12 del día, justo para llegar temprano a mi primera clase.

Mi música me acompañaba, tarareaba, tome el camino de siempre; casas, edificios, un vecindario tranquilo, pase por el mercado y doblando a la izquierda pronto divise la escuela, me acerque.

Y camine hasta un árbol frondoso que esta frente a las puertas de la preparatoria, me recargue en el, hacia un poco de calor.

Llegaba temprano y me gustaba estar ahí parado sin hacer nada, aquella sombra era agradable y refrescante veía como entraban y salían los chicos de la escuela, los carros que pasaban, nada en particular.

Y fue entonces que volteé hacia una banca que estaba en el otro extremo de la calle.

Ella estaba sentada y contemplaba un libro con sumo interés, sonreí, hacia tanto que no la veía… quizá cuatro o cinco años, aun así estaba seguro que era ella.

Aun la recordaba, ese cabello rosa tan peculiar, tan especial, no importaba a donde fuera., brillaba enigmático. Al menos para mi lo era.

Dos veces, fueron las que hablamos cuando teníamos 11 ó 12 años…

Y no paso mucho para que los recuerdos fugaces chispearan en mi cabeza.

Íbamos a la misma escuela y aun y con ello nunca le había hablado, hasta ese día…

_Aquel __día me sentía abatido como los días anteriores…_

_Y fueron mis pies los que caminaron sin pedir permiso, rumbo, ni sentido…_

_Deseaba borrar todo, deseaba ahogar aquella sensación que me oprimía, que me asfixiaba…_

_Era temprano, las siete de la mañana, y me __senté en aquella banca fría de ese parque descuidado…_

_Temblaba__…_

_Quizá__ de frío, la playera escolar era mediocre, la mañana despuntaba gélida, _

_Quizá__ de ansiedad,_

_Quizá__ de tristeza… _

_Escondí__ mi cabeza entre mis piernas me dispuse a esperar…_

_Odiaba__ el andar del tiempo…odiaba lo que pasaba…_

"_tan solo faltan dos horas" me dije calmando mi ansiedad, me destruiría un poco, para no sentir más, para dormir esa amargura, esa sensación…_

_**-sasuke-**_

_Escuche su voz, era tan extraño que estuviera en ese lugar a esa hora…_

_Alce la cabeza para verle __traía una chamarra café y la falda de cuadros de la escuela._

_Le ignore regresando a mi posición, no me importaba lo que __quería, no me importaba nada…_

_Entonces ella se sentó a mi lado dispuesta a no marcharse._

_**-¿Qué haces aquí?-**__ le pregunte sin mirarle._

_**-lo mismo que tu-**__ contesto cortante._

_**-¿no deberías estar en la escuela?.hoy es fin de mes y con el empiezan los **__**exámenes.**_

_**-hay cosas más importantes**__**-**__ me dijo seria._

_**-has lo que quieras…- **__l e dije molesto parándome, me marchaba, esperaría en otro lugar, uno en el que no estuviera ella._

_**-se lo de tu madre-**__ me dijo deteniéndome el paso._

_-__**y ¿ quien no lo sabe?-**__ me gire para verla. _

_**-Sasuke**__**… lo que haces esta mal…-**__ dijo en un susurro._

_**-tu no sabes nada…no lo entiendes**__…- le reproche_

_**-**__**tal vez no, pero se que lo que veo no me gusta…-**__ pude ver amargura en aquellos ojos verdes._

_Fruncí__ el seño, no me gustaba que estuviera allí, que se metiera en mi vida __**-si no te gusta, solo márchate y ¡déjame solo!- **__le grité_

_**-entiendo que te sientas triste y que no tengas ganas de nada, pero **__**¿ya no piensas volver a la escuela?**_

_Exasperación acompañaba cada palabra…_

_**-eso no te importa**__**…**_

_**-¡llevas un mes sin asistir! Y todos hablan y dicen cosas…**_

_**-y **__**¿que si es así? ¿A quien le importa?**_

_**-sabes que es un juego peligroso, uno del que es imposible escapar…**_

_**-¿porque lo haces?-**__ le pregunte hastiado__**- no eres mi amiga, ni siquiera me conoces**_

_**-porque aunque nunca hablamos eres importante para mí..**_

_palabras más…__._

_**-eres una niña tonta**__**-**__ le dije molesto._

_Una pausa asfixiante…_

_**-la vida es **__**difícil e injusta, pero no pierdas de vista el hecho de que al final del día tienes que levantarte y seguir… la mañana traerá días mejores.**_

_**¡**__**Sasuke!… no puedes estar siempre así, tu vida sigue y tu tienes que andar, no puedes permanecer estático, el tiempo no vuelve…no tires al borde tu existencia…**_

_**-no necesito tus consejos.**_

_Me iba ya tenía suficiente._

_**-lo se, no lo hagas por mi, se que no lo **__**harás por ti, pero tu madre…ella…odiaría verte así…**_

Sakura había faltado a la escuela por mí, sin permiso, realmente le importaba…

Aquellas palabras fueron un aliciente, me ayudo a no perderme en caminos sin salida, a superar la perdida de mi madre.

Desde aquel día la note, supe que era alguien especial, me gustaba lo que tenia en su interior; era calido muy calido.

Pronto me volví a perder en esa imagen; sus cabellos brillaban con el sol como la segunda y ultima vez que hablamos…

Ella estaba sentada en un escalón del edificio de nuestra escuela, eran las once de la mañana y la ceremonia de cierre de curso había concluido…

_**-sigues aquí…-**__ dije acercándome, iniciando una conversación al tiempo me miro – __**veo que no vinieron tampoco tus padres.**_

_**-tal vez lo olvidaron- **__dijo restando importancia al asunto._

_Me __senté a su lado._

_**-**__**¿te regañaron aquel día?**_

_**-si-**__ decía con una sonrisa __**– mi madre me castigo por semanas aunado a los interminables interrogatorios, quiso saber donde estuve**__._

_**-y**__** ¿ le dijiste?**_

_**-no, mi vida es mía, aun y a mis doce años, eso lo se, de eso estoy segura**__._

_Sonreí__, me gustaba como era._

_**-**__**¿y como te ha ido?- **__pregunto de repente._

_**-bien, supongo, al menos rescate el año.**_

_**-es ganancia.**_

_**-sakura- **__le dije serio- __**me cambiare de escuela.**_

_**-¿en verdad?-**__ me pregunto sorprendida_

_**-dice mi padre que necesito un ambiente nuevo, para recuperar el tiempo perdido…**_

_**-te extrañaré-**__ dijo de repente, el ambiente se torno hosco_

_Entonces bromeé para hacerlo más sencillo y es que aun y cuando no éramos los grandes amigos, estaba acostumbrado a su voz, a sus risas, a su presencia, la apreciaba __**-vamos si nunca hablamos…**_

_**-no importa, extrañare tu **__**"bulto"-**__ dijo bromeando también_

_Mi vista se __perdió en el horizonte y mis manos se entrelazaban __**-puedo pasar a tu casa y buscarte algún día…**_

_**-si claro…-**__ dijo con sarcasmo._

_**-se que vives a dos calles de mi casa**__- me gire para verle, ¿Por qué no me creía?._

_**-ambos sabemos en donde vivimos, pero se que no iras**__- me miro seria._

_Y un sentimiento afloro…ella me gustaba…y por ese instante odie cambiar de escuela, no __quería irme…_

_**-mira ya llego mi madre**__- dijo Sakura señalando un carro blanco que aparcaba frente a la escuela, y en cuestión de segundos la chicharra sonó llamándola._

_**-me tengo que ir-**__ dijo sin mirarme – __**adiós sasuke, que tengas suerte.**_

_Suerte era haberle conocido…_

_**-sakura…-**__ le dije deteniéndola –__**gracias.**_

_Su cabeza seguía gacha, aquella lágrima escurrió hasta rozar mi mano._

_**-sasuke…-**__dijo con la voz quebrada__**- yo…me voy**_

_Y las palabras se ahogaron en mi garganta, __quería decirle tantas cosas, pero solo termine viendo su figura alejarse, subirse a aquel auto._

Nunca fui a su casa talvez sentía pena o quizá no pensaba en ella…

Aun así era alguien que no olvidaría, nunca…

Y un par de veces creía haberle visto, pero esta era la primera vez que la identificaba, que estaba seguro que era ella.

En verdad deseaba hablarle, saber de ella, quería ver su rostro de cerca, quería saber si aun era como la recordaba…

Y en medio de mis pensamientos advertí como se levanto de aquel lugar y cruzo la cera, y luego vi como se detuvo abruptamente, dos personas interrumpieron su paso.

_Karin_… Siempre hacia eso, amedrentaba a las chicas tímidas, les quitaba sus pertenencias; dinero, talvez un collar o unos aretes, aquel juego estaba perversamente fraguado siempre llegaba acompañada por Juggo, visualizaba a su presa y sin mas les pedía sus cosas, las chicas cedían al ver el aspecto mal encarado de Juggo, aunque claro que no era tonta, aquel juego solo lo hacia con chicas del turno matutino.

Más de algún día le llamaron la atención en la dirección, no falto quien la delatara, pero a falta de evidencias las cosas quedaron sin trascender.

Y ahora ella era la victima, me dirigí hacia ellos…

Karin forcejeo con sus cosas intentando arrebatar su bolso. Sakura frunció el seño y con él alzo su mano.

Un golpe en seco, cargado de ira, una mejilla roja, sonreí, tenia un carácter fuerte, eso lo sabia.

La ira de karin ante tal golpe no se hizo esperar y tan solo atino a tirar de sus cosas.

**-****¿que te pasa estupida?-**grito karin iracunda.

**- y a ti ****¿que te sucede? vulgar ratera-** dijo Sakura mordaz.

**- ahhh!-** grito karin muy cabreada **- esta me la pagas.**

Juggo rápidamente apreso a Sakura con sus fuertes brazos, seguro la golpearía, karin era una chica ruda y estaba chiflada.

**-****¡suéltala! –** dije mirando a Juggo enojado.

**-pero Sasuke-** reprocho karin **– a caso ¿no viste que me golpeo?-**

Juggo obedeció de inmediato, siempre era así, tomaba en cuenta todo lo que decía, sentía aprecio y respeto por mi y todo comenzó desde un día en el que se metió en problemas, unos gruesos, apuestas con unos tipos pesados, al final no pudo pagar y lo tenían cautivo en una casa, y fui a sacarlo del problema, desde aquella vez , el me seguía, creía que si estaba cerca de mi se metería en menos problemas y por extraño que parezca también era el hecho de que le recordaba a su hermano mayor fallecido.

Sakura abrió sus ojos de asombro, seguro recoció mi nombre; le escuche en un susurro casi imperceptible repetirlo.

**-****¡váyanse!-** les dije firme.

Juggo jalo a karin para retirarse del lugar.

-¡**esto no se queda así!-** grito karin en advertencia, manoteando mientras se alejaba –**esta me la pagas estupida!.**

Sakura no dijo nada, ni siquiera me miro, solo se agacho a recoger sus cosas.

Estaba por imitarla y ayudarle, cuando Suigetsu llegó.

**-****¿que hay Sasuke?- **me pregunto intrigado.

**-nada, tan solo una victima de karin-** dije divertido

**-linda chica,****- **apunto viendo a Sakura-** debió sentirse inferior la rojita-** dijo riendo para ver el reloj- **si no te apuras tampoco entraras hoy.**

**-hazme un favor, dile al maestro que el de "física" me entretuvo, así será más fácil que me deje entrar.**

**-vale, no tardes. **

Y mientras suigetsu se disponía a entrar a la escuela, me gire para ayudar a Sakura, pero mi sorpresa fue grande cuando me percate que ya no estaba, se había ido, sin siquiera decir nada.

Mire a todos lados, aun así no había rastro de ella, tal vez ella no quería hablar conmigo, tal vez no me recordaba, entonces mi mirada se clavo en el piso y un resplandor me hizo acercarme, era un anillo, con una pequeña piedra de esmeralda y en su interior estaba grabado su nombre _Sakura Haruno._

Abrí la puerta del salón sin esperar mucho, afortunadamente no estaba el maestro, porque de haber estado no me abría dejado entrar.

Siempre le caí mal, era la segunda materia que cursaba con el, ese hecho lo anexe a mi lista de mala suerte.

Y lo supe desde la primera asignatura, a la menor provocación me bajaba puntos y gracias a que hacia unos exámenes impecables no pudo reprobarme, claro siempre estuvo esa advertencia "me recuerdas a Itachi Uchiha…un viejo alumno", tuve que cargar con los actos de mi querido hermano…

La materia anterior era muy sencilla para mi, estadística, tan solo números y un tanto de raciocinio, pero la de este curso había sido otra historia, y fue el hecho de que nunca me esforzaba por hacer tareas, aunado a que no me agrada memorizar y mis interminables faltas y como era de esperarse mi calificación flaqueaba visiblemente.

Eché un vistazo por el salón y estaban todos, visualice a mis amigos, con los que siempre ando.

Una baca de atrás me esperaba…Juggo a mi izquierda, Suigetsu a la derecha y Karin estaba en el asiento de adelante, camine parco a mi lugar, a la vez observe las cosas del profesor Danzu en el escritorio.

**-****¡hey Sasuke!, creí que no entrarías, esa chica tenía lindas piernas**- comento Suigetsu muy animado.

Al acto voltio karin rabiosa **–¿Por qué le defendiste Sasuke?, nunca te metes en lo que hacemos ¿Quién es ella?- **Le mire con fastidio.

**-¿estas celosa karin?****-** pregunto suigetsu muy burlón.

**- ****¡cállate!, no estoy celosa de una fulana con pelos rosa y cuerpo de espagueti.**

Así era la mayoría del tiempo, Karin peleaba con Suigetsu, Juggo no comentaba mucho y yo siempre quedaba en medio.

Suigetsu lo conocí en el área administrativa de la escuela, yo iba por informes de un trámite y el estaba allí, charlamos un poco y teníamos cosas en común incluyendo el horario de clases.

Luego conocimos a Juggo, pero no precisamente en el salón, si no en un bar mediocre que esta a unas cuadras de la escuela, y fue ahí que nos agrado, cuando después de unos tragos el termino por pagar la borrachera y cuando creíamos que no nos podía caer mejor supimos que su padre tenía una licorería y de allí cada viernes llevaba un par de botellas clandestinas a la escuela, a veces tomábamos en el jardín de la escuela, a veces organizábamos la fiesta y de ahí a casa de quien se dejara.

Karin simplemente se empezó a sentar junto a nosotros entre clases y por extraño que parezca no es muy sociable, no tiene amigas, así que siempre anda con nosotros, va a las fiestas, va a todos lados, incluso cuando acampamos viene, y he de decir que es valiosa; su madre es una de las secretarias de la escuela, y de vez en cuando se inmiscuye y roba exámenes, y no es que nos haga falta, simplemente nos ahorra trabajo, sin contar con las tareas que de vez en cuando nos hace, también es buena copiando y pasando los resultados.

La puerta se abrió junto con Danzuo, se dirigió a su escritorio y se sentó.

**- hoy tengo un asunto que tratar y me ****iré temprano, para la próxima semana necesito que ya este resuelto el libro hasta la unidad 6, lo voy a revisar, les firmaré, esta firma será el requisito para que les deje presentar el examen, no lo olviden.**

Y luego me miro fijamente **–Uchiha, necesito hablar con usted, ¡venga!.**

Me pare resignado, seguro no sería nada bueno.

**-tiene 4 faltas y sabe**** que solo tienes derecho a 5, y hoy llegó tarde, el hecho de que estuviera afuera no implica que no me aya dado cuenta- **y a qui venia – **me recuerda tanto a Uchiha Itachi**- movió la cabeza de manera reprobatoria.

Y siguió hablando **– su situación es difícil, esta por reprobar aun y cuando se esmere, y es que no veo su compromiso.**

Calle, no tenia nada que decir, jamás imploraría por una calificación y menos por algo tan injusto, mis faltas anteriores las justifique, aun así el no lo tomo en cuenta y no era un alumno pésimo como el lo quería hacer ver.

**-sin embargo quiero ayudarl****e-** dijo compasivo –**su padre vino a la escuela un par de días a tras y pidió su historial académico, me pidió que le ayudara y yo lo prometí…**

Ya imaginaba "la ayuda".

**-Tiene que venir a asesoria en contra turno, 3 veces por semana**

3 veces por semana?, en ese momento insultos diversos zigzagueaban en mi cabeza.

**-****Tengo alumnos destacados que están en el programa de asesoria y ya le inscribí-** tomo sus cosas y se levanto del escritorio **–mañana, 9:00 de la mañana, cubículo 204, no lo olvide.**

Me sentí colérico, cuando las personas se lo proponen las maneras de fastidiar son bastas.

Humillado, pidiendo a un "ratón de biblioteca" del turno matutino que me explicara, era una estupidez y por un momento pensé en que no asistiría, claro que no, no necesitaba ayuda de nadie.

Las clases siguieron normal, sin ningún problema, todas y cada una con su respectivo tajo de obligaciones.

Salimos de la escuela a las 8 de la noche y de ahí fui a casa de juggo por mi mochila.

Pronto llegue a casa las luces aun estaban apagadas, mi padre no había llegado.

Abrí mi cuarto y me tendí en la cama, una luna llena abarcaba la ventana.

A la mierda la clase de filosofía, ese fue mi pensamiento, definitivamente no iría a las asesorias, no me importaba llevar a extraordinario una tercer materia aun y cuando estaba en peligro de ser suspendido un año, esa era mi elección.

Y con ese pensamiento vago me quede dormido hasta la mañana siguiente.

**-****¡sasuke, sasuke!-** un suave movimiento me hizo abrir los ojos.

Itachi me miraba

**-****¿que pasa?-** le pregunte aun dormido

**-necesito que me prestes dinero**

Si, como no lo adivine, **-tómalo de mi cartera esta en el escritorio.**

Escuche cuando esculcaba en ella.

**- oye, no me vayas a dejar en ceros- **dije aun con los ojos cerrados.

**- creí que me ****prestarías todo- **reprocho.

Me estire en la cama despabilándome luego me incorpore para verle.

-¿**recuerdas a Danzu?.**

Sus labios se curvearon ligeramente **- ¿estas en su clase?**

**-estoy apunto de reprobar su clase.**

**-mmm. No te lo recomiendo, ¿recuerdas a Shisui mi amigo?**

Asentí **–el la reprobó y tuvo que cambiar de escuela, no pudo pasar nunca su extraordinario, se acabo sus ojos en ello y ni así lo logro…, si fuera tu, haría lo necesario para pasar.**

**-¿desayunarás conmigo?-** dije interesado, quería que me relatara sobre aquellos días de escuela.

**-lo siento Sasuke, hoy no puedo ****será en otra ocasión, te veo luego.**

**-hmp**

La puerta se cerro, mire el reloj eran las 7 de la mañana, destendi la cama y me metí a las cobijas, volví a cerrar los ojos, pero sus palabras seguían en mi mente.

El sueño me había abandonado, suspire con fastidio y me dirigí al baño.

Y a las 8 de la mañana estaba fuera de mi casa en dirección a la escuela, aun dudaba lo que haría.

Subí las escaleras de aquel edificio y en el tercer piso doble a la derecha y tras buscar el número, rápidamente di con el cubículo.

Una oficina pequeña que contaba tan solo con una mesa un par de sillas y un pizarrón blanco, me dispuse en una silla a esperar.

Y tras diez minutos de espera la puerta se abrio.

Danzu llegaba, un traje café acompañaba su figura, me sonrío complacido.

Y tras esperar por 5 minutos mas, unos golpes nos advirtieron que mi "asesor" había llegado

La invitación a pasar y el crujir de la perilla no se hizo esperar y pronto supe de quien se trataba.

**-disculpe la demora-** dijo Sakura apenada entrando.

Su cabello aun húmedo rozaba sus hombros y una minifalda corta roja acompañaba sus lindas piernas una playera rosa ligera contrastaba con su piel y sus ojos, y fue ahí que la pude observar detenidamente, seguía estando de la misma estatura, pero su cuerpo ahora estaba definido; unas curvas torneaban en esas ropas simples, lucia espectacular. Al menos eso me pareció.

Ella me miro con asombro, pero aun así no dijo nada.

**-haruno-** dijo el profesor dirigiéndose a ella **– el es Uchiha el que urge de ayuda.**

Me contuve, claro que no necesitaba ayuda, sentí coraje, un Uchiha jamás necesita ayuda.

**-bien los dejo.**

**-uchiha,-** acoto desde el marco de la puerta **– si faltas a una asesoria, estarás reprobado.**

Como si me importara…

La puerta se cerro y nos quedamos solos.

**-bien-** dijo Sakura sin verme, revisando en su mochila negra**- traje mis apuntes y ¿estaría bien si empezamos en la unidad 1, o quieres que empecemos con lo que estas viendo en clase?**

**-con lo que quieras esta bien- **respuesta escueta

Tomo su libro y se posicionó en la primera unidad.

**-es sencillo-** comento revisando el libro**- elaboraremos cuadros sinópticos por unidad.**

**Bueno primero anotare****; que la duda es el origen de la reflexión filosófica**.

Y le complete- **y el "arché" surge a través de esa reflexión filosófica y es lo que da sustento a la realidad; como el origen de la vida, múltiples explicaciones, cada una de ellas surgieron de la duda, de la reflexión...**

Me miro sorprendida.

**-escucha-** le dije merando sus ojos –**no necesito ayuda en la materia, se todo o la gran mayoría de los contenidos de ese libro, tan solo no le caigo al maestro.**

**-bien, pero el dijo que tenia que darte la asesoria.**

**-sakura, no sabia que tu ivas a ser el asesor, aun así ya había tomado mi decisión, y te lo digo, no voy a entrar al programa, no lo necesito.**

**-reprobaras.**

**-ese no es tu problema, así que dile a danzu que no vendré más**

**-para mi mejor-** susurro molesta

Ella guardo sus cosas y se paro para irse, me levante y alcance a tomar su muñeca para detenerle.

**-****¿Qué diablos te pasa?-** le pregunte molesto.

**-****¡suéltame sasuke!-** me grito

**-ahora si te acuerdas como me llamo.**

**-****¿que es lo que quieres?**

**-****¿por que me ignoras?, ¿por que te comportas como si no existiera?**

**-tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar.**

**-no te dejare ir hasta que no me digas por que estas así conmigo.**

La puerta se abrió y un tipo de cabello negro y piel pálida me miro furioso.

**-¿estas bien Sakura?, escuche tus gritos y vine.**

**-estoy bien Sai, no te preocupes.- **dijo Sakura mirándome molesta

**-adios sasuke-** dijo deshaciendo el tacto, para salir por aquella puerta.

**-si te vuelves a acercar a ella no dudare en decirle a Danzuo más de lo que vi, y seguro te corren de la escuela.**

**-has lo que quieras-** le mire molesto, una cosa más y le patearía el trasero.

Estaba furioso primero Sakura siendo infantil, ¿como podría rectificar mis actos con ella si ni siquiera sabía de su molestia?, y ese estupido de "Sai", sin duda le esperare el viernes a la salida y le reventare la boca.

Salí de la escuela después de pasar por la cafetería y comprar una soda fría,

Iría a mi casa, vería un par de horas la t.v. y luego volvería a clases.

Dos cuadras delante de la escuela y allí estaba de nuevo, caminando con parsimonia, me acerque pronto.

**-sakura.**

**-creo que todo quedo claro-**dijo intentando huir**-no asistirás a las asesorias, ya no hay más de que hablar.**

**-no te entiendo, estas furiosa conmigo, y ni siquiera se porque**.

Ella me ignoro.

-**sigues siendo infantil.**

**-adios sasuke-**

Le tome de la mano y al momento le deposite aquel anillo en la palma de su mano…

**-fue un placer volverte a ver-** le dije sonriéndole, ella me miro con asombro y no dijo más.

Observe el reloj que se encontraba colgado en una de las paredes de la sala ya era la una de la tarde y como era de esperarse tan poco tenía ganas de ir a la escuela, así que decidí quedarme en casa, cambie de canal y empezaba una película que se veía interesante, puesto que era de misterio, y en los comerciales me pare del sofá para salir aprisa, tome las llaves de mi casa, la tienda estaba en la esquina, justo el tiempo para comprar palomitas y un refresco y regresar para retomaran la película…

**-sasuke-** gire mi rostro para encontrarla sentada en la banqueta de enfrente.

Me acerque, le mire extrañado.

3 veces en este día, ya no era casualidad.

**-gracias por lo del anillo, creí que nunca lo ****encontraría…**

¿Tan importante era? **– te lo dio tu novio?**

**- naruto, no –** negó con la cabeza

¿naruto? **–estas saliendo con ese tonto, hiperactivo? **

**-con tu mejor amigo, ¿no lo recuerdas?**

**-eso fue hace tanto, y ¿Cómo es que lo logro?**

**-me insistió tanto que quise intentarlo.**

**-y entonces ¿el anillo?**

**- me lo dio mi papa hace un año antes de morir y es un recuerdo muy preciado.**

**-siento lo de tu padre**

**-**** ya estoy mejor…**

**-¿Por qué estabas tan molesta conmigo?**

**-por que te burlaste de mi, aquel día y ¿esos son tus nuevos amigos?**

**-no me burle, talvez te pareció, pero no fue mi intención y si son mis amigos, pero no somos tan malos.**

**-además dijiste que me buscarías y no fue verdad.**

**-lo siento, ****yo no tengo excusas ante eso…que tal si empezamos de nuevo**.- le dije sincero.

**-bien-** se levanto y me dio una de aquellas sonrisas que nunca había olvidado**- hola, soy Sakura-**

**-y yo sasuke-** le devolví el juego.

Miro su reloj**- creo que te retrase, ¿no vas a ir a la escuela?**

Negué con la cabeza **– ya hice planes ¿te incluyes?**

Me miro curiosa **–y ¿cuál es el plan?**

**-una película y palomitas.**

**-¿Qué película?**

**-diario de un asesino.**

**-ya la vi sasuke- **me dijo con decepción.

**-****¿quieres ir a dar una vuelta por ahí?**

**-¿en tu patineta?**

Me alce de hombros **–si tu quieres-**

**-¿puedo intentarlo?**

**-claro, además no se te vera nada si te caes, con esa licra que traes bajo tu falda.**

**-oye ¿Cómo lo sabes?**

Me hice el desentendido, tres veces en este día, ya había tenido tiempo suficiente para observarla detenidamente.

**-mira te subes, abres las piernas y las doblas**** ligeramente, mantén el equilibrio, y concentra la fuerza en los tobillos, eso es todo.- **instrucciones muy sencillas.

**-creo que ****será más difícil de lo que imaginaba-** dijo con sarcasmo.

Ella se subió y se balanceo sin mucho control, estaba apunto de caer y la alcance a sostener, nos miramos fijamente, sentía una emoción correr por mi cuerpo.

**-creo que esto no es lo ****mío**- dijo aun en mis brazos.

La solté para tomarla de la mano, levante la patineta.

Caminamos hasta mi casa.

**-sasuke-** dijo dudosa, **- te espero afuera-** dijo tímidamente.

**-no hay nadie, a demás no tardaremos en salir.**

**-****cierra los ojos- **le dije antes de entrar **–esta un poco tirada la casa.**

¿De que otra forma podía estar si nadie reparaba en ello?

Pasamos por la sala hasta llegar a las escaleras y luego subimos a mi cuarto.

**-Siéntate**-le dije señalando mi cama destendida, ella se recostó y me veía detenidamente.

Yo buscaba en mi armario

**-aquí están-** dije para mi.

**-toma-** me acerque para darle un par de patines.

**-¿patines?**

**-vamos a dar una vuelta ¿no?**

**-pero, ¿si me caigo?**

**-yo te levantaré**

**-¿como es que tienes unos patines chicos?**

**-patino**** desde los 10 años, y el pie crece ¿no lo crees?**

Salimos de la casa y ella dudaba en avanzar.

**-****Vamos-** le anime, mientras tomaba su mano.

Y avanzo torpemente.

Le tome de la cintura y empecé a avanzar con una velocidad media.

**- me vas a tirar-** advirtió

**-y aun no llegamos a la mejor parte-** le susurre con sorna.

Pronto llegamos a una pendiente.

**-yo te guiare, ****confía en mi.**

Escuche como trago saliva, aun así se dejo llevar.

Descendíamos por una avenida cuya inclinación es considerable.

**-ahhhh!, maldito Sasuke, como me deje embaucar.**

**-jajjaa-** me reía y ella me maldecía.

Y pronto llegamos al piso uniforme.

**-no es gracioso-**dijo con su seño fruncido.

**-si lo es, eres miedosa…****y molesta-** complete

Ella me ignoro y continuó el camino, no lo hacía nada mal, tenia facilidad, para no haberlo hecho antes.

Pero claro quería impresionarla, así que le di con mayor velocidad y salte una banca.

Ella me miró impresionada **-¿Cómo hiciste eso?**

Le sonreí **–solo práctico, de vez en cuando.**

El día se fue tan rápido, como ya hace mucho no, noche sin estrellas, nubes grises amenazando con precipitar.

**-tengo que volver a casa.**

**-te llevo.**

Caminábamos mientras comíamos un chocolate.

Si soy tramposo, lo compre porque dicen que un chocolate abre los ojos al amor y yo quería que ella me mirara a mi.

**-llegamos.**

**-si-** dijo tímidamente.

**-sasuke, ****¿en verdad no iras a las asesorias?.**

**- no iré.**

**-crei que si nos llevábamos bien, tú…**

**-no Sakura, es una injusticia, por eso no me importa reprobar la materia, entiendo que tengas que decirle la verdad a danzuo.**

**-no diré nada.**

Le mire escéptico **–pero no puedes ocultarlo, lo notará.**

**-le diré que tomaras las clases en mi casa, porque mi hermanita no puede quedarse sola.**

**-ni siquiera tienes una hermana.**

**-eso lo sabemos tu y yo.**

Reímos ambos**- y que vas a hacer en la hora de la "asesoria"-** pregunte curioso.

**-tomar clases**

**-tomar clases ¿de que?**

**-de patinaje, claro.**

Y así fue cada tercer día, ella llegaba a mi casa a las ocho de la mañana y hacíamos de todo…

El primer día, entro sin tocar y llego a mi cama, me abrazo y nos quedamos dormidos.

El segundo día el remordimiento no me dejo, ya había visto dos veces la casa sucia, así que ese día me levante a escombrarla e hice el desayuno.

Lo admito no cocino muy bien, pero ella lo comió sin titubear, incluso me felicito.

El fin de semana la lleve al cine y nos mecimos en los columpios del parque.

Para el lunes la lleve a una pista profesional de patinaje, y le enseñe a patinar hacia atrás.

El miércoles nos quedamos en el sofa viendo caricaturas.

El viernes ella trajo el desayuno y me ayudo a escombrar mi cuarto.

El fin de semana fuimos a un museo, de naturaleza, tenia tarea.

El lunes le ayude a estudiar para su examen de física.

El miércoles ella me mostró su cuarto, no había nadie y ahí nos besamos por primera vez...

Vi su diario en la cómoda y lo tome, entonces hice el ademán de que lo leería y ella se abalanzo intentando quitarlo de mis manos, el diario salio volando y yo le ataque con cosquillas, caímos de la cama y ella me tomo del cuello y me jalo, rozar sus labios era el la droga más dulce que había probado, me perdía en su sabor, en su aroma, en su textura, y yo supe aquel día que ya la quería, que era más que una amiga, más que la chica que me gustaba.

El viernes me acompaño al trabajo de mi papa, le lleve unos papeles que había olvidado en casa.

El sábado la lleve al bosque, montamos a caballo y subimos a unas motos, le pedi que nos quedáramos a dormir bajo las estrellas y así fue una velada inocente, besos tiernos, le conté una historia de terror y durmió en mis brazos.

El lunes hicimos maratón de películas cómicas, así que ese día no fui a la escuela.

El martes me sorprendió a las siete de la mañana, se fue de pinta a mi casa, ese día jugamos videojuegos toda la mañana y la lleve a la tarde a su casa.

El miércoles fui a su casa y me enseño su colección de libros.

El viernes fui por ella a la escuela y platicamos en una de las bancas…

**-me invitaron a una fiesta, me ****gustaría que fueras conmigo, es hoy a la noche.- **dijo aun con sus manos sobre mi cuello.

**-****¿de quien es la fiesta?**

**-de Kibba.**

**-no creo que sea buena idea.**

**-¿porque no?- **me miro molesta y deshizo el abrazo.

**-no son fiestas para ti.**

**-y¿ que tipo de fiestas son las indicadas para mi?**

**-****Hablo enserio Sakura, el ambiente se pone denso.**

**-quiero ir.- **me dijo tajante

**-yo no- **le dije sin titubear.

**-bueno, tendré que ir sola**

**-no**

**-es que ****tú no quieres que nos vea juntos, ¿no es así?**

**-claro que no.**

**-claro que si, no me has presentado a tus amigos.**

**-siempre estoy contigo.**

**-yo creo que te da pena salir conmigo.**

**-eres insegura.**

**-si eso es lo que crees, creo que no hay mucho que hacer.**

**-pues si así lo quieres, por mi esta bien.**

Me metí muy molesto a la escuela, ¿habíamos terminado?, ni siquiera le pedí ser mi novia, pero ella lo era, sus besos, su compañía, aquellas caricias tímidas, ella era mía.

Y efectivamente era, porque me acababa de terminar.

**-Maldición.-** dije en voz alta.

**-****¿que hay sasuke?-** pregunto suigetsu preocupado en medio de la clase.

**-nada.**

**-¿nada?, es evidente que te pasa algo, llevas semanas en otras cosas, ya ni te vemos, te vas tan rápido, llegas tarde y sin mencionar el sin numero de faltas que acumulaste este mes.**

**-hmp**

**-sea lo que sea, tengo el mejor antídoto de mal humor, y es para hoy.**

**-anda sasuke-** karin se giro para alentar mi decisión.

**-hoy peda-**dijo juggo con un cierto brillo en sus ojos.

Claro que no tenía ganas de tomar, aun que lo necesitaba.

**-kiba dice que será la fiesta del año-** comento Karin**.-invito a los dos turnos, irán como setenta personas.**

**-esas fiestas son geniales, las chicas terminan semidesnudas en la alberca.-** comento lujurioso suigetsu.

La imagen de Sakura en esa piscina y con un par de fisgones me causo malestar.

**-¿saliendo?-** le pregunte a suigest

**-ne, nos iremos dos clases antes de acabe la jornada.**

**-bien dicho sui-** halagó karin

**-dijo Kiba que iba estar repleta de alcohol, aun así traigo en el carro dos cajas de cerveza.****- **comento Juggo muy animado.

**-jajaa****, nos pondremos como en los viejos tiempos, hasta la madre…**

**-Suigest, hablas como si hubiera pasado tanto y la semana pasada terminaste vomitando en el carro de Juggo-** comento Karin con sorna.

**-jaajjaaa-** suigetsu seguía divertido al recordar su vomito.

**-no e****s gracioso, aun me debes lo del lava autos- **comento juggo molesto.

La clase se fue lenta y al cuarto para las seis, me sentía muy impaciente, quería llegar hasta ese lugar y ver con mis ojos que ella no estaba allí, luego iría a su casa y le pediría una disculpa.

Ansiedad…

Y ¿si va?, y ¿si bebe?, y ¿si alguien se aprovecha de ella?, y ¿si el alcohol le hace olvidarme?, y ¿si de verdad nunca sintió algo por mi?

Me fume seis cigarros en tanto llegábamos a la dichosa fiesta.

Las puertas de aquella casa de dos pisos residencial ubicada en una zona exclusiva estaban abiertas de par en par, la música estaba que retumbaba por las ventanas de las casas aledañas, chicos y chicas pasaban, había tanta gente que a pesar de que la casa era muy grande, el lugar lucia reducido.

Estaban los de la escuela, e incluso gente que no iba a la escuela…

**-****¿itachi? ¿Qué haces aquí?-** le dije mientras el se besaba con ¿ino?

**-me dijeron que iba a ser la fiesta del año, venimos a comprobarlo****, y claro que esta interesante-** comento viendo a Ino con lujuria.

**-¿han visto a Sakura?**

**-la vi platicando con Sai-** respondió Ino señalando al interior de la casa

Estupido sai, no pierde el tiempo…

Era un idiota, si le hubiera dicho que sí, estaría con ella, con un buen baso de cerveza, bailando muy pegados y besándonos

.

**-hey sasuke, ¿A dónde vas?, ni siquiera nos esperas-** me dijo Karin

**-ahora no Karin, estoy muy ocupado**.

Ella me miro molesta **–estas saliendo con alguien ¿verdad?**

**-si.**

Ella se giro con los ojos vidriosos, sabia la razón, pero no tenia tiempo para explicarle nada.

Así que seguí buscando, por todo el lugar, en cada cuarto, hasta que salí al patio trasero y la encontré sentada en la piscina, con los pies adentro, estaba sola, traía una falda verde y una blusa de manga larga pegada de un color verde pastel, su cabello suelto brillaba, y su mirada estaba distante.

Me acerque lentamente.

**-sakura, tenemos que hablar…**

**-¿para que?-** dijo sin verme.

**-las cosas no son como las piensas****.**

**-no es solo lo que yo pienso, creo que tu también tienes ya una imagen mia.**

**-sakura…vamos a otro lugar****-** le rogué.

**-****¿porque no aquí?**

**-porque quiero hablar tranquilos**

Ella seguía sin mirarme, así que me acerque hasta ponerme a su altura.

**-solo serán unos minutos y volveremos.****- **le dije girando su rostro para verla a los ojos, ella lo pensó un poco.

**-esta bien, ****podrías conseguirme una soda, en un minuto te alcanzo-** dijo sacando sus pies del agua.

Me levante de ahí, para regresar al interior de la casa, sala y comedor estaban abarrotados.

En las mesa solo habían cervezas y botana, así que camine a la cocina. La casa de Kiba no me era ajena, un par de fiestas y conocía hasta las habitaciones.

Llegue hasta la cocina y pose mi mano sobre el picaporte y estaba por girar la perilla cuando escuche gemidos, por unos minutos lo dude y luego…

**-mmmm, es que no se, aquí…**

**-bueno si lo prefieres vamos arriba…**

¿karin?

Abrí la puerta, no había pasado ni dos horas de que llegamos de la fiesta y ya estaba pensando en irse con alguien?

Ella estaba en sostén y un tipo que en mi vida había visto la besaba ansioso y acariciaba todo su cuerpo.

**-¿Qué estas haciendo karin?**

**-sasuke , hola.-** me sonrío bobamente, mientras el tipo seguía perdido en su cuello.

En ese momento mis sospechas fueron ciertas cuando vi sus ojos, rojos, vidriosos y tambaleantes.

Y era esta una de las razones por las que no me gustaban estas fiestesitas, al menos no cuando había chicas a las que cuidar.

**-estas drogada-** le dije acercándome molesto.

**-oye, yo no le di nada, ella me jalo a la cocina y me empezó a besar.**

**-largate de aquí**

**-hey podemos compartirla, no te enojes.**

Le tome de el cuello y le di un puñetazo en la cara, el tipo salio con la nariz sangrando.

Tome su blusa roja que estaba en el suelo y me acerque a ella.

**-te llevare a tu casa.**

Ella me rodeo el cuello y me sonrío

**-sasuke no puedo olvidarte…yo te quiero.**

**-yo también te quiero.**

Ella se acerco y me dio un beso, sentía el mover de sus labios, su emoción, pero yo, no sentía nada, deshice aquel contacto lo menos doloroso posible.

**-eres una gran amiga****.**

Lloraba, pero no podía mentirle.

La tome de la mano y con la blusa puesta Salimos de la cocina, a unos metros estaba Suigetsu.

**-esta drogada**.- le advertí.

**-****¿y cuando no?-** pregunto con sorna.

**-hablo en serio, necesito que la cuides.**

**-¿a donde vas sasuke?, ¿con la chica de cabello rosa?.**

**-si.**

**-salio corriendo, venia de donde ustedes venían**

Corrí tan rápido como pude, quizá podía haber mal interpretado lo que paso, o ¿porque no me esperaría para hablar?.

Y a las once de la noche las calles ya estaban solas y el alumbrado no era el mejor.

Pronto la divise caminaba en dirección a su casa, pero no iba sola

**-sakura…-** le grite de lejos.

Ella ni siquiera se giro para verme, siguió caminando, así que me apresure a alcanzarla.

**-¿tu?-** le dije frío al estar frente de ellos.

**-vete de aquí Uchiha.**

**-no me iré, hasta no hablar con ella-** dije tajante.

Sakura no me miraba **–no hay más de que hablar, lo entiendo perfectamente.**

**-no****, no lo entiendes.**

**-el punto es que no quiere hablar contigo.**

**-****¡cállate naruto!, tu no eres nadie.**

**-¡claro que si soy alguien!, soy su novio**

**-¿tu novio?**

Ella no me miro, bajo la cabeza.

**-talvez el tonto fui yo, ****¿no lo crees? Sakura…**

**Supongo que mis explicaciones están demás, solo te dire que Karin solo es mi amiga.**

**-sasuke…yo.**

**-nos vemos…**

Me di la vuelta, y camine de regreso a la fiesta, talvez ella jugo conmigo…

Me sentía mal, muy mal, herido…

Suigest estaba en un sofá sentado con karin, la tenia abrasada.

**-se ven bien juntos-** le dije sonriendo.

**-por fin regresas.**

**-¿y Juggo?**

**-encuerado en la picina…Sasuke es mi turno de divertirme, karin se divirtió; incluso me dio unos besos, Juggo esta en grande haya atrás y yo aquí esperándote y cuidándola y tu con tu noviecita-** dijo con reproche.

**-nos vamos.**

**-¿Qué?, oye esto no es justo-** se quejo.

**-así es esto-** dije de manera natural- **a veces nos toca cuidar a los amigos, voy por Juggo.**

Llegamos hasta el carro de juggo.

Era el conductor asignado, pues prácticamente no había bebido nada.

Primero entro Karin a la parte trasera del auto, luego suigetsu y finalmente Juggo.

Y el recorrido era el siguiente, primero llevaria a Karin a su casa, luego a suigetsu y al final a Juggo, de ahí caminaría a mi casa.

**-sasuke me siento mareado-** dijo Juggo de repente.

**-estamos por llegar a casa de Karin**

**-no puedo más-** dijo juggo tapándose la boca y acercándose a Suigetsu

Y**…-waaaakk…wa**.

**-que asco-** dijo Karin

**-sasuke, ****¿porque no paraste el auto?-** reprocho Suigetsu.

**-se la ****debías ¿no?-** dije mofándome

La chica roja bajo y se llevo a suigetsu a lavar la vomitada.

-**no te ves bien sasuke-** me dijo Juggo.

-**me han timado.-**conteste con decepción.

**-chicas cortadas con la misma tijera…todo por eso mañana tomaremos en su honor-**

**-acepto.**

**-pero tu invitas sasuke.**

**-hmp…**

Suigetsu volvió con una playera pegada color rosa

**-¿y eso?-**pregunte despectivamente.

**- y no viste la blusa morada que me ****ofrecía.**

Caminaba a casa, todo fue tan rápido y ahora ya todo había terminado…

Sakura…susurre su nombre.

La extrañaba, extrañaría su alegría, su sonrisa, su compañía, lo que dacia, sus interminables tonterías, ¿Cómo es que alguien puede representar tanto?, ¿Por qué ella y no otra?

Abrí la puerta de mi casa y subí por las escaleras, mi cama fría me esperaba…

Entre a mi cuarto y vi una silueta entre las sombras.

**-yo…no es verdad, no estoy con Natuto, te ****mentí, el nunca fue mi novio.**

**-sakura…esto es tan extraño…****- **tengo miedo.

**Pasamos tantos días juntos, no se si quiera seguir con todo esto…**

**-te entiendo-** ella se paro para irse.

Le detuve agarrando su muñeca **–yo…-**no sabía como decírselo**-…es tan complicado, siento tantas cosas…**

**-¿karin?, no sabes por cual decidirte ¿no es así?**

**-¿karin?, ella no tiene nada que ver, lo que viste hoy, no fue nada, ella cree que me quiere, yo también la quiero mucho, y siempre la querré…es mi única amiga.**

**-y yo ¿no soy tu amiga?**

**-tu no Sakura, yo no te quiero así…**

**Yo te necesito…**

**Te quiero para mí****…**

**- entonces ¿Por qué?**

**-Porque esto es nuevo para mi y no se como actuar, yo no quiero que te pase nada, no quiero que te decepciones de mi…**

**por eso no te incluyo en mi pasado…tu eres alguien diferente a mi, aun tienen tus ojos ese brillo de inocencia, eres especial…**

**Tengo miedo de no merecerte…**

**Tengo miedo de perderte…**

Ella me tomo del rostro y me dio un beso corto** – eres perfecto para mi- **mesusurro aun entre labios.

Su mirada se perdió en la ventana **–también tengo miedo sasuke, pero ya es tarde…ya no puedo dejarte ir, ya estas aquí, aunque no lo quiera.**

La gire para verle a los ojos, le tome del cuello y la bese lentamente, un nudo se formo en mi garganta, era tanto lo que emanaba aquel sentimiento.

**-te amo Sakura…**

Ella profundizo el beso…-**también te amo-**dijo entre besos…

Llegamos hasta la cama y no podía detenerme, quería mostrarle, mi amor, mi deseo, todo.

Los besos ardían en aquel colchón, la mordía; su cuello, sus labios, sus oidos…

Ella me correspondía…

Se inclino un poco y se saco la blusa.

Sude, estaba tan excitado

**-sasuke, nunca he estado con nadie…- **me dijo apenada.

**-ni yo…**

Ella desabrocho mi camisa y recorrió con sus manos de fuego mi dorso, entonces la atrape en besos cargados de amor, de deseo.

Baje su falda mientras me perdía en sus labios.

Acaricie su cuerpo.

Y muy pronto lo demás también desapareció…

Ella me tocaba también tímidamente.

Me anime a bajar por sus senos, era la locura, estar así, ahí con ella, tan frágil, tan perfecta…

Su piel suave, su aroma, su fino y firme cuerpo.

Succione y bese su cuerpo, su alma, olí su cabello, me entregue en sus ojos.

Y fue ese día el que ella me hizo el amor…

Ella era todo, todo lo que espere, todo lo que soñé…

Le tome de las caderas y nuestros sexos se encontraron, un ardor recorrió a través de mi y la urgencia de sentirla, de consumar nuestro amor, de llevarla al cielo conmigo.

Y fue tan calido cuando entre en ella, era la sensación más excitante…

Roces suaves, mi cuerpo se estremecía, y ella me mordía, me amaba, gemía…más roces que iban subiendo de intensidad, un placer que desbordaba en alegría, en amor, en ansiedad…

Necesidad…de su piel, de su amor, de su alma…

Moria en sus senos, en sus caricias que me desquiciaban, en sus sensuales caderas, en su excitante y perfecto cuerpo, en su sexo.

La amaba en verdad la amaba…

Y fue así que mi vida dejo de ser plana, quería terminar la escuela y juntar dinero, algún día la llevaría a vivir conmigo, porque ella era mi salvación.

Porque ella me salvo de la oscuridad, del dolor, de mi mismo, de la horrible soledad, fue Sakura Haruno, la que me enseño a amar...

* * *

**_¿QUE LES PARECIO? ESTE CAPI LA VERDAD NO HA GUSTADO MUCHO A MUCHOS LECTORES_**

**_PERO ES PARTE DE LA COLECCION, POR ESO LO INCLUYO_**

**_Y A MI ME GUSTO, PERO USTEDES TIENEN LA ULTIMA PALABRAA_**

**_ASII SI COMENTAN DIGAN KE LES PARECIOO_**

**_UN SALUDITOO A NANAA KE ES POR ELLA KE ESTA SEMANA ME APURE MASS -.- _**

**_LO SIENTOO YA TRABAJAREE LO PROMETOOO _**

**_n,n bueno pues hoy no hay nada de baile chicass_**

**_es ke los nenes ya se fueron a dormirr_**

**_u.u_**

**_pero en el proximoo tendremoss un invitadoo superr vendra a bailar suigesttt_**

**_n.n_**

**_siiii suiiiii!_**

**_sayonaraaa!_**


	18. INVITADOS ESPECIALES

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO ES DE KISHIMOTO Y ESTA HISTORIA MIA AKI EN YAYIRA FANFICTION NET :)**

**SE KE AYA TIENE MUCHO KE NO SABIA D: ES UN CAPI VIEJO, PERO HAY KIEN NO LO HA LEIDO, ESPERO KE LO DISFRUTEN Y LES GUSTE.**

**GRACIAS POR NO OLVIDARME :p...ESO ESPERO.**

* * *

**Invitados especiales.**

Regresaba después de una misión simple, capturar tres hombres que escaparon de una cárcel clandestina al sur en la aldea oculta del humo.

Una emboscada sencilla; un salto y los retuve con una cuerda y luego de ello, los regrese al lugar, aquello no me hizo demorar, tanto como el camino.

Básicamente paré en cada pueblo, el clima estaba asfixiante.

El calor me tenía sofocado y aun y cuando iba a una velocidad considerable, el aire caliente se concentraba como una capa molesta que recubría mi cuerpo, a tal grado que parecía más sensato caminar que correr.

Y del agua…

Cada 10 minutos, deparaba en esa botella que no abastecía ni mi calor, ni mi sed.

Dos noches asfixiantes; las sabanas se pegaban a mi cuerpo y el sudor adhería los pliegues de mi piel como una goma de mascar.

Así que en cada aldea me abastecía de líquido y también expulsaba dicho líquido.

Afortunadamente a medida que me acercaba a la guarida el calor comenzaba a contenerse, el clima es menos extremo en esta región, aun así los rayos del sol quemaban intensamente y una fina capa de piel quemada comenzaba a caer de mi pecho, aun estaba irritada aquella zona.

Y después de tres días por fin estaba en las puertas de la guarida.

Un par de sellos y estaba dentro; un lugar fresco sin duda.

Luego de tomar una soda, me di una ducha y camine a la oficina de Orochimaru.

Estaba en penumbra aquel cuarto, gire la perilla y encendí el interruptor, como siempre todo estaba en orden…

Me acerque para escudriñar en los cajones uno no sabe lo que puede servir, hasta que no lo encuentra.

Pero antes de que empezara con aquel rito habitual, mire una nota blanca en el escritorio.

"_Sasuke_

_Kabuto y yo salimos_

_I__nvitados especiales…que después te platicaré…_

_Así que descansa y tienes tu paga por la misión._

_Te veremos en un par de días, vamos por provisiones también._

_p.d. No estés husmeando."_

Arrugue el papel y lo avente al cesto de basura.

¿Invitados especiales?

Pensé por un par de minutos aquella frase, pero supuse que no era nada en particular así que volví a mi cuarto con el dinero en la mano.

Me senté por unos momentos mientras debatía si debía anexar ese dinero a la caja de ahorro que había conformado para la búsqueda de Itachi, ya que además de entrenar, necesitaba fondos para llegar hasta él.

Ó simplemente gastarlo.

Pero este día me sentía ansioso y es que por extraño que parezca tenia ganas de salir y divertirme, quería derrochar aquel dinero…

Así que tome como buen augurio aquella sensación y opte por cambiar mi atavío, me puse un pantalón y una playera, tome el dinero y una revista y salí en dirección al tercer subnivel.

Las escaleras estaban fúnebres como siempre, pero hoy contrariamente aquello no me importaba, así que estando en el tercer subnivel abrí aquellas dos puertas y pronto me encontraba en la "morada", si así se le podía llamar, de Suigetsu.

El estaba dormido, siempre que vengo esta así, pero hoy no me iba a marchar, porque ya tenía planes, unos que le incluían…

Así que jale una silla y me senté, contemplaba como en la propia agua babeaba; algo raro y asqueroso.

Y después de un par de minutos, me sentí tan cansado que me quede dormido.

**-****¡hey Sasuke!, ¡despierta!, ¡estas babeando y es asqueroso!**

Abrí los ojos al escucharlo **– por fin despiertas, casi rompo mi pecera a golpe limpio y tu ni te inmutas-** dijo con ironía.

Le sonreí **–¿como estas?**

**-¿que como estoy? aburrido, entumido, mojado, que pregunta tan idiota.**

**-ya no te enojes, te traje algo.-** y sus ojos brillaron al termino de mi frase.

**-****¿que?-** pregunto ansioso.

Se lo puse en el cristal **–"kunoichis ardientes" edición del mes de mayo-** leyó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

**-****¡ehy sasuke!-** frunció el seño ligeramente**- ¿como pretendes que la repase? en un dos por tres se disuelve en la puta agua.**

**- ¡que lenguaje!**

**-bueno, por lo menos ojéala para ver a esas lindas chicas que ansían mi compañía.**

**-¡oye! ¿no esperaras que te mire mientras tienes acción?, te mostrare la hoja y nada más.- **dije tajante.

**-mmm, si no hay opción…**

**-¿como te gustan?- **pregunte comenzando a repasar la revista.

**-con mucho busto**

**-mmm-** la hojeé el miraba también adherido al cristal **–¿que tal esta?, mira con unos kunai en la boca.**

**-S****asuke, no, la anterior-**ordenó

Regrese la pagina**- ¿la del trasero firme?**

**-si esa, ¿oye no hay alguna que esté completamente desnudita?**

**-si, y esta que ni vieras…!**

Adelante a la pagina 42, hasta la sabia de memoria, y es que ¿que se hace en los ratos de ocio? claro que consolarse y darse cariño.

**-****¡que chica!, a ver pon de cabeza la revista-**

La roté y Suigetsu dijo muy morboso**- oohhh!...¡oye espera! un momento… ¿que es esa mancha en medio de la hoja?**

-**ah eso, un poco de leche derramada.**

**-ahh! Eres un cerdo**

**-no mas que tu.**

Deje la revista en una mesa aledaña **–¿tienes idea como se abre esta cosa?- **pregunte mirando el contenedor.

**-****no lo se, pero supongo que arriba debe haber un buen candado, porque por mas que me he esforzado no he logrado ni siquiera mover la tapa, deben existir llaves, quizá en la oficina de Kabuto, ¿por que?, ¿vas a ayudarme a escapar?**

**-no, nos iremo****s en dos meses, hoy tan solo iremos de parranda.**

**-y si intento escapar.**

**-te cortare la cabeza con mi chokuto.**

**-te oyes malo.**

**-ya vuelvo, voy por las llaves.**

Estaba por salir cuando…

**-hey S****asuke, cámbiale a la hoja, quiero la pelirroja.**

Regrese a la revista**-¿te gustan las pelirrojas?**

**-son toda una fantasía, ¿no lo crees?**

**-conozco una que te voy a presentar.**

**-si es Karin, olvídalo, lindos senos, pero es pesada y tonta, mala combinación.**

**-regreso en un par de minutos****- **dije después de atender su capricho.

Salí de allí y camine en dirección al segundo subnivel, subí las escaleras, tres puertas a la derecha y estaba en la oficina de Kabuto.

Me dirigí al archivero y examiné; papeles, notas, medicamentos, frascos, nada importante.

Luego de allí deparé en el escritorio, no había nada en especial en aquellos cajones, abrí un último compartimento; en él un par de expedientes y nada más, pero al quitar los expedientes roce levemente una de las tablas y descubrí que estaba sobrepuesta, dando la apariencia que allí terminaba aquel compartimento.

Así que quite aquella tabla para descubrir que había por lo menos 30 llaves.

Respire profundo, esto iba a demorar, tendría que probarlas una a una y apelar a la buena suerte.

Cada llave tenía un código, talvez eso facilitaría las cosas.

Y después de regresar todo a su origen, me encamine a corroborar que alguna llave correspondiera con la cerradura del contenedor.

Baje las escaleras y toque antes de entrar.

**-adelante.**

**-¡vaya, si que eres rápido!-** dije bromeando.

**-y como no serlo, con una laidy tan bonita.**

**-mira-**le mostré el llavero **–espero que de algo sirva.**

Suigetsu se alzo de hombros y yo subí hasta la parte alta del contenedor.

Tres cerraduras y efectivamente, tenían código…

**-327-i, 328-i, 329-i.**

Mire las llaves detenidamente, cada una tenia una cifra distinta

Comencé a leer **-314-e, no.**

**-326-b, no.**

**-Hoy para mí, es un día especial, hoy saldré por la noche… -** cantaba Suigetsu con ritmo.

**-327-c, casi pero no, aun así lo intentare-** pero el esfuerzo era inútil aquello no abría.

**-…****podré vivir lo que el mundo no esta cuando el sol ya se esconde… podré cantar una dulce canción a la luz de la luna…**

**-328-d…**

**-…****Que pasara, que misterio habrá puede ser mi gran noche…**

**-327-g…**

**-…****y al despertar ya mi vida sabrá algo que no conoce…**

**-325-e, maldición.**

**-…****Que pasara, que misterio habrá puede ser mi gran noche… que pasara, que misterio habrá… algo que no conoce…**

Las llaves se me revolvieron**- ¡maldición! ¡Te puedes callar!**

-¡**Que pésimo humor tienes Sasuke! y ¿así pretendes que nos divirtamos?, ciertamente no vas a ser el mejor amigo de parranda. **

**-hmp.**

Y con el silencio y después de 20 minutos di con las dichosas llaves.

Y con un click la tapa del contenedor boto el seguro.

Quite la tapa y Suigetsu me sonrío desde el agua, le ayude a salir.

**-y bien ****¿adonde vamos?- **preguntó una vez afuera.

**-primero a que te des un buen baño y después a tomar unos tragos****.**

**-se oye bien, ¿por cierto no esta tu patrón?-**pregunto con sorna.

**-no, estaremos libres hasta mañana**.

Llegamos a mi cuarto y me recosté unos minutos mientras Suigetsu se alistaba y pensaba a donde podríamos ir para divertirnos, porque este día no quería pensar en Itachi, ni en la aldea, ni en nada que me causara desanimo.

Suigetsu se puso una ropa que le preste y salimos caminando como si nada de la guarida.

**-hacia tanto que no estaba fuera…¿A dónde vamos?**

**-cerca de aquí, a dos horas está la aldea oculta del sonido, allí beberemos sake y comeremos como reyes-** dije animado.

**-vale S****asuke, ¿me invitaras una linda chica?-** me alce de hombros.

Un camino empedrado, sin mucha vegetación, y el sol de las cuatro de la tarde ya se habían disipado, la brisa era fresca y nuestro andar era relajado.

**-y dime ****¿de que aldea vienes?**

**-de la hoja y ¿tu?**

**-de la niebla, ya te lo había dicho…¿algún día piensas volver a tu hogar?**

**-lo he pensado, pero dudo mucho que me reciban con los brazos abiertos.**

**-si, se a lo que te refieres, aun así pienso algún día establecerme, si es que logro salir con vida.**

**-yo no he hecho planes, pero supongo que algún día los haré.**

Las casas a lo lejos pronto fueron visibles, llegábamos a aquella aldea y aun no caía la noche.

**-Uchiha, Uchiha****!**

Me gire para ver a la persona que me llamaba.

Le mire extrañado, seguramente pasaba algo, de otra manera, él no me estaría buscando.

**-****espérame aquí Suigetsu**- Suigetsu se cruzo de brazos mientras yo me acercaba a aquel hombre.

**-¿Qué sucede, Daiki?****- **pregunte intrigado.

**-se**** que esta ocupado, pero como no esta el señor Orochimaru, es mi obligación informarle.**

Tendría que ser algo importante, porque de lo contrario, no me habría alcanzado.

**-regresaron los de Konoha.**

**-¿Cómo que regresaron?**

**-hace dos**** días, un escuadrón AMBU, estuvo investigado el lugar, Kabuto se hizo cargo de ellos, pero debieron haber pedido refuerzos antes de haber sido eliminados… ¿Qué hago?**

**-¿Cuál es su posición?**

**-su campamento están ha****cia el norte a las 2 en punto, 4 km…**

Un lugar muy cerca de aquí…

-**yo me encargare, regresa a tu lugar-** le dije firme.

Regrese con Suigetsu.

**-¿Qué pasa sasuke?**

**-nada en particular.**

¿konoha?...

La aldea estaba concurrida a las seis de la tarde, un ambiente animado inundaba el lugar. Gente que paseaba apaciblemente; niños corriendo, parejas caminando, mujeres charlando, ancianos sentados observando, hombres aun trabajando.

Caminamos por la calle principal, comercios de todo tipo, casas sencillas pintorescas que daban relieve a ese pueblo raso.

Unos puestos ambulantes se asentaban al final de aquella calle.

Y muy pronto encontramos una taberna de mala muerte.

**-¿primero comemos ó primero bebemos?****-** le pregunte.

**-tengo una hambre endemoniada**

Entonces avanzamos tres locales más y nos dispusimos a comer, pedimos dos ordenes de "gyoza" y de "norimahi".

-**Esto esta delicioso!-** comento Suigetsu masticando aquel bocado.

Aquellos rollos de carne y arroz estaban exquisitamente preparados, era lo más decente que había comido en meses.

Mordiscos que se deshacían en la boca y que se esfumaban a la brevedad…

Claro que el costo no fue módico, pero ello no importo, en verdad estaba a gusto compartiendo mi dinero y mi día.

Con la panza llena regresamos a esa cantina que no tenía la mejor facha, pero ahora estábamos como clientes, así que aquello no tenía la más minima importancia.

**-dos botellas de sake-** le grite al cantinero de la barra desde mi lugar

Muy pronto llegaron las bebidas y las colocaron sobre la mesa de mantel a cuadros rojo y blanco.

Permanecía callado y es que aun y cuando no lo quisiera un pensamiento torturaba mi existencia...

¿Y si fuesen ellos?

Aun y cuando había jurado deshacerme de aquellos sentimientos, el hecho de que hubiese una posibilidad de que fuesen ellos, causaba inestabilidad en mi.

Ya había pasado poco más de dos años y no sabía nada de ellos…

Suigetsu sirvió los primeros tragos y pidió una baraja.

Los cigarros se encendieron.

Una calada…

Y con ella un buen trago, el sabor del sake amargo y frío, los hielos se derretían, bebida que entraba refrescante y se expandía por mi garganta, por mis sentidos.

Suigest tomo el mazo y lo barajó. Lo puso en la mesa.

**-sabes jugar ****póker, ¿no?-** asentí **-corta la baraja.**

Lentamente deslizaba aquellas cartas por sus pulgares.

**-es ****obvio que no tengo dinero, pero hagamos una apuesta**- propuso Suigetsu.

Sonreí, mas aya de querer ganar, sabia que seria una de sus estrategias, pero el no contaba con el hecho de que jugaría con un "Uchiha".

**-si yo gano, me dejas ir-** dijo Suigetsu sagaz mostrando sus dientes afilados.

**-si yo gano, te ****unirás a mi en busca de Akatsuki, sin preguntas.**

**-hecho.**

Las cartas se desplegaron…

El objetivo del juego es formar la mejor combinación posible de 5 cartas,

Repartió 7 cartas a cada uno.

La fortuna no estaba de mi lado, un as de corazones, un 3 y un 4 de espadas, un 2 y un rey de tréboles, un 5 y un 3 de diamantes.

Suigetsu sonrío, al tiempo le dio un sorbo a su bebida.

Y la primer regla es intimidar, mostrarse confiado, quizá el tuviera un buen juego, contrario al mío, pero en mis circunstancias aquello no tenia la más minima importancia…

Active el sharingan…

Sus pupilas delineaban el número y la figura, aquello era imperceptible para la vista común, pero no para un Uchiha.

En circunstancias comunes no hubiera hecho trampa, pero no podía dejarlo escapar aún, estaban en juego muchas cosas; como la ubicación exacta de Itachi, y el reunir más capital, y si, talvez un poco de mi orgullo, después de todo es mi naturaleza ser siempre el mejor.

Un juego bueno...

El tenia un 7, un 8, un 9 y un 10 de diamantes, y también un 5, un 6, un7 de espadas.

Poso sus 3 cartas sobre la mesa y dijo**-cambio.**

Tome la baraja y en un ligero movimiento capté cada una de las posiciones de las cartas.

"Las revolví", con el sharingan las manos se mueven más rápido que la vista…

Y las puse sobre la mesa.

Suigetsu tomo sus tres cartas…

Dos tragos más, saboreaba ya la victoria…

Baje mis 5 cartas.

**-si que tienes mala suerte-** comento Suigetsu viendo su juego.

**-¿buena mano?-**pregunté y el se alzo de hombros.

Tome mis cinco cartas.

El sonrío **– Sasuke, fue divertida tu compañía, pero creo que no nos volveremos a ver.**

**-talvez…ó talvez regreses a la pecera por la mañana-**dije con sorna.

El me miro escéptico al tiempo sonrío soberbio.

Sus cartas se abrieron.

Escalera de diamantes 6,7,8,9,10, sin duda un excelente juego, la suerte le sonreía.

Pero mis habilidades están por encima de la suerte.

Tome mi vaso de un trago y abrí mis cartas.

Flor imperial de corazones; 10, joto, reina, rey y as. Y además un par; 3 de espada y de diamante.

**-demonios-** mascullo suigetsu molesto**- ¡hiciste trampa!**

Su incomodidad me hizo saber que jugaríamos un par de veces más, pero aun estaba aquello…konoha, el pensar en que fuese mi equipo 7 no me dejaba tranquilo, el hecho de que fuera cualquiera de konoha me importaba menos, pero aquel simple pensamiento me hacia debatir, si debía ir y reconocer a los invitados o quedarme con Suigetsu a divertirme, vaya dilema.

**-te ****daría la revancha, pero tengo que irme-** dije decidido.

Suigetsu me miro molesto.

**-solo es un juego, cuando te libere, si no quieres no es necesario que me acompañes, pero ya sabes huiremos hasta dentro de dos meses.****- **le dije sincero.

**-va****le Sasuke, también se perder-** dijo con una sonrisa**- ¿a donde iras? ¿Es por lo que te dijo aquel guardia?**

**-si, ninjas husmeando cerca de la guarida.**

Le deje un fajo de billetes y el siguió bebiendo y antes de salir gire a verlo, una chica ya se había sentado a su lado, al menos se entretendría en lo que regresaba.

Camine a prisa, de todo ello ya había pasado una hora y media, esperaba que su campamento siguiera en aquella posición.

Y estando a unos minutos de llegar guarde mi chacra, me adentre en aquella zona boscosa.

Camine con sigilo hasta divisar el campamento, dos tiendas se habían alzado en aquella zona despejada… detrás de unos árboles frondosos observaba fijamente.

Esperaba que saliera alguien de aquellas tiendas, y pronto se escucharon pasos, se aproximaban.

Pude distinguir sus voces, eran ellos, aun y cuando no los veía, eran ellos.

Mi corazón empezó a latir aprisa, deseaba como nada en el mundo verlos, estar cerca, incluso pasar un día a su lado.

Y fue hasta que los vi, cuando me di cuenta lo mucho que habían crecido y lo mucho que aun los quería, que los extrañaba, mire esperando ver llegar a mi sensei, pero tan solo estaba Sakura y Naruto.

**-es que no se Naruto…-** decía indecisa Sakura.

**-****por favor Sakura-chan, te lo he pedido tantas veces, solo por esta vez, ¿si?, dame una oportunidad, solo una, **-suplicaba Naruto**- por favor, prometo que te divertirás.**

**-no lo se Naruto, ****deberíamos concentrarnos en la misión.**

**-no hay nada, ya buscamos por horas, solo será hoy, después de todo, nos quedamos solos.**

"Solos", aquella palabra hacia eco en mi cabeza, ¿Qué es lo que se proponía? ¿A dónde quería llegar?

Seguí escuchando…

**-es que, me ****gustaría que siguiéramos buscando-** dijo Sakura aun sonrojada e indecisa.

**-anda, mañana buscaremos- **Naruto le animó**-, si Sasuke está cerca lo encontraremos.**

**No te gustaría darle una buena noticia para cuando lo encontremos.**

**Después de todo, sí me aceptas, sus mejores amigos estarán juntos.**

**Dame esta oportunidad, es más, si después de esta cita decides que no, entonces te dejaré de molestar, no insistiré más.**

**-mmmm, esta bien.**

El estomago se me hizo nudo y no podía creer lo que escuchaba aunque tuviera lógica, dos largos años en donde no le vi, donde el le consoló, contándose sus cosas, entrenando a diario, sonriendo, sorteando el difícil camino Ninja.

Y yo…tan lejos, con tan solo recuerdos, unos escuetos, quizá dulces abrazos, pero nada más…y aunado a ello el olvido que nunca llego, torturando mi existencia, y ahora mis oídos.

Me sentí frustrado y hasta cierto punto triste, siempre había tenido la estupida idea de que ella esperaría por mi, y que algún día me recibiría a la entrada de la aldea, con sus brazos abiertos, aun y cuando el mundo entero me juzgara…

Pero tan solo era eso; estupideces y nada más…

Estaba apunto de irme cuando escuche sus palabras.

**-****saldré contigo, pero eso no significa que yo sienta algo que no sea amistad por ti, no puedo mentirte…tu sabes que yo sigo queriendo a Sasuke.**

**-te haré olvidarlo-** dijo Naruto con aquella voz de seguridad**-ya lo veras, Sakura-chan.**

**-eso si yo lo permito-** masculle por lo bajo.

**-y donde está la dichosa feria.****- **pregunto Sakura

**-en la aldea de la Niebla, muy cerca de aquí.**

No podía llegar ante ellos y decirles, ¡ya llegue!, porque no pretendía a regresar a la aldea, eso estaba claro, además si llegaba de ese modo, Naruto no pararía de pelear hasta no verme de regreso, y aún estaba lo de Suigetsu.

Aunque aquello no me preocupa del todo, a la mañana siguiente el estaría en la guarida, sabía que podía confiar en ello.

Así que me dispuse en un tronco mientras pensaba que podía hacer, para arruinar esa cita.

Una idea maquiavélica cruzo por mi mente…

Cerca del lugar había un riachuelo, camine en esa dirección.

Tome mi katana he hice un corte en mi hombro y en mi mano.

Aquello dolió, pero valdría la pena, me dije a mi mismo convencido.

Unos sellos y esperaría un par de minutos…

Se acercaban, lentamente, podía sentirlos, y es que era lo más lógico siendo la única vereda que desembocaba a la aldea del sonido.

Me tendí en el piso y manche aun más mi ropa, me retoque la cara con un poco de lodo y sangre y espere, como todo un buen actor.

**-****¿porque caminas a prisa Sakura-chan?-** pregunto Naruto al ver que Sakura lo había dejado atrás.

Ella no contesto, simplemente llego corriendo hasta mí.

Y con sus suaves manos comenzó a moverme ligeramente.

**-hey, hey!, despierta…**

Escuche su preocupación y me reprendí a mi mismo por las inmensas ganas que tenia de reírme.

Abrí los ojos lentamente y ella me miraba impaciente, le sonreí.

**-****¿estas bien?- **pregunto preocupada.

**-estoy en tus brazos-** le dije para sonrojarla.

Deshizo aquel contacto tímidamente.

**-¿Qué te sucedió?-** pregunto al observar detenidamente mis heridas.

**-unos tipos, se llevaron mis pertenencias.**

**-¿Qué pasa Sakura chan?- **dijo Naruto llegando hasta nosotros**-¿Quién es el?-** me miro con el seño fruncido.

Y yo correspondí aquella mirada de odio, sobre todo porque su declaración a Sakura seguía como zumbido de mosca en mi cabeza…

**-¿Cómo te llamas?-** me pregunto Sakura.

**-D****aiki -**conteste de manera natural, después de todo era el cuerpo que había copiado.

Así es, Daiki, con melena castaña, ojos miel, tez blanca y facciones definidas, ese fue mi jutsu de transformación, algo básico, pero considerando que estaba herido, las sospechas se esfumarían, el problema era que Naruto siendo tan inmaduro e impulsivo empezara una pelea sin sentido para terminar desenmascarándome.

**-Daiki, te voy a curar, talvez te duela, prometo ser**** rápida-** dijo Sakura con voz dulce.

Ella encendió su chackra y me empezó a curar las heridas.

No creí que fuera tan buena para el jutsu medico, mas aquello no me sorprendía siempre supe que era una chica muy inteligente.

Ella me miro de extraña forma, cuando su chackra y el mío se mezclaron.

**-****¿pasa algo?-** le pregunte temiendo haber sido descubierto.

**-nada-** dijo después de un par de minutos**- tan solo es sorprendente lo rápido que sanas.**

**- si ya esta bien, Sakura-chan, déjalo allí y vámonos- **dijo Naruto con recelo.

**-N****aruto, ¡ya vas a empezar de egoísta!- **regaño Sakura.

**-pero tu dijiste que daríamos una vuelta, lo prometiste-**le reprocho

**-si, lo ****prometí, pero Daiki, necesita de mi ayuda Naruto- **dijo Sakura seria

**-me duele Sakura-chan- **un poco de teatro no estaba mal.

**-hey no le llames Sakura-chan**- me recrimino Naruto.

**-****¿puedo?-** le pregunte a ella mirándola tiernamente.

**-claro Daiki –kun****- **dijo aun sonrojada.

**-****pero Sakura-chan -** chillaba Naruto- **hoy es el único día en que se pone la feria de la aldea de la niebla, tan solo una vez al año, por favor, dejemos a Daiki en el campamento y solo demoraremos un par de horas, ¿si?**

**-lo lame****nto Naruto, tengo que revisarlo porque la herida puede infectarse, y no traigo medicamento potente-** justifico Sakura.

**-**** no quiero ser una molestia, si tienes muchas ganas de ir, yo me quedo…- **hacerse la víctima siempre funciona…

**-claro que no, ****Naruto puede entenderlo, ¿no es así Naruto?- Sakura lo miro con sus ojos chispeantes.**

**-ó si quieres los puedo acompañar de esa forma ****podrías checarme todo el tiempo.- **sugerí.

**-****porque no**- dijo ella sin pensarlo.

**-oye, no puedes invitarte solo, es una cita entre Sakura y yo-** dijo naruto poniéndose frente a mi.

**-N****aruto déjalo ya, el ira con nosotros y punto-** dijo Sakura tajante

Regresamos al campamento y Sakura puso unos vendajes en mi hombro y mano, luego de eso, salimos en dirección de la aldea del sonido.

La noche ya había caído, una brisa fresca y el cielo despejado.

Por un momento me pareció que el tiempo no había pasado.

Naruto venia hablando de todo, Sakura lo regañaba y yo tan solo venia callado escuchando.

**-Sakura-chan esta feria es famosa, por eso quería traerte.**

**-N****aruto, tu no me trajiste, estamos de misión lo olvidas.**

**-claro, una chica como Sakura jamás se fijaría en ti- **comente burlón.

**-que te pasa Daiki te sientes muy superior ¿no?, yo te enseñare lo fuerte que soy.**

**-jaja, jamás me tocarías ni un cabello.- **y no es que estuviera alardeando, ese hecho es real.

**-Naruto, Daiki, ya basta, venimos a divertirnos.**

Caminamos por la calle principal y la feria ya se había montado por completo, las luces alumbraban en aquella aldea, y los puestos se teñían de colores llamativos junto con sus atracciones; música, juegos, comida. Sin duda un ambiente mágico, parecía como un sueño…

Pasamos por un puesto de suéteres y Sakura se compro uno color rosa.

Y luego Naruto y yo corrimos a ver armas en rebaja.

Seguimos caminando…

**-mira que lindos esos peluches-** dijo Sakura señalando un juego de precisión.

**-es muy ****fácil Sakura chan-** dijo Naruto- **lo ganare para ti.**

**-hmp…**

Naruto se acerco al puesto y pago el juego.

El cual era de dardos; simplemente tenía que atinar en el centro.

Naruto alzo el dardo, y era obvio que ganaría fácilmente., claro que no contaba con el hecho de que yo estaba allí…

En ese momento alce la mano y cargue un chidori para lanzar una descarga sobre aquel dardo, aun y cuando llevaba una velocidad considerable, la punta se imanto terminando a 30 centímetros de su objetivo, sonreí satisfecho.

**-creí que un Ninja ****podía con algo tan simple-** dije con sorna.

El se mostraba escéptico, le arrebate los dardos y unos minutos mas tarde ya tenia Sakura su peluche en brazos.

Seguimos el recorrido de puestos…

**-ahora vuelvo-** le dije a Sakura mientras sus ojos se perdían en un puesto de collares.

Regrese a la taberna y Suigest seguía muy entretenido, dos chicas, una en cada lado haciéndole mimos, pase a su lado, pero no me reconoció, y la respuesta deambulaba en sus ojos tambaleantes y en las seis botellas vacías que yacían en la mesa.

Regresaba con ellos después de corroborar que todo estaba bien con el chico dientes afilados.

Pare en un puesto y compre dangos.

Y pronto volví a divisar a esa cabeza rosa en medio de la multitud.

**-toma-** le dije extendiéndole el plato cuando llegue hasta ella.

**-¿para mi?-** me alce de hombros, sus ojos se iluminaron de gratitud junto con una bella sonrisa.

**-D****aiki, ¿porque no me trajiste a mi uno?- **se quejo Naruto** -¿que no sabes que es de mala educación no compartir?**

**-por aya los venden-** dije señalando el lugar.

**-S****akura ya vuelvo-** dijo Naruto con inocencia **-¿quieres algo?**

Si que te pierdas…

**-gracias N****aruto, aquí te esperamos.**

Vi como Naruto se alejaba, en ese momento la tome de la mano.

**-D****aiki, espera, ¿A dónde vamos?**

**-lejos de él.**

Ella simplemente se dejo llevar.

Caminamos…

**-Daiki, ¿vives cerca?-** pregunto Sakura.

**-****no tengo un hogar fijo, me estoy quedando cerca de aquí, en una posada sencilla.**

**-y dime como es tu vida****?.**

Suspire con fastidio **– difícil, como la de todos, supongo…-** comente con decepsión sin entrar en detalles.

**-****¿tienes familia?**

**-no, murieron cuando era niño.**

**-¿que tal amigos?**

**-también los perdí hace tiempo.**

**-¿les extrañas?-**una pregunta que tenia implícita la tristeza.

**-todo el tiempo.**

**-yo también perdí a alguien especial…espero encontrarlo.**

**-ojala y la suerte este de nuestro lado.**

**-ojala…**

**-mira ese juego, se ve emocionante.- **dijo de repente

**-****¿de verdad quieres subir?- **le pregunte.

**-porque no…**

La tome de la mano y caminamos hasta esa plataforma, que tenia un par de asientos y giraba fuertemente, con un cinturón de seguridad nos sujetaron enérgicamente a ella.

Ella me miro y sus manos se entrelazaron con las mías, el mecanismo comenzó a girar lentamente.

Y a medida que las vueltas cobraban intensidad Sakura apresaba con más fuerza mi mano…

**-ahh!****-** gritábamos ambos, ella de vértigo, yo de dolor, sin duda era la mujer más fuerte que conocía, sentía que mis huesos quebrarían en cualquier segundo.

Subía y bajaba el juego, luego de cabeza y después nos devolvía.

**-ahhh!- **

Y pronto todo terminó, gracias al cielo, mi mano punzaba de tal presión, ella casi se vomita, bajamos tambaleantes.

**-¿quieres un helado?- **le invité y ella aceptó.

Caminamos hasta dicho puesto.

**-2 de chocolate.****-**pedí.

Revise mi bolsillo, y pronto comencé a sentirme ansioso, el dinero se me había acabado.

**-S****akura…yo…se me acabo el dinero-** ella se puso pálida.

**-tampoco traigo nada-** me respondió al igual en un susurro.

La gente se empezó a conglomerar en los helados.

**-este es el plan…cuento tres y salimos corriendo.**

**1…**

**2…**

**3…**

Corríamos tan rápido, que solo se escuchó un lejano "vuelvan rateros".

Y pronto llegamos al final del pueblo, unas bancas, la música y el barullo se escuchaban lejanos.

Aun jadeábamos y reíamos por singular carrera.

Sakura se sentó en la banca y yo le imite.

Me miro sonriente y yo me fije en una mancha de chocolate que tenia en el labio inferior…

**-¿Qué sucede?- **dijo al percibir mi mirada insistente en aquella zona.

Le tome con mi mano y le limpie con el dedo índice, rozando aquellos suaves y carnosos labios.

Sus ojos me miraron intensamente, se veían cristalinos, como si quisiera llorar…

En ese momento, en esa cercanía recordé el efecto que causaban en mí…

Mi respiración dejo de ser pausada y pronto me perdí en la inmensidad de esa dulce mirada.

**-tienes los ojos más hermosos de este mundo ¿lo sabias?-** siempre quise decírselo, pero siempre me frené, estoy condenado a deshacerme de todo sentimiento.

Pero el día de hoy tenia suerte, en este momento era Daiki sin un clan, ni una venganza de por medio, se sentía tan bien ser sincero y hacer lo que quería hacer…

Me acerque aun más y la mire fijamente, sus ojos se cerraron y desie como nada en el mundo rozar sus labios rosa.

Y sin razonarlo me atreví a robarlos para mi…

Suaves y dulces, un tacto muy sencillo.

Ella también lo deseaba, me tomo del cuello intensificando el contacto, sus labios se movían lentamente, saboreé uno a uno de ellos, y con un pequeño y sutil mordisco desencadeno mi excitación.

Le tome de la cintura y profundice el beso, su lengua sabor a chocolate, jugaba conmigo; recorría mi boca y producía en mi descargas de ansiedad.

Y no solo era eso…la necesitaba, supe en ese momento que todos los días que había pasado sin ella aquel sentimiento era puro, y no simplemente un recuerdo al cual me aferraba.

Un beso lleno de dolor, de amor y de deseo, mis sentimientos se mezclaron en mi lengua, en mi saliva y ella los devoraba, en ese momento la transformación se evaporo, por que era tanto lo que producía en mi, que mi control de chackra decaía.

Una lagrima de ella rozo mi mejilla, regresándome a la realidad, así que me apresure y volví a la transformación antes de que sus ojos se abrieran.

¿Por qué lloraba? ¿acaso ella…?

Me anime a preguntarle el porque de sus lagrimas, aun y en ese intenso beso quería saber, al tiempo un estallido en el cielo nos hizo abrir los ojos y separarnos un poco, miramos en esa dirección.

Olvide lo que quería saber…

Los juegos pirotécnicos rozaban el cielo, contrastaban con las estrellas en vivos colores y en cada estallido mi corazón retumbaba a ese ritmo, estaba feliz, muy feliz, de estar con ella…

**-una linda noche-** dijo ella perdida aun en el infinito.

**-la mejor de mi vida-** conteste observándola detenidamente, su sonrisa me hablaba de que pensaba lo mismo.

Me volví a acercar buscando sus labios, la noche aun era larga y no desaprovecharía su compañía.

En ese momento me abandone en sus labios, olvide el mundo, me olvide de todo.

Hasta de…

**-S****akura-chan, ¿donde estas?- **su voz chillante deshizo nuestro intenso contacto, suspire con fastidio y me gire.

**-****¡aquí estamos naruto!-** dijo Sakura y con su mano le invitaba a que llegara hasta nosotros.

Naruto llego corriendo **–llevo una hora buscándolos-**reprocho.

**-es que, ya no te vimos-** dijo Sakura nerviosa.

**-****¿es tu culpa verdad?, tú la trajiste aquí ¿no es así?-** reclamo muy molesto.

**-y si así fue ¿Qué?-** le dije retándolo

**-ahh! Ya me tienes arto Sasuke****.**

**-¿S****asuke?-** pregunte "confundido", aunque ya me temía que me hubiese descubierto.

**-Daiki, es verdad-** corrigió Naruto rascando su cabeza**- es que eres igual a Sasuke… como sea, te pateare el trasero, aquí mismo.**

Me acerque a toda velocidad y le tome del brazo, su cuerpo voló unos metros y fácilmente se incorporo, regreso corriendo y unos puños se desplegaban en dirección de mi cara, le esquivaba fácilmente, patadas que detenía y otras que no podía evadir, necesitaba activar el sharingan o dejarme apalear.

Pero si lo activaba mi disfraz se iría a la mierda junto con mi falsa identidad.

**-¡detente Naruto!-** dijo mi salvación**- ¿que no recuerdas que Daiki esta herido?, ¡déjalo ya!, además él es un invitado, no lo puedes tratar así.**

Naruto me miro molesto **–Sakura-chan ¿Cuándo se ira?**

**-****Revisare sus vendajes y por la mañana todos partiremos.**

**-¿pero y la misión?-** reprocho Naruto.

**-sabes q****ue no encontraremos nada, si Sasuke no quiere ser encontrado, así movamos rocas, jamás aparecerá.-** acotó Sakura molesta.

El camino de regreso al campamento fue apagado, nadie dijo nado y pronto llegamos.

**-Sakura necesito hablar contigo-** dijo Naruto aun molesto**- a solas-** refiriéndose a mi.

Sakura le siguió, se metió en una de las tiendas y comenzaron a discutir.

**-****debería irse de una buena vez- **dijo Nauto cabreado.

**-****¡deja de seguir con eso!, te dije que nos iremos mañana.**

**-dijiste que tendríamos nuestra cita y la pasaste con él.- **comento Naruto muy celoso.

**-te dije que ****iríamos de amigos y eso hicimos- **Sakura le dijo seca.

**-Sakura-****chan, eres injusta…**

Encendí una fogata con un katon y me dispuse bajo un árbol.

No estaba tan seguro de querer seguir allí con ellos. Estuve apunto de ser descubierto dos veces…

Sakura salio enfadada de su charla y se perdió por unos minutos en la otra casa.

Yo me limite a cerrar los ojos y a disfrutar la fogata, me iría en un par de horas, cuando ambos durmieran.

Ella preparo algo en el fuego y luego de llevarle a Naruto un poco de ese brebaje me tendió un vaso.

Lo deje en el suelo.

**-****¿no beberás?- **me pregunto sin verme.

**-debo irme.**

**-no te vayas, quédate esta noche, mañana temprano todos partiremos.**

No me costaba nada decir si, de todas formas en cuanto se durmiera me iría…

**-duerme en mi casa,**** esta noche voy a hacer guardia-** dijo para sentarse en la fogata.

Se veía molesta, su mirada no me focalizaba estaba ausente y aquel fuego brillaba pendiente en sus ojos jade.

Me metí en su casa y me tape con esa manta que guardaba su aroma.

Cerré mis ojos aun saboreando sus labios, pero la noche se había ido y ahora tenía que volver a mi vida habitual.

Como los mejores sueños, sin continuidad, sin esperanza.

El cansancio me alcanzó un par de minutos, pero fueron sus labios los que me despertaron, ella beso mis oídos, bajo por mi cuello, acariciaba mi torso…

Llego a mi boca y mordió mis labios, y no tarde mucho en reaccionar.

Me incorpore y ella se sentó sobre mi, me besaba profundo.

Le acaricie la espalda y aun dudaba si era lo correcto seguir, mientras ella se perdía en mi cuello.

Un pensamiento insano y despreocupado me hizo estremecer no me importaba nada, tan solo consumar nuestro encuentro, nuestra pasión.

**-vamos Daiki, ****apúrate quiero estar contigo-** dijo jalando mi camisa para sustraerla.

¿Daiki?, mi excitación se fue a la mierda.

No quería acostarme con Sakura con cara de Daiki, y un malestar se coló en mis entrañas, ¿Cómo es que ella se podía acostar con un extraño tan fácilmente?

Mis caricias pararon y lo único que quería era salir huyendo, y olvidarme de ella para siempre.

**¿Qué pasa Daiki****?-** ronroneaba Sakura aun en mi cuello, estaba tan furioso que ahora sus labios no me tocaban**-¿creí que te gustaba?**

**-Sakura**- la aleje de mi**-creo que esto no es correcto.**

**-¡claro que lo es!- **decía sensual**- tu y yo nos gustamos, además ya he estado con varios chicos, así que no te preocupes.**

¿Varios chicos?, en ese momento mi excitación se extinguió.

**-es mejor que me valla****- **dije parándome para salir.

**-que pasa, ¿no era lo que querías? S A S U K E**

Me había descubierto- **no se de que hablas-** me hice el desentendido.

**-****¡deja de fingir!,- **gritó molesta**- se que eres tú desde que "cure" tus heridas**.

Ella se acerco y presiono un punto en mi cuello, la transformación se desvaneció.

Ella me miro con el seño fruncido y salio indignada de la tienda.

Salí corriendo a tras de ella.

**-****¡detente!.**

**-déjame en paz sasuke.**

**-S****akura tenemos que hablar.**

**-¿de que? De lo estupida que piensas que soy.**

**-no entiendo de lo que hablas.**

**-vamos Sasuke, creías que podías jugar un rato ¿no?, y que la "tonta" de Sakura no se daría cuenta.**

**-…**

**-Sasuke, haz llegado muy lejos- **dijo al fin deteniéndose para confrontarme**- nunca creí que te lo pediría, pero es mejor que te vallas**.

Sus lágrimas rodaban en sus mejillas.

Junto con mi sentimiento de culpabilidad…

Las cosas no eran así, no era un cobarde, o talvez si, aun así la verdad flotaba en el ambiente, quizá ella no la veía, pero era la razón de todo, de mi imprudencia, de mi debilidad.

Le tome del brazo y muy pronto una cachetada seca, me hizo retumbar.

Dolía mucho, aun así la tome por la fuerza y la cargue.

**-****¿que estas haciendo?, bájame ahora.- **gritaba molesta.

**-no lo haré- **le dije firme-** tenemos que hablar.**

Corrí con ella entre brazos, decidido a decirle la verdad, pataleaba y manoteaba, pero nada de ello me haría bajarla, necesitaba explicarle tantas cosas…, y en aquel lugar hubiera sido imposible, Naruto despertaría y entonces hubiese tenido que huir sin decir nada.

**-****¡bájame ya Sasuke! ¿Qué estas haciendo?**

**-te estoy secuestrando.**

**- no es gracioso**.

La baje a unos metros, en el bosque todo estaba en penumbra y hacia un poco de frío.

Ó talvez tan solo era un simple pretexto…

**-****¿por que me trajiste aquí?-** preguntó indignada, titiritando.

**-porque no quiero que te vallas sin escucharme.**

Se sentó en el pasto dispuesta a dar oídos.

No sabía como empezar, las palabras no salían simplemente.

**-te he esperado tanto…-** me dijo con voz quebrada.

**-lo se…**

**-Sasuke, no hay día que no piense en ti, que no quiera escapar de la aldea para llegar hasta ti.**

**-no hay día en que no piense en regresar- **me sinceré.

-**entonces ¿Por qué?**

**-sabes todo de mi, no tengo que recordarte los detalles-** dije con recelo.

**-se que aun no ****volverás, pero ¿Por qué juegas conmigo?**

**- no lo hago.**

**-Si lo haces-** la voz dulce terminó al tiempo que sus seño se fruncía- **¿en verdad crees que yo estoy así con cualquier chico?**

**Mientras tu te divertías besándome, yo moría por dentro, porque sabia que eras tu, porque te quiero conmigo para siempre.**

No dije nada, ni siquiera podía mirarla a los ojos, porque aun y con mi deseo mi obligación me perseguía en todo momento.

-**Me voy, es obvio que solo piensas en ti, como siempre y no dirás nada.**

Le agarre fuertemente deteniéndola **–no juego contigo…Sakura, lo que te dije fue verdad…**

**Tenía**** muchas ganas de estar contigo, aun y cuando no fuera el momento...**

**Pienso volver… cuando todo acabe, pero no antes… y talvez me esperes.**

**Sakura…****-** le rodee con mis brazos para susurrarle al oído**- te he soñado tantas noches, otras tantas he querido llegar hasta ti, lo siento…no sabes como me gustaría que las cosas fueran sencillas.**

En ese momento me rendí ante su calido cuerpo **–te extraño tanto...**

Dos lágrimas se escurrieron por mis ojos sin permiso.

Impotencia…porque nuestros caminos estaban tan distantes uno del otro aun en aquella cercanía.

Ella giro su cuerpo y me miro con ternura, sus labios pronto se fundieron en mi boca, calmando mi dolor…

Suspiros que nacían en mi alma de su alma y morían en su aliento, en el mío.

La estreche fuertemente en mis brazos y la bese con mucha emoción, quería que el instante fuera eterno.

Besos llenos de amor que recaían en euforia.

Muy pronto ella encendió aquellos roces; con su lengua, con sus manos que recorrían mi cuello, mi nuca.

Me encajé en su blusa, acariciando su delicada espalda y pronto desabroche su sostén sin pedir permiso, navegue por ese calido camino que me llevó hasta sus dulces senos.

Caricias cargadas de intención, sutiles gemidos salían de su boca, excitando mis oídos, mi piel.

Su piel fría se prendía a cada tacto mío, acaricie su vientre…

Respiración agitada, su pecho subía y bajaba, y sus pezones encendían aquella blusa roja...

Y no paso mucho para que aquella prenda cayera en el húmedo pasto…

Deje su boca, degustando cada centímetro que me llevaba a sus senos, piel sensible y frágil, besos suaves que me desbordaban, los amaba sin reserva, eran míos, como ella.

**-Sasuke-** ronroneo en mi oído mientras me tomaba intensamente la nuca para que me perdiera aun más en su pecho.

Hacerla mía, era lo único que ocupaba mi mente, lo único por lo que vivía…

Volví a sus labios y nuestras manos cobraron vida, se movían con desesperación intentando sacar esa ropa que impedía nuestro amor.

Así que pronto estábamos desnudos y vulnerables el uno del otro.

Y allí tendida en el frío pasto, con las mejillas sonrojadas, su cuerpo me parecía sublime…

Abrí sus piernas lentamente y me apure a acariciar sus muslos desnudos, ella temblaba y yo me sentía arder…

Roce su sexo y mis yemas la estimulaban a un más, caricias suaves con besos que excedían; construíamos el camino al placer.

Baje por su cuello y de nuevo me perdí en sus senos succionando y besando sus delicados pezones.

Tome sus caderas y lentamente me adentre en el sendero del paraíso, uno estrecho húmedo y excitante.

Y un par de lágrimas bajaron sosegadas con besos colmados de amor.

Muy pronto la excitación volvió a avivar nuestros cuerpos…

Roces que desembocaban en gemidos y mordidas lujuriosas, nublando mis sentidos, sofocando mí aliento.

Le besaba y al mismo tiempo le amaba.

Nos movíamos al ritmo de nuestro deseo y de nuestra necesidad, mordía mi cuello y

mis labios.

Y en un par de minutos el mundo se detuvo en su cuerpo, la explosión de mis sentidos, la muerte de mi dolor…

Nuestras almas se mezclaron…

Y aun adentro de ella, toque su fino rostro, me parecía hermosa intentando recuperar el aliento.

Me acerque a su oído para decirle mi verdad **–te amo Sakura.**

Ella sonrío como nunca antes…me dispuse a su lado.

**-****Quiero dormir esta noche contigo-** le dije aun acariciando su vientre y perdiéndome en su figura.

**-pero, N****aruto ¿y el campamento?-** dijo indecisa-

**-N****aruto esta aun en los efectos de un potente somnífero ¿no es así?**

**-pero, ¿Cómo lo sabes?- **me pregunto intrigada

**-te conozco, eres predecible.**

**-¿predecible? ¿a que te refieres?**

**-a que se como actuaras.**

**-estas diciendo que, sabias que no me iba a negar a acostarme contigo.**

**-no lo dije.**

**-te estas burlando de mi, me siento utilizada, ¡suéltame!- **ordenó alejando bruscamente mi mano.

**-¿de que estas hablando?, no te entiendo.**

**-hablo de que tu tenias tu plan, tan solo querías tu noche ¿no es así?**

**-S****akura me estas haciendo enojar…**

**-me voy S****asuke- **dijo ella tomando sus cosas y comenzando a vestirse.

¿Como unas palabras pueden ser tan mal interpretadas?

**-eres tan molesta…-**le di la espalda y también empezaba a vestirme.

Se fue caminando y yo me quede en medio de la oscuridad solo, no quería que se fuera, aun no, quería volver a besarla a sentirla.

Corrí tan rápido y me puse frente a ella **–lárgate de aquí Uchiha-** dijo Sakura con desprecio, pera romper el piso en el que nos sosteníamos.

Un simple salto y la tome por detrás inmovilizándola.

Pase mi lengua por su oído **–sabes que me encantas.**

Su piel se estremeció y sentí como fue cediendo aquel mal humor.

**-hablaba de tus estrategias en batalla y lo que paso no solo fue sexo, ya te lo dije, yo te amo.**

**-es enserio?-** pregunto aun con recelo.

**-¿Qué no lo ves?**

La abrase fuerte y me perdi en su aroma, en su suave cabello, su respiración era tranquila.

Ella tenia la paz que tanto añoraba…

**-****¿adonde vamos?-** dijo después de unos minutos, aceptando dormir conmigo.

Le tome de la mano y caminamos bajo el manto de estrellas celosas.

Pasamos por el verde bosque y subimos la colina hasta llegar a la cueva.

**-****¿vamos a dormir en esta cueva?, esta muy oscuro.**

Encendí una rama para alumbrar el camino.

Un túnel de roca…

**-****¿sasuke has salido con alguien?- **pregunto curiosa.

Nunca preguntes lo que no quieres saber…

**-si.**

Adoraba hacerla enojar… su seño se frunció y volvió a soltar mi mano.

**-¿Qué pasa?-** me hice el desentendido.

**-****creí que me extrañabas.-** reprocho**.**

**-en verdad te he extrañado.**

**-entonces ¿por que saliste con otras chicas?**

**-¿Por qué ibas a tener una cita con Naruto?**

**-es diferente el es mi amigo- **alce mis cejas incrédulo.

**-****¿entonces con amigas si puedo salir?- **pregunte ventajoso.

**-Sasuke no es gracioso- **dijo molesta.

**-****Llegamos.**

Sus ojos se abrieron de asombro, estábamos en una gruta que se había formado dentro de esa cueva, una cascada con agua caliente y pura que desembocaba en un estanque de agua cristalina.

Encendí una fogata, mientras ella contemplaba el lugar.

Me quite la ropa y su sonrojo fue visible cuando me vio desnudo.

**-¿Qué pasa Sakura, te gusto mucho?**

Ella se giro, aun con las mejillas teñidas.

El agua estaba placentera.

M e acerque a la cascada y el agua caía fuertemente masajeando mis hombros.

**-no vas a venir?-** le pregunte aun con los ojos cerrados.

**-es que no tengo traje de baño-** dijo dudosa desde la fogata.

-**vamos Sakura ya te vi desnuda, no tienes porque apenarte.**

**-claro que no, te olvidas que estaba totalmente oscuro el bosque.**

**-jajaa-**me reí de su inocencia**- te olvidas que tengo sharingan.**

Ella se sonrojo aun más y me dio la espalda.

**-si no vienes en tres minutos, ****saldré a desvestirte-** advertí.

Entones abrí ligeramente los ojos, quería volver a verla desnuda, aunque ya tenia grabado su cuerpo en mi memoria.

Ella boto sus botas y lentamente bajo el cierre de su blusa.

Luego procedió con su falda, para quedar en ropa interior.

Aquel negro prendía su piel y mi deseo.

**-te quiero desnuda-** dije a tras de ella rodeando su pequeña cintura.

Ella se giro para volverme a besar violentamente, la aprese a mi cuerpo y la necesidad de sentirme en ella volvió.

Un gemido salio de su boca al sentime tan excitado.

Me besaba intensamente y yo comencé a acariciar su cuerpo, deslice sus bragas para quedarme en su trasero, ella seguía besándome, enloqueciéndome.

Subí hasta el sujetador, y antes de que pudiera sacarlo ella me mordió fuertemente el labio inferior.

Salio corriendo y antes de arrojarse al agua, me miro coqueta y sus legua se deslizo por sus labios de fuego degustando mi sangre, el sujetador salio volando.

Sus senos firmes y excitados a mi vista, quería rozarlos, morderlos…

Sus curvas, su cuerpo sublime y excitante me alteraban.

Y el tenerla expuesta era lo único que deseaba en ese momento.

Mi labio punzaba, al igual que todo mi cuerpo, me apresure a seguirle.

Ella se sumergió en el agua y yo le seguí hasta tocar su pie, la ale a mi.

La abrase, era excitante su piel húmeda en aquella cercanía.

Me rodeo el cuello y comenzó a besarme, con mucha intensidad.

Y en un instinto sus piernas se enredaron en mi cadera.

La lleve hasta topar con una de las orillas del estanque y la recargue contra esa pared, me mordía y succionaba mi cuello.

Y allí sin previo aviso volví a unirme a su cuerpo, sus gemidos me enloquecían.

La tomaba de las caderas y la hacia subir y bajar.

Su cuerpo perfecto, calido, suave y generoso, el agua deslizándose, mojando su pelo y su rostro, era un escenario perfecto, un sueño majestuoso.

Ella deshizo el beso y me llevo hasta su pecho, lo besaba fuertemente.

Los roces y los besos cobraban efecto, estaba perdido en sus caderas, en su deseo…

Su aroma y el mío se mezclaron.

Y el deseo de terminar dentro de ella una vez más me apreso.

Nuestros cuerpos se movían con furia, y pronto se tensaron ante el glorioso éxtasis, el segundo de la noche.

Juntos tocábamos el cielo una vez más.

Aun la sostenía en el agua, los dos con los corazones acelerados y con la respiración entre cortada.

**-cr****eo que dormiremos profundamente-** me susurro aun en los labios.

Le sonreí y la saque cargando del estanque.

Nos recostamos mientras que el fuego nos avivaba.

Ella se recostó en mi pecho y yo jugaba con su lindo cabello.

**-espero que no tardes mucho en regresar- **dijo de repente triste.

Baje por su espalda sintiendo su suave piel **–en dos meses dejare a Orochimaru y comenzare a buscar a Itachi.- **le contaba mi plan**-Ya tengo una idea de donde encontrarlo.**

**-¿****quieres que te acompañe?, yo puedo dejar la aldea y unirme a tu búsqueda.**

**-no- dije tajante-****es muy peligroso, no quiero que te pase nada.**

**-tengo miedo de que no regreses.**

**-****¿confías en mi?**

**-claro que lo hago, pero estarás lejos, y ¿si encuentras a alguien? ¿y si me olvidas?**

**-nunca ****podría.**

**-te amo S****asuke…**

**-y yo.**

Nuestros ojos se cerraron y las horas murieron en brazos de ella.

Esa fue la mejor noche de mi vida, desperté apresado en su cintura y en sus senos, su cuerpo tan calido, calentaba a mi frío cuerpo.

Ella era tan alegre, que coloreaba mi oscuridad.

Me perdí en su rostro, admirando cada detalle, ya no era una niña, ahora era mi mujer.

Siempre supe que no era una persona afortunada, pero cuando supe que me amaba, descubrí que aquello no era del todo cierto.

A hora solo esperaba que el sol brillara en mi camino…

**-Sasuke-** se giro perezosa para abrasarme **-¿Qué horas son?**

**-las siete de la mañana.**

Ella me sonrío y me beso suavemente, de nuevo la tome de la cintura acercándola a mi aun más.

Y los besos empezaron a subir de tonalidad rápidamente, era un efecto instantáneo el que causaba en mí su cercanía.

**-tenemos que irnos.****- **dijo entre besos

**-solo unos minutos si-** suplique en sus labios.

Baje mis manos para abrir sus piernas.

Y de nuevo quería amarla.

Y así fue después de hacer el amor, nos vestimos para regresar a nuestra vida habitual.

**-sasuke-** dijo Sakura antes de que llegáramos al campamento-**no se si puedo con esto.**

La abrase de nuevo y sus lagrimas descendieron mojando mi ropa.

**-volveré, lo prometo…**

**Además no te libraras tan fácil de mi!.**

**-****¿es en serio?-**me pregunto desconfiada, yo le respondí con un beso suave.

**-no quiero que salgas con nadie-** me advirtió.

**-no lo haré****, solo soy tuyo.**

Un ultimo beso y le deje mi alma, sus lagrimas no pararon y yo me desvanecí en la inmensidad del bosque.

Camine a la guarida y un nuevo sentimiento brillaba en mi, tan solo quería terminar con todo, talvez no esperaría esos dos meses, talvez era hora de deshacerme de "mi sensei"

Solo un pensamiento brillaba en mí, terminar con esa venganza que había parado mi vida y poder regresar a sus brazos…

Sin duda el tenerLe cerca, me hizo querer terminar rápido con todo…

**-¿Qué hay S****asuke? ¿Noche intensa ¡he!**

**-hmp.**

**-vamos, cuenta ya, que esas marcas en el cuello no se hicieron solas.**

Reí, después de todo no iba ser tan larga la espera, un nuevo amigo me acompañaría y me distraería en los días en que tu recuerdo no me dejara tranquilo.

Espero que mi amor se quede en tu aliento, que guardes mis sueños, espero un día llegar ante ti para pedirte _una vida juntos_. ¿Quien sabe? Talvez hoy estoy más optimista porque he visto de nuevo tus lindos ojos.

Si el tiempo no nos borra, si el amor existe, si la eternidad nos obsequia un espacio…

Mi alma te esperara, aunque mi cuerpo se haya consumido.

Si mi odio y mi maldad te tocan, espero que me mates con tus propias manos, porque muriendo en tus brazos, mis ojos volverán a abrirse, solo para ver tu hermoso rostro.

* * *

_**Jajaaa les adverti!**_

_**Jeje de aquí, una de dos ó se van en busca de su amor ó se dan una buena ducha fría.**_

_**Jejee, que, ¿que pensaba cuando hice el CAPII?, ya lo imaginarannn n.n**_

_***0* andaba de excelente humor…**_

_**Bueno espero que les haya gustado.**_

_**Espero sus comentarios, si es que los merece el capi ¬¬…**_

_**Y nos leemoss**_

_**Besosss y amor.**_

_**CANCION MI GRAN NOCHE DE RAPHAEL**_


End file.
